


Remember Me

by neojedigoddess



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Chris is a cinnamon bun, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, POV Multiple, Romance, getting to know you again, history professor, second time around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 146,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary wakes up in the hospital to discover that not only has she had a horrible car accident that she has no memory of but she also has a devoted boyfriend she has no memory of even meeting and is shocked that it's Chris Evans of all people. Now she and Chris must try to work to bring back her memories and build new ones all while dealing with the physical ramifications of her car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Mary POV**  
The first thing she noticed when she started to wake up was the fact that it felt like somehow she'd gone to bed and then apparently fallen off a cliff and then got back into bed. Her head was pounding and her left arm and shoulder were throbbing. What the hell did she do, run into the wall in her sleep?

 

It was then that she came to the cold realization that she wasn't in her own bed because there was no dog and no cats. Inhaling, she couldn't smell anything and realized with growing anxiety that it was partly because she had an oxygen cannula pressed against her nostrils and there was a constant cold breeze of air going up her nose.

 

Oh god, she was in the hospital? Had there been a fire? Where was Otis, Fluffy and Jack? Did they get out?

 

Oh god, her books! All her things!

 

Her eyes were hard to open and she groaned at the effort only to hear a male voice nearby say, “Mary, it's okay. It's okay baby. I'm right here.” Then a warm hand, she presumed was his, took her right hand while the other stroked her arm.

 

Okay, he was there but who the hell was he and why was he calling her baby? That didn't sound like something a doctor would say. Or a cop or a priest or something. Was she still asleep? Was this just a really lucid dream?

 

Finally her eyes opened and she turned her head, fighting back the nausea that the pain of the effort caused and felt her heart stop. Was...was that Chris Evans the actor? Wait, why the hell was Captain America sitting at her bedside calling her baby and holding her hand? Was she hallucinating or having the most lucid dream in the history of dreams? She closed her eyes tight, even though they were dry as hell and it hurt because they felt swollen and opened them again.

 

“You're....really there?” She croaked. It felt like she hadn't used her voice in ages and her throat was sore as hell. This was starting to feel real and that was starting to scare her. Was she dying and he was a Make a Wish? She couldn't imagine being so drugged that she could imagine this in such detail.

 

He gave her a puzzled smile. He looked exhausted with a couple days of beard growth with a blue tshirt that looked like it was a size too small. The railing on the side of the bed was down and he was in a chair right up against the bed. “Of course sweetheart, where else would I be?”

 

“I...don't know. A movie set? I'm confused?”

 

“Okay, okay, we can try to unconfuse you. What's the last thing you remember?” His voice was soft and calm, full of concern and care. His eyes were warm and a really pretty blue. He sat up a bit more, straightening his back. How long had he been sitting there?

 

She concentrated, trying not to think about how she probably looked like hell and here was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen not even 3 feet from her. And he was still holding her hand, his other hand now just resting on her forearm, dwarfing it. “Uhh, going to bed, I think? Classes start soon, I was going to my office early to work...on stuff. Going over my first week of lectures.” If he knew her name, potentially he knew she was a college professor, right?

 

Now the concern in his face grew more evident as well as confusion that could probably match her own. “Baby, classes ended a couple weeks ago.” He paused and then seemed hesitant to ask. “Mary, honey, what day is it?”

 

“Umm, January something, I think. 2015.” She paused having added the year since it seemed only right when someone was asking the person in the hospital bed when it was. “I don't mean to be rude, but....why are you calling me baby? I don't understand why you're here or why I'm here.”

 

Chris sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. “Oh shit. No. Shit.” He opened his eyes and looked on the verge of tears. “Sweetheart, it's June 2016. I'm....I'm here because I'm your boyfriend. I love you.” He spoke slowly and carefully, his eyes watching her for an apparent reaction.

 

“Wait, what?” She jolted from his words, wincing with the pain it caused. If the other railing hadn't been up, she probably would have fallen out of the bed. It was when? He was her what? He....loved her? How the fuck?

 

He must have seen the look of shock and utter disbelief on her face on top of what was probably perpetual confusion at this rate so he held up his hands. Damn, they were big. “Hold on, okay? I'm going to get a doctor. Will you be okay for a second?”

 

“Yeah, I'll manage, I think. Thanks.” She fumbled. What else could she say? That she would try really hard not to descend into insanity while he was gone, but he better hurry because her grip on reality was always pretty tenuous to start with?

 

He nodded and hurried out the door that was to the left of her bed, sparing a quick look back before continuing forward, the door slowly shutting behind him. It was then that she noticed her left arm was practically wrapped from fingertip to her neck. Had she broken her arm? And using her right hand, she felt that her middle was wrapped tightly from just below her breasts to nearly her hips, not much of a distance for someone her height. Had she had some kind of surgery? What had happened to her that would cause all of this at once?

 

**Chris POV**

All he had wanted was for her to wake up. Just wake up Mare, please wake up. She'd always told him that he thought too loud, finished his sentences and even predicted what he might say so he'd thought so hard at her. It's part of what made them work. Somehow, she could read his mind with ease.

 

And now...now she couldn't remember him?

 

The last 2 days and change had been hell and were supposed to be great. She was on vacation from teaching and was working on her book and it's potential documentary and he was just enjoying being home. His birthday was coming up and he had had plans on how he wanted to celebrate.

 

Then that call. Mary had been in a car accident and he needed to get down to the hospital as fast as he could. No they couldn't tell him how bad it was. But they didn't have to once he got to see her. His poor girl, all cut up and bruised, unconscious and being prepped for surgery. A tube shoved down her throat to help her breath because her lung had been punctured by one of her broken ribs and collapsed. Her arm elevated because it'd been so slashed she'd nearly bled out. Bruises all over her face on top of swelling and a split lip.

 

And now, now she was awake and couldn't remember him?

 

“Chris? Chris what's wrong? Mary hasn't set off any alarms.” One of the nurses said as he nearly flew past the desk looking for a doctor. He was right on the edge of completely panicking and losing it.

 

“Oh she is, you just don't have a machine for it.” He stopped and looked at the nurse. “She's awake and...” He choked, put his fist to his mouth and then finished one of the worst sentences he'd ever said. “....and she has no memory of me. She thinks it's 2015.”

 

The other two nurses both stopped short and one muttered a curse in Spanish before crossing herself. “I'll get the doctor, he's with another patient. Head back, he'll meet you there.”

 

 

**Mary POV**

A doctor came back with him and it was obvious that her revelation had really gotten to him. But how could any of this be happening? She didn't have a boyfriend, let alone Chris fucking Evans from Hollywood. She was an associate professor at SUNY Albany. What the hell was going on? If this was a prank, it really wasn't funny.

 

“Hello Mary. It's good to see you awake! I'm your doctor, Dr. Johnston. Now Chris tells me you are having some memory issues?”

 

“I guess so. I have no real idea what's going on. I'm sorry, Chris. I'm really confused.”

 

“It's okay. We're going to figure this out.” He gave her a weak smile but you could almost see the heartbreak in his eyes and it made her want to hug him. It was the equivalent of having accidentally kicked a puppy. A very handsome tall puppy.

 

“Alright Mary, Chris said the last thing you remember was preparing for classes.”

 

“Yeah. I was going to bed. I teach at SUNY Albany and the students will be showing up soon for the new semester.” She paused, swallowing at the soreness in her throat. “At least....that's what I remember.”

 

Chris reacted to that sharply. “Baby....I mean...Mary, you left SUNY almost a year ago. You teach in Boston now. That's where we are. We're in Boston.”

 

She sucked in a breath and felt tears coming to her eyes. What the fuck was going on? What happened to her? How could she lose so much time? How the hell did she end up in Boston? “Oh my god, what the hell is happening? Is it really 2016? Please, what's going on? This isn't funny anymore.”

 

She was struggling for breath and realized her chest felt tight and hurt and it was so hard to breathe. That only got her more upset and made it even harder to breathe. Was she hyperventilating? She gasped, the doctor calling for a nurse to bring him something to calm her down.

 

Then Chris all but pushed the doctor out of the way, sitting on the bed on her right side, one hand holding him up, the other going to her face. It was so big and warm and for some reason, all she wanted to do was press her face into it. His eyes were almost fierce and he moved close to her. “Mary! Mary listen to me, okay? I need you to calm down. We're going to figure this all out but it won't help anyone if you hyperventilate. I promise you, we will figure this out. Together. Right now....you...don't remember but you will. You will. Okay? Trust me, please?”

 

She gasped, looking into his blue eyes, so completely focused on her. How could this be the real world where someone like him was looking at her like that? A look that said he would do anything for her, anything. It couldn't be real but she wanted to trust him. “I'm....scared.”

 

“I know. I know. But I won't let anything happen to you okay? I'll be right here to help you. Please trust me and just breathe, okay? In and out. With me. Good.” As her breathing began to slow, the fierceness in his eyes eased and she realized his thumb was gently stroking her cheek. It felt so nice. So familiar. How could that be? “That's my girl. Good.”

 

She smiled weakly at him, still in shock that he knew her name and thought of her as his. If this was an episode of the Twilight Zone, it could be worse. As handsome as he was, she could see he was a little rougher for wear. Was that just being sans movie magic or because his apparent girlfriend was in the hospital? “I'm sorry I hurt you.” She whispered. “I didn't mean to. You must think I'm crazy.”

 

“Mary, no. You can't help it if you can't remember.” He turned to see the doctor waving off the nurse who'd finally arrived with something to calm her down that was no longer needed. “You were in a car accident. You'd gone to the store and a drunk asshole t-boned you on your way home and your car flipped.”

 

It sounded almost painful for him to say the words. The accident must have been bad. “How....how bad am I hurt?” She paused. “Beyond the memory thing, that is?”

 

The doctor spoke up, his eyes gentle and realizing the delicate state she was in emotionally as Chris nonchalantly wiped away her residual tears. “Your car was tipped into an embankment. Your left arm was cut rather severely from broken glass and your shoulder was dislocated. You had what we thought was a minor concussion though with your extended memory loss, we will have to do more tests. You broke two ribs, one of which punctured your lung.”

 

“Oh.” She turned her head to see her arm all wrapped up and it made her think of Eddie and his arm before they had to amputate it due to the cancer. “Do....” she fought not to get emotional and looked to Chris who had somehow become a comfort to her and he gave her a supportive nod while stroking her cheek again. “Do....I get...to keep my arm?”

 

The doctor looked surprised at the question and Chris spoke up without looking away from her. “Her brother, Eddie, lost his right arm to cancer before he passed away 9 years ago. 9 years ago tomorrow, actually.”

 

That gave her the date. June 5th? She looked back to him. He sounded like he was familiar with her brother almost. “Did....did you know Eddie? Is my memory that bad?”

 

“No, sweet. I didn't get the chance.” He sat back a little and she was a little disappointed when he moved his hand from her face to take her right hand again. “We....we met last year. You've told me all about him.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” She looked to the doctor. “How bad...is my arm?”

 

“I won't lie to you, it's had significant damage. But I assure you, there is no chance you will lose it. We had some of the best doctors on the East Coast in surgery and while you will need a great deal of therapy to regain full use and you will have a great deal of scarring, it will not be going anywhere.”

 

She let out a breath and Chris gave her a smile that she honestly felt make her heart flutter. That was for her? How the hell did she get this guy? How could she forget him? “Okay, that's good.”

 

“Why don't I give you two some time and I can consult with a few of my colleagues and come up with a new treatment plan for you?” He consulted a phone and then tucked it back in his pocket. “I have a counselor friend who specializes in amnesia cases, would it be alright if I had her come to see you? She should be seeing patients in the hospital today.”

 

“I think....that'd be okay.” She looked to Chris. “Right?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe she can help.”

 

**Chris POV**

****

The doctor left and they were quiet for long minutes, not looking at each other. He stood there feeling so helpless. Amnesia? Fucking seriously? He wanted to punch something or cry or both. His beautiful girl, the smartest woman he'd ever met and the love of his life and she was struggling to maintain in this strange world she woke up in. January 2015? They hadn't even met for 2 more months.

 

“So it really is June 2016?” She asked meekly.

 

“Yeah, sweet. June 5th.”

 

She let out a slow breath. “Can....is there a mirror? I just....I want to see if I've changed too? Is that weird? I swear I'm not crazy.”

 

“It's not crazy, let me see.” He poked around the hospital room, probably one of the nicest in Boston and managed to find a small hand mirror. “Here, I'll hold it for you. Just be warned, you are pretty bruised, okay?”

 

She nodded and he tilted the mirror up so she could see herself. She gasped a little and he tried not to pay attention to the tear that escaped. He couldn't blame her, she had a pair of black eyes and very little of her face wasn't bruised thanks to the airbag. Not exactly something you are prepared to see having no memory of even being in an accident. Her right hand rose, shaking and touched her hair, much shorter than it had been when they met. Nearly a bob of curls. “My hair... is so short.”

 

“You got it cut around Christmas. You wanted to try something different.”

 

“Oh.” She looked away from the mirror and up to him. “Do...did....you like it longer?”

 

“It surprised me but I liked it. I'm pretty much happy as long as you don't shave your head. I like playing with.....your hair.” He stumbled, feeling a bit weird to be telling this to a woman who still couldn't seem to believe they were together from the look in her eyes. He took the mirror away, setting it down on the nearby counter. “Are you warm enough? I had them give you extra blankets.”

 

“I'm good, thank you.”

 

“Are you hurting? In pain?” He asked, the doctor having shown her the button that would give her pain medication as she needed it.

 

“I'm okay if I don't...move much. My head hurts a little but....the oxygen dries you out. The saline...helps.” She let out a breath. “I sound...like I know what...I'm talking about.”

 

“You learned a lot when Eddie was sick. You weren't kidding when you said they constantly come in to check blood pressure and everything.”

 

“Yeah. It gets to a point....you have to ask for just a few....hours without....for sleep. They love...waking people...up.”

 

“They are nice though, the doctors and nurses here. They've taken really good care of you and tell me everything they are doing.” He paused. “I've got your power of attorney and stuff.”

 

She nodded, trying to look like she understood but the surprise in her eyes wasn't something she could hide easily. All of this was so new to her now and he hoped he wasn't scaring her with it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary POV**

The doctor's friend, Dr. Ashley, turned out to be a lifesaver. Not only was she a nice older woman who was very reassuring and kind, she'd helped rescue the them from awkward small talk that seemed to be breaking Chris' heart. She'd introduced herself, telling them what Dr. Johnston had told her about Mary's condition. She then explained that her job was to help them, both of them, deal with the emotional impact of the amnesia as well as try to help Mary learn to recover her memories.

 

Chris stepped out of the room at Dr. Ashley's request, giving Mary reassurance he'd be right outside and he was just going to call his mom and let her know what was going on. Once the door closed, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

 

“I bet waking up to find him at your bedside and not knowing why was a bit of a shock.” The doctor said almost conspiratorially with an [impish](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Remember-Me-Chris-Evans-OFC-Chapter-2-583454387#) smile on her lips. “Such a handsome young man to wake up to though!”

 

“Shock is an understatement.” Mary said with a sigh, her eyes on the door that just closed. “I feel awful because he.....I think he loves me? And I don't remember ever even meeting him. I....he's Captain America! How the hell is he my boyfriend? But he's so nice and kind and....it's breaking his heart that I don't remember.”

 

“Mary, don't blame yourself. I'm sure Chris understands. It's always difficult for loved ones when there are memory issues.”

 

“This is more than just a memory issue...” She said taking a careful breath. It was difficult to talk when she couldn't take a deep breath. “I've lost 18 months! I moved! And apparently I fell in love?” She paused again, the idea of falling in love with someone like Chris and having him fall in love back was blowing her mind. “It's like somehow I just managed to forget everything that involved him! How is he...supposed to deal with that?”  


“One day at a time, just like you will deal with it Mary.” Dr. Ashley said in her calm comforting voice. Probably something she'd said to more than one patient. How common was amnesia anyway? “Can I ask how Chris has made you feel since you woke up?”

 

“Umm, confused mostly. Shocked. Guilty. And...safe? I started to have a panic....attack.” She took a second to take a breath, her ribs not liking all the talking she was doing. “And he just....leaped in and...calmed me down. He was....so...reassuring, I guess would...be the word for it. He...touched my face.” She went to bite her lip out of habit and stopped, realizing it was split. “It...felt nice. Is that because he's...him or because...he's...”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah. I can't even say it. It feels....unbelievable.”

 

“Have you ever heard of sense memory?”

 

“Yeah. Like when you smell something that makes you think of someone or a place.”

 

“That's right. There's a chance that deep down, you do remember Chris. You were in a pretty horrific accident. There's a chance this is physical retrograde amnesia due to the concussion you received and that Dr. Johnson will do another [CAT scan](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Remember-Me-Chris-Evans-OFC-Chapter-2-583454387#) to check. It may also be disassociation amnesia, having to do with the trauma of the accident itself. To put it in 21st century terms, your mind may have put up a protective [firewall](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Remember-Me-Chris-Evans-OFC-Chapter-2-583454387#) and did it's job a touch too well.”

 

Mary nodded, her mind whirling with the ideas. Could it be that her subconscious or whatever panicked, if it could do such a thing and locked away memories of Chris to protect them? It sounded crazy but also made a crazy kind of sense.

 

“It's hurting him. I don't want to hurt him. Is that part of it? The sense thing?”

 

“It may be. And the best way to recover your memory will be to be reminded of it. Let him reintroduce himself to you. Get to know him again. It's a chance, if you think about it, that many couples never have.” The doctor stood. “Wait, let me get him.”

 

 

**Chris POV**

He stepped outside the room, taking deep breaths to try and keep himself calm though he felt like it was his turn for an anxiety attack. He was getting the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes and his chest hurt. He'd NEVER had an awkward conversation with Mary. Ever. Even the first time they met, it'd been so natural. And now it felt like...like a stranger was in there. She looked like Mary and sounded like Mary but the way she looked at him was so hesitant and nervous. She'd never looked at him like that and he'd give anything to see her looking at him with love and affection again.

 

And the box tucked into his pocket, that had been his big plan for his birthday in just over a week seemed to weigh him down. Would it ever come out of that box now that she couldn't remember him? Remember them?

 

He dug out his phone and called the number he'd been calling so much the last couple days. “Hey sweetheart!” His mom answered, trying to sound upbeat for him. He didn't know what he would have done without his family or friends the last few days. They'd been so supportive. His mom had beyond great the last few days as it felt like his heart was being torn apart.

 

Now it felt like it was being set on fire.

 

“Mom, she's awake.”

 

“Oh wonderful! That's great! One step closer to coming home!” It was when he didn't talk over her in excitement or even sound excited that he knew she knew something was wrong. “Chris, what's wrong?”

 

“Mom....she....she has amnesia.”

 

“Of the accident? That's probably for the best honey, you saw the car.”

 

He sucked in a breath, the image of her destroyed car being pulled out of the ditch it had landed in would never leave his brain. “No Ma. She has amnesia of me. I mean...she woke up wondering why I was in the room. She thought it was January 2015.”

 

His mother gasped. “Oh no! Oh my god! What did the doctor say?”

 

“He's confident that her memory will come back in time. [She's talking](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Remember-Me-Chris-Evans-OFC-Chapter-2-583454387#) to some psychologist now that specializes in this stuff.” He sighed, leaning against the wall. “Mom, it's been so awkward. She nearly had a panic attack and I managed to calm her down, but it's so awkward now. I mean, fuck. I can't exactly do what I wanted for my birthday now.”

 

“Honey, calm down. You might have to delay your plans, you knew that from her injuries. Focus on her right now. Poor thing must be terrified. January 2015? You hadn't even met yet.”

 

“I know Mom. I know.” He ran his hand over his hair, scratching at the stubble on his face.

 

“Let me head over to your house and I'll get a bag together. When she's ready, I'll bring it with some clothes and things. Maybe the scrapbook she made you for your anniversary will help her now?”

 

“I hope so.” The [door opened](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Remember-Me-Chris-Evans-OFC-Chapter-2-583454387#) and Dr. Ashley silently waved for him to come back into the room. “Ma, I gotta go, the specialist is calling me. I'll talk to you soon.”

 

“Okay honey. Stay strong. I'll call your father and everyone, let them know what's going on. I love you, baby boy.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary took a deep breath as the doctor simply opened the door and turned her head. Chris hadn't been kidding, he had been right outside the door. He stepped back in with a gentle friendly smile on his face but she had a feeling he was acting right then. “Mary, do you feel comfortable telling Chris what we talked about?”

 

“Umm, before...when I was freaking? You...touched my face and...it felt...nice. Familiar? And you...you made me feel...safe.” She had no idea why she suddenly felt so bashful. Then again, for her, it was like confessing to a stranger. Fuck, a movie star. And it wasn't easy to speak with her breathing so encumbered, that was embarrassing. “Dr. Ashley thinks that...it's sense memory. Like when the accident happened...my brain panicked...locked important stuff up?” She looked to Dr. Ashley who nodded in agreement. “That I can't...remember details right now...but with reminders and time...I can.”

 

Chris nodded, his eyes widening with a bit of hope when she had said that he made her feel safe. “That's fantastic. That's great.” He bit his full bottom lip and smiled a little. This smile was honest. “I'm really happy that....that you feel safe with me. That's...that's great.”

 

“I was just telling Mary that you two can get to know each other again and that may help stimulate memories as well as be an opportunity most couples don't have.”

 

He nodded eagerly. “Sure! Yeah, anything if it will help. I've felt so helpless since the accident and I'm just an actor...”

 

“No you aren't!” Mary said, almost blurting it out before covering her mouth with her right hand embarrassed at the outburst. “I mean....” She concentrated, not wanting to sound foolish. “When you say, just an actor...why does that almost make me....angry?” She had the urge to defend him but she didn't know how or why.

 

Now she was treated to a near grin, complete with his eyebrows shooting up as his eyes widened. “YES! Oh my god, Mare, you hate it when I say anything about myself that isn't positive. You trot out my SAT scores and read me the riot act!”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah you do! And I do the same thing when you say something silly like you aren't red carpet material.”

 

Dr. Ashley nodded in approval. “Very very good! That's an excellent first step. We've already learned in just a few moments that you are very protective of each other, especially from yourselves. Excellent. I'll stop by in a day or two and we'll have a full session, alright? We don't want to wear Mary out both mentally and physically. Until then, talk and take your time. Try not to get frustrated or exhaust yourself.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Mary said softly, actually feeling a little better after talking to the woman and having her explain things in her calm voice.

 

“Yeah, thank you so much. Really.” Chris said, still smiling as he shook the woman's hand with both of his. As the door closed behind Dr. Ashley, he smiled at Mary again and she hoped the bruising on her face would cover any blushing she would do while they got to know each other again. Or as she got to know him that is. Did she blush a lot when they first met? “Is it weird that I feel better now?” He asked.

 

“No, I do too. She has a...really good way of explaining...things. I think she'll be able to help...me. I mean...us.” She fumbled over her words a bit. It would take time to think of herself as being part of a couple with someone like the man in front of her.

 

“You can ask me anything, you know. To be honest, you probably know me better than I know myself.” Chris said, sitting back down in the chair he'd been sitting in when she woke up. His mood was much improved though she could see the pain in his eyes still. It had to be hard to go through something like your girlfriend in a horrible accident but then to have her not remember you or your relationship?

 

“Umm, how did we meet? I can't figure out how I could have bumped into a Hollywood star in Albany.” She couldn't believe she was just laying in a hospital bed with Chris Evans right there, trying to remember their apparent relationship. Surreal wasn't even close to the right word.

 

“Actually, we met in Los Angeles.” He said, scooting his chair a little closer. “It's going to sound like a Hallmark movie plot, but bear with me. You were at a history professor conference. Probably one of the few women there, not to mention one of the younger. You were staying at the Chateau Marmont. You used the money the school gave you for accommodations and added your own to stay somewhere nice.”  


“Okay, so were you staying at the hotel too?”

 

“No, I have a house in LA.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “They have a great restaurant with really great food. A lot of people seem to like to hang out there besides. It was weird, I went to lunch there with Scott, my brother...” he fumbled, nearly forgetting to include the detail. “And I saw this cute woman surrounded by books, not paying attention to anyone, sitting alone and taking notes.” He chuckled. “It was funny because Bruce Willis was sitting only a table or two over and you had no idea.” He paused.

 

“Wow, really?” She knew the conference was coming up, that is, she didn't remember it already happening. But to be so focused she didn't see Bruce Willis? Wow.

 

He nodded. “Yep. And it sounds creepy, but I couldn't stop looking over at you, so focused. You weren't wearing a ton of makeup or vamping and looking for attention. It made you completely stand out. You looked up at one point, smiling to your server and...” He stopped, chewing his bottom lip and rubbing at his neck again.

 

“And what?” She asked softly. He almost seemed embarrassed.

 

“And I remember thinking, fuck, she's gorgeous.” He looked up at her and the earnestness and affection in his eyes made her heart ache a little. “You would always argue that I was looking at someone else. But no, it was definitely you.”

 

She was a little taken aback, because she knew that's exactly what she would say. Someone like him thinking she was anything, let alone gorgeous? Enough to grab his attention? This was a strange new world she'd woken up in. “Then what happened?”

 

“I was a chickenshit and didn't introduce myself. You finished up and left and I just let you go. Like a dumbass. Scott still teases me about it.” He chuckles. “He tells you all the time that you are the only woman that he'd ever go straight for.”

 

“That's...sweet?”

 

“He loves you, always calls you sis.” He paused. “You....my mom, you call her mom. You've been adopted by my family practically. Work and home.” He held up the phone that he'd been fiddling with in his hands. “Downey and Renner have been texting nonstop, asking how you are. They'll be happy to know you're awake.”

 

She blinked. “Wait, as in Robert Downey Jr? Jeremy Renner?”

 

“Yeah. They think of themselves as your adopted big brothers. It's all one big weird family. You refer to them as The Family, not my castmates or costars. Downey loves it, like we're the Marvel mafia or something.”

 

“Whoa. Cool.” She rasped.

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, it's pretty awesome.” His brow furrowed. “What's wrong?”

 

“I'm...thirsty. Is there water?” She looked around and didn't see anything in her view. Part of it was also an attempt at not being overwhelmed. Robert Downey Jr. thought of himself as a brother to her? She called his mother mom? Just how far along in their relationship were they?

 

“There's a fridge. The doctor said you can have ice chips for now. Let me grab them.” He got up and headed over to a small fridge she hadn't noticed near the sink and opened it to pull out a tray with a small cup that he filled with the chips. He came to her side and again, was chewing his lip. “Mary, it might be best if I....if I feed these to you. Your lip is pretty split and I know your eyes are bothering you. They are pretty swollen from the airbags still. You might drop them.”

 

“So much for....gorgeous, huh?” She looked like she'd dipped her face in paint right before going a round with an MMA fighter. And she felt like it too. She didn't want to know what her car looked like or what she'd looked like before the doctors had gotten their hands on her.

 

“Nothing could make me see you as anything but gorgeous, sweetheart. You're just more colorful at the moment.” He held up the chips. “Want to try? If it feels weird, we can get a nurse.”

 

And that would break his heart, she knew. No, there'd be no calling for a nurse. “It's ice chips....not...Lady and the Tramp.”

 

He gave a relieved smile. “Okay, good point.” He gently fed her a chip and she sighed as it melted in her mouth. “Good?”

 

“Fantastic. Keep them coming.” She said, eagerly accepting a few more and letting them melt. It was a bit surreal, having a famous actor feeding her ice chips but this whole situation was the definition of surreal. “Go on with the story. How'd we meet if you were...a chickenshit?”

 

He laughed and gave her a few more chips. “I went back the next day. You....you honestly didn't believe me when I told you later that I took a chance that maybe you'd be there again and I'd get a chance to at least say hi but it's the truth. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And it's funny how it turned out.” A few more chips and he shook his head. “You were in a booth this time, again with books, but there was this guy hassling you. I think he thought he was flirting but you were majorly creeped out and he wasn't getting the hint. How, I don't know because you were all but gripping your pen like a weapon and trying to scoot away. I think he was really close to getting stabbed in the leg with a pen if he tried something.”

 

“Did....you rescue me?” She asked, picturing this in her head feeling a little better that he seemed to feel better too and the ice chips were so soothing. The pain in her head had lessened a bit and the lack of cotton mouth helped. And talking about the first time they met seemed to help Chris. She liked seeing him smile, amazed that someone like him had been so intrigued by someone like her.

 

He gave her a half smile that made her stomach flip, in a good way. “You called me your hero. I went over and just acted like you had been waiting for me and you were amazing. You went right with it like we'd rehearsed.”

 

She blinked, imagining it. “You're right, it does sound like a Hallmark movie. You...pretended to be my boyfriend? Running late?”

 

He nodded a bit sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah I did. It was that or just deck the guy. So I went over and did what I do, I acted. And you didn't miss a beat.” He fed her a few more chips and then continued. For a guy who played a superhero kicking bad guy ass, he was very gentle. “That was our first kiss, kind of. It was on the cheek so I could murmur in your ear that we were almost there.” His voice sounded wistful.

 

All of a sudden, something clicked. She could almost feel the tickle of a beard against her cheek. Had he had a full beard when they met? “It....it made me shiver...you...gave me a jacket? Acted like the AC made me cold, not the...kiss?”

 

His eyes widened. “It was my flannel, but yeah! Yes! That's what happened. I didn't know then but your....your jawline...” He fumbled, looking away. “It's sensitive.”

 

She was thankful for her bruising then because she was probably beet red besides. He knew....he know where she was sensitive. Oh my god, they'd been together how long? The realization hit that they had probably been intimate. Repeatedly.

 

Holy shit she loved this reality.

 

“You gave me your flannel. Okay. Did we leave? Did he leave?”

 

“Oh he left. I went Captain America on his ass.”

 

“Do it for me. Please?” She might not remember him as her boyfriend but she'd enjoyed him on the screen as Captain America. And he seemed particularly proud of himself.

 

His face changed to the a very serious look, close to the one when she'd had the panic attack but with a promise of an ass kicking behind it. “Is there a reason you are bugging my girl?”

 

Ooh damn. That was....ooh. She might be in a hospital bed with severe injuries and amnesia, but wow. She wondered if she'd had the same reaction when it actually happened.

 

“And did he run or crap himself first?”

 

“He walked quickly away.” He chuckled. “Then you leaned against me, because I'd wrapped my arm around you along with the flannel in case I needed to pull you away from him and let out this little sigh and said, “My hero!”

 

“It's appropriate. And that's...where it started?”

 

He nodded. “We left the hotel, just in case and went to The Griddle down on Sunset. It's....it's a place we go all the time now when we're in LA.” He paused. “You...love it.”

 

He'd stopped feeding her the ice chips and had been leaning against the bedrailing that had been put back up at the doctor's insistence. When his head dropped, she couldn't help but reach out with her right hand and take his, the fingertips still cold from the chips, the cup in his other hand. “I'm sorry Chris. I'm trying.”

 

“I know you are sweetness.” He took a deep breath and raised his head, blinking. “I'm just....it's hard because I was so afraid I was going to lose you. You were in surgery for 8 hours. And out for 2 days. Almost 3.”

 

“And you do feel like you lost me anyway....because I don't remember?”

 

He gave her a weak smile, words not coming to him right then. He placed the cup on the table nearby and gripped the railing as if to ground himself. As difficult as this was for her, she didn't even want to imagine what had to be going through his head. To go through the trauma of a loved one being in an accident that apparently was near fatal and then when they make it through surgery, they wake up not knowing who you are?

 

“But....I remembered...the shiver. And...I feel safe with you. That's....not nothing.” She had this desperate need to make him feel better. And he was so far the only thing that made her feel safe in this new world she'd woken up in. What if he left? How much could he take before he gave up in heartbreak?

 

“Yeah baby, you're right.” He adjusted his hand so he could squeeze hers.

 

“When was the last time....you got...some sleep?” She said through a rather awkward yawn, her body not wanting to let her yawn big.

 

He sighed. “Since the morning you gave me a kiss and told me to go back to sleep....you...you were just...going to the store. And I got that call.” A small sob escaped.

 

She didn't know quite where she got the balls, but she let go of his hand and tugged at his shirt and all but pulled him into a weird kind of half hug where his forehead was just barely touching her shoulder as she stroked the back of his head. One of his hands found her face again and he took a shaky breath. “It'll be okay.” She tried to soothe. “We can figure this out together. Right? You...can rescue me...again. If you want.”

 

He pulled back a little, wiping away a few tears with the hand that wasn't caressing her face. His eyelashes were incredibly long, she thought randomly. “I'll rescue you every day if I have to. I know...you don't remember....but...I love you. We....we can do this.”

 

“Yeah we can.” She said, her heart beating a little faster at those three little words she never thought she'd hear someone say to her, let alone this sweet handsome man. “Will....will you be able to sleep...if they brought...a cot in here maybe?” She blinked up at him. “I'd...like it...if you...were here...if I fell asleep...again.” Maybe it would help him too.

 

He nodded, swallowing. “Are you tired? You must be worn out from the medications and the shock.”

 

“I'm okay. A little tired maybe...I like talking...with you though.” She admitted, somehow still feeling a bit starstruck but seeing the real man behind the actor. Now that some of the panic had subsided, he was easy to talk to. A few breaths and she spoke again. “You must be....exhausted.”

 

“I like talking with you too sweet. Believe me.” He gently, with a slightly trembling hand, stroked her hair. “I am a bit beat though. Let me ask a nurse about the cot. Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'll be here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris POV**  
He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall for a minute, taking deep breaths again. It was getting better already but he just wanted her memories back now. Starting over when he'd planned for them to start on a new path on his birthday was so frustrating. She was trying and he knew he needed to be patient but it was killing him because it was like talking to a stranger.

 

But.

 

She remembered the shiver. That was something he'd never forget. It wasn't something he'd expected when he'd “rescued” her. How many women, friends and others had he kissed on the cheek or near the jaw and there'd been no reaction? This woman, he barely brushes his lips to her cheek and she shivers like he'd just given her ear a nibble.

 

He remembered thinking how he wanted to know how else he could make her shiver.

 

He closed his eyes, remembering how she had been wearing that lilac perfume that day and how she'd just leaned into his embrace, calling him her hero. Remembered taking her out for lunch and the two of them playfully arguing over who would pay. How she'd been embarrassed to admit that part of her was fangirling that Captain America had saved her. Of seeing the flush in her cheeks when he flirted with her. How they spent hours just talking about anything and everything.

 

Escorting her back to the hotel. To her room.

 

And not leaving.

 

He sighed and pushed off from the wall, in search of a nurse. Did they even make cots his size?

 

As he made his way down the hall, his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a text.

 

_**Downey: Hey kid, how's our girl? Your mom called and told us what's going on. You okay?** _

 

He sighed and stopped walking to reply. _She's awake and very confused. There's bits of memory. The therapist said reminders will help etc. As for me? I'm losing my mind._

 

Another text came in.

 

**_Renner: You need us to come out there? Momma called Downey and he had a “Family Meeting” as Mary would say. We're in Chicago. Give the word man_.**

 

He smirked, imagining what the Family Meeting was like and that Renner still insisted on calling everyone's mother Momma. The accident had happened during a few days of break from promoting Civil War. The rest of the cast, The Family, had stepped up to promote for him so he could be with Mary. Like he would have been able to do interviews with her in the hospital. From what Scarlett had told him on the phone, Downey had told Disney and Marvel on no uncertain terms that the movie could easily be promoted with the rest of the cast. Somehow, there had been no argument. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about the movie or anything work related. His whole focus had been the woman in the hospital bed.

 

He replied after making it so he could talk to both men at the same time and not repeat himself. _Thanks man, we're okay right now. I don't think it'd help Mary to have everyone piling in when she can't even remember me. But thanks._

 

The reply was immediate. _**Renner: She'll remember. You gotta give her time.**_

 

_**Downey: What'd the** **doc say?** _

 

_That it would take time. She's got bits and pieces. Her eyes got big when I told her that you two were blowing up my phone asking about her._

 

_**Downey: So the same way she reacted when she first met us? Seriously kid, you need anything? Name it and I'll make it happen.** _

 

_I wish you could make it happen. Right now, I need to be happy that she's awake and talking to me. How's the tour?_

 

_**Renner: Same shit. Most everyone is being decent about what's going on. Some assholes keep trying to ask about you though. I thought Seb was gonna clock one guy when he brought up Mary. You'd be proud.** _

 

_Tell him I said thanks. I gotta go. Mary has me hunting down a cot so I can sleep in the room with her. She's already worrying after me. That's good right?_

 

_**Downey: That's our girl.** _

 

_**Renner: You even get women in hospital beds wanting to take care of you. Christ man. Go take care of her.** _

 

_Thanks. Say hi to everyone for me...for us._

 

_**Downey: We will. Everyone sends their love. I'm working on getting us a day off, no promises. Keep us updated.** _

 

_Will do. Thanks._

 

**Mary POV**

She must have dozed off because she was woken up by a nurse checking her vitals and adjusting the port that had been placed in her chest rather than immobilize her good arm with Ivs. She might get to keep her injured arm, but she would have a similar scar to Eddie, her port being in the same spot as his.

 

“Oh hello there. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm Mattie, your night nurse.” The nurse said softly. “How do you feel?”

 

“Drugged. What time is it?”

 

“Oh it's around 11 at night dear. You've been asleep since about dinnertime. Can I get you anything?”

 

“Could I...have some ice chips? The oxygen...”

 

“Dries you out. I know.” She smiled gently. “Would you like to try little sips of water?”

 

“It's crazy how much I do.”

 

The nurse chuckled and stepped over to the fridge which is when Mary looked to see Chris asleep on the cot that had been brought in. It was set at a slight angle a few feet away so the medical staff could get to both sides of her bed without him in the way. She remembered talking with him as he rested on it and they watched TV together. She'd commented on how it almost felt like a sleepover when she was a kid and he chuckled and made a joke about Lucy and Ricky beds.

 

“He's been so attentive, your boyfriend. I understand you have some memory issues, but you should know, he hasn't even left the hospital since you arrived. He's been here the entire time you have. We bring him food and his mother has brought him clothes but he refuses to leave. It's very romantic.”

 

“Yeah, yeah that is. I'm glad....he's sleeping. He looked...exhausted. And...with this whole thing, he's stressed out.” She indicated her injuries and pointed to her head. “Thank you, for taking care of him and letting him stay.”

 

The nurse gave her the straw and she took a careful small sip of the water that felt like heaven going down. Who would have thought that something that simple would be so wonderful? “It's been our pleasure. He doesn't get in the way or make demands except to stay by your side. He reminds me of my husband, Harry. We've been together over 30 years and he's still a stubborn old ox.”

 

“Aren't they all?” She looked to Chris again. It was very romantic, that he refused to leave the hospital or her side. That was real devotion. “I know it's frustrating....for him...because of the memory thing.”

 

“Oh but he's very happy about the things you do remember. He was telling Alice, your day nurse about it when you were off for your CAT scan. Such pride in his voice! His mother is going to bring a tablet, I believe, so you can see pictures and such. You'll love her, wonderful woman.”

 

“She...raised a good son.” Mary said softly, looking back at Chris. She desperately wanted to remember somehow deserving someone so completely devoted to her like this man. “Can you get him another blanket? He's cold.”

 

“How can you tell?” It wasn't like he was shivering or anything.

 

“He doesn't normally sleep all scrunched up like that, he stretches out like a cat or curled around....wait...how?”

 

“Another memory! Very good! I'll get that blanket for you. Just relax.”

\---------  
  


She flipped through the TV channels with the sound off, not wanting to wake Chris up. She'd dozed for a while but the early morning blood pressure and vitals check had woken her up completely. Chris hadn't even stirred. Poor guy was exhausted. She could sympathize with not being able to sleep because of a loved one in the hospital. How little sleep did she get when Eddie was sick? That nauseous feeling the entire time he'd been in surgery or the week he'd been on life support? Just sitting there watching him with the respirator and begging him not to go. To not make her make THAT decision.

 

She took a breath, finding it ironic that she'd be thinking about Eddie when she was the one on oxygen this time and turned her attention back to the TV where someone she didn't recognize was talking about something to do with the upcoming presidential election. Fuck, she didn't even know who was running.

 

A knock on the door made her look up to see an older brunette poke her head in, holding a bouquet of wildflowers and a shopping bag. “Oh! You're awake!” She greeted, stepping in. “And he's asleep. Thank goodness. I thought I'd have to get his sisters to drug him.” She put down her bag and the flowers on a nearby table. “Oh, sorry.” She held out her hand and the sheepishness in her smile told Mary exactly who the woman was. This was Chris' mother. “I'm Lisa, Chris' mom. You...”

 

“Chris said I call you mom.” She pushed the power button, turning off the TV before holding out her good hand to the woman, who took it warmly.

 

A smile that reached her eyes and was very similar to her son's broke on her face. “That's right honey. How are you feeling? I can't tell you how happy I am to see you awake!”

 

“I'm okay. I mean, the drugs help a lot. The nurse let me start drinking actual water, so that's a good step I guess.” She picked at her blanket. “So Chris told you the whole thing? Thanks...for the flowers.”

 

“Yes he did and you are welcome. You poor thing. You must have been terrified. Hell, I still would be.”

 

“I think it was more confusion than fear.” She looked to the sleeping man on the tiny cot. They couldn't find one his size? “I probably would be terrified if it wasn't for Chris. Your son is very good at being comforting.”

 

Lisa smiled. “That he is.” She reached for the shopping bag. “I brought a few things to make you more comfortable. I'm sure real pajamas would be nice, wouldn't they? You told me how your brother was able to wear a tank top when he had his port, so I brought you a set from home like that. The pants are nice and loose, so they shouldn't bother your back.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” Mary carefully moved to sit up a little more, Lisa moving easily to help her. “Did you happen to bring...umm...underwear? I'm breezy in this thing.” She indicated the hospital gown.

 

Lisa giggled and reached into the bag and brought out a package of panties.

 

“You are a goddess and I think I already love you.”

 

She laughed again, careful to not wake up Chris. “Why don't I get a nurse and we can get you changed?”

 

Mary nodded, working on sitting up a bit more. “It's going to be....awkward. They...took out the catheder yesterday....I move so slowly. It hurts...alot, moving that is.” They'd removed the catheder, done about a dozen tests and there were probably more to come.

 

Lisa nodded, her eyes looking at her with the same concern as her son. “It will for a while sweetheart. Just one day at a time. While we have you up, maybe we could do a wash up and all. Make the most of it?”

 

Mary nodded as she carefully moved her legs over the side of the bed, grimacing at the pain the motion caused in pretty much her whole body. “Bet you...never thought...you'd be dressing...your son's amnesiac...girlfriend.”

 

“Stop that. There's nothing wrong with needing help. Besides, us girls have to stick together. Are you alright to sit there for a minute while I grab the nurse? You won't tip over?”

 

Mary shook her head. “I'm okay. I can do this.”

 

When Lisa left the room, Mary looked over to the cot where Chris was still asleep despite the talking in the room. He had to be exhausted to be able to sleep at all on such a tiny bed. Then again, she remembered many hours of sleep on a cot of her own by Eddie's hospital bed. Now she understood better the frustrations he must have had, having to be helped do pretty much everything. She looked down at her heavily bandaged arm and wondered just how hurt it really was. The fact that the thumb was curled in like it was didn't have her too hopeful, remembering how Eddie's thumb had been the same way because of the tumor killing his carpel nerve.

 

She slowly wiggled her other four fingers and took a cautious breath. She still had her arm, had her hand. She'd adapt. Just like Eddie had. And somehow, she wasn't alone anymore, even if she couldn't remember the man who was so devoted to her that he hadn't left the hospital since she'd been admitted.

 

Lisa came back in with an older nurse that she guessed was the Alice that Mattie had mentioned. “Mary, are you okay?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I just don't want to wake up Chris if we can help it.”

 

“He could sleep through a tornado, he'll be fine.” She encouraged. “Worry about yourself right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris POV**  
He woke up to hear the sound of two familiar female voices. His mother and Mary. Oh good, his mom had stopped by. Then his brain caught up and told him that he wasn't in their bed or on the couch or anything even remotely good like that. He was on a tiny uncomfortable cot in a hospital room. Mary was in the hospital bed.

 

And she had amnesia.

 

Opening his eyes, he stayed quiet while he watched the two interact. Mary was now wearing a tank top, her left arm still wrapped from here to Christmas, an IV coming from the port that had been installed on her right side, the monitoring wires still attached to her chest. The extra skin exposed thanks to the tank top showed more bruising that made him wince. Her hair had been tied back, probably by the nurses or his mom, possibly after a bath or something, it looked wet still. He must have really been sleeping deeply to miss all that activity. Just the same, she looked like she was feeling better, refreshed.

 

When had he gotten another blanket?

 

“So this is something you gave Chris for your first anniversary. That was in March.”

 

His mom lifted up the huge scrapbook and very carefully placed it in Mary's lap. She was sitting up more thanks to the bed being adjusted and more pillows being added. It looked like it didn't bother her much. Good.

 

“I thought we met in March. We....started dating right away?” She carefully leaned over to her rolling table to take a small sip from a huge straw in a huge cup with Boston Memorial printed on the side before looking down at the book. He could see that she was hurting but was ignoring it. Stubborn woman.

 

“Oh yes. You two hit it off immediately. Chris told you about how you met, right?”

 

Mary nodded. “He rescued me from a creeper.” She smiled faintly and he closed his eyes in case she looked over at him on the bed. “He said he'd rescue me every day. Has he always been so romantic?”

 

His mother laughed. “No, not always. But he didn't always have someone there to appreciate it. Sadly, a lot of girls only cared about his money and what he could do for them in Hollywood. Fame, things like that. You were different.”

 

Mary groaned. “Please tell me I wasn't a complete comic nerd?”

 

“Only a little sweetheart. It's cute. The media loves that you were raised on comics and he's in the movies and is completely lost about it.”

 

“The media?”

 

He fought the urge to groan. It was too soon to break it to her that she was almost a minor celebrity too. The fans loved her because deep down, she was one of them. She wasn't some hanger-on, she had her own career. But she wasn't ashamed of liking comic books and sci-fi, she was proud. When they'd gone to the Civil War premiere, she'd watched the movie like he watched a football game and then the next day was blogging and chatting with fellow fans.

 

“You are a bit of a media darling, Mary. The fans love you, since you are one of them.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” She sounded utterly baffled.

 

“Why don't you page through this and I'll go get us some more water. If I can find a bucket and some ice, we can wake my lazy son up.”

 

Mary chuckled and shook her head. “After the last couple days, he deserves the rest. I'm just glad he listened to me when I asked him to lay down. I feel awful at what this is doing to him.”

 

And he knew she did. He could see it in her eyes. She might not remember their relationship but she could still read him like a book. And her heart was still just as big. The way she'd automatically tried to hug him when he'd gotten upset the day before, reassuring him even though she was the one in the hospital bed. That was his Mary.

 

“And he's more worried about you than himself.” His mother added. “It's how the two of you work. I'll be right back.”

 

His mother, on her way out, threw him a subtle wink. He could never fake sleeping around her, even at nearly 35. She gestured for him to stay there and he did, opening his eyes only enough to watch Mary as she opened the scrapbook she'd surprised him with on their anniversary.

 

“Our story begins.” She read outloud softly and he knew she was looking at the first page which included a picture of the Chateau Marmont, the program from the conference she'd been at and the check from The Griddle where they'd gone to eat.

 

She turned the page and he watched as she gasped a little. On the next page was a menu for room service and a couple checks. Looking at the dates and the amount of food would tell anyone what they meant. She turned back to the first page, no doubt to look at the date on the check from The Griddle and then went back to the second page. “Are you flippin...serious? Really?”

 

He fought not to laugh. He remembered laying in bed with her in the wee hours of the next morning and how she'd blushed, telling him she'd never done anything so impulsive, ever in her life. And she'd blushed even deeper when he'd told her that neither had he. It was the truth. He wasn't an angel but he didn't do one night stands. Or sleep with someone he'd only met a few hours before. But he hadn't been able to get enough of her. That laugh, those eyes, that smile.

 

“Oh god, tourist stuff? Christ, how the hell did I keep this guy being such a nerd?” She murmured to herself, no doubt seeing the pages of the few times they did venture out of her hotel room to explore LA. There was a great picture of them pretending to worship at Scarlett's Star on the Walk of Fame that Scarlett also had a copy of and had framed in her home.

 

She turned the page and he knew she was looking at the page commemorating when he'd surprised her back in Albany by sitting in on one of her classes. There was a picture of him sitting in the lecture hall, a picture of her lecturing that he'd slyly taken and a few other mementos. He'd been so impressed, watching her instruct well over 100 students. She was engaging and funny but it was obvious that she wasn't playing around. A student had tried to be a smartass, making a comment that would have probably flustered another professor. Not Mary. She not only took his comment but made one of her own, relating it to her lecture that had the little punk slouching in his seat for the rest of the lecture. LA had been his element, so to speak and the lecture hall was definitely hers.

 

She giggled and he wondered if it was the quote she'd pasted in there. He'd approached her after class, after the other students had left and without turning, she'd told him, “Archaeology is down the hall, Captain Rogers.”

 

And he'd replied, “Do you really want me to make a comment about bones right now? Because you know I will and it will be so sad, Dr. Baylor, ma'am.”

 

He remembered how happy she'd been to see him, having spotted him during the class and trying her best to not get nervous that he was seeing her teach. He'd been transfixed by her lecture and she teased him that not many history professors had Hollywood actors as fans. She'd shown him around campus and to her office.

 

Her nice, isolated office. Where he showed her just how impressed he had been.

 

He wondered who had it now. They probably should have burned the desk.

 

And the chair.

 

And that tiny couch.

 

He lay there, watching her look through the book of their life together, smiling at pictures, pausing and studying others. What kind of questions was it putting in her mind or answering? Who'd have thought when she had presented it to him on their anniversary that she would need it only a few months later to try and help remember their relationship at all.

 

When she got to the pictures from the MTV Movie Awards, she'd cursed under her breath. “Eddie, I fucking met Stan Lee? Holy shit. Oh my god, I know Scarlett Johansson. Dude.” She always told him that her brother was too stubborn to completely leave her so once in a while, she talked to him. Some might think it strange, he thought it was kind of sweet.

 

He chose then to “wake up”. “She's one of your best friends, Mare. You two are dangerous together, let me tell you.”

 

She only jumped a little, telling him that she was getting more comfortable with him there, with his voice. “We are? But...but she's...her and I'm me. What do we have to talk about?” A pause for a few breaths with the oxygen. “How does that even work? Do I get mistaken as her assistant a lot? ”

 

He shook his head, running his hand over his hair. “Don't let her hear you say that. You know how long we've all been working on getting you to realize that you have the worst self image?” He stood up, stretching. “Mom stopped by with the scrapbook huh?” He stepped over and smiled, looking at the picture of them together and happy. He remembered how nervous she'd been and how she'd shined. “You were amazing that night. You were so nervous but so adamant on supporting me, supporting The Family.”

 

“I can't believe I went to an MTV event.” She blinked, absently touching the image of herself in a dark red cocktail dress, grinning at the camera with him, dressed down a bit more in jeans and a leather jacket. Another picture was with the two of them, Scarlett and Stan Lee.

 

“You'd be surprised at the events you've gone to.” He sighed, sad that right now she couldn't remember going to the Civil War premiere only a couple weeks ago. “You went to the premiere for Civil War just a couple weeks ago.” He took out his phone and pulled up his favorite picture from the night, the two of them grinning at each other all dressed up. She'd been amazing that night, dressed in a blue and white gown with red stillettos. Supporting Team Cap she'd explained.

 

He watched as she studied the picture and looked up at him with embarrassment. “I don't remember. Did I like the movie?”

 

“Oh you more than liked it. You practically...well, let's just say you really really liked it.” He gave her a slow playful grin, curious as to how she'd react now. He wasn't lying. She'd been very enthusiastic about how much she liked it and that wasn't even counting when she got him behind closed doors.

 

She blushed even noticeably despite her bruising and looked away, closing the book. It was rather expansive. He'd had no idea she'd even been working on it or saving so many memories. It was probably his most favorite gift anyone had ever given him. “Umm, did you sleep okay?”

 

Nice deflection, Mare, he thought but didn't say. “Yeah as best I could. I was more tired than I thought I was. Where'd the other blanket come from?”

 

“Mattie, the nurse. You were all scrunched up and I guess I just knew that meant you were cold. Umm...weird question but are you normally a bed hog?”

 

He chuckled. “I can be at times when I'm alone. With you, I think the pets get more room than we do.” He didn't add that the main reason was because they had a tendency to sleep together like sardines, one way or another. Maybe that's one of the reasons he had avoided trying to sleep. He hadn't slept without her for so long, he didn't want to try.

 

Her eyes brightened even though he thought he could see a flush to her cheeks. “I wanted to ask but got distracted. Are they....are they mine from Albany?”

 

“Yep. Otis, Fluffy and Jack.”

 

She let out a breath of relief and a smile took her lips.“When I first...woke up I was afraid that I was in the hospital because of a fire and they were gone and all my books and things...”

 

“No, sweetheart. Everything is safe at home.”

 

“And soon enough, so will you.” His mother interrupted, pushing a bottle of water into his hands without looking and stopping to get a kiss on the cheek. “Hello child.”

 

“Hello giver of life.”

 

Mary giggled from her bed. “Please tell me I've seen baby pictures and can see them again. Please.”

 

His mother gave one of the most evilest grins he'd ever seen. “Oh you've seen them. You threaten to post the naked one on Twitter all the time.”

 

Her eyes widened and he could see that spark in her eyes. “There's only one?”

 

“I have to have some blackmail of my own, don't I?”

 

“Good point.” Mary said with a pretend thoughtful nod, accepting the bottle of water his mother handed to her after it was opened. He'd mentioned to his mother that Mary would have to learn to do things one handed for a while thanks to the nerve damage in her left hand. Thankfully she was right handed.

 

“Great. You two are reacquainted for how long and you are already teaming up on me? You were right sweetness, history does repeat itself.”

 

The giggle that came from her and the mischievous twist to her lips made his day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary POV**  
She lay in the bed with her eyes closed, not really interested in looking at the massive scrapbook anymore or even watching TV or sleeping. Hadn't she slept enough? She hated how the drugs made her feel so groggy, dizzy and easily confused. She'd had a moment of panic after waking up in a different room thankful to have Chris there to remind her that she'd been moved from the ICU to a regular room. She noted that her port itched and wondered if Eddie's had as well. Did he ever mention that? Then again, an itchy port was probably the least of his problems when he was dying from lung cancer. And 9 years ago today, that's what was happening.

 

A look to the clock on the wall made her close her eyes and just try not to think of those last moments, her brother pleading not to go back to the hospital, struggling to breathe and stay awake. Holding him and knowing this was it, he was going to die right then. Holding him and talking to him, telling him it was okay to go, that Daddy and Mom were waiting for him. Could he see them? It was okay, just go to sleep. It'll be okay. I love you. I love you.

 

“Sweetness?”

 

Chris's gentle voice broke her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, her right hand raising to absently brush away a few tears she hadn't known she had cried. “Yeah?”

 

His hand took hers and he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. “Thinking about Eddie?”

 

He really did know her then. “Yeah. It was....it was right around this time. It's stupid, I guess. 9 years, I should be over it by now.”

 

“No, no don't think that. Your brother was your everything. He helped raise you and after your dad died, it was the two of you against the world.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Most people don't know what it's like to hold someone as they die, let alone a family member they couldn't help but watch fade away.” His hand moved to stroke her hair. “But you know what? In the end, he wasn't in pain, he was at home and more importantly, the last thing he heard was his little sister telling him how much she loved him. That's what he wanted, wasn't it?”

 

She nodded, getting choked up, another tear escaping. How did he understand? “It's just...I keep thinking...with this whole...thing...what would it have been like if he were here? I mean, part of me is almost....relieved because it would have drove him insane. Neither...he or Daddy could...handle it when...I got sick.” Her chest hurt and she didn't know if it was from her injuries, being upset or just that old heartache.

 

Chris nodded. “I'm sure he would have been in the seat right next to me the whole time. And you know, I'm sure he's here somewhere, keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Maybe. I hope.” She sat up a little with Chris' help and took a sip of water. Laying down completely flat was currently out of the picture but sitting up completely for too long made her back hurt. “Now I can see...things from his point...of view.”

 

“You mean being the one in the hospital bed?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. And having the port and the oxygen....different circumstances...but you know.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help? Last year, we went for a drive on the anniversary. It was just before we moved in together and we were in Albany. We drove up to Lake George.”

 

She smiled a little. “Because it's a place I always associate with Eddie and my dad.” She sighed, looking up at the man who wanted to do nothing more than help her feel better. “I guess a drive is out of the question this year.”

 

“Yeah, sad to say sweet.” He paused and then his eyes brightened. “I have an idea. Do you want to watch a movie? Mom brought a whole bunch and the laptop, so you can watch Netflix and stuff. I don't think they'd want you eating popcorn even if I could hunt any down. I bet ice cream would be allowed though. What do you think?”

 

He was trying so hard to be positive. There really was a limit on what he could do to help her feel better considering the situation. “Okay. That sounds good. Ice cream would really help my throat. It's still kinda sore.”

 

“Ice cream it is then!” He grinned at her, no doubt happy she was going along with his idea. “Think about what kind of movie you want to watch and I'll go see what I can hunt up for ice cream around here.”

 

He returned about 20 minutes later with a big grin as he presented his “catch”, two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She couldn't help but smile at how pleased with himself he was and laughed as he gave an elaborate telling of his harrowing journey to the cafeteria and the beasts he faced and defeated in his effort to bring back to the maiden, Ye Olde Pint O' Creamed Ice. It'd been completely acted out and she had a feeling this was far from the first time she'd seen him be completely silly just for her benefit.

 

Later, they were watching The Emperor's New Groove when a thought came to her. “Chris?”

 

“Yeah sweet?” He asked, looking away from the TV where Izma had announced that the Emperor wasn't getting any deader. He was still plugging away at his ice cream whereas she hadn't been able to eat as much and the rest of her pint was seated in the freezer part of the room's small fridge.

 

“You said the premiere for Civil War was a few weeks ago. Doesn't Marvel do worldwide stuff for the movies? Should you be promoting the movie now?”

 

He sighed and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. “Technically, I guess so. I was on a break for a couple days when,” he waved his hand for emphasis rather than say the words. “When everything happened. Doesn't matter though. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

She furrowed her brow. She remembered, from a fan point of view, how consuming the promotions for such films could be and the stars being just about everywhere to promote it. “But you're the main guy. The star....Literally the title character.”

 

“And far from the only person in the movie. Don't worry about it sweet. Sebastian stepped up for Team Cap and Downey's got it all worked out for me.” He sat forward. “Do you really think I'd be capable of talking about throwing a shield around with my girl in the hospital?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I just...it sounds silly, I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble or anything with Marvel, you know?”

 

“Mare, there's no way in hell Marvel would even think of pushing me to promote right now. Not just because I'd tell them to kiss my ass but because the fans would fucking riot. I'll have to show you Twitter and everything. Tons of support.” He reached out and she put her hand in his. His fingertips were still cold from where they'd held the pint of ice cream and it brought her back to just the day before when he'd fed her ice chips and then held her hand. “I'm right where I need to be.”

 

She couldn't help but smile at him and give his hand a squeeze. “Thank you. I'm glad you're here too.” And she really was. The way he just seemed to understand how she was still mourning her brother and how devoted he was to helping her in anyway possible was making the whole situation just a little bit easier. She didn't remember their relationship but she could understand how she could fall for this man. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just overwhelmed with the response I'm getting to my writing in just one day. Please don't be afraid to comment with what you like or what you'd like to see. Normally I wouldn't post so much but if the demand is there, well, here it is. Thank you again!

**Chris POV**

“Hello Chris, how are you?”

 

He looked up from the puzzle magazines in the gift shop to see Dr. Ashley standing there with a warm smile on her face. “Oh hey, doc. I'm good.”

 

“How is Mary?”

 

“She's doing better. They've run so many tests on her since she woke up. They have her getting an MRI I think so I've just been tooling around. Thought I'd see what they had in sudoku or just puzzle books for her when she gets back.” He shrugged. “I think she's getting a little stir crazy.”

 

“Staying in the hospital and not being able to move around easily does add to the tedium. How is your getting to know each other again going?”

 

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck before pretty much picking out one of every magazine, nearly 8 in total and grabbing a pack of pens nearby. “It's slow but I think it's going well. She asked for me to have a cot in the room so I could get some sleep and still be in the room if she fell asleep. That's positive, right?”

 

The doctor nodded, walking over with him to the counter where he chuckled to see a nearby small flower bouquet, meant normally for a child, had him on it as Captain America. Maybe Mare would get a kick out of that? He grabbed that and added it along with a few candy bars. “She finds comfort in your presence, I would say that's very positive.”

 

He paid for the stuff, thanked the guy behind the counter and stepped aside so Dr. Ashley could lead the way out of the gift shop. “We've been talking a lot and it's getting easier. She's remembering things, here and there. She's asking questions too. My mom came by and brought a scrapbook that Mary made for our anniversary and that is helping her I think.”

 

Dr. Ashley nodded as they headed back toward Mary's room, not rushing considering how long an MRI could take. “And how are you doing? Mary may be the one in the hospital bed but you have been just as affected by the accident and her injuries.”

 

He nodded, shrugging. “It's not easy. It's not exactly what I expected when she woke up. She's trying, she really is. I just....I had plans.” He shifted the bag to his other hand. “My birthday is in a few days and well, there was a big question I wanted to ask her.” He sighed as Dr. Ashley's eyes widened just a bit. “Now I guess I'm wondering when or if ever I'll be asking it.”

 

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. “That has to be difficult. I wouldn't dismiss the notion. Mary hasn't said anything about not being your girlfriend because of her memory issues, has she?”

 

“No, not at all. She referred to herself as my girlfriend when she was talking to my mom and she's said that we will get through this, together.” He paused. “But how much of that is because she doesn't want to hurt me?”

 

“I don't think that's the case. Mary's a smart woman and beyond that, I believe a very honest one. The last thing she'd want to do is push away someone who obviously cares for her intensely, even if she can't remember the relationship. You are familiar to her and make her feel safe. That is a very good basis for building a relationship. She knows that, I believe.”

 

He nodded, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I just...I don't want her to think that she has to do anything she doesn't want to. You know? I mean, there's a chance she won't end up...feeling the same way without the same experiences, right?” He had to express the fear to someone and a psychologist seemed the best person to give him an answer that wasn't biased.

 

“Chris, I wish I knew all the answers. What I can tell you is that it has only been a few days and so far, Mary trusts you and feels safe with you. She knows how much you care and from what little I've personally seen, she cares about you too. Give her time.”

 

He sighed. “I know, I know.”

 

They walked quietly for a few minutes before the older woman spoke again. “There is something I'd like to try with our therapy today. I was going to come by later when I saw you. We could do therapy when she comes back from her tests if she isn't too exhausted by them.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“What have you been talking about? I'm going to guess perhaps how you first met?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, that was pretty much the first thing she asked me. She couldn't figure out how she met a Hollywood actor at SUNY Albany.” He stopped at the elevator and hit the up button. He had to remind himself that she wasn't in ICU anymore. “She was at a history conference in LA and we met at the hotel she was staying at.”

 

Dr. Ashley nodded, following him into the elevator. “Alright, excellent. When Mary gets back, I'm going to have her recount the story to me but you are going to sit out of her eyesight so as not to unconsciously coach her. I want to see how her short term memory, cognitive functions as well as her long term memory are coming along.”

 

Chris thought about it for a minute and then asked. “You want to see if she'll add details I didn't tell her?”

 

The doctor grinned. “Very good, Chris!”

 

“We, Mary and I, we watch a lot of procedural shows. They do that in interrogations.”

 

The doctor nodded, amused. “Well this will be far from an interrogation.”

 

 

**Mary POV**

“Now Mary, are you sure you aren't too tired after your MRI? Chris told me how you've been getting tested for just about everything since you've woken up.”

 

She smiled at the doctor and shook her head. “No I'm okay. I don't exactly want to move for a while after the MRI but I'm alright. I sleep all the time anyway.” She looked to Chris who had that gentle caring look in his eyes. “Thank you again for the sudokus. And the flowers.....how funny they...would have one...with you on it.”

 

“I thought you might get a kick out of that, sweetness. You are very welcome.”

 

“Alright Mary, in that case, let's start out easy. How do you feel?”

 

“I'm...okay.” She said honestly. “I mean, it would be great to be able to remember...things better but...I'm doing okay.” She looked to Chris. “I'm lucky I have...Chris here. And...I'm remembering things....did you tell her?”

 

He nodded. “She is starting to remember. Like how I tend to scrunch up in a ball when I'm cold. Or that I'm a Disney nut.”

 

She smiled. “We watched...the Emperor's New Groove...and had ice cream last night....it was...really nice.” She paused. “Wow, I sound...so stoned. I swear...I'm not on that many...drugs.”

 

Both the doctor and Chris laughed. “No, I know you aren't on that many drugs, Mary.” Dr. Ashley said with a quirk to her lips. “I wouldn't expect you to be able to honestly answer my questions if you were.” She took a seat in the chair on her left. “Now I want to try and exercise today that I mentioned to Chris when I ran into him at the gift shop. I understand that Chris told you the story of how you two met. I'm going to have you tell me the story with Chris out of your eyesight so you don't look to him to see if you are correct. Does that seem alright with you?”

 

Mary nodded. “Sounds good. Too bad this isn't CSI. He could stand on the other side of the mirrored glass.”

 

Chris chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god Mare, read my mind! I said something like that when she told me about it.”

 

Dr. Ashley seemed to approve. “Alright Chris, why don't you move over here, on Mary's left. I need you to stay quiet and out of her line of sight. Mary, I want you to focus on me and just take your time and tell me the story of how you first met Chris as best as you can remember.”

 

**Chris POV**

It was taking everything in him not to jump in and add to what Mary was saying or to encourage her. And the exercise was actually showing results. When the doctor asked her why Chris was at a hotel that he wasn't staying at, she mentioned they had really good parm fries that he liked. He hadn't mentioned that at all. He'd just said the food was good. Then she mentioned that the creeper that he'd saved her from had smelled really bad and it was funny he thought his bad pickup lines would get him anywhere when he couldn't bother with deodorant.

 

The tone in her voice when she described him as her hero and how he'd kissed her cheek and she could almost feel the brush of the beard he'd had at the time was nearly enough to make him cry. He covered his mouth with his hand and took a deep breath through his nose. He'd never mentioned having a beard when they met. It was working. It really was. She was remembering. It was little details but wasn't that what made up the big picture?

 

The doctor prodded her for details, asking her what the restaurant was like or the weather outside. She stumbled a bit but she'd gotten the color of the tank/cardigan she'd been wearing right. That deep burgundy red was still his favorite color on her.

 

She admitted that she'd made some deductions from what she'd seen in the scrapbook and from spending time with him the last few days. Dr. Ashley told her to go ahead and tell her. “Well, there are receipts from room service. I'm guessing that we...well he came up to my room. But the time is later in the same day. And the receipt from The Griddle is later than lunch time.” She paused for her oxygen. “I think we spent a long time there talking and telling stories. He's very easy...to talk to. Somehow...he just instinctively...makes me feel...safe.”

 

The doctor smiled and nodded and waved to him to move from where he'd been standing. “Very good. You both did very well.” She waved to a nearby chair. “Chris, why don't you sit down and we can see how Mary did.”

 

Moving the chair over, Mary looked at him with a critical eye. “Did I say something wrong? You...you look almost upset?”

 

“No sweet. Not upset. Happy. You did really really well.” He sat forward and touched her right hand in reassurance. “Promise.”

 

“Alright Chris, why don't you tell us what Mary added without realizing it?”

 

“Umm the big thing was that I only said The Restaurant where we met had good food, she added parm fries. That was the whole reason Scott and I went the first day and I told her then, not the other day. And the creeper did have really bad come on lines and she mentioned as we were heading to The Griddle that he smelled. I completely forgot about that. And the color of her top.” He looked to Mary. “That burgundy red is still my favorite color on you.”

 

“Excellent. Very good.” Dr. Ashley said with a big smile. “You are remembering Mary. It's slow and frustrating, I know, but you are remembering. I'm very happy to see how well you and Chris are getting along. I doubt very many people would believe that you have little memory of him, given how you interact.”

 

Mary nodded and gave him a shy smile. “He is kinda cute ya know.”

 

He laughed right outloud and couldn't help but lean forward and press a kiss to her knuckles. “Gee thanks Mare. Nevermind that personality or intelligence thing. Just keep me around because I'm pretty.”

 

“And tall. You can carry...heavy things too.”

 

He felt like his face was going to split from the grin on it and his heart was just bursting. That was his Mary whether she knew it or not. That was his girl right there. Christ, he just loved her so much, even if her memory was still messed up. “Yeah sweet, that I can do.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It means so much. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! Thanks again.
> 
> BTW: Emily is my creation...little bit of a homage to Xfiles.

He came back into the room and stopped short, confused at what was going on. Mary had been working on a sudoku after a much needed nap and he'd gone to hunt down a Pepsi for her, the doctor allowing it just a can a day. That alone was a gift considering how normally addicted to caffeine she was. Now, she was seated in the hospital bed with the scrapbook in her lap and she looked almost angry?

 

“Sweetheart?” He asked softly, not wanting to make her jump. What was she looking at that could make her angry? She was probably the least likely of anyone he'd ever met to get angry. What was going on?

 

She looked up and he almost took a step back at the look in her eyes. What the fuck? “Why? Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?”

 

Now he was completely and utterly confused. He held up his hands, the one still holding the cold can of soda. “Mare, I don't know what you are talking about. Okay? Can I come over there and see what you are looking at? Please?”

 

She didn't say anything, her mouth a thin line as she sat back and simply waved for him to come over.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to think of anything that was in the scrapbook that could give her such a reaction. She'd made the damn thing, not that she could remember. He stepped over cautiously and looked at the page she'd been staring at so intensely. It was a page dedicated to the birth of his sister Carly's daughter, Emily. She'd been born in November, just before Thanksgiving. The main picture was that of Mary holding her, barely a few hours old and him sitting on the couch with her, his arm around her and both of them smiling at the camera.

 

How the hell had this made her angry?

 

“Mary, I don't understand.”

 

“It says, Our Little Emily.” She sniffed and he looked to see there were tears in her eyes. “It says Our Little Emily.” She reemphasized. “How...how could you not...”

 

Then it hit him like a cold bucket of water. Taking his life into his hand he reached and grabbed her hand, moving so he was sitting on the bed facing her. “No, Mary...Mary listen. She's our goddaughter. She's Carly's little girl. She's not ours, she's my niece. Our niece.”

 

She blinked at him for long moments. “Niece?” She whispered. He couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved.

 

“Yeah. Listen to me okay? Last November was right when Carly was about to pop and there was always one of us with her since her husband has to travel a lot for work and everything. You were with her when she went into labor out of nowhere. You called me and together we got her to the hospital. Emily was born probably within an hour of us getting there. I drove and you sat in the back with her and kept her calm so we could get her to the ER. You kept track of her contractions and talked her through her breathing stuff. You stayed with her in the birthing room too along with mom when she got there. Carly insisted. She was totally freaking that Eric wasn't going to get there in time and you managed to keep her calm and focused on the giving birth thing.”

 

She took a deep a breath as she could and it was obvious that she was more than a bit embarrassed but also sad that she had no memory of such a momentous day. He'd been in awe of her and Scott had just rolled his eyes and said that she was taking the whole Dr. thing way too seriously. She looked up at him. “You...you said our goddaughter?”

 

He nodded, turning the page so she could see the pictures of them at Emily's christening. She wasn't religious and he was more Buddist than anything but it'd been more about tradition and family than anything else. “Yeah sweetheart. Because you and I were there for everything, she made you Emily's godmother. See?” He pointed to a picture of Mary grinning and wearing a tshirt that said “World's Greatest Aunt” made to look like it was written in crayon. “That's why it said our Emily. She's our goddaughter.”

 

Mary swallowed and he could see it was something she had to wrap her head around. The funny thing was, she'd had a similar reaction when Carly and Eric had asked them to be their newborn's godparents. He was already Shana's son's godfather and Emily's older brother had Shana and Scott as his godparents. For Mary, it was something entirely new. Especially the idea of being someone's aunt.

 

He gave her hand a squeeze. He couldn't imagine what'd been going through her head.

 

“I'm so sorry. I just....she's so tiny in the picture and....it said our...and I...I panicked.” Her voice was a bare whisper. “I was...afraid that...I'd....I'd forgotten I had a baby?” A tear escaped and she gasped a little.

 

“Oh Mare.” He sighed, moving so he was sitting on the bed with her a bit more and gently pulled her to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I'm sorry honey. You should never have had to had that feeling. I'm sorry.”

 

“I just...I kept...thinking that if I couldn't....remember you...that maybe no one mentioned...you know...because I wouldn't...remember her either.” She sniffled. “And I don't!”

 

He stroked her hair, absently missing when it was longer. “You will. You will remember her. You are a fantastic aunt. Much better at dealing with diapers than I am.” He reached over and turned the page, showing a picture of the pair of them asleep on the couch at Carly's, Emily asleep on her stomach on his chest and Mary asleep between him and the couch, her hand resting on Emily's back. The picture had Mary's handwriting under it saying “Who wore who out? The world may never know.”

 

She was quiet for a few moments, her fingers absently tracing the picture. “I never thought....I'd be an aunt. I mean...you know.”

 

He knew. Biologically, she was alone. When Eddie died, so did her family. “I know sweetness. But you are. We're her guardians too. And she loves you. We've been trying to get her to say our names. She mostly just giggles and blows raspberries.”

 

She sighed and looked up at him. “I'm sorry. I should have...waited and asked.”

 

“It's alright sweetness. I think a lot of people would have easily jumped to that conclusion. Not even jumped. Maybe hopped. Skipped. Can you skip to a conclusion? Do you do that after skipping to a lou? Who's Lou anyway?”

 

She giggled and smacked his leg with the back of her right hand, gently resting her head against him. “Meatball.”

 

He grinned, thrilling that she'd just called him a pet name without even realizing it. “Pretty much, yeah.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Mary POV**

The next few days seemed to go rather quickly, or at least it seemed to Mary. There was the constant checking of her vitals, the tests and questions and such. Pain was a constant as well as the fuzziness from the drugs to combat the pain. The accident had herniated two of her lower discs, so walking was difficult but she was getting better at getting out of the bed and at least getting to and from the bathroom. It was exhausting and painful, but somewhat satisfying to be able to do with minimal help. And luckily she was wearing actual pajamas, so there was little chance of her mooning anyone. Then there was her left arm that she still had yet to see even though they'd changed her bandages more than once. The doctor didn't want her to see it while it was still in the early stages of healing, angry and swollen. Something told her that it was going to be difficult when she did get to see it.

 

She'd watched a little TV and a few movies, trying to catch up a bit and also just trying to zone out. Netflix turned out to be a godsend. So many new things to watch and old things to be a comfort when she was overwhelmed by how much she didn't remember. She still hadn't worked up the nerve to look at the internet and see just what was being said about her or about Chris not promoting his huge summer movie because of her. It was weird to even think anyone online cared about her at all.

 

The other constant had been Chris. He'd been there for every step, encouraging her and just being a comfort. He was always there, the nurses sneaking him into the doctor's locker room so he could shower and bringing two trays of food instead of just one for her. One of Dr. Ashley's memory exercises had her choosing food for him from the cafeteria menu. Apparently she'd done rather well from from grin on his face when his food arrived. He helped her with simple things like opening the odd juice containers that came with her meals or cutting things up for her. Lisa came by again with more clothing and one of Chris' sisters, Carly. It was funny how the family interacted and part of her felt privileged that these wonderful people seemed to care so much about her.

 

Chris had been right at her side for the first tentative walk she got to do, down to the end of the hall and back which was fucking exhausting and by the end had led him to nonchalantly but gently picking her up when her legs began to buckle from the strain. The physical therapist hadn't been much of a help other than telling her to be careful. Not surprisingly, she didn't see him again. Chris had smiled at her and with a rather outrageous Boston accent asked, “Evans' Cab, where ya goin' lady?”

 

She'd laughed and felt happy that the feel of him holding her this way was comfortable. “Home would be nice... but my room is probably a better... idea.”

 

He'd given her a wink and carried her back to her room where the sheets had been changed and the room cleaned while they were out and gently laid her back down. “That'll be $3.50.”

 

“Put it....on my tab.” She gasped, having not gone without the oxygen so long but not want to tote it around on her first escape attempt, she'd called it. She was looking forward to the day when she wasn't wrapped so tight for her ribs and she was able to take as deep a breath as she could without being in pain or her body giving up halfway.

 

“Sure thing. Lay back sweetheart. Let's get your air going again.” He'd eased her back into the bed, carefully adjusting the new oxygen tubing around her ears and to her nose. “Better?”

 

She nodded, taking a few breaths. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay. That was really good. You went farther than the nurses thought you would.” He tucked her back into the bed, adjusting her pillows and even going so far as to put her oxygen monitor back on her finger.

 

“I...aim to...please.” She grimaced at a twinge in her shoulder as she tried to move a little and that made her ribs wake up. It didn't help that the short walk was making her lower back, ass and for some weird reason, her left leg scream. Probably the motion was putting pressure on her sciatic nerve. Great.

 

“Drugs?”

 

“Please. Whatever's on tap.” She tapped her bandaid covered port injection point.

 

He flashed her a grin. “Lemme see if I can find a nurse.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead and went out in search of her nurse.

 

Now, as she worked on trying to do a full lap of the floor, she felt herself flush at that first, but not first kiss. It'd been nice. She'd be lying if she denied wondering what it was like to have him kiss her lips. It was odd to think that he'd kissed her lips many times, she just couldn't remember it. He was a very tactile guy, whether it was just holding her hand or stroking her hair. He'd even gently rubbed her back, it getting sore from being stuck in the bed so much.

 

“Oh my god, do you know who's here?” Another patient, seated in a wheelchair with an IV hook up asked her as she slowly made her way around with a cane for balance. She'd insisted that Chris get something to eat and wanted to surprise him with her first lap around.

 

“Who?” She assumed the patient must not have seen Chris until recently. He'd told her of a few people who'd stopped and asked him for a picture or had just stared at him in shock. For the most part, people had been decent about giving him his privacy considering one didn't usually go to a hospital for fun.

 

“Robert Downey Jr.!”

 

Mary felt her eyes widen. Holy shit, he was here. Chris had mentioned that the cast had gotten a day or two off from promoting finally and they were all in NY for the time being, before going on to London. He'd warned there was a chance that at least a couple of them might be stopping by to see them both. “Oh. Wow.” She gave a sheepish smile and shuffled on, wondering how the woman would react to seeing Chris.

 

Then a voice she only remembered hearing in movies spoke up. “There she is, Evans! She's doing a runner!” He paused. “I think we might just be able to catch her though if we try. You have the net?”

 

She turned, carefully, to see Chris, hand to his chest approaching with Robert Downey friggin' Jr. at his side, dressed in a vintage t-shirt and jeans. He really was short compared to Chris.

 

“Mary! Christ, don't scare me like that! I got back to the room and you weren't there!” Chris walked right up to her and hugged her, albeit very gently given her still healing body. She had a feeling it required a great deal of restraint on his part. Given his obvious upper body strength and penchant for affection, he was probably an Olympic class hugger when he didn't have to hold back.

 

She hesitantly hugged him back with the only arm she was able to, her eyes on Robert. It was one thing to be touchy when it was just the two of them but in front of other people felt weird. For the time being anyway. “I'm sorry. I wanted....to surprise you with a...full lap. To show off.”

 

She felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head. “That's great sweetheart. You know I just worry. We are in a hospital after all.” He waved to Robert. “I'm sure you recognize Downey. You call him Bobert.”

 

She blinked and let go of Chris' side to hold out her hand, his hand moving to her back to help her balance. “Hello. I'm sorry ahead of time for what I should remember.” How weird was it to be meeting someone who already knew you? It would be something she'd have to get used to it seemed.

 

“No worries, kitten. Really sorry about what happened.” He took her hand in both of his and gave it a kiss. His dark brown eyes were wide and taking her in, like he was relieved just to see her standing there. “It's breaking my heart to see my honorary little sister hurting. How do you feel?”

 

“Better. It's a day by day thing.” She looked behind him to the wheelchair bound patient who looked at her in shock. “Umm, maybe we should get back to the room? Or, is....there a lounge? A scenery change....would be nice.”

 

“Depends. How's your breathing?” Chris asked, looking at her with a critical eye. He was very cautious about her overdoing it.

 

“I'm okay for a little bit. Promise.”

 

“There's one down the hall.” He pointed down the hall, past the nurses station she would have turned at to go back to the room. Hospitals weren't exactly innovative when it came to design or floor plans.

 

“Okay. Lay on, MacDuff.”

 

Robert laughed. “She still remembers her Shakespeare, that's good.”

 

“As long....as he hasn't written anything...in the last 18 months.” She joked, making the elder man laugh again as they slowly made their way down the hall. She felt like a little old lady, hobbling down a hallway with a cane. “Shakespeare....does.....The Fleeting and the Tempestuous 8: Queen's Gambit.”

 

Robert cackled and Chris laughed. “That would be interesting to see actually. Good vocabulary pull too.”

 

**Chris POV**

He helped her sit down on one of the couches in the lounge, almost wishing he'd insisted on returning to the room. Would she be alright here? She looked so small. Had she always been so tiny or was it because now he knew just how delicate she was? He knew she was hurting. The doctor had told them that there was a strong chance of chronic pain, potentially for the rest of her life. And despite her memory issues, she was still stubborn as hell, not wanting to depend on pain medications unless necessary. She'd insisted on the pain pump being taken out so she wouldn't have to constantly deal with having an IV being taken out and put back in of her port every time she went to the bathroom.

 

“So, let's get to the important stuff.” Robert started, sitting forward, resting his elbows on his legs, interlocking his fingers under his chin. “What do you remember about me?”

 

Mary smiled and shook her head. “One of my favorite actors and you worship the ground I walk on.”

 

Chris laughed outloud. There she was! That's his girl, going toe to toe with Downey without even trying. That was part of what endeared her to the older actor, she called him on his bullshit. He wrapped his arm around her and she gave him a shy smile.

 

“Okay, close except you are the one worshiping there, kitten.”

 

“Nope. Not from the pictures that one of the nurses showed me.” She took a careful breath. “A picture of you on your knees on a red carpet...head bowed...before me?” It had been at the Civil War premiere, her first. Downey decided to make sure she knew she looked like royalty in her beautiful gown. Hard to believe that'd only been a few weeks ago and now she was struggling just to walk and breathe. Though the fact that she'd made the effort on her own to try and walk a lap of the floor without any help showed just how adamant she was to not let her injuries dictate her life.

 

“Well. Shit.” He sighed. “Okay, yeah you got it right.” He sat back, crossing his legs and resting his arm across the back of his couch and shrugged. “How has it been, waking up to his ugly mug and not remembering?”

 

“Be nice.” She admonished before looking up at him briefly. “Chris has been wonderful. It's a day by day thing, like I said. I'm remembering little things here and there. It's just going to take time.” She looked away and he could hear a bit of bitterness in her tone now. “I have to be careful doing the easiest things like sitting up and walking as you could see by my shuffle. It's easy to get winded.” He knew she was frustrated at her current limitations. But she was doing infinitely better, she had to know that.

 

“Sounds like most of my memories of the late 90s.” The older man said with a smirk. “You look good, you sound good, considering everything. Had us pretty scared.”

 

She wheezed a little and held up her hand before Chris could say anything in concern. “...I know. I'm sorry. But it's over now. Just time to heal and I guess start over.” She looked up to him and he gave her a supportive nod. Downey had a look of both pride and sadness in his eyes. He'd been devastated when he'd learned of the accident, ready fly any of the Marvel family out with him to Boston to keep vigil. Chris had thanked him but knew that the last thing Mary would want is for the entire movie promotion to be derailed so people could sit and watch her sleep in a hospital bed.

 

“Evans has been keeping us updated on how well you are doing kid. Really proud of you.”

 

She smiled shyly. “Thank you. And thank you...for handling...everything with the movie for Chris. It helps...having him here.”

 

Chris felt his heart swell. She might not remember their relationship but in someways they were forming a new one. He was overjoyed that being here was a help in some way. He gave her a gentle squeeze and a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“For you guys, come on. It's the least I could do. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get out here sooner.”

 

“It's nice of you to come on your...day off.” Mary said with a nod. “Chris reads me your texts and things. Thank you for worrying.”

 

Downey gave Mary what Chris had titled in his head as the older man's big brother smile. He adored Mary and one would think that they really were brother and sister at times.“Okay, so did Dorito here tell you about how you surprised the two of us by discovering we were distantly related?”

 

“I did?” She looked to him. “When was that?”

 

“Not soon after we started dating sweetness. Actually I think it was after I surprised you at Suny. Turns out, one of my ancestors was best friends with Chamberlain and was at Gettysburg.” Saying that made him sound so familiar with it, but he was still learning. Mary was always teaching, whether she knew it or not.

 

She furrowed her brow and then widened her eyes. “Wait, Elijah Evans is your ancestor?”

 

He chuckled with Bob at how fast she got that. She was an expert in the Civil War and had commented in numerous documentaries as well as written two books. “Yep. You managed to dig up a picture of him and I'm a spitting image of the guy. His second son, Abraham, was my great numerous times grandfather. His wife turns out to be this guys great great grand aunt or something. So we're cousins. Kind of.”

 

“Holy shit. That's....I'm good!”

 

“You're doing a book about it. And a documentary series if we have anything to say about it.” Bob tapped his chin and his eyes widened. “You should get Lisa to bring her notes and things here so she can see what she's been working on.” He turned to Mary. “It'll be better than anything Ken Burns ever did. You'll see!”

 

“Okay, okay, that sounds good.” She furrowed her brow. “Am I doing a comparison thing....between Elijah Evans and my... great great grandfather, John White Baylor?” She looked to Chris. “He was at Gettysburg too.....he commanded the area that Lee supposedly aimed the final assault... Pickett's Charge at. That's where the 20th Maine....was sent in reserve after Little Round Top.”

 

Chris couldn't help it as he hugged her to him and kissed her head. She was getting better at being able to talk without having to stop to catch her breath as much. Without the oxygen, it was amazing. “That's exactly what you are doing, sweetness. You've been researching like a little demon trying to find out if our ancestors ever met. You've been thinking that if it was anywhere, it was there.”

 

She nodded, her mind evidently whirling with ideas. “You said a documentary series? That could...work depending on budget. Do some really intensive stuff too.” She looked up at him, taking a measured breath. “Could your mom get my notes? I'm intrigued now.”

 

Robert laughed, his eyes bright and happy to see Mary going into “professor mode” as they liked to tease her. “There's our girl! I figured that would get you all excited.”

 

“Not everyday you find out....again...that you discovered that Captain America and Iron Man are cousins...Eddie would shit.” She said with a shy smile. “Have...I done research...on everyone?”

 

Chris smiled. “You've been doing it as best you can. Sam's family history might play in too. His ancestors were in South Carolina when they were freed.”

 

Mary's eyes widened and she did a happy little bounce in her seat, only wincing a little at the motion. “And guess who was with Sherman's army....in South Carolina?! A certain General Baylor!”

 

Robert giggled from his couch. “Better call your mom now, Evans! This one is going to start walking to get to her notes soon!”

 

**Mary POV**

It was another one of those moments that really made her just amazed. She was carefully walking back to her hospital room holding onto Robert Downey Jr.'s arm like they were just strolling down the street. He'd even made a playful show at offering his arm when it had become obvious that she needed her oxygen. She'd held out as long as she could but it got to the point where she just had to listen to what her body was telling her. Maybe after he left, she'd ask for a pain pill too. She just didn't want to ask for it around him, out of respect for his being drug and drink free for so many years.

 

“Can I ask why you call me kitten?” She asked softly as they slowly made their way, Chris walking on her other side, carrying her cane. No doubt ready and willing to pick her up and carry her the moment she started to falter or if she simply asked. As much as she was hurting and wheezing, she didn't want to always give in to what was easy or more enjoyable. She had to work if she wanted to get back to anything close to normal.

 

“Well, I could tell you it's because we're both cat people, but honestly, it just fit. Like how we call Evans Dorito. It fits.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense then.”

 

“Is there anything you need or want? I have more pull than Evans does, so pretty much anything you want, I can get.”

 

Chris made an exasperated sound but there was a smile on his lips as he rolled his eyes at his friend as they made their way back into the hospital room. “I'll be right back, see if I can find a nurse to re-attach your IV.” He tucked her cane just inside the door, out of the way. They were still giving her saline at least once daily to combat the dehydration that the hospital air in addition to the oxygen caused. She'd already had a minor bit of a nose bleed and it had only been a few days.

 

She gave Chris a smile before answering Downey. “I'm okay. I can't really think of anything I need besides my memory, really.” They made it back to the room and the older man helped her back into the bed like he was an old hand at it, making sure her pillows were comfortable and she was tucked in. Of course, he was a father, so maybe he was an old hand at it.

 

“How about a buddy?” Robert leaned down and pulled up a bag that he must have left to the side when they first arrived in the room and she wasn't there. He reached in and pulled out a teddy bear that was made to look like Iron Man. “It's made of memory foam, so it's good for your left side.” He gently lifted her bad arm by her wrist and tucked the bear underneath before carefully letting her arm come to rest across the bear. “See?”

 

“Thank you, I love it.” It did help the ache in her ribs to have some of the weight from her heavily bandaged arm taken off of it. Laying her arm on the bed made her shoulder ache. It was the choice of which pain she wanted. It was so strange to be treated so kindly and generously by such a huge star. But then again, somehow, he thought of her like a little sister. “Will you be in town... tomorrow by any chance?”

 

“Yeah, I have to go back to the city tomorrow night. Want me to stop by again?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. Chris' mom and...I are doing...a surprise birthday...party for him...in one of the conference rooms.” She took a few breaths, smiling as Robert gave her good hand a squeeze of support. “My doctor....arranged it. Can...you come?”

 

Robert smiled with such fondness at her. “Even in the hospital, you are still the best girlfriend that yutz could ever ask for. Of course I'll be there. I'll do even better. Lemme call a few of The Family, see who's around. Most everyone should be around the city I think unless they went on ahead to London. That's the next spot in the tour. I'll bring whoever I can grab. Sound good?”

 

“That'd...be great. Thanks.”

 

“Yeah, she did almost a whole lap, isn't that great?” Chris' voice came from the hallway and they looked at each other realizing he was on his way back. “Okay, I'll let her know. Bob's taking care of her.”

 

As Chris walked back in, Robert was quick to act like they hadn't been talking about anything involving Chris' birthday. “And I took the liberty of getting you a new phone. Your old one bit the big one.” Meaning it had been in the car accident with her.

 

“Funny, I haven't even thought of not having a phone the last few days. Then again, from what I remember, I barely used it.” She reached up and Chris stepped in to help her put her oxygen back on. It must be a good sign that it wasn't her first thought when they got back to the room. She took a few breaths. “I'm guessing that's changed now?”

 

“Yeah sweetness. I think The Family messages you more than me.” Chris joked.

 

“She's more interesting.” Robert said with friendly snark. He pulled out the phone and handed it to her. “Everything is already programmed into it in terms of contacts and stuff. You had a backup on the Cloud and I got it downloaded for you. Even charged it up. Go ahead, try it out.”

 

She placed it on her lap and turned it on and laughed at the screensaver, namely a selfie of Robert blowing a kiss. Something told her that texting wouldn't be very easy to do with one hand for the near future considering she would have to put the phone down to do most anything without dropping it. “Cute. What's the password?”

 

Chris spoke up quietly. “The day we met. 3715.”

 

She looked up at him and hoped he could see the apology in her eyes. He simply nodded to her and she entered the password and the main screen came up and she couldn't help but laugh. “Oh my god, seriously?”

 

Chris came over to look and he laughed. The background was a picture of Robert with Scarlett, Jeremy Renner, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan and Sam Jackson holding a sign that said “We love Mary” with a red big red heart with the Avengers A within it in place of the word. “Yeah, that's the family.”

 

She looked up at Robert who was grinning proudly. “Not all of us, those who I could grab for it.”

 

She felt a little misty, thinking of these amazing people who were known the world over and they were worried about her, they cared about her. “Wow. I just....thank you.”

 

“Of course kitten. Wouldn't be a good honorary big brother if I didn't take care of my little sister.” Robert leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Anyways, we have Eddie up there ready to shock us in the ass with lightening if we don't.”

 

She smiled. “I thought that....was Hemsworth's...gig,”

 

Robert giggled, amused.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chris POV**

"When we can, we try to have a bit of a movie experience for our patients feeling well enough to attend. And with your being here, we thought it'd only be appropriate to be the Avengers movie. Mr Downey was nice enough to provide a copy for us to use.” Dr. Johnston explained, a nurse flanking him as Chris pushed Mary in a wheelchair to the conference room where the movie would be taking place. It was a bit too far for her to attempt walking. There was a portable oxygen tank hooked onto the wheelchair if she needed it since the movie was pretty long and she'd only managed to go without oxygen for short periods so far.

 

“I'm looking forward to finally seeing it....again.” Mary said, looking up at him as they turned a corner.

 

"And hopefully you'll like it, again." Chris said with a wink, chuckling at the way her eyes widened a little.

 

“Here we are.” The doctor opened the door to show a darkened room. “Oh, we must be the first ones here.” He turned to Chris who had Mary halfway in the door. “Chris, can you hit the light to your left?”

 

He reached over blindly until he felt the wall and the switched and flipped it. He nearly fell backwards at the loud “SURPRISE!!!” that came from the mass of people who'd been hiding in the room.

 

With the lights on, he could see a huge banner that read Happy Birthday Chris and party decorations filling the room along with a lot of his family and what looked like most of the Marvel Family too. He looked down at Mary who hadn't been startled or surprised at all. She had a pleased look on her face. “Did you?”

 

“Your mom helped. I didn't want you to miss out on celebrating...your birthday and I don't remember if I had something...planned for it. This is what I could do on short notice.” She gave him a smile, obviously pleased that the surprise had been such a success.

 

He moved around her wheelchair, kneeled down and hugged her, careful of her arm. He hadn't expected anything, not even sure if she knew it was his birthday to begin with. He hadn't said anything about the texts he'd gotten that morning from friends and family wishing him a happy 35th. He hadn't wanted her to feel bad for not knowing. “Thank you sweetness, this is amazing.” He kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment. “How do you keep surprising me?”

 

“Oh come on, stop molesting the patients, you perv!” Scott cried out, making everyone laugh.

 

He turned and rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. “Wow, thanks everyone. You really really got me.”

 

“Happy birthday baby boy.” His mom came up and gave him a big hug and a kiss, murmuring in his ear. “She's remembering. Focus on that. All she cared about was trying to make you happy.”

 

He was hugged about a dozen times in the next few minutes, including nearly being tackled by Downey, Renner and Mark, all enjoying calling him Old Man and checking his hair like apes for gray hairs until he managed to wrestle himself free. “Come on, you three are older than me by how much?”

 

“But it's your birthday gramps.” Mary spoke up with a smile from her wheelchair. “Even those of us older than you get to tease you on your birthday.” She took a careful breath. “It's in the Constitution.”

 

“She's the PhD, you should listen.” Sebastian spoke up with a smile before he moved to give her a gentle peck on the cheek. “It's good to see you, sora.” He paused. “It's Romanian for sister.”

 

She gave him a shy smile.. “I'm guessing I call you something like frater for brother?”

 

He gave her a full grin. “Close! Fratele. How did you know?”

 

“Easy. I took Latin. Romanian is latin based.”

 

Sebastian looked back at him with a smirk. “You are a lucky asshole, you know that?”

 

“Every day.” He gave Mary a wink.

 

“Hey Mary.” Mark greeted her gently, squatting down to her level and taking her good hand in both of his. “It's really good to see you, kiddo. If there's anything we can do for you, don't even hesitate to call. We're a big family, you'll remember.”

 

She gave the older actor a smile. “ Thank you. Everyone coming today was the best thing. Right now....I'm enjoying...teasing...Grampa, here.”

 

Chris couldn't have faked the smile on his face, putting his hand over his heart. “Oh! Did they give you the sassy pills today?”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary couldn't help the near constant smile on her face, seeing Chris so happy as he interacted with his family and friends. She was being reintroduced to nearly all of them, Chris or his mom or Scott staying nearby. They were all very friendly, very sympathetic to her situation. His grandmother, who insisted on being called Gram, was a gem, enjoying the chance to tell embarrassing Baby Chris stories to her again.

 

Strangely, it wasn't that strange to interact with his castmates or The Family as they'd come to call themselves. Everyone was so nice and sweet. Jeremy Renner kissed her cheek and called her Tootsie Pop and Scarlett had gently teased that she better hurry up and get better, she needed her partner in crime. Anthony Mackie just seemed adamant on making Chris turn red by telling the worst stories he could, everyone laughing hysterically as he dramatically acted out some of Chris' more embarrassing stories including wardrobe malfunctions from when they'd done What's Your Number together.

 

She'd had to put her oxygen back on for a while after the story that ended with the line. “And BOOM, there's his Haaaavaaard Yaaard out for everyone to see!”. She'd never been more thankful for medical staff nearby for a giggle fit.

 

She didn't know what she expected for the presents he would get, considering he was a huge Hollywood star. But she was realizing that deep down, like Captain America claimed he was just a kid from Brooklyn, Chris was deep down, just a lucky guy from Boston.

 

He got a lot of clothing, a lot of homemade stuff from his biological family where his work family had gotten him things that would make him more comfortable with staying at the hospital with her, including an air mattress for the cot. He'd been genuinely happy with every present, which was comforting as he picked up the last present, which was from her. Thankfully his mother had done the shopping and wrapping for her. She just hoped he liked it. It was a bit of a big step considering the last week and everything.

 

“Sweet, how the hell did you manage this?” He asked, seeing the little card on the present.

 

“I could tell you....but it's...classified.” She said with a smile. “I hope you...like it.”

 

“I'm sure I'll love it.” He opened it carefully and pulled off the lid for the box. Removing the tissue paper, his brows furrowed and he reached in and pulled out what essentially looked like a scrapbook like the one that she had made for him for their anniversary. He opened the cover and stopped, taking a sharp breath.

 

Lisa had done most of the legwork but it was Mary's idea. Since the first scrapbook had been a documentation of their first year together as a couple, it seemed only right to start another as she was getting to know him all over again. The first page included one of her hospital ID bracelets and a picture of her asleep with him holding her hand, watching her. Across the top, it read, “Our Story: Here We Go Again”

 

When he didn't say anything, just stared at the page with wide eyes, she spoke up. “I thought that maybe we could....work on this one...together. The other one will help me...remember. And we...can put new memories...into this one.”

 

Chris looked up at her like he wanted to cry and laugh. “How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?”

 

“That's what we wanted to know!” Downey called from a couple tables away, making everyone laugh and taking some of the attention off of Chris as he subtly rubbed at his eye.

 

“Yeah yeah.” he said with a chuckle. He put the book down on the table and pulled her wheelchair over with one hand. “Thank you, baby.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. A flash told them both that the moment had been recorded by at least one phone or camera. “And there's the first picture we add.”

 

She hoped she wasn't blushing anywhere near as much as she feared or that he couldn't feel her trembling. Thankfully there was no heart monitor attached to her to give away how that kiss had made her heart beat faster. The more the days went by, the more attracted she was to this man who she'd only ever remembered seeing on the movie screen when she'd woken up a week ago. Had it really only been a week? He was incredibly sweet and didn't take anything for granted, including home made birthday presents. He was very sentimental, which was a nice change from most guys. And the way he looked at her sometimes made her want to look behind herself to see what he could be gazing on with such affection and devotion.

 

**Chris POV**

“Hey, how are you, really?” Mark asked, having stolen him away from where Gram had been trying to coax Mary into trying to eat another piece of cake. Somethings never changed. He had a feeling Mary appreciated that she wasn't being babied by his family and everyone was being so patient with being reintroduced. It had to be nice to be seeing people who weren't medical staff.

 

“I'm okay. Really good today.” He clapped the older man on the back. “Thanks for coming down man. Means a lot.”

 

“We were going to come down soon to check up on you guys but Bob called, telling us about Mary's plan for a surprise and we were in the car and on our way.” He wasn't apart of the promotion tour since he wasn't in the movie but had come down with his wife from their home in upstate NY just the same. He looked over to where Scott had rescued Mary from the huge piece of cake by sharing it, making her laugh by feeding her. “I can't imagine what you are going through. If Sunny couldn't remember me....fuck.”

 

He sighed, remembering that look of confusion in Mary's eyes when she first woke up, asking why he was there. The panic attack when it hit home that she couldn't remember 18 months of her life. “It's been hard. I mean...I almost lost her. Between the blood loss and her lung and everything. It was that close. ”

 

Mark gave his upper arm a squeeze. “But you didn't. She's here. And she's a fighter, that's something we knew. Come on, even with the memory loss, she managed to get this arranged for you. That's love, even if she can't remember it.”

 

“Yeah.” He looked back over to see Mary talking with Bob's wife, Susan. They were looking at something on Susan's phone, probably pictures. “It's amazing and it makes my heart hurt with how much I love her for this. Even when she's in the fucking hospital, she's still putting me first.”

 

Mark smiled and clapped him on the back. “That's how you two have always worked.”

 

“Yeah that's the truth. I'm the luckiest fucking guy.”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for today, sweetness. It's weird to say but that was probably one of the best birthdays I've had, considering.” Chris told her as he helped her back into her hospital bed. “You really got me with the surprise.”

 

“I'm glad.” She said, resting back against her pillows. She was obviously exhausted by the excitement of the last few hours as well as being out of her bed for that long. “I like...seeing you happy.”

 

He couldn't help the grin on his face at that. “That's good, because you make me that way.” He stroked her hair a moment before helping her put her oxygen back on. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Actually....I was talking...to your Gram...and I have...a favor to ask.”

 

A favor inspired by his Gram? That was asking for trouble. “Of course Mare, anything.”

 

“Okay....please, for me....I want you...to go home for the night....just the night.” She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “That cot is going...to turn you into...Gollum. All hunched. Please? Just...one night. Your mom is...going to spend the...night so you...don't worry.”

 

He was confused. She wanted him to leave? “Baby, I don't understand...you want me to leave?”

 

She shook her head and took a few inhales of the oxygen. She'd probably overdone it just a little at the party. “I want...you to get...a comfortable...night of sleep.” She gave his hand another squeeze. “Those...cots suck...the chairs more. I know. Just...the night. It will...make me feel better.”

 

He felt a little hurt but he understood what she was asking. “Are you sure sweet?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. Just...the night. And you can...call my new...phone if you worry.”

 

He sighed, knowing she was right and only looking out for his best interest. “I guess it would be a good idea. I don't know...if I'll be able to sleep though, even though I know you're okay.”

 

“That's why...your mom is going to bring back...melatonin. It'll help you fall asleep. I took it...with Eddie.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, you still take it from time to time. Okay, yeah.”

 

She looked up at him with tired but concerned eyes. “Please don't be mad or hurt...you have to take care...of yourself too.”

 

“I'm not mad baby.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, taking the chance and lingering just a little. “You're just looking out for me.”

 

“It's only right...since you've been taking...care of me. Thank you...for being understanding.” She paused, taking a few breaths. "Be glad we didn't go....with Scott's idea."

 

"Let me guess, drugging me?"

 

She gave him a grin and touched one finger to her nose. Scott's answer to everything was to try and drug him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chris POV**

It was strange how relieved he was to be returning to the hospital as he got out of the car and grabbed the computer bag, a bag with more clothes for Mary and her old leather satchel with her Elijah Evans research. She'd been right though, it'd been a huge recharge to sleep at home. Of course he hadn't slept in their bed, he couldn't, not without her. But the couch was so much more comfortable than the hospital cot, he hadn't even needed the melatonin. The pets had needed it too, he'd woken up to find that the dog and both cats had joined him during the night.

 

Taking a sip of the coffee he'd grabbed on the way in, he made his way toward her room, saying good morning to the various hospital staff that he'd gotten to know in the last week. He came to her room and poked his head in to see that Mary was asleep still but his mother was up, straightening up the hospital cot with the air mattress he'd helped set up before he headed home. She absently looked to the TV mounted to the wall that was on without sound. He had the ability to sleep through anything, Mary on the other hand was a notoriously light sleeper.

 

“Hey mom.” He greeted softly. He put down the bags by the door and out of the drink carrier, presented her with a cup of her favorite coffee. “Thought you might need this. How was last night?”

 

She gave him a smile and took the coffee before kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you. Last night was fine. We were looking at the pictures from your party, trying to figure out which ones to add to the new scrapbook. We watched a few episodes of Once Upon a Time and she fell asleep around 11 or so. The nurses figured she'd be exhausted so they only came in once for vitals. How was your night?”

 

He nodded, glad the night went well and even more that the staff had let her sleep uninterrupted. “It was okay. I was a bit anxious when I got home but the pets were really happy to see me. They are going to go nuts when she comes home. I fell asleep on the couch with them. Didn't even need the melatonin, to be honest. I was out.”

 

“Thank you for listening to her and your grandmother. I know you don't want to take your eyes off her but you have to take care of yourself too.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“Listen, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, see what I can find there for breakfast. I'll be back in a bit if she wakes up.”

 

“Ok.” He gave her a hug, careful of their respective hot drinks. “Thanks again mom, for staying with her.”

 

“Of course sweetheart. No need to thank me.”

 

He'd busied himself with pulling out the clothes that he'd brought for Mary and putting the old clothes that were in a bag from the hospital in the bag he brought. He hadn't bothered with bringing socks since she practically got a new pair of the grippy hospital socks everyday but he had brought a light robe she had at home for when she did physical therapy. Because of her injuries, she couldn't wear anything with sleeves and being his Mary, she was always cold.

 

He turned to see if there was anything she needed in terms of a drink when she woke up to find her awake and watching him with a sleepy amused look on her face. “Morning beautiful.” He greeted her, always getting a kick out of her when she was half asleep ever since they first met and she'd called him yummy without his shirt on. “What are you smiling at?”

 

“You.” She said simply, slowly and carefully stretching. “Being all domestic.”

 

“You do make me wear a french maid outfit when I clean at home.”

 

She rolled her eyes and snorted, wincing only a little. “Shut up.”

 

He grinned. “I will not. I have great legs for a skirt that short.”

 

She giggled and shook her head. “Did you get any sleep? I kept my phone nearby...so you wouldn't worry if I didn't answer right away. See?” She indicated the phone sitting right on the rolling bed table.

 

“Yeah, actually I just passed right out.” He dug out his own phone and brought up the pictures he'd managed to take with the pets. “And I had company too.” He stepped over and showed her the screen.

 

“Aww. Look at them!” She looked up at him after long moments of staring at her pets. “They look so comfortable with you. Did they warm up to you right away?”

 

He shrugged. “Yeah I think they liked me from the start. I think they saw that you liked me, so maybe they figured I wasn't half bad. They are going to be so happy when you come home.”

 

“I hope so. I miss them.” She said. “Where did your mom go?”

 

“Just to the cafeteria. Sounds like you girls had a good night then?”

 

“Yeah. I like talking to your mom....she's awesome.”

 

He grinned. “Yeah, you two have always had a good relationship.” He turned and indicated the bags he brought. “I brought more clothes, your laptop and your research about Elijah.”

 

She looked to where he indicated and her eyes lit up. “My messenger bag!” She gasped a little, holding out her hand to indicate she was okay. “Oh I still have it...I love that damn thing.”

 

Chris smiled. “You had it the day we met. I remember being surprised so much could fit in it or that someone as tiny as you could carry it.”

 

She gave him a smirk that made his chest tight with happiness. “I am strong! Like bull!” She emphasized in a rather decent Russian accent.

 

He couldn't help it and leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “And crazy like a fox, sweet.”

 

**Mary POV**

It was strange, as Mary used the laptop, to see just how much could change in 18 months. Things were coming back to her in bits and pieces but there was just so much. One thing was the apparent media coverage of her relationship with Chris. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of tweets in the week since the accident. She'd been trending along with a hashtag started by Downey and Renner entreating fans to not repost or even look at the pictures of the accident that had been sold to a tabloid by a witness.

 

She didn't know if she should post anything and beyond that didn't know what she'd say. She saw that Chris had posted a couple tweets, including one the day before. “Feeling very lucky and very loved on my bday. Thanks everyone for the surprise” and he'd tagged her as well as Downey and the hospital. Downey had posted a group picture that was taken by one of the nurses that had nearly everyone in it. Chris was seated next to her and they were behind a table so it wasn't obvious that she was in a wheelchair. She looked better than she had the day she'd woke up. Most of the bruising had gone down and the picture really only showed the Avengers bandaid on her left side covering her port and her left arm still wrapped up but not as much. And the portable oxygen cannula that she'd held off on as long as she could but had finally given in to after a while.

 

The internet showed her tons of pictures of the two of them, including one of a Thanksgiving dinner they hosted at what she guessed was their home. It was probably a picture she hadn't gotten to yet in the scrapbook. She vaguely recognized of the people so she guessed they were Chris' family who had come for his birthday. Also included were Mark Ruffalo and his family as well as Sebastian Stan and a woman she guessed was his mom. They'd been so nice the day before, going out of their way to help with her makeshift birthday surprise for Chris.

 

Everyone looked so happy. She looked happy.

 

“Hey sweetness, anything good online?” Chris walked back into the room with a big cup of coffee for himself and a couple bottles of water and juice for her. The bottles, once opened were so much easier than the huge stadium style mug with straw that the hospital gave. Not to mention she preferred juice in a bottle instead of the weird pudding cup containers every hospital seemed to prefer. Those were not meant for people with only one working hand.

 

“Interesting, yes.” She looked up. “We hosted Thanksgiving?”

 

He grinned. “Yeah we did. Or I should say you did. All I did was carry things and eat. A lot.” He patted his perfectly flat and rock hard stomach like the meal had just happened. The first time she'd realized just how built he was had been the day he'd carried her back into her room. To say she was impressed was an understatement.

 

She smiled. “So I didn't end up poisoning everyone? I've never done Thanksgiving like that.”

 

“Mom and Gram helped you, so did Sunny, Mark's wife and Seb's mom. You were a bit traumatized by, in your words, sodomizing a dead bird with stale bread.”

 

She giggled, her hand automatically going to her side. “Ok that sounds like me.” She clicked another link and stopped giggling. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing and her heart skipped. “Oh my god.”

 

“Sweet, what's wrong? What is it?” Chris put down the drinks and stepped over so he could see what she was looking at and sucked in a breath at the sight of a series of pictures of what remained of her car from the accident. “Fuck.”

 

“How....how did I survive that?” Her heart sped up, looking at the mangled vehicle. It almost didn't look like it could have ever been a car. How the hell did anyone come out of that still alive? She hoped that was one memory she never recovered.

 

He reached over and clicked them away from the pictures, revealing a more pleasant one of him giving her a piggyback ride somewhere. Both of them were happy, whole and healthy in that one. “Doesn't matter how, baby.” His voice was quiet and shaky. “You did. You're here. You don't need to see that.”

 

She did notice that his hand was trembling as he pulled back from the computer and she reached out and took it. “Sorry. I didn't know that was the picture.”

 

He nodded, doing that jaw clenching thing. Lisa had told her the night before about the period of time from when Chris learned about her accident to when she woke up. How she still had no idea how he made it to the hospital without having an accident. That when he got to the hospital, he was given a few moments with her even though she was unconscious, intubated and prepped for emergency surgery. Mary knew why they did. They weren't 100% she was going to make it. Then how he'd had probably one of his worst anxiety attacks that was only kept privately thanks to an ER nurse who'd seen the warning signs and been able to get him into an empty exam room before he made a scene. How that was where Lisa had found him after the nurse had called her, taking Chris' phone from him without him even knowing. He'd been huddled in the corner of the room, sobbing and gasping for breath, rocking back and forth. A trash nearby showed he'd thrown up. After that, he'd been almost robotic. Then he'd broken down in tears of joy when the surgeon came out and told him that she was going to make it. After that, he just sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake.

 

“Where were we for this? It looks familiar.” She nodded to the piggyback picture. It was better to focus on the happy than the horrible could have beens. She hoped she'd never put him through the nightmare that he'd suffered all because a drunk made the choice to drive.

 

Chris cleared his throat and looked at the picture for a moment before he answered. “In March, we went to Florida for a week while you were on Spring Break. Our first anniversary trip. That's us at Disney World. It's where you gave me the scrapbook.”

 

“Oh cool.” She thought about it. “Did we go to Universal?”

 

He nodded. “We did. And yes, before you ask, we went to the Harry Potter thing.”

 

“And you were sorted as either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.”

 

He sighed, pretending to be put out. “Yes. It was Gryffindor by a hair. And you, of course, were Ravenclaw.” He took the computer back over and with a little typing and clicking turned it back to show her a picture of the two of them in Hogwarts robes with wands. “You were so happy you were right about my sorting. That I sort the same that Steve Rogers would.”

 

A few more clicks brought them to a tweet she posted with the picture. “I love being right! In your face! #BostonGryffindorMeatball #RavenclawPride” It had thousands of likes and retweets.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, even with my memory issues...that's immediately recognizable. Brave and selfless but...hard working and loyal beyond belief.”

 

The way he looked at her right then told her how much he was thinking he loved her but she knew he wasn't saying it as much because he didn't want to creep her out or make her feel bad because she couldn't remember. She didn't feel creeped out by it because it was insanely flattering and sweet. It wasn't quite as much of a shock because it was in everything he did. But it did make her feel bad because she knew he wanted to hear it back and she couldn't say it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chris POV**

He woke up confused and realized he must have dozed off while they'd been watching TV and heard a sniffle to his side. He looked up to the bed where Mary was dabbing at her eye, her focus on the laptop in front of her, familiar music coming from it that he couldn't place in that moment. His only concern was that she was upset.

 

He swore mentally if it was more pictures of the accident wreckage or a nasty comment by some internet dick, he'd kill people. There'd been a few comments when a few photos of her were leaked by another patient in the hospital, showing him helping her walk around the floor. Even worse, Mary was the one who saw them first. She'd said that it didn't bother her, why would some stranger's opinion matter, but he knew it did. The picture Bob had posted from his birthday had been different. That hadn't shown the cane, it hadn't shown how she'd insisted on doing another lap, even if she needed a portable of oxygen to do it.

 

The fans had all but destroyed those people. Just the same, it pissed him off. Why would you do that to someone, let alone someone who is in a similar boat to you in terms of having to recover from something medically? And beyond that were the people with the negative comments. What kind of person would actually suggest that a break up was bound to happen because the last thing a “hot actor” would want is to take care of an invalid? Mary wasn't an invalid and even if she was, that wouldn't matter to him.

 

“Baby, what's wrong? What is it?” He sat up and stood, taking the two steps over to her bed. “Are you hurting?”

 

She shook her head and sniffled again, looking up at him with a sad kind of smile. “No, no, I'm fine. I just....I watched Before We Go. And...oh Chris, it's wonderful! It was on your IMDB page. I meant to ask you about it.” She sniffled again and gave him a brighter smile. “Such a sweet but...sad movie! And it's so easy to lose yourself in and smart! And you...directed it?”

 

He nodded, relieved that she was alright and wasn't truly upset. “Yeah I did. It's the first thing I ever directed. You liked it?”

 

“I loved it. There was almost a whole other movie....of dialogue with...just your eyes.” She shook her head. “I don't know....how she could...walk away....or how he couldn't just...run after her.” Stopping the movie, she looked up at him. “The open ended ending was clever. What do you think...happened to them?”

 

“I have my ideas. What do you think?” He asked, intrigued to see what she would say now verses what she had said when she'd first seen it. Ironically, she'd cried then too because she saw so much of his real personality in his character.

 

“I think....he went to the audition...played something...something that made him...think of her. The woman...he fell in love with so quick. The one who...changed his life.” She took a few inhales of oxygen, though she was getting better at not needing it as much. Or just being stubborn about relying on it. “And it went better than...he ever thought it could.” She took a deep breath and continued. “What happened when...she got home, I don't know. Even if she and her...husband reconciled....what about that...what if with Nick?”

 

“One could argue that it was infatuation. They shared an experience that night, the feelings were a result and not real. Heat of the moment kind of thing.”

 

Her brow furrowed as she considered it. “Bullshit. What....about....well, you and me?”

 

He raised a brow, not expecting that. “What do you mean, sweet?”

 

“We got together...right away. Everything you told me about how...we met and stuff....it's similar in some ways. And you came...across the country...to see me again.” She sat up a bit more and he couldn't help but feel a bit of joy at the fight in her voice not to mention how she was getting better at moving on her own. “And it confirmed that....it wasn't just...a lost weekend. What...if Nick did that?” Her eyes brightened. “He goes to the audition, gets it...and they have a gig in Boston that he ends up skipping...leaves a note for the jazz guy.”

 

Chris grinned and knew exactly what she was leading to and it made him so incredibly happy to be finishing her thoughts again. “Sorry, I gotta go see about a girl.”

 

“YES!!” She cheered before taking a deep sucking breath and wincing, her hand moving to her side.

 

“Nice and easy. Got a little too enthusiastic there, sweet.” He helped her sit back, gently resting his hand over hers on her side. “Come on, focus on me and breathing. Not the pain. That's it.”

 

She nodded, still wincing. “Sorry. I guess old me was used to you finishing...my thoughts?”

 

“You are.” He emphasized. He didn't like when she referred to herself from before the accident as her old self. She was still the same Mary, just with a few missing pieces. That would come back dammit.

 

She nodded, her eyes telling him she was sorry about the slip. Even Dr. Ashley had disapproved of Mary referring to herself before the accident as a different person. He leaned in and kissed her temple, still holding her side. “I'm glad you liked the movie, sweet.”

 

“I'm...proud of you. It was very good.” She paused. “Did I go to the premiere?”

 

“You wanted to but you couldn't because of school, it premiered in September. You were willing to fly out and fly back for it but I didn't want you to be exhausted. Not at the most influencial time of the semester.”

 

Her eyes grew wide at that. “How...how did you know that?”

 

He smiled and took a seat on the bed after gently moving the table to give him some room. “Because you told me. When we first met. I practically interrogated you that weekend. You said that you and Eddie both believed that the most important time in the semester was in the first three weeks. That was when the students would either consciously or unconsciously make up their minds about you, about the material and how much effort they'd give.”

 

She looked amazed. “So then you know about....the I Don't Give A Shit lecture...on the first day?”

 

He grinned. “I do. I've seen it.” He thought back to sitting in the back of her first class at BU back in late August. “Now I understand you are all young and some of you feel like college is going to be a big party for four years. Those who believe that might as well leave the class right now. I'm here to educate you and you choose whether or not it's going to be a positive experience. I don't tolerate bullshit in any form. Oh sorry Dr. Baylor, there was a wicked awesome party, I got arrested and my stomach pumped and I totally forgot about the paper.” He chuckled a little, as the class had nervously done because she'd embellished with a thick Boston accent. “Guess what, you fail. I don't care if there was a party or you woke up on the other side of town in a dumpster and couldn't find your clothes. I don't care if you play a sport. I don't care if your family owns half of Boston. You show up to my class, you do the work, you participate. College is a choice and this is where you make a choice. Either you are going to be a student or you are going to fail. Simple as that.”

 

Now she was really amazed. “That....that sounds verbatim?”

 

He grinned. “It might be. I sat in your first class at BU. In the back.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “You tease me about my Captain America voice? That my face changes? You, my sweet, on the first day, are Professor Tecumseh Sherman. It's fantastic.” He chuckled. “I had video of it on my phone and I sent it to some of The Family. Know what Renner said?”

 

She shook her head, looking baffled.

 

“Does that make me a masochist if I think that's kinda hot?”

 

“Oh my god.” She shook her head. “He didn't.”

 

Chris grinned. “Oh yeah he did. And Anthony said it didn't make him a masochist, it made him breathing. He always calls you Madam Mary and threatens to send you a framed whip to put in your office to scare the students.”

 

She giggled. “That might backfire.”

 

“That's what I thought!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy! *hint*

**Chris POV**

“Doctor, I really don't want to spend any more time in the hospital...even if it's a recovery center. Please, I just want to go home..even if I can't remember it.” Mary almost sounded like she was begging. The first thing she said when Dr. Johnson asked her how she was feeling was that she wanted to go home. “I'll have Chris with me, I'm not worried. He'll take care of me.”

 

He swallowed and squeezed her hand, his heart swelling a bit at the conviction in her voice. She might not remember their relationship, but she trusted him, felt safe with him and knew he'd be there for her, even without her memory. That was huge. She'd been in the hospital for 19 days, not that he'd been counting. To go from not understanding why he was at her bedside to not even questioning going home with him was monumental.

 

“Mary, you are still going to need a great deal of physical therapy, that would be easier to do at a rehabilitation center. Not to mention cognitive therapy for your memory.”

 

“And what better place to do that then..at home? Being in another strange place isn't going to...help me remember anything. Being with Chris has helped me remember and being home will do even more. Please, I just want to sleep in a real bed. I want to see my dog and my cats...I want my books!”

 

He gently ran his hand over her hair in support at the passion in her tone. She would be devastated if the doctor vetoed the idea, he just knew it. “Doc, I can take her to any and all therapy sessions she needs. Hell, we can have a nurse or whoever stay with us if need be. Our house isn't even 20 minutes away. We can have oxygen set up at the house. My mom is more than willing to help us too. She wants to go home, I want her home.” Not that he'd been putting any thought into this or had anything set up ahead of time. Which of course he had.

 

She looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile that made his heart swell. This had to be a step for her. She might not remember everything but part of her was adamant to get back to her life, memory or not. She was going insane being stuck in a hospital, eating hospital food and stuck in a hospital bed. He knew he wouldn't have lasted as long.

 

The doctor sighed. “I'm very reluctant but alright. Tomorrow afternoon. I'll call your physical therapist and advise she go over basic living skills, like bathing and dressing. But I need you to promise that you will come right back the very moment you have any difficulties. No being stubborn, Mary.”

 

“Me? Stubborn? Noooo.” She joked, shaking her head. She looked up at him with a big grin. “You doing anything tomorrow?”

 

Chris laughed. “Besides bringing my girl home and being the happiest guy in Boston? Nope.” He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. And it was true. Sure, her memory was still a pending issue, but that didn't seem to matter as much. Like she'd suggeted at his surprise birthday party, they could make new memories. Her adamant request, near demand, to go home was definitely something he wanted to put in their new scrapbook.

 

“We're going to go over a list of things you'll need to get ready at the house, to make things go easier. Oxygen is easy enough but you have to give consideration to sleeping and bathing arrangements on top of the therapy appointments that will have to be made and strictly kept.” Dr. Johnson paused, his face growing more serious. “Mary, you know that what we've done surgically for your carpel nerve issues, is for right now, all we can do. The rest will be up to you. It's going to be frustrating and it's going to hurt. But if it's not done, you won't be able to gain back the amount of mobility and use in that hand that you possibly could.”

 

She nodded. “Believe me, I'm...going to keep up on it.” She demonstrated by carefully holding out her arm as best she could with the wrapping on it and showed off the exercises of flexing her fingers and using them as best she could to manipulate her stubborn thumb, curled in to her palm.

 

“I'm very proud of you, as a patient, for what you've accomplished considering what you've been through. I've known patients in similar circumstances who would still be on the pain pump and barely able to get to and from the bathroom on their own if at all. You've made a remarkable recovery but remember, it will be an ongoing process. I hope you'll continue to work with Dr. Ashley not just on your memory, but also with dealing with the trauma you experienced and the changes it's caused in your life.” He paused and looked to Chris. “You too, son. Mary may've been the only one physically in the car, but you've been recovering right along with her.”

 

Chris nodded, knowing the doctor was right. “I'm not worried. Mary will take care of me.” He looked down at her and gave her a wink.”

 

“Someone has to.” She teased and somehow it made him feel like everything was going to be alright after all. Complete memories or not.

* * *

 

He walked back into the hospital room after going down to the hospital valet to have his car moved and saw the bed empty except for the few bags of the various things Mary had accumulated during her stay, all the gifts of flowers put together on one table. She'd insisted that the flowers be regifted to other patients, those who didn't have anyone to send them flowers. It was ironic that only two weeks ago, he would have panicked at seeing the empty bed.

 

He was almost vibrating, he was so excited. Mary was coming home and even more than that, she seemed really eager to. Being a celebrity and having disposable income had come in handy in getting everything ready at the house, not to mention having a big family eager to help as well. He'd barely slept, going over every detail with his Mom supervising from the house for the final touches. She'd been a dream and had done a lot before Mary had even demanded to go home, just so when it was time, there would be less headaches. After the horror that had been getting that phone call and waiting those hours to find out how surgery went, she was coming home.

 

It put a smile on his lips as he turned at the sound of a soft grunt and found Mary standing in the attached bathroom, a hairbrush in her right hand, her left arm in a sling. It was good to see her in “real clothes”, a simple ankle length jersey skirt and a tank top with slip on shoes, not grippy socks. Sneakers would be off the list for a while unless the laces were pretied. The top had been a gift from Bob, overnighted when he heard Mary was leaving the hospital and read “You Should See The Other Guy”. He'd included a DVD of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey as a gentle tease. She'd called him on her cellphone and called him a geek. He knew that Bob was probably still grinning from that.

 

Standing there, she looked so much better than she had when she first woke up but was still looking like she'd been rolling in paint on top of her arm being wrapped up and in a sling and her need for a cane due to her back. The therapist had shown them both various tricks for care at home, including showing Mary how to carefully rewrap her ribs herself and had given her a few braces for her arm once the bandaging and wrapping came off which would act to help her be able to “use” her thumb on her left hand. With it on, she could move her thumb to how she needed it to be, like if she was gripping something and it would stay there.

 

She let out a sigh, breaking him from his thoughts and lifted her arm again, running the brush through her hair. It wasn't long before she let the arm drop with a wince.

 

“Babe, what's wrong?”

 

She sighed, looking at him via his reflection in her mirror. “I'm trying to finish getting ready but brushing my hair is harder than I thought it would be. My arm gets tired easy and that makes my other shoulder hurt.” She shifted a little on her feet and pouted. “I just hurt.”

 

“You said you didn't want pain meds until after we got home, sweetness.”

 

“I'm not going to be stoned out on pain meds when...I could potentially...remember things there, Chris. I can't...I won't...rely on the meds...all the time. If the pain is...going to be chronic...I'm going to learn...to deal with it and not...live a medicated..life.”

 

He held up his hands in surrender. That was his Mary, his stubborn Irish goddess. “But once we're home and everything, then you'll consider it? For me? I hate seeing you hurt like this.”

 

She sighed and he knew he'd won. “Okay. But later, once we're settled.”

 

“Okay, that's all I'm asking. Let's see what we can do about this.” He stepped forward and reached for the brush. “May I?”

 

She looked a little surprised but let him take the brush. “You do hair too?”

 

He laughed. “I do have two sisters and a gay brother, what do you think?”

 

“Sorry, silly question.” She closed her eyes as he began gently brushing her curls, careful to avoid pulling on any tangles. “I'm looking forward to the day when....simple things aren't...so difficult.”

 

“It'll come, sweetness. Just need to be patient.” He took the hair tie that she held up to him and gathered her hair, tying it back. “Until then, you have me as your personal servant.”

 

“Oh those are dangerous words.” She said with a smile before opening her eyes and looking at him in the mirror. “So if I said it would help me if you dressed up like a cabana boy?”

 

“Lemme find a good set of speedos and it's done.”

 

She giggled. “You are crazy.”

 

He gave her a smile in the mirror. “See? You're remembering!”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on posting so soon....this is for Jaimenne and her kind comments!

**Chris POV**

After helping her into the car and getting in himself, Chris looked to Mary who was looking around at the area around with interest. Of course, she'd been stuck inside for nearly 3 weeks. “All set?”

 

She nodded. “Can I ask a favor?”

 

“Of course. Name it.”

 

“Could we stop at a Burger King or a McDonald's drive-thru? I'm really craving a cheeseburger and fries.”

 

He grinned. One of the things he loved about Mary was that while she wasn't careless of her health, she wasn't obsessed with diet and exercise like he'd experienced in the past with exes. She loved her fast food, seafood and especially Italian. “And a milkshake?”

 

She nodded with the eagerness of a child. “Yes please. With whipped cream!”

 

He laughed and put the car into gear and pulled around toward the hospital exit. “Your usual then.”

 

“Yeah, I'm predictable I guess.” She said, still looking around with interest. “I'd pay...but...”

 

“Don't worry about it sweetness. You have your own money and cards at home waiting. We had everything replaced after the accident just in case. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm good for a Burger King run.”

 

“I would hope so. Do you have a gambling habit....I don't remember?” She teased with a raised eyebrow as they drove down the street and he snuck a look.

 

“Shit. I kept forgetting to bring that up. Yeah, if a guy name Tommy Two Thumbs comes asking for me, you don't know me.”

 

Her giggle made him grin and he spotted just what he was hoping to see, a Burger King. “Are you sure you don't want to go inside?”

 

“Not today. I'm still pretty rough looking and I don't want the attention.”

 

“I'll agree that you are pretty looking, not rough though.” He gave her his own raised eyebrow. “Babe, you could have horns and you'd still be the hottest girl in Boston.”

 

She gave him a shy smile. “Yeah yeah, I'm already going home with you....no need to butter me up.”

 

“That's why we're getting the whipped cream, isn't it? Less greasy that way.”

 

“Chris!”

 

He chuckled proudly as he pulled into the restaurant's drive thru.

 

**Mary POV**

“Want me to unwrap your sandwich?” He asked as they pulled away from the restaurant after checking to make sure the order was right. The girl at the window had done a triple take at seeing Chris and had even recognized her. That had been something she hadn't expected. The girl was kind enough to say that she was glad to see she was going home and feeling better. She got an autograph and a picture from Chris for that.

 

“No, Chris. I need to learn how to deal with this stuff myself. You can't do everything for me.” She honestly hadn't thought about how simple things like eating fast food in a car would be that much more difficult for her.

 

“I could if you wanted though.”

 

She looked up and gave him a smile. “And I know you would...in a heartbeat. But I need...to do this for me.”

 

“Alright sweetness.”

 

She carefully moved her left arm out of it's sling. It was still bandaged but she could move it now unlike before when the bandages had engulfed it. Now it was just simple pressure bandaging to protect the stitches. The bag of food was between her legs and she bit her bottom lip as she reached in with her left hand and after a few moments of struggle, pulled out three fries between her index and middle fingers. “See?” She said in triumph as he slowed at a red light and she held them up. “Now, open.”

 

He raised a brow but leaned over and with a little awkward maneuvering, she was able to feed him the fries. “Thanks.”

 

“First rule of eating in a car. Always feed...the driver.”

 

He laughed. “True enough. You did really well there. Does it hurt?”

 

She shook her head, managing to do the action again, forcing herself to use her left hand. As she chewed the fries, she was in heaven. They were probably the best fries she'd ever had just because they were the first she'd had in just about forever. “My shoulder aches...more than anything. The arm...always hurts. This isn't...making it worse.”

 

“I guess that's good then? And after we get settled at home, you can take a pain pill like you promised.”

 

“Yes Captain.”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the real house I'm using to be Chris and Mary's house in Boston, go to this link. I added a few things, namely the elevator and some of the layout since you can only guess so much from pictures.
> 
> http://www.bostonluxuryrealestate.com/listing/71896530/2-blanchard-road-cambridge-ma/

**Mary POV**

“Mare, what is it?” Chris asked, making her look away from the window where she'd been watching the city go by across the river. Apparently they lived within a 20 minute drive of the hospital and even closer to Boston University which Chris had pointed out across the water. Instead of going to a rehab center as encouraged by the doctor, she'd begged to just go home, even if she couldn't remember where it was or what it looked like. Chris had nearly cried when she told the doctor that she'd be just fine with Chris there.

 

“It feels like my first time in Boston.” She sighed, letting her head rest back against the seat. She was already pretty sure she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the hospital if someone asked her. Even to get back to the Burger King they'd left. She picked up her milkshake with her right hand and took a long sip before putting it back in the cup holder. She'd all but devoured the meal. “One step forward, two steps back.”

 

“Don't make me start singing Paula Abdul. You'll want to go back to the hospital.” He joked. He'd been very supportive of how well she'd managed to eat the food from Burger King and use her left hand as best she could. It was frustrating and more than a little embarrassing, but she did it.

 

“You have a good singing voice.” She said, as if she was saying the sky was blue. “Okay, make that two steps forward then.”

 

He flashed her a grin and held out his fist for a bump from her right since he wouldn't grab her left hand and risk hurting her. The carpel nerve had been damaged and while the pain was constant, she didn't like attention being drawn to her thumb that was stubbornly curled in. A few more days and they'd have to go back to the hospital to get the bandages off and the stitches out. Then she'd see how bad her arm really was.

 

“It's going to be great to be home again. You'll see. All your stuff from Albany is there. There are lots of windows and it's right on a golf course, it's got a great view. Absolutely fantastic. And we have a pool and a jacuzzi too.”

 

She nodded. It was sweet how Chris was trying to almost sell her on the house that they already owned. Or he owned. Whatever. He seemed for forget that it had been her idea to go straight from the hospital to the house rather than spend more time in a rehabilitation center. “It sounds great. Did they already deliver the oxygen and stuff?”

 

“Very early this morning. There's a machine on each floor, I think in the bedroom, the office and the living room. Mom said they left a bunch of portables too and they can bring those on a regular schedule. And until you are more comfortable with taking stairs, we have an elevator. And we have all your meds here and your therapy schedule, we're good.”

 

She looked at him as he turned onto an avenue, their home only a few minutes away. The house had an elevator? How big was this place? A few minutes of comfortable quiet driving gave her an idea. From the look of the neighborhood they just entered, a sign reading Welcome to Strawberry Hill, Cambridge, it was rather highend. “Why do you sound more nervous than I do?”

 

“I'm not nervous. Just...excited. I'm really happy to have you home. I'm hoping being home will help with your memory. And plus we have an awesome bed, so much better than hospital beds or cots.” He paused and made an oops face. “And the couch in our office is great too, I've had so many naps there. The living room too. You've fallen asleep in there many times.”

 

She looked down at her left hand, using the fingers of her right hand to massage her stubborn thumb as Chris drove with both hands. It was cute that he was trying to be nonchalant about backtracking and failing miserably. “You don't....have to sleep on the couch.” She gently pulled at the thumb and let it go, watching it just go right back to her palm. “I mean, if you don't want to. I just...I like having you there. You know, with me. Do....do you sleep on the left?”

 

He took a turn and at the red light looked at her. He looked relieved that he wasn't going to be sleeping on a couch, no matter how comfortable it was. “No, I like the right. You like me on the right.”

 

She concentrated and made the realization. “Then I can listen to your heart.”

 

He sucked in a breath. “Yeah, sweet. That's it exactly.”

 

“I guess then, it's good I hurt my left side.” They'd been sleeping in the same room now for weeks and she was comfortable with him. He was very tactile, she wondered if that automatically made him a cuddler? Would they be able to figure out a way for them to both be comfortable?

 

He gave her a slow half smile before going through the green light. “Better than the right at least.” Another turn and he was slowing the car in front of a house that had plenty of shade trees in front with a stone wall that framed the short front walkway. One side seemed to have the mailbox built into it and simply had 2 on it. The door was actually two modern doors with squares of glass through out. “This is home, sweetness. Lots of privacy even with living on the golf course. I'm going to park in the garage so you don't have to deal with the steps right inside the front door.”

 

She turned her head back and gave him as best a smile as she could manage. She was feeling anxious as hell. She trusted him, she liked him but now it was really hitting her that she was living with him. They lived together and she had no memory of it. Had she been this nervous when they first moved in? “Okay, that sounds good.”

 

Chris used a garage door opener that was attached to his sun visor and they pulled in to a simple two car garage that had a pair of bikes mounted to the wall. Parking the car and turning it off, he must have seen her looking at the bikes. “The blue one is yours. When it's nice out, you like to challenge yourself and ride to campus. It's a decent ride too.”

 

She sighed and looked away from the bikes, to the large print on the wall in front of the car that said “Welcome Home!” Was that always there or had Lisa put it there for today? She had no idea. Part of her wondered if it was something she'd placed there since Chris traveled so much for work. Or was it a reminder to herself that this house that was big enough to have an elevator was actually really her home? “That's one challenge I won't be able to do again probably.” She could barely do stairs, how would she be able to ride a bike?

 

“Hey.” Chris said gently, using his fingertips to turn her face to his. “Don't talk like that, Mare. You know it's going to be a lot of work, but you are getting better. I wouldn't be signing up for the Tour de France tomorrow, but don't give up on riding the bike completely.”

 

She sighed. Why was he so good to her? “Okay. Let's go inside. It's going to take me forever to explore this huge house. Do I even want to know how much it cost?”

 

He shrugged and chuckled. “How about I say it involves a two and six zeros. I don't tell you the order.”

 

Her jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding either.“Oh christ. Seriously? And do I contribute anything?” She couldn't imagine living in a house that cost that much. There's no way she could afford that even if she was tenure at SUNY. She hadn't been in the poorhouse but after everything with Eddie's medical issues and his bills, her savings had pretty much been decimated. A house payment would have just been too much.

 

He laughed. “Sweet, you make more money at BU than you did at SUNY. Nearly twice. The deed to the house is in both our names. You end up doing most of the shopping and we both take care of the house bills and stuff.”

 

“Okay, so you aren't a sugar daddy?” That's the last thing she would want.

 

“I would if you'd let me! But noooo. Someone has to be independent!” He said with mock exasperation. “Stay there and let me come over to help you out.”

 

She waited as he made his way around the car and opened the passenger door as she undid her seatbelt. She consciously had to remember to try and turn in the seat with her legs together. It still hurt just the same. She had to get used to that. Chris moved in and she put her right hand on his huge forearm as she carefully scooted out and down, thankful the SUV wasn't a high one. “Thank you for not having some crazy big car.”

 

“Welcome sweet. Ready to see everything?”

 

She nodded. Her stomach was in knots. Would she remember anything? Would Chris be heartbroken if she didn't?

 

The door from the garage opened into a hallway where Chris showed her the security system and how to turn it off and on. The motif was strong on maple wood and frosted glass, which she immediately liked and she was intrigued when Chris told her the floors were heated. That had to be a huge bonus come winter. Across was a closed sliding door to another room, to the left she could see a small bathroom and to the right, a long kitchen complete with an island and attached table in a slightly darker wood and white.

 

Chris led her to the left and that was what made her break down in tears. A trio of someones she actually remembered. Her dog, a corgi named Otis was yapping happily as he ran down a hallway to the left of the stairs they faced that her cats, Fluffy and Jack were quickly making their way down.

 

“Babies!” She cried, kneeling down with a grunt of pain and Chris' help as Otis got to her first and got held back from completely jumping on her by Chris grabbing his harness in time.

 

“Whoa O-man. Careful. Mommy's healing.”

 

The corgi's entire back end was wagging as he whined and put his paws on her thigh giving her doggy kisses while the cats rubbed up against her purring and mewing. They were very happy to see her. It was insane how happy she was at that very moment to have the three of them right there safe and sound. The first time in 3 weeks that there was something that she instantly remembered and felt familiar.

 

“Oh hello! Hello babies. I'm home. Yes, I'm home.” She sobbed, awkwardly hugging the corgi to her, ignoring how much it hurt and kissing his ears before doing the same to the loudly purring cats. “I missed you three!” Had she ever been away from them this long? Maybe a few days at most? She was so thankful they were alright and thriving.

 

Chris had kneeled down next to her and was supporting her with a hand to her lower back. “They missed you too, sweetheart. Mom and Scott have been keeping an eye on them for us.”

 

She looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face. Didn't it bother him how her memory loss seemed to work? “It's just.....I remember them so easily and they are pets and you're....you're more and there's only glimpses! It's not fair!” Part of her was so angry at the injustice that for some reason it was practically just the time from just before they met until the accident that she couldn't remember. Why was it so specific?

 

“Shh. Baby, it's okay. We've made huge steps.” He gently hugged her, careful of her arm and shoulder. “And I'm very happy you remember the kids, don't think otherwise. Come on now, don't get worked up.” He stroked her hair and she worked to relax, her working hand going from pet to pet.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris watched as after her tearful reunion with the “kids”, she began her exploration of the house. He led the way for the most part but then he'd just let her look and explore. The first place he took her was to the main living room since it was probably what made them both fall in love with the house. He smiled as she had nearly the same reaction, a dropped jaw and wide eyes. The living room was on the backside of the house that faced the 3rd hole of the golf course. It was cathedral ceilings complete with half of one wall being two stories of glass. It filled the room with light.

 

“Holy chocolate.” She gasped. She took hesitant steps in, seeing the large screen TV mounted on the wall, very plush couches surrounding a glass coffeetable facing it. Behind that was the more formal large dining table for when they had guests. To one side of the couch was one of the oxygen machines, the tubing still in it's plastic sitting on top.

 

He stepped up, ignoring the sight of the medical equipment and focusing on the woman looking around the room in awe. “This is part of what made both of us choose this house.” His mind flashed back to being curled up on the couch together watching a thunderstorm or even watching the snow fall. He'd been so stupid, taking moments like that for granted. Never again.

 

“Like you weren't in love the second you heard it was on the golf course.” She said and then blinked. “Is that right?”

 

He grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “That's my girl. Yeah, the golf course was a very nice bonus.”

 

She smiled back and looked around, stepping around carefully and he kicked himself for not bringing her cane in. He followed a few steps away. She made her way over to the huge window, looking up and shielding her eyes with her right hand before she then moved around in nearly a clockwise fashion. “Was...was it more modern designed when...when we looked at it?” She furrowed her brow. “More about fashion than comfort?”

 

“Yeah...they had boring bland shit in the house to make it look more expensive. You've been finding things for months, here and there. It actually feels like a place where people live.”

 

She ran her hand over the back of the comfy couch, probably one of his favorite pieces of furniture in the house besides their bed. She paused at the oxygen machine and he wondered if it was similar to the one that her brother had had.

 

From there was the kitchen, where Mary even went as far to open cabinets and the fridge, looking at the dishes and the silverware. She even opened the door next to the fridge and stepped into the pantry built in behind it, the shelves stocked to near overflowing. There were cans, boxes and cases upon cases of soda and water. “Do we always...have such a full...pantry?”

 

He smirked. “We're always stocked, but no, not zombie apocalypse level stocked like this. This is Mom, trying to help.”

 

“It is a help. It will be a bit before I'm ready for shopping I think.” She stepped back out and opened the freezer, smiling. “That's a lot of ice cream.”

 

“We keep a freezer in the basement, that's kind of my mancave. And I'm sure that's filled to overflowing and only closes with a dozen bungee cords. Maybe an anvil. Probably two.”

 

She giggled and took his arm as they continued on. On the second floor, she'd marveled at their shared office, sitting down at her desk for a few moments and taking a rest while she looked around. In front of her was her planner and she opened it, her brow furrowing as she looked at her own notations, ones she had no memory of. Then she looked up at him and gave him a near wicked smile and reached for a pen.

 

Curious, he walked over to see just what she was writing down. For the month of June, she carefully used the red pen to cross out with one line the items she'd previously written. Then picking up a black pen, she carefully wrote in her neat script on June 5th “Rescued yet again” before drawing an arrow through the days of her stay at the hospital. When she got to the current day, she stopped and carefully wrote, “Home with my hero.”

 

He hated that he was such a sap for this shit. He couldn't say anything but to lean over and plant a fierce kiss to the top of her head and hug her with one arm around the shoulders gently. He was not going to cry dammit. He needed to be strong for her right now. They hadn't even finished getting through the house yet.

 

They took the elevator to the third floor where the bedrooms were and she took the time to look at the framed pictures on the walls, some of the two of them, others of his family and The Family. One of his favorites was a picture from when Mary had been about 2 or 3, seated in her high chair grinning at the camera with her brother who'd been about 18 at the time. As much as Mary said that innocent little girl had no idea what was coming, he still saw that grin in the woman before him now.

 

 

Of the multitude of pictures, there was one that made her stop short and gasp. It was that of a young boy in an old fashioned baseball uniform, standing besides two very recognizable players, namely Babe Ruth and Lou Gehrig. Just two famous players standing with a mascot. No one else would recognize that boy except for her. Because it was her father. He'd been about 12 or 13 at the time.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Chris moved closer and rested his hand on her shoulder. “I surprised you with that for Christmas. You told me how you and Eddie had always looked for it, so sure it existed. I had a few friends who are into collectibles go looking and they found this in Canada of all places. I knew it was the real thing when I saw the eyes. You have his eyes, sweetness.”

 

“Oh wow.” She blinked, looking at that happy boy who less than 5 years later be a communications officer on a minesweeper in World War 2. “I just....thank you.” She turned and hugged him as best she could with one arm still in a sling. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed and didn't want to get upset again. She'd had such a life, such a love with this man and it frustrated the hell out of her that she couldn't remember still.

 

She'd meant what she wrote in that planner. Chris really was her hero even if she couldn't remember what had followed after that fateful rescue in Los Angeles. What she knew was the man who'd stayed by her side near constantly the last few weeks. The man who'd thought nothing of sleeping on an uncomfortable hospital cot because it helped her not be scared. The man who'd opened containers and cut food without asking, The man who had watched her when he thought she was asleep with such devotion and love in his eyes even though she couldn't remember him. Yes, he was definitely her hero.

 

“You are very welcome sweet. Come on, there's more to see.”

 

She nodded, collecting herself, taking one last glance at the long lost picture before continuing on her exploration. The house was amazing. Their bedroom had a great deal of light from the windows but thankfully had nice heavy curtains for sleeping in. It actually had two walk in closets that together were probably bigger than half of her apartment back in Albany. It felt strange to look through her closet and find clothes she didn't recognize mixed in with that she did. Nothing looked unusual except maybe a few dresses that Chris explained were from the premieres and events she had attended with him. The master bathroom was white marble with two sinks, a large clawfoot tub and a separate steam shower with a marble bench enclosed by glass.

 

After leaving the master bedroom she found two guest bedrooms and another bathroom before seeing one more door. “What's this, another guest room?”

 

“No, look.” Chris indicated the plaque set to the side that read “Edward James Baylor Memorial Library, 1965-2007, Established October 2015. Second star to the right and straight on till morning.”

 

She gasped, not thinking she'd ever be able to do what she had promised her brother she would do with time. She'd had had a decent apartment in Albany but it only had one bedroom. She'd had to downgrade to try and save money thanks to Suny dropping one of her classes. Her only real splurge had been the larger kitchen and bathroom. Most of the books and comics had gone into climate controlled storage.

 

Chris put his hand to her shoulder, her right, and moved to the door handle. “This was my surprise to you, when we moved in together. Scott and I did it while you were at school.”

 

The door swung open and she was immediately hit with the smell of books, that triggering many memories of time spent with her brother. The room was immaculate and nearly done completely floor to ceiling with bookcases, complete with individual lights from the tracks in the ceiling. She must have told Chris what she'd wanted in a proper library. The shorter bookcases were actually display cases for all of Eddie's action figures, one for Marvel with an action scene somehow posed with figures even in midflight and a signed copy of the first Avengers' poster behind it, another with DC and a signed poster of what appeared to be Superman v Batman. Another movie she didn't remember.

 

The walk in closet had been converted and now walnut file cabinets lined it. Reaching out with trembling fingers, she found they held Eddie's rather expansive comic collection, still carefully bagged and boarded as the day he'd done them. On the wall above each was a figure still in it's box and therefore still potentially valuable. It took a moment for her to realize that it showed what issues that cabinet started with.

 

The main room had an elevated floor where Eddie's old rolltop desk was, restored and beautiful, the sun shining in from the window directly behind it, shining off his urn. And to the left, mounted to the wall was Captain America's shield, perhaps one from one of the films. She stepped closer and saw that the framed copy of the first Captain America issue was signed by Stan Lee. “To Eddie, You raised a wonderful sister, rest well faithful reader. Excelsior! Stan Lee.”

 

On the other side of the window was a collage of pictures of not just her with her brother but of her with Downey, Sebastian, Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner, Anthony Mackie and others. The pictures were cute and showed great affection and familiarity, something she picked up on at Chris' birthday. the top of the collage reading “Family”. To one corner was a note written in someone's handwriting that said “Don't worry buddy, we'll keep an eye on her for you and threaten the Dorito as needed.” Oh. Obviously Downey.

 

“Baby?”

 

She turned to Chris who looked concerned. It was then that she realized she was crying again. Not messy sobbing but just tears streaming down. She'd done too much of that lately. It was just overwhelming. She had this perfect life and all it took was a single car accident and she'd forgotten it. Forgotten him. “I'm....I'm okay. Really.” She wiped away the tears with her right hand, sniffling a little, embarrassed.

 

He stepped close and held out an arm and she gladly went to his arms, resting her head against his chest. She was getting used to the comforting feel of his embrace and whatever cologne he wore. She breathed in and let out a cleansing breath. “It's a bit much, I know.”

 

“No no, it's....it's so wonderful. It's amazing. Eddie would have flipped. Stan Lee knows who he was! And....and his little sister is safe and sound and cared for. That's all...he ever wanted.” She hugged him as best she could with one arm. “This is amazing. Thank you so much.”

 

“Anything for you, sweetness.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her close.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Mary POV**

After a few minutes, Chris pulled back and smiled down to her. “I have an idea. You've been stuck inside for the last couple weeks. Do you want to sit outside for a bit? Get some sun?”

 

She smiled up him softly. “I'd like that. Do we have comfortable patio furniture?” She didn't want to admit that she was exhausted, but she was. As happy as she was to be out of the hospital, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed, mentally and physically. She needed to rest and soon.

 

“Yeah we do.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the library, closing the door behind them carefully. “And the yard isn't huge, but it's big for Otis to run in. You wanted to make sure there was some kind of yard considering you didn't have anything in Albany. Then again, sometimes you wander the house and I wonder if it's because your apartment had been so small.”

 

It was so strange to hear him saying it because it was entirely true. Her apartment in Albany wasn't much of one at all. She'd had to leave the house that she had grown up in so Eddie could be closer to the hospital and then where Eddie had died because she couldn't afford the rent or the commute anymore. The apartment she last remembered was in a decent neighborhood and was a decent size for the price but had no yard.

 

**Chris POV**

Somehow having heard his name, the corgi appeared, dancing on his little stubby legs as the elevator door opened. “Where are we going Otis?” Chris asked the dog who was nearly shaking his stubby tail off in excitement. “Show mommy where we go outside.”

 

The dog took off and they followed behind at a pace she could keep up with. Chris moved so she could hold onto his arm after she made a soft noise of discomfort. Her back was going to take time to heal or at least get to a point where she could walk easily and unaided for more than a few minutes.

 

They made their way through the kitchen, Mary's eyes widening again with something like amazement at all the windows the room had, much like they had when they first found the house. Otis was doing his dance by the door to the side yard. “The yard isn't huge but it's pretty sizable for this neighborhood. Completely fenced in too, so no worries about Otis running off without a leash or anything.” He opened the door and the dog took off. “Stay on the walk for the side yard. This is where he does most of his business.”

 

She nodded, holding onto his arm. “So the grass here is a bit greener from the extra...fertilizer?”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah a bit.” They rounded the corner and the rest of the backyard was shown, complete with the shade of the trees that gave them privacy from the golf course, a free standing hammock, a fenced off good sized in-ground pool, jacuzzi and the best thing, a plush looking deck swing.

 

“Oh wow. Umm, is this....usual for...Boston homes?” Looking at the house from the outside made it look a bit more ostentatious than they had wanted it to look on the inside. Neither of them had wanted a house that looked like a magazine spread. They wanted a home and he was happy that they'd accomplished it along with having it look damn good.

 

“Not for most of Boston or even most of Cambridge, but for Strawberry Hill, it's not unusual. This house was built in 2010 and they remodeled it just in time for us to buy it. It's a pretty quiet neighborhood for the most part, next to no real nightlife but everything's like, 10 minutes away.”

 

“I really like it, all the room and all the natural light.” She looked around and then stopped, closing her eyes and taking as deep a breath as she could before a slight wince told her to stop. Her ribs would also take time to heal. “So nice not to...smell antiseptic...in the air.”

 

He watched her as she smiled a little, the sun shining on her face. And a thought he'd had hundreds of times over the last 18 months crossed his mind. _Fuck, she's gorgeous._ He started to lean in to kiss her, like he'd done so many times in the last 18 months and stopped himself. This Mary didn't remember those kisses. Somewhere in there was the memory and he had to be patient. Right now, she trusted him and the surprise birthday party told him that she cared about him. He had to be patient.

 

“Come on sweetness. Let's sit down over here. Okay?”

 

She opened her eyes and looked at him with that pleased smile and looked to where he was indicating. “That is exactly what I was...hoping we'd have. I always wanted....well, you know.”

 

He nodded with a grin and gave in a little, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. “You always wanted a porch swing since you were little. Yeah, I know.”

 

“Looks like you...have a habit...of spoiling me.” She said softly as they made their way over to the swing, Otis sniffing everything he'd probably sniffed that morning when his mom stopped by to let him out.

 

“This coming from the woman who managed to arrange a surprise birthday party from her hospital bed?”

 

“Touche.” She said with a bit of a smirk to her lips as they took their seats. “I'm guessing I try to spoil you as much as I can too?”

 

“Yeah you do.” He thrilled at how she almost naturally leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her, careful of her sore shoulder. He carefully extended the seat, revealing it could nearly be an outdoor bed, earning him a surprised but pleased noise from Mary. “Like arguing to come home rather than go to a recovery center? Telling the doctor you'd be fine because you'd have me? That meant a lot, Mare.”

 

“It's the truth.” She said softly, her eyes watching Otis as he made his way around the fence, sniffing for intruders. “I'm thankful that I have you in my life, even if my memory is still Swiss cheese. Alot of guys, they wouldn't...you know...stick around for that.”

 

“Those guys are assholes. I'm Captain America.”

 

She giggled and it was like music to him. “And a goofball too.”

 

“I am a man of many talents, madam.” He teased softly, closing his own eyes, thanking the universe for this moment.

 

**Mary POV**

She woke up confused. She had her cannula on but she definitely wasn't in a hospital bed or in a hospital gown or pajamas. Opening her eyes, it took her a second to reacclimate and realize that she was home. She kept thinking the words new home but it wasn't actually new. They'd been here almost a year. A look to the two story windows gave her the idea that it was late afternoon early evening.

 

She had started to doze out on the patio swing and when they went to go inside, her body had betrayed her and she'd let out a grunt of pain. So Dr. Evans had not only made her stick to her promise that she'd take a pain pill once they were settled, he'd insisted on carrying her inside and making her put on her oxygen. Who was spoiling who?

 

She sat up slowly, not an easy thing to do with such a comfortable sofa. It felt like it molded around her perfectly. How many naps had she taken on this couch before the accident? She turned her head to see Fluffy and her son Jack curled up near by, Otis probably sprawled out on a bed somewhere. He was a small dog but could easily take up a queen sized mattress somehow.

 

She was about to wonder where Chris was when she heard his voice from the kitchen. “I know a welcome home celebration makes sense on the first night home but Mom....I don't want to overwhelm her.” A pause. “Yes, she loved the house.” Another pause. “Yes, it triggered a few memories.” A pause. “I want to give her time to get used to things here.”

 

She carefully made her way to the kitchen, thankful Chris had left her cane by the couch. The feeling of stiffness that came from being in any one position for a decent amount of time was becoming rather common. That shooting pain from her ass to her foot was also becoming something she was getting used to. He was facing away from her, toward the kitchen windows, leaning against the kitchen island. She stood there a moment, admiring how the track lighting illuminated him and just how broad his shoulders were.

 

Downey and the internet were right, he was shaped like a dorito.

 

“Is that your mom?” She said softly, not wanting to make him jump.

 

He did anyway. “Oh hey sweetness, yeah, it's mom.” He paused and sighed. “Yes Mom.” He rolled his eyes to the ceiling with a smirk on his lips and handed the phone to her.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Mary! How are you doing, finally being home? Chris told me you were taking a nap on the couch in the living room.” His mother's voice was now familiar and comfortable.

 

“I'm good. Really. The house is...it's more than I...could have imagined.” She turned her head to cough a little and winced. Before she could even ask for water, Chris was getting a straw out of a cabinet and putting it into a bottle of water. For a second she almost forgot that by holding the phone, she couldn't hold the water because her arm was in a sling for a few more days. “Thank you.” She murmured, taking a few long sips. “Sorry Lisa, my throat was a little dry. I napped with my cannula on.”

 

“Not a problem sweetheart. I was suggesting to Chris that it might be nice to celebrate your first night home with some dinner. It'd just be the girls, Scott and I, not a huge bash like my stubborn son thinks. Would you be up for it?”

 

She looked up to Chris who somehow knew what his mother was asking and gave her a shrug. It was up to her. “I'll be honest...I am a little hungry. We got Burger King on the...way home from the hospital.”

 

“What are you in the mood for? You name it, we'll bring it.”

 

“Would...would it be tacky to have Boston Market in Boston?” She'd always enjoyed the restaurant, more than once eating herself into a food coma thanks to the tasty chicken. It was the first thing that came to her mind beyond seafood. And while she might not remember living in Boston, she knew better than to suggest Red Lobster.

 

Chris snickered and shook his head in amusement. He mouthed the words “Good choice!”

 

“Tacky? No. Tasty? Definitely.” Lisa said with happiness in her tone. “How about an hour or so?”

 

“An hour? That sounds great....thank you Lisa.”

 

“Of course! I want to hear all about your first day home and finally being out of the hospital. We'll see you soon!”

 

“Okay, do you want to talk to Chris again?”

 

“Not if I ever want to get out of the house and get our dinner!” The woman laughed. “I'll see him soon enough.”

 

Mary giggled. “Okay. See you soon.”

 

Lisa disconnected and Mary pulled the phone away, managing to just use one hand to hit the cancel button with her thumb. In the weeks she'd been in the hospital, she'd never seen what Chris' wallpaper for his phone was. It took her breath away because it was a picture of them together. Someone else had taken it and she wasn't sure but she recognized the dress from the pictures of the Civil War premiere Chris had shown her. In this picture, it looked like they were at some kind of afterparty, dancing slow, completely wrapped up in each other. Forehead to forehead, she had one hand resting on his chest and the other had to be holding his and their arms folded between them. His other hand was holding her close, very low on her back, nearly resting on the small of her ass. It was a very good picture and immediately conveyed intimacy.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Chris said softly. “It was from the afterparty for Civil War. Scott stole my phone and took it.”

 

She looked up at him. Even after the last few weeks, she was still amazed that she had that kind of relationship with the man standing before her. “What...what were we dancing to?”

 

He'd no doubt gotten used to her asking questions about what she couldn't remember but there were time she could see pain in his eyes because she had no recollection of events that were so important to their relationship. This was one of those times. “Our song.” He paused, clearing his throat. “When we first met, one of the things we talked about was our favorite movies and we were both pretty enthusiastic about Prince of Thieves.”

 

Mary's heart broke a little. “Ohh.” She closed her eyes. She should have guessed that somehow, one of her favorite songs as a kid would end up being important to both of them. “Our song is Everything I Do?”

 

“Yeah sweetness. We....that weekend, when we met, that movie somehow was randomly on TV and when the song played during the credits, I asked you to dance.”

 

She could almost imagine it, curious just how much clothing either of them had on since she got the idea that maybe clothing had been very optional that weekend. In her mind, maybe he'd been lounging in jeans or something. Maybe she'd been wearing his shirt. No matter how they'd been attired, it had to have been very romantic. “I wish I could remember. It sounds...romantic. I'm sorry.” She put the phone down and the screen went blank.

 

“No apologies, Mare. You'll remember. Give yourself time.” He covered her hand resting on the kitchen island with his. “Mom's coming in an hour?”

 

“Roughly. I think I'll change my clothes and wash up a bit.”

 

“I'm not trying to sound like a pervert, but do you need help?”

 

She gave him a gentle smile. “No, but thank you. I should be okay if I take it easy. I'll wait till tonight to really wash up and rewrap my ribs the way the therapist showed me. I just want to freshen up.” And she needed a few minutes to herself because it made her own heartache to see that sadness in Chris' eyes every time she didn't remember something and he tried to cover it by being supportive instead.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Mary POV**

She made her way into her closet off of the bedroom and pondered if she should attempt changing her clothes. They were just having dinner at home, but she wanted to look nice. Forcing herself to use her left hand, her sling out on the bed, she looked through the tops that were neatly hung up before picking one out. A dark grey sweater wrap. Holding it against herself, the full length mirror at the end of the closet told her it wouldn't look horrible with the skirt she'd been wearing.

 

It was a little awkward, getting it off the hanger and then on. She'd almost thought about calling to Chris for help but she figured she needed to learn to do some things on her own. He wasn't always going to be around. They did have to make more movies and things. Finally, she got the sweater on and thankfully was able to use her right hand to button the wrap part. Her left arm was screaming and throbbing at her.

 

After sitting down on the bed for a few minutes to catch her breath, she made her way into the bathroom and after a few moments figured out that the right sink apparently was her side. The cabinet was filled with various soaps, lotions, Always pads and the like. The other side had just a few items for shaving and cologne.

 

Picking out a fresh smelling lotion, she was able to freshen herself up a bit before taking a look at her hair, not quite as neatly tied back as it had been when they left the hospital. Her left arm and shoulder were bothering her enough to tell her that any real attempt to try and style it would just leave her as frustrated as it had at the hospital. She found a cloth headband, conveniently grey, and was able to put it on. Then she took a few minutes, letting her left arm rest to use the fingers of her right to fix her hair. The haircut she'd gotten back in December was certainly paying off now. Having hair any longer would have been a nightmare with her current limitations.

 

Stepping back out into the bedroom, she decided to poke around in the dresser that Chris said was hers and see if maybe there were things there that she recognized. There were the usual t-shirts and things, socks of all sorts, panties and bras. She sighed, wondering if she'd have to stick to camisoles with bras built in for the forseeable future because she wasn't sure she could even manage a front clasp.

 

Reaching in to the underwear drawer, she felt something silky and her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she pulled out what looked like a very skimpy royal blue satin or silk nightie. From the look of it, it wasn't exactly meant to be worn for extended periods. There was barely anything to it. It was nearly backless and holding it up against herself, she found that it wasn't very long.

 

“Baby? You doing okay up there? You need me?”

 

She jumped, startled and managed to choke back the groan that jumping like that had caused when Chris called up the stairs and she wagered he was probably on the stairs. As best she could, she called back. “I'm fine! I'll...be down in a minute!” She stuffed the nightie back into the underwear drawer and closed it. She didn't know if or when she'd feel comfortable wearing something like that, again apparently. Time would tell.

 

“Okay sweet!” He called back. She could hear his steps telling her she was right. He'd been halfway up, probably sitting there for a few minutes before he decided to call out.

 

Smiling a little at how protective he was, she went to the decently sized jewelry box that sat on top of her dresser and opened it. Inside were pieces she recognized, a few bringing a comfort to her. Her fingers ghosted over her father's wedding ring and the pinky ring he always wore. The class ring of her brother, gotten after high school when he'd started teaching. One side had the symbol for literature and the other, being classic Eddie, had the Star Trek emblem. Her own class ring with symbols for history and cats.

There was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver and diamond star charm on it. Studying it, she vaguely remembered something about it going perfect with her outfit for the Civil War premiere. She was pretty sure Chris had given it to her.

 

The sound of Otis barking told her that Lisa and the others had arrived. Closing the jewelry box, she began moving toward the door and Chris' voice called up. “Mare! Mom's here! Don't rush, take your time okay?”

 

“I'm on my way now.” She called back, going for the elevator. She would have plenty of time to explore more later.

 

**Chris POV**

“There she is! The love of my life!” Scott declared dramatically, practically pushing Chris aside in an effort to get to Mary. “Darling!”

 

She giggled, her right hand up to her mouth. She and Scott had hit it off right away when they met and that hadn't changed. “Hello sweetheart.”

 

He gave her a big hug, careful not to hurt her and a loud kiss to the cheek. “Has my brother been taking good care of you? You look adorable, by the way.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, his sisters and mother snickering. She did look cute, wearing a sweater wrap that was one of her favorites.

 

“Chris has been very good to me.” She looked down at herself. “I found this in my closet. I don't remember it, but I like it....and I put it on without help. Bonus.”

 

Chris put his arm around her. “And you are getting around the house on your own already too.”

 

She nodded, smiling at the approval in his family's eyes. “The elevator is a...bit of a cheat...but yeah. Why don't we...get that food...dished up? It's smells amazing.”

 

“At this point, wouldn't anything that wasn't hospital food?” Carly joked as they moved into the kitchen and the numerous Boston Market bags were put down on the table. Before she went to say something about Mary letting them do it, he nudged her and shook his head. Mary wouldn't want to be treated differently, even a day out of the hospital. If she needed help, she'd ask.

 

His mom gave him a nod before asking Mary every question under the sun about how it felt to be out of the hospital and what she thought of the house. He watched proudly as Mary not only helped with getting the food unpacked, but forced herself to use her left hand as best she could.

 

Once everyone had gotten a heaping plateful, it was decided that it was a nice enough night to sit out on the deck and relax. After the previous winter, they were a little more appreciative of summer nights. Mary went to grab her plate and Chris grabbed it first, bottles of soda tucked under his arm. “Use your cane sweet. You can get the door. Please?”

 

She sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. As much as he was happy to see her pushing herself, he didn't want her to overdo it. Plus, she had to not be so stubborn and let others help her.

 

Soon the food was half gone and they were sitting around talking and enjoying the night air. “So now that you're home, what's next?” Shanna asked, sitting back in her chair. “Besides getting better of course.”

 

Mary looked to Chris before answering. “I don't know honestly....getting myself reacquainted with this...house is a big priority.” She put down her fork and sat back herself. “It's amazing to be honest.” She looked to Scott who was in the midst of buttering another roll. “Thank you for the library. Chris told me you two...put it together.”

 

Scott grinned. “I was hoping you'd like that....again. You are more than welcome. Before you, the only book Chris had in his house was Pat the Bunny.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes but smirked as both Carly and their mother smacked Scott upside the head.

 

“Funny, but I know that's not true. Not...all the books in there are mine.” Mary said with confidence. “I saw...a shelf on philosophy and a book on Buddhist mediation.” She shook her head. “And that was just...from a glimpse.”

 

Chris grinned proudly, giving her a wink as she moved back to her plate that she'd almost cleared. “I think maybe getting used to the house and the neighborhood is a good first step. You still have a good amount of physical therapy to deal with.”

 

“When do your stitches come out?” Carly asked. “I bet you can't wait to get that bandage off your arm after all this time.”

 

Mary nodded, swallowing what she'd been chewing. “The stitches come out in a couple days. It'd be nice to see my arm again, though I'm a little worried...about just how bad...it might be.” She took a breath and held up her hand at the confusion on his family's faces. “When they've changed my bandages and stuff....they would put up a curtain. No need for me to see it...until it's more healed.”

 

“Was that your idea, honey or the doctor?” His mom asked.

 

“A little of both. I don't....really want to see just...how so many stitches looks. Just that....they did their job is fine with me.”

 

“Smart thinking.” His mom said with approval.

* * *

 

“Chris? Can you....can you help me?”

 

He dashed into the bathroom, shocked to see her on the floor because he'd never heard her fall. She'd insisted she could wash up on her own before bed, that she'd be fine. Had she been wrong? How fast could he get them back to the hospital? What if she had rebroken her ribs?

 

“Mare? Baby?” He fell to his knees in front of her, her face white with strain as she sat half sprawled on the floor, dressed in the pajamas that she'd been so amused on finding in her dresser. It looked like the only thing keeping her upright was her right arm, braced against the floor. “Sweetness? Can you hear me?”

 

She nodded, not opening her eyes. “I just...I'm so tired. Just...getting dressed. My legs gave out... I can't...I can't stand up. I tried. It hurts too much.”

 

He took a breath, the fear leaving him slowly but the pain in her face making his heart ache. How long would she have to deal with being utterly exhausted by just dressing? “Baby, did you fall? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

She weakly shook her head. “No, I...slid down the wall. I...used the wall....like Anita...said to.” Anita was her physical therapist, a tough as nails woman from Detroit he was pretty sure could break him with her pinky even though she was barely taller than Mary.

 

“Okay sweet. I've got you.” He carefully wrapped one arm around her back, putting the other under her knees, apologizing at her grunt of pain, no doubt not something that could be helped with her herniated disks. But she said she hadn't fallen, so at least she hadn't hurt herself worse beyond maybe a bruised ego.

 

He walked carefully with her in his arms, unable to not notice that she was so much lighter now, not that she'd ever been heavy. Her side of the bed, set with an oxygen machine, was already turned down and he gently set her down. She let out a breath of relief as he settled her back against the pillows, putting the blanket over her legs. “Oh...thank you.”

 

“That's better than a cold floor. Want your codeine?”

 

She nodded, her eyes closed briefly as she rested against the pillows. “Very much.”

 

He went to the dresser where her meds had been set out on top and shook out one of the strong painkillers and brought over a bottle of water, opening it first before putting the pill in her hand. Her face was beginning to get it's color back. She put the pill in her mouth and took the offered water, taking a big swallow to get the pill down before sighing.

 

He silently put her cannula on her, adjusting the oxygen so she got a little extra. After she took a few good inhales of it, he asked. “Good?”

 

She nodded, closing her eyes a little as she took in the oxygen a little more. “Yeah.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. The pain and exhaustion was still there as well as a bit of embarrassment. “Sorry....I overdid it. I'm...okay. Honest.”

 

“It's okay.” He stroked her hair until he noticed his hand was shaking. “Just scared me a little. Sit and relax, okay? Your tablet is right here. Will you be okay if I use the bathroom?” He was sadly desperate to get away before he lost it.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay...it's okay. Go ahead.”

 

He all but dashed into the bathroom, nearly tearing the knob for the cold water off the sink as he turned it on to cover any noise of his near sob, taking a deep breath to try and control himself. He put his fist to his mouth, taking a big sucking breath. Fuck, she'd been so white! And she wasn't able to walk? Would this be a regular thing? She'd been fine just a few hours earlier when everyone had come over for the welcome home dinner.

 

She was fine that morning she went to the store too, his traitorous mind reminded him. No need for oxygen and pain pills. Able to open her own bottle of water. No bandaging around her ribs or covering her left arm. Things changed quickly.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chris POV**

He stepped out of the bathroom and stopped. There she was and if it wasn't for the wrapping on her arm or the residual bruising on her face or the oxygen tubing on her nose, it would have felt like a normal night. Again, things changed quickly. She was sitting up, playing on her tablet, wearing her Rogers/Barnes 2016 pajama set that he'd gotten her for Christmas as a joke. She'd gotten good at washing up on her own while she'd been in the hospital, though the physical therapy nurse helped her adapt to her physical limitations like suggesting making use of the bench in the steam shower to sit while she bathed and using a door to hold the end of the wrap when she rewrapped her ribs. It was probably what had caused the little episode of utter exhaustion before. That hurt because it should have been something for him to help her with but she had no memory of how intimate they were so she was still shy around him.

 

God he missed her. He almost ached for her and hoped he wouldn't freak her out tonight by being too clingy. She hadn't said anything yet about how touchy he could be. She'd hugged him back more than once and had even initiated their first awkward hug after the accident all the name of comforting him. Had it really been so long since they'd shared a bed? Would it be too much for her?

 

“Hi.” She said, distracting him from his thoughts. “You were right, this bed is very comfy. So much better than...the hospital bed.”

 

He nodded, padding over to his side. “I'm glad you're comfortable. Do you want anything from the kitchen before I get in bed?” There was no way he was going to let her out of that bed unless it was to go to the bathroom and he'd friggin' carry her to and from. He did no want to risk her ending up on the floor again.

 

She shook her head. “I have water here for both of us.” She indicated a few bottles on the bedstand. She furrowed her brow. “You....don't usually...wear so much to bed, do you?”

 

He looked down, feeling a bit weird at wearing pj pants and a tshirt. Normally, if anything, it was boxer briefs. He wasn't a nudist but clothing was potentially a waste of time when they were in bed together. “No, I don't. But I figured this might make you more comfortable. Since it's....kind of our first time sharing? Kind of?”

 

She blushed, setting aside her tablet and hanging the oxygen on the bedpost, smoothing the blanket across her legs. “Yeah, I don't know if I'm ready for the gun show.” She bit her lip. “Though I guess I technically pretty much saw you naked before we even met thanks to some of your movies. I mean, What's Your Number....isn't exactly hiding much.”

 

He chuckled. She'd watched that one back in the hospital and had asked if they had been trying to save money on the budget by not giving him any wardrobe. The high pink in her cheeks for most of the movie had been entertaining to be sure. “Yeah, yeah that's true.” He sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle her. She was propped up with many pillows and he wondered if she'd need to sleep that way for her breathing. “Will you be alright sleeping without the oxygen on?” After her little bout, he figured she'd need it for a bit longer.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, it's right there if I need it. I don't want to depend on it. Getting changed into my pjs is the bigger...hassle with the arm and my ribs and all. I'm sorry about before, if I scared you.”

 

“It's okay, sweet. You are better now, it's all good. You just have to learn how to pace yourself.” She was getting much better about being able to talk without the pauses in between to get her breath. She just had to remember that even though she was home, she was still healing. Hell, that she was home against the advice of her doctor.

 

“Yeah, I know.” She paused and looked down at her hands, her right gently massaging the fingers of her left. “Listen, I know that....this...isn't easy.” She waved between them, indicating the bed. “And that...umm...well we didn't exactly take it slow when we first met. I got that from our scrapbook.” She was turning steadily redder, somehow a welcome color considering not too long ago she'd had no color. “So umm, I'm sorry you've been...you know. Without.”

 

He couldn't help but smile, swinging his legs into the bed. Really? She was apologizing for him having to go without sex? “Sweetness, our relationship is so much more than just really really good sex.” He couldn't help the tease, loving how her eyes widened. He reached out and took her hand, noticing it trembling. Was that a residual of the exhaustion or her nervousness about sharing a bed with him? Or was she thinking about the really good sex comment? “Do I miss you, that way? Oh hell yes. But am I happy to have you home? To talk to you, to see you healing? Even more. Honest.”

 

She nodded, still bashful. “I just....had to say something.”

 

“Okay. Is there anything you want to know? Don't be afraid to ask me questions, they help you remember.”

 

She turned her head and searched his face. “Did....I invite you up? The day we met? How'd that...happen?” He could tell she was intensely curious but was trying not to sound like she was asking for a play by play of the first time they had sex. Not that he wouldn't tell her that if she asked. He filed that little hopeful away for a later date.

 

“It was a mutual thing. At first we told each other we had to pretend in case the creep was still around. Then I said maybe I should escort you to your room, just in case. You agreed. I remember thinking how tiny your hand was and how I liked holding it.” That hadn't changed and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, intertwining their fingers much like that fateful night.

 

“We got to your door and you suggested I come in for a few minutes. For appearances. I agreed.” He remembered how he'd turned from closing the door to find her having toed off her shoes and was in the process of shrugging off her cardigan, exposing creamy white skin against the red of her tank top. It had been yet another show of her instinctual trust in him, thinking nothing of getting more comfortable with him right there.

 

“And then what happened?” The slightest tremble in her voice and the curiosity made him cheer inside. The fact that she wanted to know this was a big step. Maybe it would trigger a memory.

 

“You were getting comfortable and got your cardigan caught on your belt. In the back. I reached over and undid it and put my other hand on your bare shoulder.” He looked her right in the eye. “You shivered again.”

 

“And then you kissed me.” She said softly with wide eyes. Was that memory in her voice or hope?

 

He nodded, urgently wanting to right then and there but not really sure he'd be able to just stop and she was nowhere near ready for anything of the sort. Not physically or mentally. “Yeah. Then we kissed.” He paused, not quite knowing what else to say without going too far or embarrassing her. There was so much he could say about that kiss. It had been perfect and something he hadn't experienced with other women. “It went from there.”

 

“That'll be....something to remember.” She said biting her lip probably without realizing she was doing it, breaking eye contact to again pick at the blanket with her good hand.

 

He chuckled. “Oh I guarantee it.”

 

“You, sir, are a tease.” She said with a sigh, resting back against the pillows before carefully sitting back up and tossing a few of them to the floor and just as carefully scooting back. “The doctor said I shouldn't sleep on my side for a while, even the good side.” She laid back. “Sorry if this is awkward for you.”

 

“No need to keep apologizing, Mare. We can remedy it a little.” He moved down a little and over. “Trust me?”

 

“Yes.” She said without hesitation, reaching over herself to turn down the light so they could still see a bit in case either had to get up.

 

He smiled and silently moved over to her side and she bit her lip as she raised her right arm, allowing him to very gently rest his head on her shoulder, nearly taking it over. She was so tiny, his arm simply went across her hips, bypassing her still healing ribs. “Is this okay?”

 

She was quiet for a minute. “Yeah.” Her hand came up and shakily played with his hair, making him close his eyes. He breathed in the smell of her and thanked the universe for giving him this moment again. Another peaceful moment of closeness with her. If time wanted to stop right there, he'd be a happy man.“It's nice.”

 

“It's really good to have you home, sweetness.” It was beyond good. It was indescribable. He never wanted to feel that soul wretching fear again that he would lose her. But she was here, in their bed, her fingers in his hair. She was here.

 

“It's....good to be home.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Mary POV**

She woke up alone and panicked for a minute. In the last near 3 weeks, she hadn't woken up alone once. There'd always been someone there. Chris, a nurse, his mother, someone. Even someone out in the hallway or at the nurses' station that she could hear. Right now, she couldn't hear anything. She knew she had no reason to panic but considering the day she'd woken up to find out she'd been in a near fatal car crash and couldn't remember having a relationship with a gorgeous Hollywood actor, waking up always caused a bit of anxiety until she was sure of her surroundings.

 

She knew where she was, thankfully. She was home, even though she was still getting used to recognizing it as that. She was in a very comfortable bed that didn't have wheels or itchy sheets. She was in a large stylish bedroom with a framed collage of pictures of her with Chris on the wall to her left, the sunlight shining on one of the two of them on a boat somewhere. Both her cats were asleep on either side of her legs and Otis was curled up next to her. She was home.

 

“Chris?” She called out, her voice weak. She carefully struggled to a sitting position and took a few breaths before she called out again, a bit louder. “Chris?”

 

The bathroom door opened and steam rolled out, a bit. Now she could hear the sound of water running. That was some door that it could keep out sound. No wonder Chris had gently asked her to keep the door cracked the night before so he could hear her. “I'm in here, babe. Just about to take a quick shower before I go make breakfast. You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She hoped he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face at the slight panic she'd just had or that she was quickly realizing he was potentially naked in there or close to it. She'd slept well, only waking up a couple times but had been so comfortable with him right there. He'd moved to his own pillow at some point but had stayed facing her, a hand resting on her uninjured arm. “I'm fine.”

 

Otis stretched his stubby little legs and put the minimal effort needed into rolling onto his back to get his belly rubbed. He wiggled back and forth to get her attention since he barely had a tail. She smiled, missing this mischievous little corgi and his blatant requests for love.

 

“I'll go feed the animals and stuff while you shower.” She added, carefully stretching as she had been taught. It was very easy to stiffen up in the night.

 

“I'll be quick. Their food in the totes in the pantry. Otis does his business in the side yard.”

 

“Okay. I remember from yesterday. Enjoy your shower!”

 

 

She moved cautiously as she got out of bed and headed out of the room, not wanting to overdo it like she had the night before. Her cane was nearby and she didn't plan on going far from it after last night. She hated panicking Chris like that. As much as he tried to play it off, she knew she'd scared him badly. To be honest, she'd scared herself. She called for the cats who went for the stairs, discovering that they didn't care for the elevator. Otis didn't seem to mind and had calmly sat by her feet as they went down to the first floor.

 

She was struck yet again by how beautiful the kitchen was and she wondered if part of the reason they had gotten this house was the way the sun shined through the many big windows. “Okay guys, you know this routine better than me.” She walked over where Otis was already waiting by the door to the side yard and opened it, the corgi dashing out and immediately squatting to pee. The cats mewed from where their bowls were, half empty.

 

Carefully, she made her way to the pantry area behind the fridge and the large totes of pet food. She grabbed a scoopful of cat food and made her way back into the kitchen, the cats nibbling as she poured the kibble into their bowls, overfilling them just a touch. Then it was back in to get Otis' food, his bowl completely empty but filled by the time he happily trotted back into the kitchen.

 

“Good boy Otis! Did...you water the bushes? Fertilize the lawn?” She made one last trip into the pantry and grabbed the treats that Otis always got after he went out. “Good boy.”

 

With that, she took a seat at the kitchen table, even though she would have rather sat at on one of the stools of the oversized kitchen island but not wanting to try it with the way her leg and hip were hurting. She wanted to try and avoid taking any pain meds unless she needed to. Instead she sat and just took in the kitchen, imagining herself getting ready to head to class, grabbing a quick bagel or having a lazy morning before sitting down to grade for the afternoon.

 

“Doing okay?” Chris asked, padding inside in just a pair of track pants and a tshirt, lounge wear. He was barefoot and his hair was still wet from his shower.

 

“Yeah, I'm good.” She smiled to him. She liked that it felt almost natural to see him coming into the kitchen, fresh from a shower, relaxed. It was much nicer than the constant view of the hospital room. “Just thinking about how I must have spent mornings before.”

 

“Well,” he began, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee from the machine that apparently had a timer on it before going to the fridge. “You don't like having morning classes, so it's rare that you are up in wee hours. I'm usually up before you. And sometimes you sleep in, so you just grab something quick before heading to the university. But on grading days, you linger. You like the sunlight.”

 

She couldn't help but feel her heart swell a little for him as he brought over a glass of orange juice for her and sat down with his cup of coffee. “You know me so well.”

 

A half smile. “I'd hope so, by now. You know me just as well. You've already been doing it. Finishing my sentences and stuff.”

 

“I'm trying.”

 

He gave her a supportive wink before taking a long sip of coffee and groaning a little in happiness. “So what do you want to do today? I know you have therapy in the late afternoon, but we can do anything you want until then. How do you feel?”

 

“Better than last night. I'm feeling a little stiff, my hip is aching but that's probably a normal thing now. Actually, could we go to the University? Would that be okay? I'd like to see my office, get an idea of my life there.”

 

He nodded, sipping again. “Yeah, we could do that. My car has the parking stuff on it, so there'll be no problems. I think we can park right by the history building, reduce your walking. I don't want you overdoing it like last night. Especially before your therapy session.”

 

She gave him a mischievous smile. “Yes sir, Mr. Evans. So commanding. Who made you captain?”

 

“Marvel.” He said with an equal smile. “Come on, what do you want for breakfast? We have everything thanks to my mother going insane.” Lisa had brought over a few extras the night before along with dinner, making all four of her grown children roll their eyes in unison.

 

“Just because she worries after us, you know. It's nice.”

 

“Yeah I know, I know.” He got up and made his way over to the fridge. “She knows I'm shit at grocery shopping. Hell, I've barely done it to be honest. You always....you know.”

 

She nodded, knowing he was thinking of the last time she went to the store. The day of the accident. “Yeah. I know. Do we have stuff for pancakes?”

 

“About five boxes. What do you think, round or funny shapes?”

 

“Let's live on the edge. Surprise me.”

* * *

 

Mary couldn't help but smile a little as they reached the door that led to her office. Across the glass, it read “Dr. Mary Baylor, PhD, 19th Century American History and Lincoln studies” and below that, someone had playfully put a sticker of Captain America's shield. “Was this you?” She asked, pointing to the sticker.

 

He smiled a little. “Actually, that was one of your students. Go on, go in. Let's see if this helps you remember anything.”

 

She took the keys he offered, the proper key already out and she unlocked the door, pushing it open. Like most college professors, the office wasn't huge but it was nicer than the one she'd had back in Albany. It actually had a window. To her left was a small sofa with a lamp and the other wall had two filing cabinets and then bookcases. Facing them was a large wooden desk and a big command chair. Walking closer, she saw that above the sofa were framed pictures of her great great grandfather, General Baylor as well as Chris' ancestor Elijah and his wife, who was the link between him and Robert Downey Jr. Below was a picture of herself with Eddie when they'd gotten to go to the Little Big Horn in Montana, a big thrill for him, being a fan of Custer. Then besides that, strangely, was a picture of the monument at Custer Hill with a name, C.L. Evans highlighted.

 

The words “Connect the coincidences and you find history – Edward Baylor” was etched into a wooden plaque between the two pictures.

 

“Oh my god. I forgot that Elijah Evans had had two sons.” She couldn't help but look again at the picture of herself with her brother. Had that been so long ago? “The first son, Christopher Lawrence, named for Elijah's father and his best friend...ended up being one of Custer's men....How ironic that he would die on a hill, commanded by the same man...who along with his father helped the Union win at Gettysburg?” She thought about it. “Christ, he couldn't have been more than maybe 20 when he died.”

 

Chris put his hand on her shoulder. “Or that his great great grandnephew would fall in love with a woman who was an expert in the War his father fought in and her brother an expert in the battle he would fall in?”

 

She turned to him and smiled. “Those funny coincidences. I guess Eddie was right.” She moved away over to the shelves, nodding as she read over the familiar titles. Then she moved around the desk and took a careful seat. “Ooh, I like this chair.”

 

Chris laughed, taking a seat in one of the chairs a student would normally sit in. “It's a nice one.”

 

Looking at her desk, she noted familiar touches. In a corner was a picture she recognized from the scrapbook. It had been a big picture of everyone at the Captain America premiere, Chris had his arms wrapped around her from behind and had a dazzling smile for the camera. She had been looking up at him at the moment. Another picture was of her as a baby, seated on the couch looking very tiny between her grinning father and brother. Between the two frames, a deluxe figure of Captain America in his stealth uniform that was eerie in how much it looked like a tiny Chris.

 

“Have I had...issues with students here? I mean...obviously I don't...hide our dating...do I get harassed or....bugged?”

 

Chris shrugged. “You get comments and stuff. There've been a few pictures taken, requests to meet me, nothing crazy. I think the kids learned pretty quick you're here to teach them, not dish gossip on your love life.”

 

“When....when the accident happened....did anyone...think it was...you know, umm, a photographer or something?”

 

His brow furrowed. “You mean deliberate?” He shook his head. “No sweet. They caught the asshole. He was drunk off his ass. Had gotten thrown out of a bar he passed out in and forgot what a red light was.” He swallowed, showing his discomfort in talking about the accident as his fingers drummed against the arm of the chair and he looked away from her. It wasn't something he liked to talk about or if he did, it was very briefly. “I'd have killed the fucker personally if it was deliberate. This one I'd just beat into the ground.”

 

“Chris, no.” She said softly. “That wouldn't help things. What happened to him?”

 

“He's in jail I think. I don't know. Our lawyer only tells me what I have to know.”

 

“Hello?”

 

They both looked to see a young woman standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Dr. Baylor! Oh my god! Oh my god, it's you!” The girl was barely able to keep from jumping up and down, making her way into the room quickly. “I saw your door open and I thought a janitor was in here and I know you don't like when they just barge in and...” She paused, no doubt seeing the awkward confusion on her face. “Oh no. What they said....about your memory? It was true?”

 

Mary felt bad for this girl who was probably a graduate student from what she could guess of her age. She looked to Chris who gave her a little shrug as if to say, we knew this was a chance.

 

“Laurel, why don't you sit down okay? Mary just got out of the hospital yesterday, let's not overwhelm her right away?” Chris entreated the student, indicating the other student chair. Did Chris come to the campus that much that he knew her grad students or did she talk about them a lot?

 

“Oh. Yeah! Of course. I'm sorry.” She sat down. “Sorry Mr. Evans, I didn't mean to ignore you. I just didn't expect to see Dr. Baylor here!”

 

He sighed with a smile on his face. “Laurel, seriously. You can call me Chris. No one calls me Mr. Evans. Ever. Really.”

 

She blushed deeply, smiling nervously. “How...how are you feeling Dr. Baylor? Are you going to be coming back in time for fall semester?”

 

“I'm doing well, Laurel is it?” She moved a little in the chair to make herself more comfortable. “I'm not sure the school...would want someone back who...doesn't remember being a professor here. You must be...one of my graduate students?”

 

She nodded eagerly, sitting on the edge of her chair, her back very straight. “Yes, I am. You've been helping me with my dissertation on disease in the 19th century.” She paused. “When...when we heard about the accident..oh Dr. Baylor, I'm so happy to see you.”

 

Mary smiled, Chris throwing her a wink. It looked like she had a fan of her own. “It's good to be seen, Laurel. I'm guessing you are working on your....dissertation over the summer?”

 

She nodded. “Yes. I'm helping Dr. Soloman with his Ancient Roman history and culture class.”

 

“That's good. Do I have any mail that has been piling...up?”

 

Laurel nearly jumped in her seat. “Oh! Yes, you do. I have it in the graduate student office. And there's...well there's more. I'll be right back.” The girl quickly scurried off.

 

“I like her.” Mary said with a smile, always enjoying the more quirky students.

 

“Yeah me too. She's a bit shy and sheltered, but you've gotten her to relax a fair bit since you came here. You have two other grad students, Dean and Kelly.”

 

Laurel came back with an arm full of mail and lugging what looked like a huge box filled with baskets and flowers? “This is the first...box.” She said with a grunt before stopping. “And this is all your mail.”

 

“The first box?” Mary carefully got up and made her way around the desk. Inside the box were what she was now familiar with as gift baskets and get well flowers. “Who?”

 

“This is the student box. There's a faculty one and then one from fans of Mr. Evans....I mean...of Chris who know you are a professor here.”

 

Mary looked to Chris who shared her surprise. “Oh. Umm, wow.”

 

Chris got up and peered into the box. “Here, let me put it up on the couch so you don't have to try and lean over. I'll go with Laurel and help bring in the other two, okay?”

 

She nodded and was impressed as he somewhat easily picked up the rather ample box and set it on the sofa before heading out the door with Laurel. Reaching into the box, she pulled out more than one card, sans envelope, each wishing her well and hoping for her return for the fall semester. Apparently her love of sweets was well known and there were numerous bags of chocolates and treats. One student, a girl named Alyssa had included a list of students she'd gotten to sign a petition declaring they would never drink and drive.

 

Chris came back in with another box, Laurel behind him with the smaller of the two. “You are definitely loved, Sweetness.” He teased, setting his box down before helping Laurel to not drop hers.

 

She turned to him and showed him the petition. “Look at this! There are hundreds of names here.”

 

“Oh yes, it was posted on Facebook and Twitter. These are just some of the names, Professor. See?” She pointed to the bottom of the list and the note of the facebook page created, titled “Drunk Drivers SUCK!”

 

“Wow, this is wonderful....really.” She wheezed, holding up her hand to the two. “Thank you Laurel, for...organizing everything. Well done.”

 

“Thank you, Professor. It was the least I could do. I wanted to come visit you...at the hospital you know, but I didn't want to cross any lines. And then when they said your memory had been affected!” The girl sniffled a little, obviously very high strung.

 

Mary was touched at the care in the girl's voice and Chris put his hand on her thin shoulder. “Thank you Laurel, really.”

 

“I would like to stay and help more, but Dr. Soloman likes to meet before each of his summer classes and go over the plan for his lecture. Just like you do, Dr. Baylor.”

 

“You've been a great help Laurel, thank you. Hopefully...I'll be able to stop by again soon and I can look at....what you've accomplished...on your disseration.”

 

That made the grad student light up and she nodded eagerly before making her exit.

 

“Mare, do you want your portable?” Chris asked after the office door closed and she put her hand to her chest. “Come on, let's sit you back down.”

 

She let Chris lead her back to her very comfortable command chair and sat down carefully before she answered. “I'm okay right now.” She took a breath. “Just a little overwhelmed. I can't...remember anything here.”

 

He squatted down next to her and rested his hands on her knees. “Give it time. You aren't going to remember everything right away. Come on, let's go through these boxes a little. Maybe some of the notes and things will spark a memory. Then we can go see if the lecture hall you use is open. Okay?”

 

She nodded and put her good hand over one of his. “Thank you.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm getting past much of the story that I've had complete...so now I have to get the urge to write and the inspiration of what to write. Plus there's a chance I'm going to be moving soon (a place of my own for the first time in 5 years!) so there's that distraction too. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you'd like to see in the story!

**Chris POV**

Chris had insisted on at least getting the portable out of the car before they went anywhere else on campus, not wanting to be running for it if it was needed. Thankfully the company had provided a nice little tote bag that disguised it so Mary wouldn't feel self conscious. She'd been doing really good, he thought, even though he knew that she was frustrated that she wasn't remembering things easily.

 

They'd lucked out on the lecture hall and he'd watched her face as they carefully made their way down the aisle, her eyes looking over everything before they got to the small stage and the dias that many professors spoke from. He let her get up on the stage alone, taking a seat in the front row. She moved to stand behind the dias, looking up at what would normally be a room filled with students for long minutes.

 

“This feels weird.” She said softly but thanks to the acoustics of the room, he was able to hear her.

 

“Why sweet?”

 

“I just....normally have papers and books....and my computer for stuff on the screen.” She turned and looked at the screen that had been left down over the huge white board. “I feel...like one of those dreams...where you realize...you went to school naked.”

 

He grinned. He'd had that dream but it was presenting at the Oscars naked. “I think I've had that dream...I mean of you, that is.”

 

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she sighed. “Behave, Mr. Evans.” She shook her finger at him. “I'll give you...detention.”

 

That just made him grin bigger and wiggle his eyebrows playfully. “Oh but Dr. Baylor, I like your detentions!”

 

She sighed again, wheezing a little. “Why did I not see that coming?”

 

He laughed and got out of his seat to join her up on the stage. She wasn't quite as shy and deflecting of his flirting, that was good. “Because I like to keep you guessing. Want to see more or do you want to take a break and get something to eat?”

 

“I wouldn't....mind a rest, honestly.” She looked up at him. “Is there a place...on campus I like...to eat especially?”

 

“Yeah there is. Normally we could just walk there but I think it'd be a bit much. And you still have PT when we get home.”

 

She nodded. “Okay. We'll take the car, this time.”

 

He held out his arm for hers with a thankful smile. “Deal.”

* * *

 

Faculty Dining was actually within normal walking distance and they were lucky it was open for the summer students and professors. It was an upscale buffet style place that Mary often took her graduate students to in thanks for assistance with term papers or major tests. She'd given in and when they got into the car had put on the cannula for the portable oxygen which gave periodic bursts of oxygen rather than a constant flow. She kept it on as they went into the restaurant, the bag over her right shoulder as her right arm was tucked into his rather than use her cane.

 

“This is nice. I like...the light.”

 

He nodded. “The food is pretty good too. We can get a table looking over the river, if you want. Why don't you sit and I'll grab the plates. See how good I am at getting you what you like.” He'd been impressed when she'd done pretty well during Dr. Ashley's memory exercise at the hospital, ordering food for him.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.”

 

He made his way over to the cashier to pay for their meals, subtly watching as she carefully made her way over to the windows and chose a table before slowly sitting down. She was hurting more than she was telling him. Or she was getting more tired than she would admit. This was much more activity than she'd been used to in the last few weeks. He just didn't want another incident like the night before. He knew she didn't either since she was actually admitting to needing the rest and had gotten the oxygen on herself without him saying anything.

 

The cashier gave him a smile and he gave one back as the guy pointed out his #TeamCap pin on his apron. The nurses at the hospital had all sported them the day before when he and Mary were making their way out of the hospital. It was strange how he kind of missed those supportive women and even the few guys who were LPNs. They'd really taken care of both of them for the last couple weeks. “Thanks for the support, man.”

 

He decided to get Mary's food first and figured maybe a bit of salad and some pasta would work. Of course he picked out two good sized pieces of garlic bread to go with it and filled up a plastic tumbler with Pepsi before heading back to the table. She loved the garlic bread here.

 

He was confused at first when he saw a man and woman standing near the table talking to Mary and he watched for a minute so he wouldn't look idiotic by not knowing what was going on. It took a minute to recognize the President of Boston University, the man holding Mary's good hand in both of his and nodding. The woman was the curious one because from what he could see, Mary kept stealing glances at her with wide eyes, much like she had when she first met Downey and the others. He didn't know every celebrity ever, but he was pretty knowledgeable about who might get Mary's reaction like that. He didn't recognize this woman.

 

“Oh boy, your fans have found us again, Mare.” He said as he walked over with the tray, setting it down in front of her. “Hello Dr. Brown, funny to run into you here today.”

 

As he shook the man's hand, he could see a look of awe in Mary's face that almost made him laugh but warmed his heart. She was in shock that he knew the man who was effectively her boss by name. Of course he'd want to know about the people in her professional life. She knew his.

 

“Chris! So good to see you. To see both of you.” The elder man gave him a big smile before letting go of Mary's hand to shake his firmly. “I was quite surprised to see Dr. Baylor here, almost like it was any other day between classes.” He nodded to the woman that Mary seemed so focused on. “Chris, this is Dr. Drew Faust. She's President over at Harvard. Her focus is much like Dr. Baylor's, the Civil War and Lincoln. Dr. Faust, this is Chris Evans.”

 

“Bob, do you really think I'm not going to recognize Captain America?” The woman admonished Dr. Brown with a wry smile and took his offered hand. “It's very nice to meet you. Have you been taking good care of my fellow historian?”

 

“As best I can, ma'am.” He said respectfully. “Would you two care to join us?”

 

“I think we could sit for a few before the meeting, don't you think?” Brown asked, looking at his watch.

 

“I'd enjoy it.”

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting around the table talking and Chris mostly stayed quiet as Dr. Brown asked Mary about her health and everything while Dr. Faust asked about how she was finding it to be rediscovering her own work, namely that of the research on Elijah Evans and his family.

 

“It's a bit of a shock, to be honest.” Mary said, after a puff of oxygen from the tank. “My brother was fond of saying there were no coincidences, only connections that hadn't been found. I'm looking forward to getting deeper....into the work and maybe....finding connections I wouldn't have....before the accident.”

 

“Looking at it with fresh eyes takes an entirely new meaning for you.” Dr. Faust said with a nod. “I have to say, you are doing very well, considering everything you've been through.”

 

“I do hope this means you'll be back for fall semester?” Dr. Brown asked. “We can make any accommodation you need and work around any therapy you have.”

 

Mary blinked in disbelief at the man. “I'm sorry...I just...wouldn't my memory issues...be an issue?”

 

“You haven't forgotten how to teach, so in that respect, no, it's not an issue. Please think on it? I can't tell you how happy we all were when we heard of your recovery.”

 

“Thank you. I will.”

 

He smiled again and then looked at his watch and made his apologies for both himself and Dr. Faust. A few moments later the two had left and it was just the two of them again.

 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” She breathed.

 

Chris laughed. “I'm going to guess that you are fangirling over Dr. Faust there?”

 

“Chris...she's...oh my god, she's wrote so many history books. Ones...I use in my classes. The movie...Lincoln was based...loosely on her book, Team of Rivals. She's the first...female president...in Harvard history! She's...been on the Forbes..Most Powerful...list multiple times!”

 

He couldn't help the smile on his face as she gushed about the historian like he'd heard people talk about himself or his other castmates. How ironic. “Okay, okay. She seemed nice!”

 

“She was...so nice. She's...read my books! She's read MY books!” She held her hand to her chest and waited for a pulse of oxygen. “Wow.”

 

“Your books are amazing, sweet. Of course she's read them.” He reached over and took her right hand. “Come on, let's have some lunch.”

 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “We...we've eaten with...President Brown here before. That's...that's why you said it was funny to...run into him here! When...I first started?”

 

That right there made his day. “That's right Mare. And he proceeded to embarrass me by telling you how I'd told him the best thing they could do for this university was to have you as a professor or they could lose out and you could easily go to Harvard.”

 

“You didn't!”

 

He sighed. “I did.” A shrug. “It was before I asked you to move in with me. To live in Boston that is. I knew you wouldn't want to stop teaching so I thought I'd put some effort in and by that I mean my manager and a few friends and see what could be dug up.”

 

 

She gave his hand a squeeze. “I bet I've told you that you can be pretty adorable when you want to be, haven't I?”

 

His heart skipped. “Once or twice.”

 

“I'm sure more than that. Thank you for going out of your way for me. Then and now.”

 

“It was just as much for me, Mare. I knew you wouldn't want to leave teaching and I would never want you to, no matter how much I'd love it if you could go to every event and every set with me.”

 

“And if it wasn't for me teaching....we might not have...met.”

 

He gave her a smirk for that one. “Maybe. I still think we would have met somehow.”

 

“I guess it depends on how many cheesy plots from Hallmark... movies are actually plausible for real life then.”

 

“Good point!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late in coming and so short....I'm in the process of moving (3 more days!) and that doesn't exactly allow for much brainstorming or inspiration. I'm hoping the new living situation will lead to much writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chris POV**

Chris looked up to see Anita helping Mary up the stairs from the basement. They'd been down there for better part of an hour for Mary's therapy session. His “mancave” was only part of the furnished basement, the other part being partly a home gym including a matted area for stretching and tumbling. With all the different stunts he did for Captain America, a guy had to stay limber.

 

He got up immediately, Anita insisting that he stay upstairs for the session so Mary wasn't as self conscious about the exercises or any signs of pain she might show around him. “Mare?”

 

“Get her prescription ibuprofen, honeyboy.” The older woman instructed without looking, her focus on keeping Mary from tripping or falling. To Mary, she said, “Alright Professor. We're almost to the couch and then you can rest. Just a little further.”

 

He flew up the stairs, grabbing the taller of her medication bottles and flew back down the stairs where Anita was helping Mary to very carefully sit down on the living room couch before going for the oxygen machine near by and adjusting the settings. Mary looked exhausted but still managed to put on her cannula herself, with just her right hand.

 

He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before heading over to where Mary was resting with her eyes closed and nodding as Anita talked her through breathing exercises meant to help with managing her pain as well as making the most of the oxygen the cannula provided. “Here sweetness.” He kneeled down by her and put the pills in her right hand that was trembling before opening the water for her.

 

She opened her eyes and he could see she was hurting like hell. The pain in her eyes almost made his own body hurt. “Thank...you.”

 

He sighed and remembered that physical therapy wasn't meant to be gentle but wasn't this a bit much? “What did you do to my girlfriend, Anita?”

 

The older woman gave him a practiced pursed look. “What she could handle, Mr. Evans, sir.” She gave Mary a smile of encouragement before continuing. “This isn't just from her therapy, it's also from the last couple days on top of that.”

 

Mary nodded, having taken the pills and then drinking nearly half the bottle of water. “I'm alright...Chris. Today has just been...exciting...maybe a little too much.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

She gave him a weak smile. “I'm okay for now. There's probably a nap in my future.”

 

 

**Mary POV**

Mary looked up from where she'd been going over her research on Chris' family tree to see him standing in the doorway of their shared office with a strange smile on his face. She was feeling much better than she had the other day when she'd had her first home therapy session with Anita. There was definitely something to be said for pacing yourself.

 

Anita had shown her a few different things to make her life easier including a way to wrap her ribs with a camisole on so Chris could help her. The older woman had gently teased her, out of Chris' earshot, about her hesitance at being any real level of naked around him. “You do realize that hunk of American pie is your boyfriend right? And that he's already seen you naked?”

 

She'd laughed, knowing it to be true. She'd explained that while Chris had seen her naked, she didn't remember it for herself so it was almost like it hadn't happened. Or at least she didn't remember it yet. Until she did, or felt more comfortable with the idea, the camisole was the way to go. She was happy that her anxiety about their potential level of intimacy didn't extend to sharing a bed because she really really liked sharing a bed with Chris. He was an Olympic medal level cuddler and the feeling of overwhelming comfort, affection and safety in his arms couldn't be beat.

 

Of course, Anita had argued that she was pretty sure that the same thing with no clothes on would beat it. That'd made the two of them laugh until Mary had needed her oxygen.

 

Now Chris was standing in the doorway and just smiling like a goof. “What?”

 

“Nothing. It's just really good to see you at your desk, going over your research and everything. It makes me happy. How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm feeling pretty good, actually. I guess I'm having a good day, pain wise.” She didn't have to tell him that going over her research and doing normal things that didn't revolve around her health issues made her happy too.

 

He nodded, making his way into the room. They both knew that she was probably going to be in chronic pain for the rest of her life. If it wasn't for the nerve damage in her arm, it would be from her back or from her still healing ribs. They were learning to take each day as it came and going from there. “I was thinking, did you ever see the promotional stuff we did on Jimmy Fallon for Civil War? I know you've been focused more on the research than googling or anything.”

 

She thought about it and shook her head. “Was it a good interview? I honestly haven't been looking into that stuff.” She waved to the papers, notebooks and texts before her. “I've been lost in this.”

 

He gave her a half-grin that made her stomach jump a little. It was funny how such a simple expression could make her feel so special. “I know sweet. You were the same way when you were on set down in Atlanta last summer. I don't know where you spent more time, checking out historical stuff around Georgia with whoever was free or going over research in my trailer.”

 

She felt her cheeks warm. That definitely sounded like her. “So what is it about the stuff on Fallon that you want me to see?”

 

Now the half grin became a full one. “Actually, it's something that I think might trigger a memory. Can I use your laptop?”

 

“Of course.” She moved so he could come around the desk and watched as he directed the screen to Youtube and something titled “Avengers My Girl” “Huh?”

 

“Shh. You'll see.”

 

He made the video full screen and she watched with wide eyes as the show came back from a commercial break to show instead of Chris and Robert in the interview chairs, it was Scarlett, herself, Chris' mom and sisters, Hayley Atwell, Robert's wife Susan, Mark's wife Sunny, Anthony's wife, Sebastian's mom, Chris Hemsworth's wife and the wives of Sam Jackson and Don Cheadle. They were all massed in three rows next to the desk.

 

It was incredibly strange to see herself sitting in the second seat of the Tonight Show, dressed well but casually between Chris' mom and Scarlett as Jimmy explained for the women assembled, for lack of a better term and for the audience that for the second part of the interview, there was something very special the guys of the Avengers films wanted to do in honor of the women in their lives, both personally and in the Marvel movies.

 

Then they were directed to the secondary stage and a curtain came up to show Chris, Robert, Jeremy, Sebastian, Hemsworth, Mark, Don, Sam and Anthony, all dressed in matching suits of almost a 1950s or 1960s style. She giggled as she watched herself and Scarlett tilt their heads in confusion like birds.

 

The screen went back to the boys, all standing together back to front as a beat began that they all snapped their fingers to and then a very familiar guitar introduction began. At the bottom of the screen, Mary couldn't help but notice that she had the same reaction then as she did now, her hand going to her mouth in shock as the boys began to perform “My Girl” by the Temptations.

 

She really impressed at how well they were dancing, even though it wasn't terribly complicated choreography. It mostly required them to stay on the beat and aware of those around them. They didn't lip sync either and were all very good, especially with the harmonizing. It was also very obvious that they were having the time of their lives.

 

The camera went to a split screen, showing the reaction of the surprised women while still showing the performance. There were many proud smiles and a few wide eyes and Lisa almost looked like she was going to cry. Mary couldn't help but look at herself, who looked rather shocked but very proud as she swayed with a grinning Scarlett who had grabbed her hand in her own shock.

 

The performance ended and the audience went absolutely insane, the guys moving into a line to bow with happy satisfied smiles. That only lasted a moment before they were all but attacked by the women they'd dedicated the performance to. Chris' barking laugh could be heard as he was all but tackled by his mother and sisters. Then they had moved to the side so she could do the same and she was amazed to see Chris lifting her off her feet in a bear hug on national TV, as his mother moved on to congratulate Sebastian who was grinning happily with his arms around his own mother who was dabbing at her eyes.

 

Jimmy took a few minutes to get an explanation for the performance from the guys, Robert explaining that while a lot of the focus of the movies tended to be on the male characters, it was important to know that they were nothing without the women they starred with as well as supported them. That earned him a kiss on either cheek from Scarlett and his wife and then herself and Hayley. He grinned like Hefner.

 

The video ended and Mary looked to Chris who'd been watching her. “What'd you think?”

 

“Oh that was amazing!” She blurted. “You were so good!”

 

“Thanks sweet. I'm surprised you didn't react more to seeing yourself on the Tonight Show.”

 

“It's definitely strange. How were you all able to practice without any of us figuring it out?”

 

A sly smile. “Classified.”

 

She shook her head, a smile finding her lips. “Okay well in that case.” She leaned over, Chris having squatted down near her chair while she watched the video and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thank you again. That was fantastic.”

 

She knew he would never admit it, but she was pretty sure she'd just gotten Captain America to blush.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in bringing you this chapter....I hope where it goes will help earn me forgiveness and comments!!

**Chris POV**

“Sweetness, are you sure you don't want me in there with you?” He was confused at her sudden request that he stay out in the private waiting room while one of the doctor's aides took out the stitches on her arm. Today was the big day, nearly a week after she had come home from the hospital. He'd been there when they'd removed the stitches on her side, why was this different?

 

“It's....I have a feeling it's going to be....pretty bad. And...I need to see it...myself...so I can steel myself....for how you'll...react. How...everyone...will.” She said with paced breath. He'd noticed that her breathing seemed to be affected by any anxiety. Or was her pain affected by it and then her breathing was affected by that?

 

“Mary, it doesn't matter how bad it might be. It's not going to make me run for the hills or anything. Come on, you know that.” Did she really think he'd be repulsed by a scarred arm? He'd seen her before she'd gone into surgery, intubated and bloody.

 

“I know...but...I just need...to deal with it....myself...first.” She looked up at him with those blue eyes that ruled his world. “Please.”

 

He sighed. He didn't like this. Not one bit. “Okay. Okay. But the second, the very second you need me, you call for me because I'm going to be right here. Okay?” He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. “It'll be just fine.”

* * *

 

He knew when he looked up and saw the sadness in the aide's eyes that Mary hadn't reacted well at all to how her arm looked. Fuck. He was afraid of this. He stood and met the woman midway. “How bad?”

 

She sighed. “Very. You have to understand that her arm was severely lacerated. From what I see in her file, she's very lucky to still have it. That said, I strongly recommend you steel yourself. Your reaction is the most important to her which is why she had you stay out here. Right now she's struggling and needs all the support you can give her. It'll get better. I've seen these kinds of scars my entire career. It'll get better. Right now, she won't believe that. Just be prepared.”

 

He nodded. “Okay. Okay. I don't care what it looks like. All I care about is her.”

 

“I understand that but the scarring is severe and you need to understand that she does care how it looks and appreciate that. Take all the time you need. I'll have our service send materials and such to your home tomorrow morning so you can just leave when ready.”

 

He nodded. It didn't matter how bad it was. He was going to be there for her, for the bad and the good. The question was how willing she was going to be to allow him to.

 

**Mary POV**

She had her eyes shut tightly, the image of her ruined arm tattooed in her mind. It looked like a fucking roadmap if the roads were planned by a lunatic. They were deep and an angry pink and everywhere. And making any kinds of strides with her hand thanks to the nerve damage just made it all the more horrible. She'd felt her vision blur as she saw them and quickly looked away, trying to focus on her breathing to avoid doing anything as embarrassing as passing out. Had Eddie felt like this when he first saw his stump?

 

The sound of the exam room door opening after the nurse's aide left, made her flinch and pull the ruined limb tightly to her body, covering it as best she could with her eyes shut. She'd asked Chris to stay outside when they first unwrapped it because she didn't know how bad it might be and didn't want him to feel bad for any instinctual reaction he might have. Or see that reaction herself. She had waited patiently with her eyes closed while the stitches were removed. Considering how long it took, she had a sick feeling it was going to be really bad. She should have kept her eyes shut. “Please don't look at me. It's....don't.”

 

“Mary. Mary.” Chris' voice was soft and gentle and he approached her slowly. It wasn't very far from the door to the examining table. One of his hands moving to her cheek. She could smell the hint of his cologne and soap. “Sweetness. Shh. It's okay. It's alright.”

 

“No...no it's not.” She finally sobbed, letting him pull her against him but continuing to cradle her left arm and all but hide it under the long sleeve shirt she had been wearing and was now in her lap. She knew some of the scarring was visible above her elbow but most of it was below and on the inside. She couldn't help but be terrified of him seeing what a monster the accident had made her. A limping, scarred amnesiac monster.

 

“Baby, let me see. Please. We knew there was going to be scarring. We talked about it.” And they had, just the two of them and with Dr. Ashley just the day before in preparation for this. But nothing either of them had said could have added up to what her arm truly looked like.

 

“No. No it's....so much more. I wish....oh god, tell them to wrap it back up. I don't want to ever look at it again.” She sobbed, trying to take comfort in his strong arms and focus on his scent. She'd grown accustomed to them in the last few days of being home. Their first night together at the house, that she could remember that is, was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. Even before she'd woken up in the hospital.

 

That she could remember.

 

He wouldn't want to even share a bed with her once he saw her arm. Everything they'd worked for in the last couple weeks would be ruined. How would he ever want her, ever love her, anything with a mangled arm like this?

 

“Mary, listen to me. Okay? This is another step. You could have scars everywhere and still be the most beautiful woman I've ever met.” His thumb stroked her cheek as he stood right in her space, speaking softly and intimately. Just for her. “Those scars don't matter to me and shouldn't matter to you beyond telling both of us one thing. Do you know what that is?”

 

She shook her head, her side hurting from crying. “No.”

 

“That you survived. That you are a fighter and survived. And I'm never going to take one moment for granted because of that.”

 

She sniffled, absently wiping at her face with her good hand. She still stubbornly kept her eyes closed. “That's....three things.”

 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “That's my girl.” A few more moments of comfort and he spoke again. “I'm going to look. You don't have to. Let me, please.”

 

She was trembling like a leaf as he gently worked her arm out from where she'd been both hiding it and cradling it. He was incredibly patient, murmuring encouragement to her as he slowly straightened it. She couldn't feel the skin very well but the nerve pain underneath was very easy to feel. It was like a sunburn and road rash combined. His large hand held her by the elbow while the other gently worked at her palm and thumb like the therapist had shown them both.

 

What made her open her eyes and look up was the very faint sensation and mostly pressure being pressed to first her stubborn thumb, then her pulse point then higher. She was greeted to the sight of Chris, pressing soft kisses to the worst of the scarring, still pink against her pale skin, freshly cleaned of iodine and probably sweat from being so bandaged. When he reached her elbow, though her thumb had curled back in, her fingers had moved into his hair and he looked up at her with such love and adoration.

 

“You are not these scars. You, are my strong beautiful tiny Irish goddess.” He kissed the inside of her elbow again and she was sure they both felt her shiver from it. Or was it from his voice? His touch? Those damned long eyelashes? How did he manage to find one of the few places she had actual complete feeling? “And that's another of your sensitive spots.”

 

She bit her lip, his face so close to hers, his eyes looking at her like they were reading her mind with ease. “Do....do you know....them all?”

 

He gave her a slow, promising smile that made her ache in a different way. Had he smiled like that the day they met? It's no wonder she invited him to her hotel room. “Oh through very very intensive study and research, I believe I do.”

 

“Show me another one. Please.” She whispered, part of her wondering if seducing her was part of his plan to calm her down. She was really willing to give it a shot right then. She might not remember their relationship but that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to him or recognize that by some miracle, he was attracted to her.

 

“Yes ma'am.” He murmured before looking down at her lips and back to her eyes before moving forward just enough to press his lips to hers softly, then again, then gently tugging on her bottom lip with both of his. Her eyes closed of their own volition at the touch of his lips.

 

Her fingers gripped at his hair while her good hand gripped at his arm as he softly kissed her, slowly as if she was made of glass or spun sugar. She could taste the cinnamon roll he'd had before they left the house. One of his hands rested on her right side, near her hip. Then his lips left hers and moved to a spot just below her jaw by her ear. There he pressed a soft kiss before giving it just the tiniest nip then suction.

 

She stifled a moan, her hips jerking a little and both her hands gripping him harder. Right then, there was no thinking about any pain, just instinct. The feel of his hands, his lips, the smell of his cologne, the taste of him.

 

She could feel him smile against her skin as he slowly pulled back, pressing another kiss to her lips. “That's one of my favorites.”

 

She opened her eyes slowly, almost panting. “I think....mine too. Ooh.”

 

He smiled bigger, his thumb gently stroking her bottom lip. “More sense memory?”

 

She blinked, her heart pounding as if her body knew just what he could do to that spot and was singing at his return. “I....think so.” She couldn't help but steal a look at his lips. “Our....first kiss...that led to...finding that spot?”

 

He smiled. “Oh yes. We didn't exactly waste our time. We both knew from that very first shiver.” He spoke softly and deliberately touched her jawline where that life changing peck had happened. “But we didn't rush. We took our time. Explored. Learned.” He tipped her chin up. “And now, when you're ready? We can explore and learn again.”

 

Thanks to the lack of feeling in her left arm, she hadn't realized he'd been stroking it the whole time and she looked down, flinching at the scars. She tried desperately to focus on the slowly fading feel of Chris' lips against hers. “I...I'd like that.” She looked back up. “But can we....cover my arm? I can't...right now.”

 

“Okay baby.” He helped her into the shirt, carefully working her hand through the sleeve and kissing her palm after working her thumb out of the way. “Let's go home, okay? I can draw you a bath and give you a back massage. You like my back massages.”

 

She nodded. “Alright.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay....life gets in the way and does NOT help the writing process! It's a short chapter but hopefully one you'll enjoy!

**Chris POV**

He made himself look away as she undressed and then took his arm to carefully step into the bubble bath he'd prepared for her. He was still a bit overwhelmed after the kiss they shared in the doctor's office. He wasn't sure what had driven him to kiss her arm like that beyond a desperate need to prove to her that her scars didn't matter to him.

 

Didn't mean they didn't break his heart though. Or was it her reaction to them that did the breaking? He wasn't sure. They were worse than he could have imagined but he also hadn't been prepared for just how badly she would take it. She wasn't a woman who was obsessed with image but she wasn't oblivious to it either. And it didn't help that he was in the spotlight and people could be cruel. Those scars were a frightening further confirmation of something that happened to her that she had no memory of and could really do nothing about.

 

He felt her starting to ease into the bath and made himself count to five before turning to look only to see that she was half into the water, only showing her upper back. Her poor body was all but covered in still healing bruises and it had been a month since the accident. “Is the water warm enough?” He asked, trying not to think about just how naked she was in there or the last time they'd shared a bath. The fact that she'd been willing to undress with him in the room was a minor miracle and he wondered if some of it had to do with their moment back at the hospital.

 

“It's wonderful.” She sighed and carefully relaxed against the back of the tub. “This tub is huge.”

 

“It is. You always said you wanted a tub that you could stretch your legs out in while being completely covered so I found one.” He moved so he was kneeling at her side facing her, the water nearly to her neck.

 

Without opening her eyes she added. “And you like that we both fit in it together without an issue? I....It actually feels a little strange to be in here alone so I'm guessing.”

 

He grinned. “You got me. It's good relaxing cuddle time. How's your back feel?”

 

She nodded. “Good, The heat is nice.”

 

“Want me to wash your hair? I've done it before.” He had a basin and a pitcher nearby if she wanted the treat. That was another of her spots. She loved when he washed her hair but usually it happened in a shared shower because it would lead to water everywhere if they were in the tub. Not from the actual washing but more of how much she liked it.

 

“It's okay. I think I want to lay down after and I don't want wet hair.” She opened her eyes and gently smiled at him. “But thank you.”

 

He nonchalantly sat down on the floor at her side, facing her and rested his chin on the side of the tub. “Feeling better?”

 

She had closed her eyes briefly but opened them again. Silently she took a small mound of bubbles and put them on his nose with one fingertip, looking at him with such fondness it made him ache. “Yes, thanks to you.” Searching his eyes, she continued. “I'm sorry I freaked so badly.”

 

“Baby, no apologies. There's no real way to prepare for something like that and you've been under so much stress to begin with. Did Eddie react well to his stitches coming out?”

 

She shook her head. “No, but he refused to look at his stump for the longest time. They honestly did a great job and it didn't scar much.” Not that it had time to scar. Her brother died from a resurgence of his cancer barely 8 months after the amputation.

 

“And the doctor told us there's a strong chance that you'll heal more and have less scarring than you have now. The scar on your side is so tiny, I bet it will heal to nothing in time.” They had taken out the stitches on her side the day they left the hospital and it had only left a scar less than a couple inches long on her side.

 

“I guess my ribs broke just the right way or punctured my lung just right.” She said with a little shrug. “When they take this back out, I'll have a little scar there too.” She pointed to the port under her skin on her right side, a clear waterproof patch over it.

 

He reached over, gently running his fingertip over the spot, strange to feel the plastic of the patch and not her skin. “I bet after a while, you'll forget about it.”

 

She smirked and closed her eyes. “I've forgotten enough, thanks.”

 

He apologized sheepishly. Last thing you really wanted to say to an amnesiac is something good about not remembering. “Sorry sweet.”

 

* * *

 

He sat on the side of the bed as she padded out of the bathroom, dressed simply in green plaid pajama pants and her lighter green camisole. “Do you want to wrap your ribs now or after our nap?” He'd changed into something a bit more comfortable too, wanting to be close to her after those stolen moments in the doctor's office.

 

She blinked a little, no doubt not expecting him to want to nap as well and then seemed to just accept it before she moved to stand right by him. “I have to keep remembering that this whole thing isn't just happening to me. You are under just as much stress. If not more.”

 

He looked up at her and gently rested on hand on her hip. “Mare, you were the one in the hospital bed.”

 

“And you are the one having to deal with your girlfriend not remembering a wonderful relationship and the life you built together. You have to deal with my medical issues and limitations.” She reached up with her left hand, it temporarily not wrapped and he wondered if she was trying to test herself in terms of the scars. Or was she testing him? She touched his cheek with her fingers, the thumb curled in. “That's a ton of stress, don't deny it.”

 

He wanted to purr from the way she'd so gently touched him and the way she was looking at him in that moment. “Okay, alright. I won't.” He did give in a little, putting his hand over hers and turning his head to place a kiss to her stubborn thumb. “But you are here, you are getting better. That is what I'm focusing on right now.” He paused. “Do you want that shoulder rub?”

 

She pondered. “Not right now. I'm still pretty warm and relaxed from the bath. Hear how my breathing isn't struggling?”

 

“I do. That's really good. What about ribs? Are we making a Mary Burrito or what?”

 

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Let's go without for now.” Now she paused. “You know, if you want, you don't have to wear a shirt to bed. I mean, I know you normally don't.”

He smiled slowly and tried not to look as cocky as her gentle suggestion made him feel. “I'm more concerned with what you are comfortable with. That's okay with you?”

 

She nodded and he could see a touch of red to her cheeks.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Mary POV**

She woke slowly and smiled, realizing that for the first time in a few weeks, she'd managed to sleep on her side. Granted it was her right side, but it was still progress. More than that, she found herself wrapped up in Chris' arms, her face pressed into his neck. This felt very familiar though she had a feeling that she had on too many clothes for it to be close to what she'd known before the accident. Just the same, it filled her with a warm comfort that she'd come to associate with Chris.

 

Her hand was resting on his bare chest and she remembered his pleased and surprised look at her request that he take his shirt off for their nap. He was a work of art, inside and out. And there was no reason for him to not be comfortable if he wanted to be. Hell, she'd just had a bath with the man sitting right on the other side of the tub and had undressed with him in the room, albeit turned away. Shirtless wasn't a huge step.

 

Looking at the clock on the dresser behind him, she saw it was just about time for dinner. She could probably make something, couldn't she? Or at the very least, order something. It's the least she could do for Chris, considering just how wonderful he had been. Part of her wondered, had that been the plan when she'd had the accident? Had she gone to the store to get a few things to make a meal and that's when it happened? Had she seen the other car coming? Was her last thought before waking up in the hospital of Chris?

 

As she began to extract herself, albeit reluctantly, he began waking up.

 

“Mmm, what's wrong? Go back to sleep.” He murmured, tightening his arms just a bit.

 

“Nothing's wrong. I'm going to make some dinner. I'm going to the kitchen. Just the kitchen.”

 

He took in a deep sleepy breath and opened his eyes just a little. “I can do that.”

 

“But I want to. For you.” Everyone had been doing everything for her the last few weeks. She was actually looking forward to doing something beyond basic bodily functions on her own.

 

He gave her a lazy but happy smile. “For me?”

 

“Yeah. You've been....there aren't words. Least I can do is feed you.” She hoped with time that she'd be able to take care of him as much as he had taken care of her in the last few weeks.

 

He chuckled. “Okay, I get that. Can I ask for something on top of it?”

 

“Oooh, getting greedy. What is your request, dear Captain?”

 

He let her go so she could sit up and used his elbows to rest on as he sat up a little. “A kiss? Just to hold me over until dinner.”

 

She raised a brow and pretended to think about it. Like she'd been able to think of much else besides the kiss at the doctor's. It'd been an effective distraction from her arm. The way he was sweetly asking and not presuming or demanding made her heart flutter. The fact he wanted another kiss at all made her heart beat a bit faster. “I guess... I guess that's not asking too much.”

 

He chuckled and reached up with one hand to caress her face before moving it to the back of her neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss, gentle and loving like the one at the doctor's had been. It made her want to stay in the bed with him and forget about food entirely. Had they spent a day like that? Something told her there was more than one day spent that way. “Mmm. I missed kissing you.”

 

“I think I miss you kissing me too.” She murmured against his lips, smiling herself as he smiled in response. “It's funny how even with my issues, we still click.”

 

His hand moved to her cheek and he sat up a bit more, his eyes looking into hers. “Because your heart remembers. Your soul. I can see it in your eyes. And how you trusted me from the start. Do you think anyone with amnesia could just trust someone that easily?”

 

She covered his hand with hers and did what she wanted to do that first day and pressed her face into his palm. “Helps that you're cute.”

 

He grinned and shook his head. “Go make me dinner woman!” He gave her a wink. “I'm gonna go take a shower.”

 

“Alright.” She kissed his palm and got out of the bed, laughing as he muttered about things that were cute, like puppies and babies and he wasn't not a puppy. She pulled on the glove she'd been given to help with her left hand and the carpel nerve damage. It went to nearly her elbow, acting as a compression bandage as well. It was effective at covering up the worst of the scarring. That was the last thing she wanted to think about at the moment.

 

**Chris POV**

He sighed, resting both his hands against the wall of the shower and letting the water rush over him and wash away the evidence of his release against the wall and floor. He couldn't help it after today. Those kisses, being able to really kiss her again after over 3 weeks was like....he couldn't even describe it. It was like starting over and coming home at the same time. It's what made him realize that she would remember in time because as shy as her kisses were, they weren't awkward. They were familiar.

 

Her body remembered him, that much he was sure of at the doctor's office, the way she reacted to his barest attention to one of her most sensitive spots. The way she'd easily found comfort in his arms or knew that they took baths together. He'd been a bit nervous that first night home that she wouldn't be comfortable sharing the bed, but then she'd fallen asleep right away. That had been a huge step in his mind.

 

He raised his head and let the water wash over his face, eyes closed tight as he thought about how she quietly asked if he didn't want to wear a shirt to bed, it was okay with her. And if she didn't think he saw the way her eyes widened or that quick lick of her lip as he tossed his shirt to the chair? Then she must think he was blind.

 

Turning off the water, he toweled off, dressing simply and comfortably in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from SUNY that he'd picked up when he'd gone to surprise her over a year ago. It was strange to think of everything that had happened since that day he watched her lecture for the first time and the way her eyes had widened but she didn't otherwise react when she saw him sitting in the back.

 

Padding down the hall to the stairs, he could smell food and his stomach grumbled. It had been a busy day and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He smiled, thinking of the days on the set for Civil War when he'd return to his trailer to find that she had dinner ready for him, knowing he'd not want to wait to get back to the house the studio had for him while they were in Atlanta.

 

What he hadn't expected when he got downstairs was to see that she'd set the table and even lit a few candles, giving it a romantic atmosphere as she stirred something on the stove, humming a little. Humming was part of her therapy to help her lung capacity and her ability to hold her breath. He wondered if she even realized she was doing it.

 

He stepped up to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and looking over her shoulder at what she was working on. Pasta and sauce with some vegetables boiling. Quick and simple. “Looks good, baby.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Table looks great too.”

 

She smiled, leaning back into him a little. “Thanks. I thought something simple would be best. I took a guess that you'd like pasta. Do...do we have romantic dinners a lot? There was a good supply of candles with the nice dishes.”

 

He chuckled and nuzzled her hair. It felt so good to be close to her again without being afraid he'd scare her or weird her out. “We try. Depends on how tired either of us are. Or distracted.”

 

She stirred for a few moments before speaking. “I...there's an image in my head. Is...is this how you asked me to move in with you?”

 

“Kind of. We went house hunting together, but yeah, I cooked you dinner and told you I wanted to come home to you when I was in Boston and there was a history professor position available at B.U. if you wanted. I'd already talked to Dr Brown. You were visiting me at the place I had at the time. It was on the other side of town.”

 

“And...and I cooked for you when you surprised me at SUNY. I...was making breakfast...the next morning.” She stopped stirring and turned a little in his arms, looking up at him. “You came into the kitchen, wearing that shirt and boxers. And...” She furrowed her brow concentrating. “And you had this look on your face. I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing, you just realized something.”

 

His heart was beating fast in his chest. This was a huge memory. “Nothing's wrong, sweetness. I just realized that I'm madly in love with you.” He said softly, remembering the moment, watching as her eyes widened with the words. He'd told her more than once in the last few weeks but he knew this was her remembering. She was remembering the first time he told her he loved her. It was one of his favorite moments of their entire relationship. “And I still am. Always will be.”

 

She put down the spoon and turned completely in his arms, reaching up with both hands, the left with a bit more caution and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss they'd had since she had woken up, albeit the third one. If she wasn't still healing and remembering, if she wasn't under strict doctor's orders against rigorous physical activity, dinner would be definitely forgotten.

 

A few moments and the kiss broke with her panting for breath. He stroked her back, pressing his forehead to hers. He was so happy he could almost cry. She was remembering. She still wanted him.

 

“I....I feel....so much for you but I'm still....I'm still remembering. I can't...I can't say it yet. But I think you're right....the heart remembers.”

 

He smiled and pressed another soft kiss to her lips, smiling more as she went to follow as he pulled back. “Your lips remember too, sweetness.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Mary POV**

She took her seat across from him at the table, settling her napkin in her lap. It'd felt good to actually do something as simple as cook a meal, as easy as pasta was. She'd encouraged Chris to dig in and he was eating with gusto. “Is it good?” She wasn't sure if it was a matter of him being that hungry or that he was just feeling happy after the memory she told him about.

 

Her heart was still pounding a bit from that kiss. She might have kissed him but did he realize how addictive he was? Was that just the way he kissed or the way he kissed her? The way he'd repeated what he'd said that morning back in Albany, she was sure she'd never heard anyone being more honest.

 

Fuck the accident, she was a damn lucky woman.

 

He finished the bite he had and looked up with a grin. “Babe, this is fantastic. It's really good. Thank you.”

 

She shrugged and picked up her own fork, thankful she was right handed as she stabbed a few pieces of rigatoni. It was good to know she hadn't forgotten something as simple as making pasta. “Pasta helped me make it through my doctorate. Quick and easy and it didn't bog me down in a food coma like fast food.”

 

“That was for after you got your PhD, right?” Chris joked.

 

“I think I slept for a week once I got it. It's not easy.. I was exhausted. Both times.” She took a bite of her food, taking the opportunity to control her breathing in a way that wasn't as noticeable as when she stopped during a sentence. “Although the last few weeks have had me realize I didn't know what tired was. Now I know why Eddie was so tired. Both with his PhD and when he was sick.”

 

He nodded, a soft look in his eye when she mentioned her brother. She'd come to realize that although Chris had never met her brother, in a way she understood how important he was to her. He was a big brother himself, although the age difference between himself and Scott wasn't as drastic. “Eddie didn't warn you? About the PhD exhaustion that is?”

 

She laughed a little. “I actually helped him with his. I was in high school and I helped him by proof reading his dissertation.” She thought about it. “Did I ever force you to read any of our dissertations or books or anything?”

 

“I've read a lot of your writing, sweetness. You even let me link to your brother's essay on how comics were the modern equivalent of Greek myths on my twitter. Which of course led to Hemsworth and Hiddleston trolling me about Norse myth.”

 

“Please tell me I've teased Hiddleston about Loki being the mother of the 8 legged horse Sliepner that inspired Santa's reindeer. Please.” The British actor had been sweet enough to text a few times asking how she was and if there was anything he could to help in her recovery. According to Chris, they were good friends and Hiddleston was renowned for trying to trick her by doing his impersonation of Chris.

 

Chris barked out a laugh. “You did and you made him listen to the podcast by Kevin Smith about it. I'm pretty sure we were able to hear him laughing in London.”

 

She giggled, eating another bite. “Okay good. That's good.”

 

“Are you eager to get back to work? I mean with researching the book and potentially doing a documentary series?” He took a long drink of water. “It's good that the University is willing to work with you and want you back as soon as possible.”

 

She nodded. “Incredibly. It's flattering really. I haven't really decided yet. I'm still bothered by the fact that I don't...remember teaching there.” She had tried and tried to remember, looking through all the gifts and notes left by her students, pictures and even student papers and her planner. But nothing.

 

Chris's hand came over and covered her left, resting on the table. “Sweetness, you have to give it time. But your boss had a point, you haven't forgotten how to teach. You could think of it as a clean slate. Maybe you'll remember as you go.”

 

She shrugged, her eyes resting on the black glove that went from her knuckles to nearly her elbow. The material around her thumb allowed her to actually use the mostly useless digit in a way which was nice. “Do you ever think about that? Like if you got the chance to do your career again, would you do certain things different?”

 

He tilted his head, thinking about it. “I don't know, honestly. I mean, there's been some projects that I don't exactly want to brag about but not as many as some people. I think a lot of that was about learning. Steps that got me where I am just like what I do now gets me to where I'll be.”

 

“An Oscar winning actor and director?”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Hey now, don't get too far ahead. I doubt that would happen.”

 

“Bullshit.” She said simply. “I watched Snowpiercer. You were amazing in that. And I don't care what people say about comic books, you should have gotten some kind of recognition for playing skinny Steve. Special effects or not, you sold it. People wouldn't have fallen in love with Captain America if it wasn't for Steve Rogers before the serum.”

 

He looked down and then back up, a soft smile on his lips. “Thanks sweetness. You told me something like that the day we met. When we were talking over lunch.”

 

“Hopefully I didn't sound like a desperate fan girl?”

 

He chuckled. “No, not at all.” He paused. “Please tell me you are going to eat more.”

 

Mary looked down at her plate which honestly wasn't that big but didn't hold much interest to her. “I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought.”

 

A slightly worried look took his eyes. “Anxious stomach? You had a stressful day.”

 

“Maybe. I don't know. I know I'm doing better than I was. Thanks again to you.”

 

He shook his head. “No, Mare. That's you being the strong woman you've always been.”

 

“I don't feel strong.” She looked to her arm again and sighed. “I hate how it's like the accident is going to be apart of every moment of my life from now on. I might not remember the actual event but it's never going to leave me.” She looked at him. “And you were right there for all of it too. I know I can't imagine what you went through in the days before I woke up. And then when I did, it wasn't much better.”

 

“Mom told me what she told you. About what happened after I found out about the accident.” He said softly, not looking at her. “It was the worst time of my life. Seeing you....like that. Not being able to talk to you. Knowing there...was a chance...”

 

She didn't even realize what she meant to do until she got up and was halfway around the table. She didn't even say a word, she just walked over to him and pulled his head to her chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as best she could with the glove on. There was no resistance and he wrapped his arms around her waist and let out a sigh.

 

“But here I am. And I'm sure that somewhere, on some...level of consciousness, you were the reason I made it.” She pulled back a tiny bit and touched his face to make him look up. “Do you think I'd even be out of the hospital right now if it wasn't for you? I know my memory is still Swiss cheese but I know what my life was like before I met you. I don't think I would have fought at all if the accident had happened then. I didn't have a reason to.”

 

“Fuck, Mare, don't say that.” He whispered. “I don't even want to think about that.”

 

“It's the truth, Chris. I had a team of doctors and nurses and who knows what else doing everything medical the last few weeks but the real reason I'm here right now is you.” She leaned forward and kissed him right between the eyebrows. “My hero.”

 

There were no words and she was more than a little sure that he didn't want to try talking right then as he rested his head back against her chest, his arms wrapped around her. She stroked his hair with her right hand and took comfort in the moment and the words she was able to say to express what he meant to her. The truth was that it was likely she wouldn't recover every single memory. But she was creating new ones. And the last few weeks alone would have her falling for the man in front of her now.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chris POV**

Chris stood at the window, watching as Mary worked with Anita on her physical therapy in the pool. She'd lost enough weight from the last few weeks that his mom had gotten her a new tankini for pool therapy. He'd noticed the lost weight the few times he'd carried her and holding her in bed at night. It wasn't anything too drastic but it bothered him a bit in that the weight loss hadn't been something she'd gone after of her own free will. She hadn't had much choice in it.

 

“Chris, I'm sure Mary's fine with Anita.”

 

He turned to see Dr. Ashley sitting on the couch, patiently waiting him out. Mary had asked the therapist to talk to him while she got her physical therapy, reemphasizing what Dr. Ashley had repeatedly said, the accident wasn't what just happened to Mary in the car. “Sorry doc. I just, I worry. A lot more than I used to.”

 

“It's understandable. After everything Mary has been through and will continue to go through, I'd be concerned if you didn't worry. Now Mary told me she had a rather averse reaction to seeing her arm uncovered the other day and that it helped bring you two closer together. Do you want to talk about that?”

 

“I guess. I mean, it did bring us closer together.”

 

“Does it bother you, how Mary has reacted to the scarring on her arm? It took a bit for her to show it to me and even then, she covered it right back up.”

 

“It doesn't bother me, her reaction to it. It's only been a couple days, she needs time. I get that. It's a shock to see the first time.” Mary didn't know that he'd almost studied it in the morning light while she'd been asleep and had the brace off. He wanted the opportunity to be able to do it without her feeling anxious or watching his reaction. It broke his heart, seeing the angry red and pink lines that looked carved into her arm. But he'd taken his time, looking them over, tracing them with his eyes. He'd have no reaction to it anymore, not that he really did the day before when he first saw her arm. It was just another part of her to him and it was truly a reminder to appreciate how close things had been.

 

“Mary said you didn't react badly. Or is that the actor in you?”

 

He shook his head. He wondered how Mary thought he would react. A scream of horror? A look of disgust? “I don't care if she has scars, on her arm or elsewhere. I told her, they just remind me to be thankful that she's here and how strong she is. I only worry about her being in pain, emotionally and physically. I love her. All of her.”

 

Dr. Ashley smiled. “And may I ask what your first kiss post accident made you feel?”

 

He smiled himself. So Mary had talked about the kiss with the therapist. He thought she might. “It felt....like coming home. She might not remember everything but it wasn't awkward at all. Not at all. And it didn't weird her out or make her uncomfortable. She even initiated a kiss.” He couldn't help but grin now. “She remembered the first time I told her I loved her. She remembered that and then she kissed me. I can't even say how happy that made me.” He looked outside to where Anita was having Mary do stretches in the water.

 

“So it no longer bothers you that she doesn't completely remember your previous relationship?”

 

He thought about it for a minute before turning to the doctor again. Did it bother him? “I don't know. I mean, I don't feel like I did that first day when she couldn't understand why I was in her hospital room and talking to each other was so awkward. There have been times where it hurts a bit. She didn't remember our song or how it got to be our song. It's the little intimate things that hurt. But she'll remember with time.”

 

“And you are both working on your new scrapbook of memories?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah we are. And I'm trying to encourage her to think about going back to teaching. The college president said they are more than willing to do whatever she needs to be comfortable. Maybe getting back into some kind of routine will help too.”

 

The doctor nodded. “And your career? Mary expressed a bit of concern about how not promoting your latest movie has affected your career.”

 

He shook his head. “It hasn't. Really. The Family, my costars, they stepped up in a big bad way for us so it wouldn't be an issue. I don't know if I can ever thank them all enough for that. Doesn't matter. There's no way I would want to be anywhere else right now.”

 

“Don't you have another movie coming out or a new one to make?”

 

“Yeah, coming up but not right now. And we'll figure something out. She's my biggest concern and everything else is second.” He took a breath. “I'm going to marry her someday, when she's ready.” He nodded toward where Anita was helping Mary step out of the pool, cautious on the slippery steps. “That's my future right there.”

 

“And if she's not ready for a while?”

 

“Then I wait. I'm not going anywhere. And she's not either.” He turned back to the doctor, not wanting Mary to see him stalking at the window like a worried parent. He sat down on the armchair facing the couch. “I see it in her eyes. The way she worries about me just as much as I worry about her. When she kisses me.”

 

“Good. I think the important thing is to let things progress naturally, like you have been. It seems to be having a good effect on her recovery.”

 

He raised a brow. “Can't get you to tell me what she said about the whole kissing thing, can I?”

 

Dr. Ashley smiled. “Let's just say she was blushing and smiling the whole time. You make her happy and feel safe, Chris.”

 

“Good. That's what I want.” He paused. “Hey, do you think it'd make sense to take her out on a date? Like dinner and a movie or whatever? I mean, we started our relationship over again and went right back to living together even though she only knew me for a couple weeks with a few memories here and there.”

 

“I think that would be a great idea. It would be good for Mary to get out of the house and interact with others. It might even help encourage her to see beyond her own scars and consider going back to teaching.”

 

 

**Mary POV**

Mary stepped out into the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed after her therapy session with Anita. She was exhausted, but in a good way. Anita said she was doing very well with her exercises. This session had gone much better than the one the day after she got out of the hospital. Maybe it was because of the water or that she'd spent the day before resting, she didn't know.

 

Chris stepped into the room, a smile on his lips. “Aww, I thought maybe you'd decide to do the tankini thing all the time. You know, just around the house. For me.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You first.”

 

“Done and done.” He raised a challenging eyebrow. “You know I'd do it.”

 

“Yeah, you would and I'd need even more therapy.” She took a careful seat on the bed. “Did you have a good talk with Dr. Ashley when you weren't watching me in the pool?”

 

He startled a little at that before letting out a chuckle under his breath. “I swear you should have been in the CIA or something, the way you notice everything. And yes, I did have a good talk with Dr. Ashley. She's a nice lady, I like her.”

 

Mary nodded. The older woman was a supreme comfort to talk to, understanding and nonjudgemental. Then again, she wouldn't have made it as a therapist any other way, “Me too. I trust her. And Anita too. Did she tell you that she was saying you could help me do water therapy if you wanted?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. The next time, she's going to have me help. Do you mind that?”

 

She shook her head. Mostly it was just a matter of helping her hold stretches and spot her just in case her back locked up or she began to have breathing issues. Her breathing was so much better but there were still times that it was difficult to take a deep breath. Chris had helped her on almost everything else, why not this? “Not at all. Plus, I get to see you in swim trunks. Bonus.”

 

“You can see me without the trunks anytime you want, Sweetness.”

 

“Behave, Mr. Evans. I'm still recovering here.”

 

He chuckled. “Just saying, the option is there. Say the word.”

 

She sighed. He lived to tease her but she knew he wasn't going to push her in any direction she wasn't ready to go in while still gently leading her forward. The fact he'd been so patient with their kisses told her that. “Yeah yeah. Right now I think rest is on the agenda. Maybe just relax in the office reading a bit.”

 

“Sure. I have a few scripts and things to go over. Mind some company?”

 

* * *

 

 

When she walked into the office, she wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't to have a visceral reaction to the sight before her. She'd insisted on going to the kitchen herself to get them drinks for the relaxation time, assuring him she'd be fine to do so, even after therapy. What she hadn't expected was that when she walked into the office, he would be sitting on the couch, ankle resting on opposite knee, a script already in his lap.

 

And he was wearing glasses.

 

Had he worn glasses in front of her before, since the accident? She was pretty sure he hadn't because she wouldn't have any reaction now, would she? At the moment, she honestly just wanted to take him up on his offer of no swim trunks.

 

As long as he kept those glasses on.

 

When he looked up and smiled at her, running a hand through his hair, she couldn't help the slight whimper that came from her lips. What was he doing to her? Where was this coming from?

 

His smiled grew. “Oh. I can't believe I forgot.” He smirked as he pushed the glasses up a bit more on his nose. “Are you remembering your little kink for me wearing glasses?”

 

She closed her eyes, not really needing him to be talking about kinks while smiling at her like that and wearing those damned glasses. What the hell was this? “Oh my god, shut up.”

  
“Oh wow. This is like the first time all over again.” He paused. “Mare, open your eyes.”

 

A sigh and she did so. It was strange at the thrill that rushed through her as she took him in, one long arm stretched along the back of the couch. “Happy?”

 

The smirk, that damned smirk, continued. “Almost. Are you having a memory?”

 

She thought about it and no, no she wasn't. “No, I just....I haven't seen you wearing glasses.” She looked down at the floor. “This is embarrassing.”

 

“No, come on.” There was the sound of the script being set aside and she looked up to see him extending his hand. “Come here. Please?”

 

She took his hand and stopped when she realized he'd adjusted his legs and meant for her to sit in his lap. That probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. “Chris, no. I'm too heavy.”

“Bullshit.” He tugged on her hand. “Come on sweetness, sit with me.”

 

If she was a religious person she would have sent up a prayer but instead she just hoped that she wouldn't embarrass herself or him. And it was strange that she worried so much considering that they'd been together so long, even if she didn't remember all of it. She had no issue sharing a bed with him, why was this different?

 

She sat down carefully and Chris put his arm around her, resting his large hand on her hip, the other still holding her hand. “There we go. Now relax, okay? It's just me.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Does sitting like this hurt your back?”

 

“No, no it's fine.”

 

“Good. Now, do you want to know about the first time you saw me wear glasses? Maybe I can talk you through a memory, like Dr. Ashley said to try.”

 

She had a feeling it was going to be a rather racy memory. Could she handle that sitting so close, sitting on his lap? “We could try.”

 

“Okay, it was when I visited you in Albany. After your class, you gave me a tour of campus and then we went back to your office. You insisted that I sit behind your desk because you wanted a picture of Professor America or something.”

 

“Captain Professor.” She murmured and the hand resting on her hip squeezed gently.

 

“Yeah, that's it. Good, Mare. That's good.” He paused again. “You'd turned away to get your phone out of your bag and I thought the look would be more complete somehow if I had my glasses on.”

 

She gasped as she had a sense of what'd happened, the same reaction as now, surprise and just sudden arousal and attraction. “You were...confused because...I had a strange look on my face.”

 

“Yeah, I was. I know that look now, but then, I was still learning.” His hand gently squeezed her hip again, the heat of it warm through the cotton of the yoga pants she was wearing. “You came around the desk and then what?”

 

“I umm...oh my god, we christened my office?”

 

He chuckled a moved a little on the couch, holding her a little closer. “Are you remembering it?” He nearly breathed in her ear. “Do you remember?”

 

She swallowed, trying. She understood what happened, thinking that she'd been thankful that she had a more remote office. “I can't....it's glimpses. You were glad....something....” she paused and opened her eyes and looked at him. “You have a kink about watching me lecture?”

 

His eyes were dark despite the grin that took his face. “Oh fuck yeah I do. Smart is dead sexy and you do it better than anyone I've ever met.” He let go of her hand and cupped her face. “And I look forward to seeing you lecture again, Mare.” He leaned forward and gently kissed her, his hand sliding around to the back of her head as his other hand squeezed her hip again.

 

When they broke the kiss, both of them panting a little, she murmured, “So there's a selfish motive for getting me back to teaching.”

 

He laughed. “It'd only be selfish if I was the only one enjoying it.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, one full of promise. “So no, not selfish.”

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. “You are going to put me back in the hospital at this rate!”

 

He carefully maneuvered her so she was sitting on the couch itself but still snuggled up to him, her legs across his lap. “You've handled me so far, sweetness.” He rested a hand on her knee. “Want to look at scripts with me?”

 

“Do I usually read your scripts?”

 

“Yeah you have from time to time. You've read the first script for the Infinity Wars. I can dig that one back out for you. They actually fixed an error in it because you saw it when you read it. Something about Thanos.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“When a two time PhD with over 30 years of comics tells them something is wrong and then provides the issues of the comic to prove it? Yeah, they listen. Downey loved it. Who ever heard of fact checking a comic book movie?”

 

“Why not? It's basically an adaptation. If you are going to adapt something, do it right.”

 

He laughed and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “That's what you told Downey. That's my girl!”

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was surprised at how long this is....I was agonizing writing this new material and today must have been Writing Day. Let me know what you think and what you want to see!

**Chris POV**

The next week went rather quickly. Chris was happy. Mary was recovering well, even according to Dr. Johnston. He'd been rather impressed with her at a follow up appointment when she'd gotten her thumb to just barely move from it's spot curled in on her hand. She had surprised him too with the minute movement and he'd been on cloud nine the rest of the day. It was funny just how proud he could feel because she'd gotten her thumb to move. But it was more than that, it was about her fighting back against what the accident had done to her body.

 

She was getting better about her scars too, even though she still tended to hide her arm, using the pressure brace as an excuse. He wasn't worried, it had only been just over a week from when she'd seen it.

 

And just over a week since the first time he got to kiss her since she left the house that morning and ended up in the hospital. Each kiss since then had a special place in his heart.

 

She was really opening up to him and getting more comfortable with being close. Anita had shown him how to help her with her water therapy and now they took a swim nearly every morning. One night, he'd coaxed her into letting him give her a back massage, just the way Antia had shown him, her back bothering her a bit more than usual. He felt like a teenager, touching a girl for the first time as she lay on their bed on her stomach topless. The only thing that'd marred it was that she'd needed her oxygen, laying on her stomach making it difficult to breath thanks to her still healing ribs.

 

His family came over quite often and it'd warmed his heart to see Mary holding Emily, who was very happy to see her aunt. The baby had immediately reached out her chubby little arms to Mary in a demand to be held. The other kids had been warned ahead of time about her memory issues and had really been great about not being hurt that she didn't quite remember them. Just the same, as always, she tended to gravitate to the kids when they came over. She'd teach them something or ask them questions about things and praised them on their knowledge. Some things never changed.

 

He'd been looking into arranging their big date like a demon, wanting to make it the best date in the history of dates. Ever. He'd had to make a few concessions given that she wasn't able to walk the distances she used to. The first time she'd come to Boston, they'd done the Freedom Trail, a hike around the city to various Revolutionary sites that ended at Bunker Hill. The walk was one thing but the hills would be too much. For now.

 

He also wanted to do something that'd help her relax and thank his mom and sisters for everything they'd done for them since the accident. In talking to Bob's wife Susan and Scarlett, both women had recommended a day spa. Scarlett had gone even further and suggested that it might be good to let Mary do something with someone other than him. “A day apart will make your date thing seem more real. Spend the night at Scott's or something and pick her up for the day. I bet she'll think that's fun.”

 

God, he was so happy Scarlett was one of his best friends.

 

Now that the promotion for Captain America Civil War was completely done, Sebastian had stopped by to see them and that had been almost a test of just how much Mary could handle in a day. They'd gone out to Legal Harbor, a seafood place he and Mary both loved and she'd remembered it because of the view it gave. She'd remembered enjoying seeing the view at night. And she remembered that Sebastian loved being by the water but could easily get sea sick. After that, they'd gone to Boston Common and Sebastian had been the worrywart there, making she she held on to his arm and asking her a dozen times if she was feeling okay.

 

“Sebastian? Darling? Cookie Butt? Winter Boo Bear? I swear to god you will need that cybernetic arm if you don't stop asking me how I feel!” She'd said in exasperation before tugging on his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You are worse than Chris. I'm fine. I will tell you when I'm not. Now go get me an ice cream cone.”

 

And then she'd smacked him on the ass. With her left hand. Chris had been overjoyed. Plus, he got ice cream out of it too.

 

He walked into their shared office, where Mary spent a good amount of time. She'd told him that whenever she got frustrated with what she didn't remember, being around her history work made her feel better because it was something she absolutely remembered. She'd been working hard on researching his ancestor, Elijah Evans as well as that of Sam Jackson's great uncle or something who'd been a slave in Charleston, South Carolina when Sherman's army came through. It was more of a challenge considering records for former slaves weren't that great.

 

He stood there for a minute, since the accident not taking anything for granted, even seeing her hard at work at her desk. He'd sent a picture to The Family of the very same scene and they were all just as happy. Ruffalo had texted him that things were returning to normal, Mary was surrounded by books.

 

She looked up and smiled at him. “Hey handsome. What's up?”

 

“Not much. I have a little surprise for you.”

 

“Oh man, are you pregnant?”

 

That confused him for a second and then he rolled his eyes. “Cute. No, silly girl, a real surprise.” He walked over and put both hands on her desk and leaned over. “Whatcha got planned the next couple days?”

 

As predicted, she'd gone for her planner and now she was the one confused because there were entries there that she hadn't made. Her brow furrowed and she looked at it for a long moment before looking up. “Apparently I'm doing some kind of day spa thing with your mom and sisters tomorrow and I have a date with some Chris guy.” She paused and a smirk took her lips. Her bottom lip only showing the faintest line where it had been split nearly 2 months ago. He noticed because he considered himself an expert on her lips. “I hope he's cute.”

 

He rolled his eyes for a second time. “What is your obsession with my cuteness level?” He shook his head. “So what do you think? The spa place is great, they have special massages just for people with back issues and there's mud stuff and wraps and all that.”

 

She giggled. “Mud stuff? Remind them not to have you do the commercial.” She closed the planner. “It sounds nice.” Now her voice was a little more hesitant. “Have I been there before?”

 

He knew she'd felt bad when initially she hadn't remembered Legal Harbor or the server who'd remembered them from previous visits. “No sweet, you haven't. This would be your second spa trip. You went to one in Los Angeles with Scarlett and Susan and everyone before the Civil War premiere.”

 

“Okay. Is it an all day thing?”

 

He nodded. “Yep. And then you girls are going to have a Girls Night here and I'm gonna go spend some time with Scott. Apparently I've been a bad big brother or something.”

 

She paused and her eyes widened. “Ohh and then you come the next day and pick me up for our date?”

 

He grinned. He loved how quick she was. He tapped his own nose. “Can't get anything past you. It was partly Scarlett's idea and Dr. Ashley thinks it's a good thing. You know, for you to actually get to do stuff outside of the house without me that isn't a doctor's visit?”

 

“Well I think it's probably good for you to actually get to do some stuff that isn't all about me. Do you and Scott have big plans?”

 

“I don't know yet. Figured I'd let him figure things out. Maybe we'll have a boys night with Eric and Aaron and Dad.” He tended to be a mommy's boy and really needed to spend some time with his dad, not to mention his brothers in law.

 

“That sounds fun.” She nodded, almost to herself. “Okay. And you have our date all planned out? Do I need to dress a certain way?”

 

“No sweet. Just comfortable. It's going to be a full day with plenty of chances to rest and everything. We're going to have fun.”

 

“Something tells me those are dangerous words coming from you.”

 

He leaned forward more and gave her a kiss, loving that she'd leaned up to receive it. “Better believe it, Sweetness.”

 

**Mary POV**

“Otis! Come on man! You've sniffed the fence three times! It's good! It's not going anywhere!”

 

Mary chuckled as she heard Chris pleading with the corgi to come inside from his last time out for the night, something that seemed to be a nightly thing. Secretly she thought they both enjoyed the chase and she'd actually seen Chris chasing the corgi and then being chased in return more than once.

 

Tomorrow was her big day spa treat with Lisa, Carly and Shanna. She was a little excited about it and nervous too. It'd probably be the longest she'd been away from Chris since she woke up. The night he'd spent at home on his birthday hadn't even been a seperation of more than 12 hours. This would be nearly a whole day. It was funny how she hadn't really thought of just how constant their time together had been.

 

Her phone rang, playing AC/DC's Back in Black. Picking it up, she answered. “Hello Bobert.”

 

A chuckle was his reply. “Hey little sister. What's shakin' in Boston?”

 

“Just Chris being utterly defeated by Otis. Again.”

 

The older man laughed. “Yeah, turns out your pets were all Team Iron Man.”

 

“That's because you have a thing for feeding them treats.” She'd been told of the times that Downey had come to visit, how he'd actually bring treats with him and all but spoil Fluffy, Jack and Otis with them. “What's up with you?”

 

“Nothin'. So is tomorrow the big date thing with Dorito?”

 

“No, tomorrow is the spa day and the next day is the date.” She paused. “Did he ask you for advice?”

 

Downey scoffed. “No! Would you believe it? He asked my wife. He asked Scarlett. He even talked to Renner. I'm almost offended.”

 

“Would it be because he wanted to keep it a secret?”

 

A sigh. “Your memory is getting better, little sister.” He paused. “Hey, Evans sent me a video of you moving your thumb. That was very very cool.”

 

“It's barely a wiggle, Bobert. It might be the only movement I'll ever get to do with it. The doctor said not to get my hopes up. Carpel nerve injuries are notoriously hard to recover from.” She'd resigned herself to having limited use of her left hand. It didn't mean she was giving up on it but that she was realistic in what the future held. Just like with the chronic pain from her back and her left arm or the scars. They weren't going away and she wasn't going to let them control her life.

 

“Hey. Hey. Don't talk like that, kiddo. I've been doing my own kind of research since you had the accident. You know, maybe I would be able to find someone who could do some kind of specialized surgery to help. I sent one of these specialists the video with Dorito's permission and he was very impressed.”

 

She was touched. “You've been researching specialists for me?”

 

Downey's voice softened. “Of course I have. You don't think I wouldn't use my pull as a huge Hollywood star to help my honorary little sister out? Hiddles has been doing the same in England and Hemsworth in Oz. It's as much for Evans and ourselves as it is for you. Don't fool yourself. We're family and we take care of each other, blood or not.”

 

She sighed. “Dammit, you are going to make me cry. Jerk.”

 

“Just save it for the next time you see me. I am expecting a hug of Mary Special proportions.”

 

“Okay. I can do that.”

 

“Evans win against the dog?”

 

She paused and listened, hearing Chris talking to the dog as they made their way up the stairs. “I'm not sure who won but the battle is over, they are coming up. Want to talk to him?”

 

“Otis or Evans?”

 

She snorted. “Either. Otis is a very good conversationalist. A good listener.”

 

“Yeah he is. Nah, I'll let you and the Dorito have your night. You better take pictures at this spa place. Maybe next time I'm in town, I'll treat Suz to it.”

 

“Alright. I will. Have a good night.”

 

“You too, Mary. Love ya kid.”

 

“Love you too, old man.”

 

Robert made a sound that was between shock, a giggle and a scoff before ending the call.

 

“I'm going to guess Downey?”

 

She looked up to see Chris walking in, pulling off his tshirt in that sexy way that men had that she couldn't figure out. Or was it just this man in particular? “Nah. One of my sugar daddies.”

 

He sighed dramatically. “Keanu? Brad? Johnny?”

 

She giggled as he flopped onto the bed. “Oh, so you know them then.” She ran her hand over his shoulders and at the happy noise he made carefully moved herself to use both hands to rub his back. She mostly used the heel of her left hand, but it still worked.

 

“Keep doing that and I won't be responsible for my actions.” He mumbled, his face in the mattress.

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

He chuckled and after a few more minutes he turned onto his side and took her hands in his, gently kissing her left thumb before working his fingers underneath it and gently massaging it up to her wrist and then carefully doing to the same to her left arm. He was so attentive to trying to help her feel better, she really liked that about him. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I think it'll be fun. Plus, I like spending time with your mom and sisters. They can tell me embarrassing stories about you as a kid that I forgot.” She winced a little as one particular touch didn't sit well with her arm, causing a bolt of pain to go down through her thumb. Chris murmured an apology and gave her hand a kiss before letting go rather than risk causing more pain.

 

“Good. I'm glad. I think it'll be good. For both of us. Plus, we can text and everything.” He moved back onto his back. “I never thought I'd be such a clingy boyfriend. At least not at this age.”

 

“Well, I doubt you ever contemplated having a girlfriend be in a nasty car accident with amnesia and chronic pain. But hey....I never thought I'd be dating a Hollywood actor and Boston meatball. We're even.”

 

He laughed, his hand moving to rest over his heart and he turned his head to look at her. “You really are doing so well with all of this. Anyone else might have given up or just kicked me out of their hospital room and completely flipped out the first day.”

 

She shrugged, thankful that her shoulder wasn't much of a source of pain anymore unless she over did it. “I'm Irish and a Baylor. Not in my DNA to give up.”

 

Then in unison they said, “Plus it helps you're cute” before breaking up into laughter.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Mary POV**

“So how long did it take for Chris to actually leave today?” Shanna asked from the backseat as Lisa drove them to the spa, Carly giggling next to her sister. “I'm betting Scott had to drag his ass.”

 

Mary chuckled. “It didn't take as long as you'd think. He knows I'm safe with you guys. It's not like I'm going to a spa with strangers or in California. He did check about a dozen times that my phone had all the contacts at the hospital, that Anita called ahead to the spa to arrange the right kind of massage, all that.”

 

“I personally think it's sweet.” Lisa said, switching lanes. “I think it means Chris has finally grown up, taken responsibility.”

 

A pair of voices in the backseat said “Riiiiight.” in unison.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes but still had a little smirk on her lips, one that her sons both shared. “So Mary, are you looking forward to going to the spa? I've never been to this one. The website made it look pretty nice.”

 

Before she could answer, Carly spoke up. “Forget the spa, what about the big date tomorrow? That's got to be exciting!”

 

“It is...but at the same time, I already live with the guy so it's not....a date like in the traditional way.”

 

Shanna spoke up. “Honey, nothing about you two has been traditional from the start.”

 

Mary thought to when she first looked through the scrapbook and deduced that she and Chris had gotten together the same day they met and spent a rather private weekend mostly in her hotel room. “True enough.” She turned her head to Lisa. “I am looking forward to the spa though. I don't remember going to one before, though Chris said I did a few months ago.”

 

“You'll like it honey. It's very relaxing. And then after we can do whatever you want.”

 

“I'll need a bit of help figuring that out then. I still feel pretty unfamiliar with Boston.”

 

**Chris POV**

“Son?” Chris looked up from the lawn chair where he was watching his nephews conferring with Scott as they planned an attack on their fathers with water balloons. His father stood there with a bottle of beer extended to him, another in his other hand.

 

“Thanks Dad.” He took the already opened beer and took a long swig. Mary was not a fan of alcohol given her mother's alcoholism so they didn't have anything in the house. Besides, he'd grown out of getting drunk just for the sake of it. He'd embarrassed himself too many times for it to have any real attraction anymore. Plus, in the last two months, all he had to do was think of the asshole who'd caused Mary's accident and how drunk he had apparently been.

 

“I'm sure she's fine with your mother and sisters, Chris.”

 

He chuckled as his dad took a seat in the other lawn chair to watch as his brother in laws surprised their would be attackers with water balloons of their own. “Run! Save yourselves!” Scott cried dramatically as Eric pelted him and Aaron chased after the squealing boys.

 

“Am I that transparent?”

 

His father smiled, relaxed in his favorite Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. If only his dental patients could see him now. “You've always been to me, son. Besides, you two have been through quite a bit in the last few months. It would worry me if you didn't worry.”

 

“I know it's stupid but ever since that day....I have these moments where I almost panic unless I can see for myself that she's safe and sound. Her therapist said that's normal.”

 

“Especially for someone who had anxiety to begin with. Has the therapist been helpful?”

 

Chris nodded, taking another drink. “Yeah, she really has.”

 

“And how is Mary dealing with her arm? With the scarring?”

 

He sighed, letting his head rest back against the chair. “Around me, she's pretty good. I mean, she still flinches and covers her arm up but it's not like she's hiding in a room refusing to come out. It hasn't been that long. Dr. Ashley, the therapist and even her physical therapist said it would take time.”

 

His dad nodded and was about to say something when a beep alerted Chris to a text. “Something tells me that's Mary checking in.”

 

And his dad was right. The text was actually a picture that had been sent to himself and to Downey who Mary had said requested a very specific picture. He was treated to the sight of all four women wearing variously colored facial masks, reclined on couches that were back to back so their heads were all in a row. And on all their eyes were cucumber slices. And his mother held a card that read in Mary's careful print “Wish You Were Here!”

 

“See? I told you the girls were fine.” His dad chuckled, looking at the picture too. “Now come on. Let's see if we can't rescue the kids from Eric and Aaron. I have ice water and Super Soakers in the house.”

 

Chris grinned, putting his phone away. “And they say I'm the troublemaker of the family.”

 

The elder Evans scoffed as he led the way into the house. “Who do they think taught you?”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary had to admit she was very not comfortable with this whole private massage thing. She'd done everything else with the others, why couldn't they do this together? And besides, did they really need her to be naked for it? Then there was the lowered lighting, the candles and music. Were they going to massage her or seduce her? That would have been an issue before the accident but now? She shuddered, not wanting anyone, even a professional masseuse who she would probably never see again, to see her scars.

 

The door opened and a woman walked in, wearing the stylish white outfit that everyone seemed to wear there with the addition of a bright yellow infinity scarf around her neck. Mary was glad the masseuse was a woman, but at the same time, this woman looked like a model. She could almost hear the silent mental judgment.

 

“Hi Mary. I'm Gwen, I'll be your masseuse today.”

 

“Umm. Hi.”

 

The woman smiled and it made her a bit more welcoming but not so welcoming that clothes were being dropped to the floor.

 

“Okay honey, now you know that your physical therapist specified what kind of massage you could have and we have oxygen here in case you need it. How are you feeling today? Are you enjoying the spa?” Her voice was very soft, very soothing. It was a bit throaty and reminded her a little of Scarlett.

 

“It's very nice. It really is. I just...it's nothing against you. I'm just....” she sighed. “I'm not really comfortable with the naked thing. I have scars, bad ones. I'm just...”

 

Gwen nodded, still smiling softly. “Anita told us. That's part of the reason I was assigned to be your masseuse and why it's private. I was a nurse before I worked here. I actually worked with Anita a few times through the hospital.”

 

Mary nodded. She knew Anita wouldn't want her put with anyone that would make her feel bad or self conscious. “No one has seen...my arm. Except medical people and my boyfriend. It's just so...ugly.” She hung her head. “I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry. It's not you.”

 

“Honey, look at me.”

 

She looked up and Gwen stepped closer. “About 6 years ago, I was working the night shift in the ER. The same ER that took care of you when you had your accident. Night shift was unpredictable, you never knew what was coming in or who. This night, a young woman was walked in after her boyfriend beat the living snot out of her. His reason? She was home 3 minutes late and that convinced him she was sleeping around.”

 

Mary grimaced. “That poor woman.”

 

Gwen nodded. “I was taking care of her and talking to her about going to a protected women's shelter in New Hampshire when the boyfriend came in.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“He was high and more than that, he was enraged. You see, she'd snuck out of the house when he went to score so when he got back and she wasn't there?”

 

“It made him flip out more than the 3 minutes did.” Mary concluded. “What did he do?”

 

Gwen sighed. “It happened so fast, I honestly only remember parts of it. I remember her screaming and his yelling. I remember security trying to restrain him so I could get her away.” She paused. “And I remember the knife.”

 

Mary's right hand went to her mouth. “Oh god.”

 

Gwen silently moved her scarf to show a jagged white scar that went horizontally across her throat. It was jagged, thick and angry. “I was lucky he was so angry and didn't know what he was doing, I'm told. He barely missed the artery.” She moved her scarf back up. “His girlfriend wasn't so lucky. He killed her after he did this to me.”

 

Tears filled her eyes, her imagination filling in the horrible blanks. She wondered what was worse, to have no memory of the incident that scarred her or to have bits and pieces like that? “How...how did you move on from something like that?” Mary assumed there had been a degree of moving on because of the ease at which Gwen talked about the incident and showed the scar.

 

“My family mostly. I had good friends at the hospital who went above and beyond for me. It was a very long road, a very dark one at times.” She reached forward and gently took both of Mary's hands. “You are not your scars, Mary. I know I'm not mine. Don't let them rule your life.”

 

Mary swallowed, looking at the tanned hands holding hers. “I don't know how.”

 

“One day at a time, one step at a time, one breath at a time.” The tanned hands gently squeezed hers. “Can you try?”

 

She looked up and took as deep a breath as she could. She nodded. “Okay.”

 

**Chris POV**

“International House of Porn, how may I spank you?”

 

Chris was confused and amused at the same time. “Okay, what did they put in your mudbath at that place?”

 

Mary's giggle came through the line. “Pure crack.”

 

He couldn't help but smile, relaxing on the couch with Miles asleep in his lap. He'd insisted on watching a movie at night like a big kid and hadn't even made it halfway through. That left Chris watching the adventures of the Minions in 1960s England. “So you had fun at the spa?”

 

“I did! It was really nice. Thank you for it.”

 

“Of course, sweet. You deserve to be pampered. Did my mom and sisters behave?”

 

“I guess that depends on how you define behave. We didn't get thrown out, how's that?”

 

He laughed. “That's good. So tell me all about this place. Did you get a massage?” He'd spoken with Anita about that and how he wasn't sure if Mary would be emotionally up for something like that on a normal day but since the accident and since seeing the scars on her arm, even less. The older woman assured him that she'd have it all taken care of.

 

“I did. I was really hesitant about it. You know, because of my arm and everything. Turns out the masseuse used to work with Anita. She had a scar too. She got attacked working in the ER, the guy slashed her throat.” She paused and he waited. He should have known Anita would go way above and beyond for Mary. She might act gruff with him but was really just all heart. “She understood. She knew...what it's like. She really did. She was patient. Giving me time.”

 

“That's great Mare. I'm glad. How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm good. Very relaxed. We're going to camp out in the living room and eat horrible food. But first, according to Carly, they have to find me an outfit for tomorrow.”

 

“Oh boy.” In the background, he could hear the giggles of his sisters. “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

 

“I'm learning.” Then she must have pulled the phone away and he heard her say, “I am not wearing that anywhere! Jesus Krispies! What the hell is something like that doing in my closet?”

 

He grinned, knowing his sisters were loving being able to spend girl time with Mary again. “Is it the dark blue lacy dress with the corset?”

 

“Oh christ.” He heard her murmur. “Please don't tell me it's yours.”

 

He broke up laughing, covering his mouth to keep from waking Miles. He could practically see her wincing. “Oh god no. That is all you sweet. You rock it too, by the way.”

 

“I don't even want to know where the hell I would wear that.” She sighed. “How was your day?”

 

“It was good, just me and the guys, you know? Dad and everyone said to say hello. Dad loved the picture you sent. Did Downey reply?”

 

She giggled. “Yes he did. Wait, I'll send you the picture.”

 

A moment later, a picture loaded of the elder actor apparently wearing whipped cream all over his face with what appeared to be honeydew melon slices that took up nearly half his face. A written sign under his chin read “Go Big or Go Home!” Chris sighed, grinning at the silly picture. “Is it sad that it doesn't surprise me?”

 

“I think it would be sad if it did!”

 

He sighed, Miles moving onto his side before becoming still again. “I can't wait till tomorrow, Sweetness. We're going to have a ton of fun.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it too.” She spoke away from the phone again. “Oh I like that. Wouldn't I need heels though?” Then she came back to the phone. “What time are you coming to pick me up?”

 

“I figure around 11 should be good. There's a great cafe that has the best fruit parfaits and I thought that'd be a good brunch kind of deal.”

 

“Okay. That sounds good. Don't let Scott get you into too much trouble. I don't think we want to start our date with me going to pay bail.”

 

He chuckled. “No doubt. I'll let you go so you can help Mom keep the girls from destroying your closet.”

 

“Are you kidding? She started it!”

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big date! Finally. Sorry this one took so long....the writing bug has been visiting someone else. But today, they released that new picture of Chris from Rolling Stone.....total inspiration. Rawr!
> 
> Feel free to comment ideas and things you'd like to see!

**Mary POV**

Mary had been checking her hair in the mirror of the downstairs bathroom when she heard the doorbell for the front door go off. The musical tone made her jump a little and set loose the nervous butterflies that had apparently nested in her stomach.

 

“Mary, do you want me to get that?” Lisa asked, the girls having left earlier to rescue their husbands from the kids. Lisa had stayed behind to help her get ready and do her hair. She might be getting better at using her arm and making use of the glove, but help was always welcome in that respect.

 

“No, I should get it. I can handle the stairs.” She stepped out of the bathroom to see Lisa standing there with a proud smile on her face. “Thank you for yesterday and this morning.”

 

“Oh honey, it was my pleasure. I had fun! Now you two have your day and I want to hear all about it tomorrow.” She gave a gentle hug. “Now go on, you have a date waiting at the door!”

 

Mary couldn't help but smile as the woman headed for the door that led to the garage where her car was parked. Carefully, she made her own way down the short staircase that led to the front door, her bag and another bag with portable oxygen and medication resting on the bench there.

 

She could see bits of Chris through the stylish door with it's tiny cutouts and took a deep breath. Why did she suddenly feel nervous? She lived with the guy for pete's sake! Opening the door, she felt her breath taken away by the sight of a beautiful bouquet of peonies, their fragrance filling her senses as she took in the pink and white blossoms. “Oh!”

 

Chris smiled at her, dressed casually but still looking sharp in a pair of stylish jeans and a dark green button up. “Hello beautiful. These are for you.”

 

“Oh Chris.” She murmured, taking the bouquet and admiring the blossoms. “Peonies are one of my favorites.”

 

He nodded with a warm look in his eyes. “The house you grew up in had them lining the driveway. You used to pick them for your dad. The lilacs in the backyard you'd make your brother gather because you were afraid of the bees. There were nests in the bushes.”

 

She looked up at him, feeling her jaw drop. Obviously she'd told him that but it was amazing at how easily he recalled it. “I told you all of that?”

 

“Yes, sweetness.”

 

How did she end up so lucky? Then she remembered her manners and then felt confused because he was still standing at the door of his own house. “Umm, do you want to come in?”

 

He grinned. “Just for a minute so we can put these in water. We have a full day planned.” Stepping in, her bad arm was cradling the bouquet so he'd taken the right and kissed her hand. “You look amazing Mare. As always.”

 

She blushed. Her therapy made it easier to bend and move now so she was wearing jeans for the first time in weeks. Her top was a light blue peasant blouse with a camisole underneath since bras were still out for the forseeable future. “Thank you.”

 

“I mean it.” He took a step back once they got into the kitchen and she moved to get a vase. She was getting better at knowing where things were in the house and even remembering a few things here and there. When she turned back, his eyes roving so intensely that she was almost sure she could feel trails of heat left behind. “I really like those jeans.” He gave her a slow dangerous smile. “Our swims helped, huh?”

 

She bit her lip. Physically, yes. But seeing him in swimming trunks with those long legs and those abs? Not a help mentally at all. “Yeah, they did.”

 

He said nothing but to lean in and gently press his lips to hers. “Come on, sweet. We have a day ahead of us.”

 

**Chris POV**

He was sure he looked like a grinning fool as they sat in the vegetarian bistro that his friend Mike had told him about. The parfaits were even better than he imagined. He'd been surprised when Mary had answered the door, fully expecting his mother. Even more, to see her wearing jeans. Had he ever truly appreciated how she looked in jeans before today?

 

She had an impish little smile on her face as she dipped a strawberry into a bowl of whipped cream, the bistro's version of bread rolls. “Stop thinking about my butt and eat your parfait, Christopher.”

 

He couldn't help but laugh, looking down at his own half eaten dish whereas she'd almost finished hers. He loved it when she called him by his full name because it usually went along with her blushing. “Can you blame me? It's a great ass.”

 

She giggled, munching on the strawberry. “Ok, I'll concede that.”

 

He shook his head, picking up his spoon and dipping into his dish to get a piece of pineapple along with a piece of kiwi. “So tell me more about the spa. You really liked it?”

 

She nodded, taking a drink of the freshly made orange juice she had. “I did. I got a bunch of aromatherapy stuff. Gwen, she was the masseuse, recommended them. Lotions and candles mostly. I even got a few things I think you'll like.”

 

“That sounds good. Sounds like this Gwen made an impression on you.”

 

“Yeah.” She shrugged, picking up her own spoon and taking out a trio of blueberries. “What happened to her...what was done to her...she didn't ask for it and it changed her whole life. But she doesn't let it rule her life. Not anymore.”

 

He reached forward and touched her hand, wrapped in a lighter weight version of her brace. It was essentially a tight ace bandage like sleeve with the glove on the end for her wrist and thumb. He absently wondered if he could send a thank you to this Gwen through the spa. Maybe if he asked Anita, he could do something nice for the woman or maybe for her kids. It helped working for Disney and Marvel. Covered a lot of bases. “Sounds like someone I know. Did the massage help?”

 

“It was...awkward at first. Very awkward. I was shaking and almost needed my oxygen. But she was gentle. And she knew the massage that Anita taught you....you know, for my arm and my hand. That's how she started.”

 

“That's good sweetness. I'm proud of you, trusting her with your arm. That's a big step.” Dr. Ashley had told him it would take time and it had to be on her terms, no one else. For her to be truly comfortable with her body the way it was now, it had to be at the pace she set.

 

She shrugged again. “I guess.” She paused and looked up. “Talking with your mom and everything, I think I've decided on another big step.”

 

He furrowed his brow, unsure what kind of step she could mean. He was pretty sure if she discussed it with his mom, it wasn't anything bad like moving out or going back to Albany. What could it be? “What's that?”

 

She put down her spoon and sat back a little sitting up straight. A deep breath was taken and then she spoke. “I'm going back. To teaching. I haven't talked to Dr. Brown yet or anything but we, your mom and I, looked at the school site and my planner from last year. I should have time to prepare and everything. I was practically ready before all of this.”

 

His jaw dropped. “That's fantastic Mare! What was it that made you decide?”

 

“You, honestly. Your mom showed me an interview you did a few months back. You were talking about teachers and subjects you liked in school and stuff. And somehow you started talking about me, about how you've learned stuff from me that you never learned in school. That you wished that people understood just how important history was and how interesting.”

 

Thinking back, he vaguely remembered the interview. “It's the truth, sweet. You are so passionate about your work and the way you just light up when you find new information or help someone understand the details behind something. I was shit at social studies in school but I think if I'd had you as a teacher?”

 

“Thank you. I'm hoping I'll be able to do both teaching and work on the book and everything. Did I tell you I have a theory about why I wasn't ever able to find anything in Boston history about where Elijah Evans was buried?”

 

“I thought it was that he was probably buried on private property that was just forgotten by the family outside the city or something. Or worse, it was built over.”

 

She shook her head. “I think he was taken home. To Maine. Remember, he wasn't born here, he was a Maine boy. That's how he met the Chamberlains and how he met his wife.”

 

He nodded. “That makes sense. It's where his mom would be since his dad was probably buried somewhere in Mexico during the war. It was too expensive and he wasn't an officer, right?” He prided himself on trying to remember as much as he could, considering how excited Mary had been when she'd first made the connection between his ancestor and so much vital American history. She'd actually been shaking with excitement when she told him and Downey that they were very distant cousins.

 

She smiled and gave an approving nod, much like she did with her students. “Very good.”

 

“But Maine is pretty big.” He didn't want to dampen her excitement but he also didn't want her to get her hopes up too high. There was a chance they might never find his ancestor's grave.

 

“It is. Maybe someday we can take a trip up there. I have some ideas of where to look.”

 

“I think that'd be fun. If we can, it'd be a nice weekend trip before you start teaching again.” He sat back in his chair. “I think it's a great idea sweet. Get you back into a routine, concentrating on something I know you could do in your sleep.”

 

“I hope so. I'm a little nervous about it because of my back and stuff but like Dr. Brown said, it's not like I forgot how to teach.”

 

“One step at a time. We'll figure it all out.”

* * *

 

Chris looked up after waving goodbye to the couple kids that had been on the tour of the Tea Party ships with them. He'd taken a couple pictures with them and answered a few questions since they'd been very good about not going crazy when they saw him on the ship. He knew Mary was still amused that the actors who were pretending to be the patriots who threw over the tea had made a point of including him in their “play”, to the point of referring to him as Captain.

 

She was on the other side of the small gift shop, looking at the commemorative mugs and bowls, styled to look like they had in the time, just promoting the museum. He figured this would be a fun thing to do with her love of history. The guide that had led their group onto the boat had been impressed that someone had actually known the answer to his question of what was the most common misconception about the ships. Mary had known right away that it was that they were American made and American owned, they just carried British tea.

 

Walking over, he grabbed a basket, knowing she'd want to get a few things at least. “Hey sweet, find anything good?”

 

“More mugs for my collection.” She said with a smile, holding up the mugs with her right hand by the handles. She was being good about using her left arm and hand more but was also good about not pushing it too far, especially with breakable ceramic.

 

“Because you definitely need more.” He quipped as she put both mugs in the basket he held up. Her mug collection was pretty decent and took up a good section of wall in the kitchen on specially made shelves. How they'd all managed to be packed safe enough for the trip from Albany to the house without a single one being broken still amazed him.

 

She grinned at him. “This was great. Not the typical date destination, I loved it. Thank you.”

 

“Of course sweet. Just wait for our next destination. You'll love that too.”

 

“Is it nautically themed?”

 

He shook his head with a smile as she picked up a small bundle of actual tea leaves meant to look like miniature versions of what was thrown overboard during the Tea Party and added them to the basket. “Am I that predictable?”

 

“Well, yes, but it was more of the fact that it's Boston. It's kind of a thing here.”

 

He couldn't help the snort that came out. God, he loved this woman so much. “You are so lucky there are other people here.” He wasn't sure if he wanted to smack her on the ass for being so damned smart and sassy or kiss the hell out of her for the same reason.

 

She actually batted her eyelashes at him. “Why, Mr. Evans, whatever do you mean?”

 

He sighed. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

“Are you getting tired?” Chris asked, looking over to where Mary was seated in the passenger seat with her oxygen on. After the Tea Party Museum, they'd gone to the New England Aquarium where they'd both gotten to hold and cuddle baby penguins. Sometimes it really paid to be a celebrity. It was a bit more than the usual behind the scenes tour but they got a promotional picture of him trying to “steal” the baby penguin and then just posing with the staff. More than anything had been the look on Mary's face while she held her own baby and it chirped at her before just settling against her.

 

Then they'd had an amazing dinner at the Yankee Lobster Company where he probably ate way too many lobster rolls as usual. He had been happy to see Mary have a renewed appetite as she ate more than he'd hoped for which really hadn't been very much. He'd been realistic and he could have ended up going optimistic and been dead on. She seemed to be having just as much fun as he was. They'd walked a little too as the sun went down, not overdoing it but not babying her back either. Just to be able to walk around his hometown with the woman he loved, holding hands like a normal couple? He was beyond happy and he had a feeling she was too.

 

After that was one of the two surprises he had planned which was why she was wearing her oxygen for the first time all day. They'd gone to a show with Jeff Dunham, the ventriloquist. It'd been hilarious and would probably be trending on the internet how the comedian had brought his attendance into the act. Each puppet had insisted to Jeff's disagreement that he actually WAS Captain America. Walter, the old man puppet, had talked about their time in the army and entertaining the USO girls. Peanut, the whatever he was, had mostly wanted to know how he went to the bathroom in the suit and then had gone on and on about them adding a buttflap. The best had been Achmed, the Dead Terrorist, who was too afraid of the greatest infidel to threaten to “keel” him.

 

Mary had laughed so much that when the show was over, while they were waiting backstage to meet Jeff, he'd run out to the car and gotten her oxygen. She hadn't argued and had put it on, still giggling about Achmed calling him Captain Infidel Abs.

 

The final part of the date had been a surprise stop at the Boston University Observatory, ironic given her news about going back to teaching on the very same campus. The weather had held out all day and he'd bought out the Observatory for the night so they would have it to themselves. She'd been in awe of all they'd been able to see and so had he. He'd been able to show off a little, knowing a few constellations and some basic astronomy. He'd joked that next time, they'd go to New York City and the Hayden Planetarium where Neil deGrasse Tyson could really hit them with some major science he couldn't even imagine.

 

“Yeah but I like when you teach me things.” She said softly before giving him a kiss. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

 

He'd wrapped his arms around her, feeling so incredibly happy. “Then I guess I'll just have to brush up on stuff to teach you then.”

 

“You better.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this chapter but I suck at writing this kind of thing. Please comment, feedback is soul food.

**Chris POV**

Chris groaned as he made another lap of the house, just aimlessly wandering around alone. He was at a loss for the right thing to do because what he really wanted to do could possibly make things worse. Flopping down on the overstuffed living room couch, he closed his eyes and hoped for the answer to come to him.

 

When his phone rang in his pocket, he nearly dropped it twice in the hopes it would be Mary calling. An apology was on his lips even though he wasn't really sure he had done anything wrong. He sighed in disappointment when the screen told him it was just Renner. Accepting the call, he answered. “Hey.”

 

“Okay, what's wrong? I was expecting happy Evans with details about your big date the other day.” It was hard to believe that the date which had gone so well had only been the other day and that yesterday had been pretty good too with the two of them just relaxing. Mary's body hadn't been that happy with her for all the activity the day before so they'd vegged out watching procedural crime shows. He'd been making her laugh by commenting as Steve Rogers would. I'm sorry sir, but you are just going to have to take a shield to the face right now.

 

“Well you are talking to dumbass Evans instead. I'm not really 100% sure how but I royally pissed off Mary and she had Scott pick her up and take her to the University because she said I was treating her like an invalid.”

 

“Whoa. Okay brother, give me details. I can try and help.”

 

With another heavy sigh, Chris launched into the details. It was just a couple hours ago that Mary had been on her laptop in the office. She'd been happy and told him how she had just gotten off the phone with her agent with Geico and it looked good that she might be able to have a new car in time for the start of the semester. It'd thrown him for a loop because he didn't really expect her to even be thinking about a new car, let alone driving again. From there, he wasn't really sure what happened. All he had said is that he didn't want her to get a car, she didn't need it. And besides with her hand and everything, it was probably better if she didn't drive.

 

She hadn't cried, hadn't yelled. Instead she did something worse which was to get very very quiet. She took out her phone and sent out a message and on it's near immediate reply began packing her old leather tote. When he'd asked what she was doing, she explained very quietly and stiffly that Scott was picking her up to take her to the University so she could do some preparation for the new semester. That is, unless he thought she wouldn't be able to teach now and it'd be better to have someone else do it for her. He'd tried to defend himself but she'd just shut him down by saying, “Chris, I really don't want to hear anymore.”

 

Renner was quiet for a long minute. “Man, you are a complete putz, you know that right?”

 

“I know but I don't know why. I'm just looking out for her, why is that such a bad thing?”

 

“Because she doesn't need you to do everything for her. She's always been very independent and you are treating her like she can't drive anymore just because of the accident. It wasn't even her fault.”

 

“I fucking know that man. The guy hit her.”

 

“Then why shouldn't she drive herself around?”

 

“Well her arm...”

 

“And that's your biggest mistake.” Renner interrupted. “All the work she's been doing on getting better and you just said it didn't matter, that it wasn't enough. You do realize that people don't exactly need their left thumb to drive, right? I've seen you drive, you nearly drive with your knees.”

 

He groaned. “That's not what I was trying to say at all! She's going to be in chronic pain with that arm for a long time if not forever. Why aggravate it with driving?”

 

“Chris, listen to me. Mary doesn't need you to baby her. She needs you to back her play. She's excited about going back to teaching, to getting back to her life. Getting back behind the wheel is part of that.” He paused. “Brother, I know you want to protect her but she doesn't need you to all the time.”

 

He clenched his jaw. “All I can see in my mind is the mangled wreck of her car. That call that she was in the hospital.” He swallowed. “And seeing her all bloody and unconscious.”

 

Renner's voice softened. “I know Chris. Believe me, I can't even begin to imagine the nightmare you went through that day. But you can't let that dictate your life or hers. Both of you need to try and move on from the accident as best you can.”

 

Mary's cat Fluffy jumped up on the couch and nonchalantly began to knead at his leg with her paws. He gave her one stroke from head to tail and she began to purr like an offboard motor, as usual. He scritched her head and took a deep breath. “I'm trying.”

 

“And you have to let her try too.”

 

“How do I fix this?”

 

“I doubt she's really mad at you. Probably more frustrated than anything. Go to her. Bring an offering. Flowers, chocolates, something cute. Then just talk to her. Explain why you aren't really in favor of her driving. Tell her what it makes you think about. It's a communication problem, not a real fight. Just give her a little more time before you go. Try to think about things from her point of view.”

 

“Thanks man.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary pushed away her planner with a frustrated groan, sitting back in her office chair and looking up at the ceiling, her back singing to her. It wasn't quite an opera, more like an R&B slow jam but that still wasn't much better. She'd forced herself to focus on the work and not think about Chris or driving or anything else.

 

But now she couldn't get it out of her head. Did he really think she was incapable of driving just because her left thumb didn't work? She had the damn glove. She could grip things! Besides, it wasn't like she was going to go do Nascar or stunt driving. Probably just the 10 minute drive from the house to the university. She was sick to death of the damned accident being the focus of her life. Couldn't he see that she just wanted to move on?

 

A repeated squeaking noise made her look up and see something she wouldn't have expected in a very long time. It was Otis hooked up to a small wagon, toddling in his corgi way into her office. In the wagon was a lone peony in a vase, a six pack of Pepsi and what looked like a chocolate cake in a plastic carrier. Confused, she got up carefully and made her way over, using the desk to help her squat down to pet Otis who was shaking his nearly tailless butt like crazy.

 

“Good boy, Otis.” She said absently, looking at the items in the wagon. The cake had a message written on it that said “I'm Sorry” and besides it, what looked like a car key with a blue bow on it. Taking a second to stand back up, swallowing the groan her back made her want to let out, she spoke outloud. “You can stop hiding now.”

 

Chris came around the corner, a shy sheepish smile on his face. “Hi baby.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I know I was an asshole earlier and I've been thinking about it and I understand why now.”

 

She raised her eyebrow in challenge.

 

“The thought of you driving again makes me think about the accident. And part of me is just terrified that it could happen again even though I know it wasn't your fault. It was that drunk. It was a random accident. But....I can't stop thinking about seeing you on that gurney or getting that phone call.” He paused, clearing his throat. “I know you don't need me to protect you all the time. Won't stop me from wanting to.”

 

“I can't live my life in a bubble, Chris. I need to move on from the accident. I need to take my life back.” She stepped forward and with her left hand, reached out for his. “I like that you want to protect me. But I really need you to just be by my side. To have my back.”

 

“I am. I do. I really am happy you are going back to teaching. I just....I guess I just panicked.”

 

She nodded. “I understand.”

 

He reached down with his free hand and picked up the key with the bow. “I rented you a car. It's at home. Until you get the new one from the insurance.” He swallowed. “I'm sorry if I made you feel like an invalid. I know you aren't.”

 

She was touched that he took the step of getting her a rental even though she knew he probably still wasn't comfortable about her driving. “Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to look at it from your point of view.”

 

He gave her a soft smile. “I think we're both guilty of that.” He sighed and gently pulled her into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. “We okay?”

 

“Yeah, we are.” She hugged him back, closing her eyes and inhaling the now very familiar and comforting smell of him. “What made you decide to bring Otis?”

 

Chris laughed, the sound of it rumbling in his chest pleasant to her ear. “He decided himself. He followed me out to the car and did his little dance by the door, jumping at it. And then I remembered the wagon set up we had for when Miles comes over, so I figured he could be my wingman. Wingdog. Wingcorgi.”

 

She giggled. “It was very cute.”

 

“Come on sweet. Why don't we have some of this cake and you can tell me about what you've been working on.” They both let go and he went for the cake while she moved for the plates and plastic utensils she always kept in her office. “And if you want, you can drive home. Okay?”

 

She put down the plates and stepped back over to him, tugging on his shirt collar so he'd lean down a little and gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” That's all she'd wanted. For him to trust her in that she knew what she could handle.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update already? No, it's not a typo...it's inspiration! And for that, I'm dedicating this chapter to the reader who helped me feel inspired and actually produce something I'm pretty proud of. Warning, you might need tissues!
> 
> Holsvick, this one is for you....I hope you like it!

**Mary POV**

Leaving her office and heading out into the late afternoon sunshine, Mary felt good. She felt normal, really for the first time since she woke up. This was something that wasn't just familiar, it was in her blood. Classes were due to start in little more than two weeks and she felt prepared. At least mentally. She was still learning the limits of her body. She knew that with her back, she couldn't sit for long periods of time without stiffening up so she got into the habit of getting up every half hour and walking down the hall and back. Her left arm would ache all the way to her shoulder if she leaned on it too much so she got into the habit of letting it drop to her side from time to time as well as self massaging while she did her hallway lap.

 

Her phone trilled at her and she looked at the screen to see that Chris was calling. She was getting rather good at handling the phone one handed and she swiped to accept the call and put the phone to her ear. “International House of Porn, how may I spank you?”

 

Chris's laughter filled her ear. “Ooh, someone's in a good mood. Get a lot of work done?”

 

“Yeah I did actually. And before you ask, I made sure to keep stretching and everything. I'm okay.”

 

“Good. Are you coming home soon? Maybe we could go out for dinner and you can tell me all about your first real day back at work.” It'd been a couple days since their little disagreement about her driving again and since he'd given in to getting her a rental, she'd waited to go to the campus alone just so he could get used to her driving again and so could she. It was just like riding a bike, natural.

 

“I'm actually on my way to the car now. And I guess yeah, it would be my first day back even though classes haven't started yet. Do you have a place in mind?”

 

“I'm up for anything really. Why don't we decide once you get home, okay? The GPS the rental place gave is good?”

 

It was endearing how he was trying not to sound like he was worrying but failed miserably. It was the first time since the accident that she'd gone anywhere completely alone. She had been excited and nervous getting ready that morning just at the idea of doing something independently like she'd done so many times before the accident.

 

“Honey, I'm fine. I didn't even need the GPS to get here. I'll probably use it to get home though, just to be safe. Okay?”

 

“Alright good. Hey I got Mom on the other line. Would you mind if she came with us to dinner? I bet she wants to hear about your day too.”

 

Arriving at the car, she stopped by the driver's side door. “That'd be great. I like seeing your mom. Why don't we let her choose where to go?”

 

“Good idea. I'll see you soon sweetness. Drive safe.”

 

“I will. See you soon.”

* * *

 

Studying the GPS screen while she waited for traffic to move, Mary realized that for some reason, the Evans family liked to take the long way home rather than the more direct route that the GPS recommended. Why would they all want to drive that much more when it was so much easier to just make that left and then the right?

 

Shrugging to herself, she figured it was a family thing like the inability she had shared with her father and brother to not get chocolate everywhere when they had it. Didn't matter the form, candy, ice cream, whatever. It was going all over somehow.

 

Finally the traffic moved and she followed the GPS directions instead of going the route that she'd been down with Chris, Scott and Lisa. Just another part of the neighborhood, more on the edge of the residential part with a few businesses and gas stations.

 

It wasn't until just before the right turn that would lead to the road just before the house that she realized just why the Evans' took the long way and it was too late to turn back. She wasn't even two miles from home and it was too late.

 

It was where she'd had her accident.

 

Her chest suddenly felt tight and it felt like all the oxygen had left the vehicle as her rental went past a side street on the driver's side and her heart began to pound. She scrambled to pull over, thankful it was a quiet day in the neighborhood. Putting the car in park and slapping at the warning blinkers, she gasped for breath, putting both hands to her chest.

 

All she could see was a fast moving shape coming from that side street and she could almost hear the sound of screeching metal, the feel of the car tipping.

 

Oh god, she was remembering the one thing she never wanted to remember!

 

She shut her eyes tight and tried to concentrate on her breathing, her chest and throat feeling tight as a strange tingling sensation came over her neck and scalp. Opening her eyes, she felt dizzy and closed them again and blindly grabbed for the oxygen that Dr. Johnston had recommended she keep with her for the time being.

 

It was like a horrible moment in repeat. The blur at her left, the screech and the tip. Blur, screech. Tip.

 

Inhaling hard on the oxygen, she then sobbed out what she now knew her only thought had been before she'd woken up in the hospital room.

 

_OhChrisI'mSorryILoveYou_

 

She could feel the few microseconds she had to panic because she was about to die. She was going to die and she'd never see Chris again. _Oh Chris, I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. ChrisChrisChris._

 

Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to keep from passing out, knowing that she was right on the verge if she didn't calm down. How could she calm down when faced with the memory of being certain you were about to die and unable to say goodbye to the one you loved?

 

Oh god, she'd loved him so much. Her chest ached with the love she was remembering, the love of someone who didn't care so much about actually dying but about leaving the one they loved behind. Was this how Eddie felt in those last few moments before he gave in to the darkness? But for him, he hadn't been alone. Oh god, she was going to die alone!

 

“Mary? Mary!”

 

Frantic knocking at the car window made her jump and she opened her eyes to see a very concerned Lisa at her window.

 

“Honey, it's Mom. Okay? It's me. Open the door honey. It's okay. I'm here to help you. Open the door.”

 

Trembling, she fumbled thanks to her stubborn left hand and managed to unlock the door. That was enough for Chris' mom who opened it quickly and reached over to turn off the car and undo her seatbelt.

 

“Mary? Mary honey, can you hear me? Do I need to call 911?” The elder woman must have thought she was just having issues breathing, like maybe her lung had somehow collapsed or where it had been punctured reopened.

 

She shook her head in the negative, still feeling like there was a vice around her chest. It felt like she was being stabbed in the chest for sure. “I...I can...oh god it was here. It was here!” She gasped out.

 

“Yes it was. That's why we didn't go this way. We should have said something. God, you poor thing.” She paused. “Mary, are you remembering the accident?”

 

She nodded in the positive. “It's...jumbled. There was no time...I couldn't...it was too fast. Oh god Chris. I knew I was going to die.” She let out a sob as Lisa pulled her into a hug. “I was going to die and my last thought was of Chris. I can't...I can't stop hearing my own thoughts in my head. The panic. There was no time!”

 

“Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here.” Lisa sounded a bit emotional too as she held her. “I'm going to call Chris. He asked me to look for you when you were late getting home. Hold on sweetheart, he'll be here quick.”

 

And that's exactly what Mary wanted. She desperately needed to see Chris. To see him and not be alone in the spot where she was faced so suddenly with her own mortality.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was thankful for the ability to speak handsfree to his mother as he broke the speed limit the whole way to where she said that Mary had pulled over and she had found her, mid panic attack. He'd be panicking a lot more if he didn't have his mother assuring him that Mary was okay, she'd pulled over and she was safe.

 

He saw where the two vehicles were pulled over and was quick to put his car into park on the edge of an unused office building's parking lot before throwing himself out of the car and racing over to where Mary was seated in the rental, his mother squatted down near her. It was strange to be here, in the one place he hadn't gone by since that horrible day.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he could see Mary had her oxygen, her right hand holding the cannula to her face rather than having the tubing around her head and behind her ears. Her face was red and it was obvious she'd been crying. His mother had told him exactly what he didn't want to hear.

 

She was remembering the accident.

 

His mom stepped aside as he skidded to a stop by the car door. “Baby? Mare? Baby I'm here. I'm here.”

 

She let out a sob and then all but threw herself into his arms and he wrapped his own around her tightly. He kicked himself mentally. Why didn't he warn her to not go this way when she said she was going to use the GPS? Why didn't any of them think to tell her where the hell the accident had happened? What was she remembering?

 

“It's okay Sweetness. I'm here. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. It's just a memory, okay?” He stroked her hair, his heart breaking at how violently she was trembling. He looked to see his mother holding up her phone to show the contact information for Dr. Ashley. He gave her a brief nod. This was definitely something for the psychologist to make a house call about. “Mare?”

 

She pulled back though he could tell she didn't want to. She awkwardly wiped at her face with her bad hand, putting the oxygen to her nose again for a few minutes. “I didn't...I couldn't stop it. It was so fast. Seconds. I didn't see a car, just a shape. A blur. The blur. It was so fast.”

 

He nodded, still stroking her hair, the rocks on her ground biting into his knees. He'd kneel here all night if that's what she needed. “I'm sure it was.”

 

“I...I can feel the panic. I...I knew I was going to die. That was it. I was going to die.”

 

He closed his eyes and pushed down his own emotions about the whole thing. He knew that's why they had let him in to see her before surgery, all intubated and unconscious. Even the doctors weren't sure she was going to make it. It had been that bad. “But you didn't. You didn't die. You're here. With me. You're safe.”

 

She nodded, sniffling. “I can hear myself, the last thing I was thinking as....as the car tipped and there was nothing but screeching metal. Oh that sound.”

 

He swallowed, feeling nauseous for her. This was probably the most traumatic memory of her life next to watching her brother die and getting the phone call about her father's sudden death. He knew it was one of the most traumatic for him. Part of him was afraid to know what that thought had been. “What was it baby?”

 

She swallowed and looked at him, her blue eyes sad and rimmed with red. “I thought of you. All I could think was of you. I'm sorry and I love you.” A tear escaped from her eye, following a well laid path from previous tears. “I do. I love you so much and and....I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't want to die and leave you. I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it.”

 

He pulled her into his arms again, holding her probably a bit too tight at hearing those words from her again, even if they were said through tears. Her last thought before she thought she was going to die was of him and how much she loved him. And she still loved him. “Mare...oh Mary.” He managed, holding her tight, hoping it would help her feel safe. “I love you too. I know you couldn't stop it. It's not your fault, sweetheart. You fought so hard to come back to me.” He pulled back a little and kissed her, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you Mare. You fought to come back to me. You made it. You did it.”

 

She sniffled and he felt her hand move to his face, the thumb curled in. “It's...it's kind of a weird...way to realize...how you feel for someone.” Her voice was soft, almost bashful and embarrassed. It made him think of their first night together, laying in her hotel bed after making love for the first time. She'd later told him that she'd been in awe even then of how much she already felt for him.

 

He chuckled a little, his eyes stinging with emotion. “What's that word Dr. Ashley uses? Catharsis?”

 

“Yeah.” She pulled back a little and looked at him, a bit calmer in that she wasn't sobbing or shaking quite as much. Her eyes flitted over his face like she was seeing him again for the first time. “Is it weird that....I don't know how to explain it.” She paused. “I can feel the love...when...when it happened. It's this huge thing that just...overwhelms. Like...a rush. Like I wanted to feel it all one last time. And...I can feel what I feel now. It's a lot...it's big. But it's like...the sky is blue or something. It's a comfort. A fact.”

 

He smiled, loving how her intellect was trying to figure things out in an effort to calm herself. “Say it again, Sweetness. Please?”

 

She blinked at him and smiled slowly. “I love you, Chris. I know it. It's part of me, it's why I didn't...why I didn't know until...until I remembered before?”

 

He knew she wasn't explaining it the way she wanted, but he understood. She'd always been able to read his mind and he was pretty good at understanding her when she didn't understand herself. It took remembering those few seconds of panic to realize that she still loved him, just in a new and different way. He kissed her again, thrilling when she kissed him back. “You needed time. Come on. Let's get you in my car and we'll come back for the rental. Okay? Let's go home.”

 

She nodded and let him help her up, her legs unsteady.

 

“I'll pull the rental into an actual parking spot and then be right behind you two.” His mom spoke up, her hand on his shoulder. “Mary, do you have anxiety medication back at the house for something like this?”

 

Mary nodded, holding onto his arm. “Yeah. I think so.”

 

“You do sweet. You can take one when we get home and cuddle with Otis and the cats okay? Dr. Ashley is going to come over in a bit.” He assumed, turning his head to see his mother nod in agreement. He'd been so focused on Mary that he hadn't even heard his mother's call to the psychologist.

 

“Lisa, I'm sorry about dinner.” Mary said sheepishly.

 

“Oh honey! I'm not worried about that at all. I'll make something at the house while you talk to Dr. Ashley.” His mother matter-of-factly moved around him to place a kiss on Mary's forehead. “I'm so proud of you, you did so well handling this. You are so strong, you don't even realize it!”

 

“Mom, come on, I need to get her home.” It was nice that his mom was proud of Mary, he was too, but getting her home and relaxed was the priority. Part of him wondered if she was bound to have nightmares of the accident now.

 

“Okay. I'll be right behind you.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...thank you so much to everyone for the many kind comments on the last chapter. It was just one of those chapters that wanted to be written....

**Chris POV**

Chris let out a breath as he pulled the car into the garage, the door closing behind them. The saying of no place like home was especially right tonight. His mom would use her own opener when she got to the house. When Mary went to undo her seatbelt, he noticed her hand was still shaking. He'd had to help her with her seatbelt when they got into the car in the first place. He put his hand over hers. “Let me help.”

 

“I....I can do it.” She murmured, taking a breath of the oxygen coming from the cannula that she was wearing properly now. It took a moment but she was able to unlatch herself. He was quick to get out and move to her side of the car, giving him a flashback to when he first brought her home from the hospital. Had that really been only a couple weeks ago?

 

He opened her door and immediately moved to carry her.

 

“Chris, no. I...I'm okay.”

 

He touched her cheek, seeing in her eyes that she really wasn't but she was trying. “Mare, please, it'll make me feel like I'm helping.”

 

“You help...by just being you.” She said softly, almost like the effort of speaking louder was too much. And he figured she might be feeling shy after her breakdown and then admitting how she felt about him. She'd been a bit shy the first time around too. “But okay. I'm still...shaky.”

 

He easily lifted her into his arms, holding her close as she rested her head against his shoulder, her oxygen bag in her lap. “You had a really bad anxiety attack, Sweetness. Let's get you in the house and comfortable. Mom has your messenger bag and stuff with her.” He added quickly, knowing she'd be concerned about what she left behind.

 

He also knew she wouldn't want to go up to their bedroom and besides, Dr. Ashley was potentially on her way so it would be easier to talk in the living room. He brought her in there, Otis following with a concerned look on his corgi face as to what was going on. Gently he set her down and she sunk into the cushions with a sigh, her eyes closed. He silently got the oxygen machine next to the couch turned on and set up a new cannula so she wouldn't need the tank anymore before covering her with an afghan that Gram had made them as a housewarming gift. Switching the cannulas, he set the tank aside and then reached over to raise the footrest, reclining her just a little.

 

“You are so good to me.” She said softly, opening her eyes that still looked so sad and haunted but were full of affection for him.

 

“Because I love you.” He leaned down and gently kissed her, thrilling as he had in the last couple weeks at each kiss. He knew better than to ever take a single one of them for granted again. Even more tonight. “Do you feel a little better?”

 

She chuckled a little as Otis made his way onto the couch and over to her, sniffing and wagging his tail, making curious noises. “Looks like I'm getting examined....by Dr. Otis.” She looked up at him, her right hand petting the dog who decided the best therapy was to have his belly rubbed. “I'm comfortable but still....antsy? Should...can you get the meds?”

 

“I'm going to grab them but Dr. Ashley should be coming and we might want to wait for her to find out what she thinks you should take. I can get you some water though, okay?”

 

“Alright. Where's your mom?” And then they both heard the rumble of the garage door. “Nevermind.”

 

He smiled. “Just relax and let me and Mom take care of everything.” He gently stroked her hair, not really wanting to leave her even to go to the next room when she was feeling like this. He'd had more than his fair share of panic attacks and she'd seen more than one of them. One had been before the MTV Movie Awards. Just the massive amount of screaming people and all the lights had completely freaked him out. She'd managed, with Scarlett's help, to find a quiet room backstage where she could help him to calm down and talk him through how he was feeling.

 

“Okay.”

 

He headed toward the kitchen and just waved for his mom to follow him when she opened the garage door, Mary's messenger bag on her shoulder. Heading into the kitchen, he let her put the bag down before going to her arms, both of them taking strength from the other. He was so thankful to have such a great mom and that she'd been there to help Mary tonight. If he'd had to go out looking for her, he'd have been right beside her having a panic attack and that didn't help anyone.

 

“She's going to be just fine honey. Dr. Ashley said she'd be about 15 minutes or so. I called Scott and he should be right behind her.” She gave him a squeeze before pulling back. “How are you?”

 

He closed his eyes briefly and took a breath. To be honest, other than the joy of knowing Mary not only remembered how much she'd loved him before and had confessed her love for him now, he hadn't really thought about how he was feeling. He'd been so focused on her. Opening his eyes again, he shrugged. “I don't know. I've never seen her breakdown like that before. Even when she first saw her arm. I can't....to remember the accident. Fuck, I hoped she wouldn't.”

 

“I know, honey. Me either.” His mom kissed his forehead before moving around the kitchen in a practiced way. His mom was very familiar with the house just like she had been with his old loft apartment. “What should I make that would help her feel better? Something light or something junk foody?”

 

He scratched at the back of his neck before heading to the fridge for the water he'd promised Mary. “Let me ask her before you start. I'm thinking something in the middle.”

 

“Breakfast for dinner?”

 

He smiled. It was one of his favorite things, strangely enough. “Sounds good to me, but let me ask Mary. I don't know if she's going to have much appetite.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary tried to concentrate on her breathing and everything one would think to do to calm themselves down. Fluffy and Jack hadn't been far behind Otis in their concern so now she had two purring cats curled up on her legs and a snoring corgi at her side. It was almost like a practiced habit the three had whenever she hadn't felt well, either physically or emotionally. And many times, it really helped.

 

She was still feeling that strange confusion and displacement that seemed to go along with any major event. When her father died, she'd been at school and had, according to her college roommate, dropped the phone at the news and screamed. She had no real recollection. All she remembered was Eddie's voice on the voicemail telling her to listen carefully, Daddy was gone. She'd been studying at the library and had come back for her bi-weekly phone call from her “boys”. When Eddie had died, she remembered the hospice nurse showing up and one of the other professors from the college but she didn't remember calling them.

 

Now she remembered the accident. One would hope she would have just miraculously remembered everything and despite the trauma, move on with her life. Instead it was more like a heavy curtain was opened up just a bit more and instead of seeing more of a beautiful view outside, you saw a bird fly into the window at that exact moment, snapping it's neck and falling to the ground.

 

Fuck, that was morose.

 

What she was remembering of her relationship with Chris and their new relationship now really was a beautiful view though. And oh, the love she remembered! It was like the best hot chocolate on the coldest day. No wonder her mind had thought to lock the memories away, that kind of love was something worth protecting. Though she wondered if it was just a desperate neuron that was the only one that thought she had a chance of surviving.

 

Thanks little guy. Good job.

 

She broke from her thoughts when she heard the door to the garage open again and two voices speaking quietly before she heard Chris. “Bro, that you?”

 

“Yeah. And Dr. Ashley.”

 

That woke Otis, who loved his “Uncle” Scott and he scrambled down to greet the younger man as he walked into the living room. The concern in his eyes as he gave Otis a distracted petting made him look so much like Chris, it was eerie.

 

“Hi sweetheart. Hows things?” She greeted softly, feeling like right now, quiet was the perfect thing.

 

“Oh there's my girl!” Scott said with a near relieved smile, walking over quickly and joining her on the couch, leaning over and kissing her right between the eyebrows. “Are you okay? No fibs.”

 

She gave him a smile and took his hand with her left as best she could. “I'm okay. Your mom was Wonder Woman and saved me. Must be where....Chris gets it from.”

 

Scott sighed and dropped his head. “And now I have an image of my brother in the Wonder Woman costume!” He turned to Dr. Ashley who was quietly observing from next to the chair, Fluffy having jumped down and was investigating the older woman's fingertips. “Doc, do you have any openings for new patients?”

 

Mary giggled, as did Dr. Ashley. She was pretty sure the doctor knew as well as she did that Scott was purposely being silly to make her feel better.

 

“Sorry Scott, I'm booked. But I can refer you to my associate, Dr. Fluffy.”

 

He snorted and got up, waving to the couch. “Thanks Doc. Why don't I go check up with the fam in the kitchen and let you two do your thing?” He turned back to Mary. “I'm glad you're okay honey. That's my strong sis right there.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris had observed from the kitchen, thankful for his brother's sense of humor and not very surprised by Dr. Ashley's. He had a feeling that's what made her a successful psychologist. Scott came into the kitchen and sighed. “She's breaking my heart. She says she's okay but her eyes say something else.” He walked over and hugged Chris, both of them holding on for an extra few moments. “How are you holding up?”

 

Chris took a deep breath and nodded. “I'm okay. Honest. And she's better than she was.”

 

Scott looked to their mother who had been leaning against the counter. “How bad was it Mom?”

 

“Pretty bad. You've seen how bad your brother's can get. It was like that.” She took a breath. “She remembered the accident and the feeling of knowing she was about to die.”

 

“Oh jesus!” Scott said, closing his eyes. “She saw it coming?”

 

Chris sighed. “A blur. She said was so fast. Not slowed down like in movies. Just a blur and the sound and feeling the car tilting.” He took his own breath to stay calm, his imagination not something he wanted working overtime right now. “But....but she also remembered the last thing she thought of.”

 

“I'm guessing you?”

 

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah. She remembered...she remembers how she felt about me. She...she was sorry because she didn't...she didn't want to leave me.” He swallowed, not wanting to get choked up because he knew Mary would be able to tell. “And she admitted, confessed...she said she loves me.”

 

“No accounting for taste.” Scott said dryly.

 

He chuckled, Scott doing for him what he'd done for Mary. Used humor as a distraction. “Fuck you.”

 

“Boys.” Mom said, without any real authority to her voice. “Chris, why don't you go out there and see what Mary and Dr. Ashley would like to eat. It might be a good distraction.”

 

“Okay mom.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary looked up as Chris walked into the living room, Dr. Ashley focusing more on basic vitals and how she was feeling before any real talking. A little flip in her stomach made her smile because now she was consciously aware of how she felt about this man. She loved him. “Hi cutie.”

 

Chris' eyes lit up at the very basic, tiny flirt. “Hey baby. Hi Dr. Ashley.”

 

“Hello Chris. I'd ask how you are normally but today, I'm going to ask how you are feeling. I know you've had anxiety issues yourself in the past.”

 

“I'm okay. I'm good. Mary's home and safe.” He moved around so he could sit on the chair that was closest to her and took her right hand. “Mom's going to make dinner and wanted to know what you'd both like. I was thinking maybe breakfast for dinner?”

 

Mary smiled and nodded, looking to Dr. Ashley who seemed to like the idea. “That sounds good. Scrambled eggs?”

 

He nodded, obviously happy that she wanted to eat at all. She wasn't sure how much she'd be able to eat but she did want to put something in her stomach so she wouldn't end up starving in the middle of the night. “Maybe French toast? Sausage? Mom can do pretty much anything and we're stocked for the apocolypse. Anything special, Dr. Ashley?”

 

The doctor pondered it. “I love French toast. That'd be great. Thank you.”

 

“Thank you for coming out here so late on such short notice.” Mary said before Chris could. She felt a little guilty, not knowing if Dr. Ashley had been in the middle of something or about to go out when she got the call. Then of course, she didn't remember who called her. Was it Chris' mom? “I hope it's not keeping you from anything.”

 

“Mary, there's a reason that I gave all my numbers to you. For instances just like this one. I'm happy to be here if it will help you. Now what do you say we go to the kitchen instead of just sitting out here? I've found that sometimes it's easier to talk about things in a comfortable setting, informally and relaxed.”

 

She thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I mean, I don't have anything to hide from...Mom or Scott and Chris probably needs to talk as much as I should.” She'd pulled off her cannula and the afghan that Chris had tucked her in with, much to Jack's chagrin when she saw a wide eyed look on Chris' face. “What? You do need to talk.”

 

He shook his head. “Mare, no. You just referred to my mom as Mom. Not Lisa, not Chris' mom, not your mom. You said Mom!”

 

She paused and realized he was right. “Yeah. I did. Hmm.” She looked to Dr. Ashley who looked pleased. “When she found me, on the side of the road, she knocked on the window and said It's Mom honey, it's okay, open the door.”

 

“She loves you a great deal.” Dr. Ashley said, having talked to Lisa on numerous occassions when she was at the hospital. She stood and stepped back so Chris could hold out his arm for Mary to grab on to. She was thankful he didn't suggest that he carry her into the kitchen. “It sounds like she was able to break through your panic attack that way.”

 

“Yeah, I think she did. It...it was bad before she got there. Like going down a blackhole playing the same....Youtube video on repeat.” She swallowed, her mind betraying her and giving her the memory again. _Blur. Screech. Tip._

 

“Mary, concentrate. You are not in the car. You are home and safe. Please open your eyes.”

 

She hadn't even realized she'd closed them or even stopped walking. Chris was holding on to her just shy of too tight, his eyes concerned, as were Dr. Ashley's but in a less worried and more calm manner. “Ooh. Okay, sorry. It's...it's not a good memory. I've been spoiled with remembering good ones.”

 

Chris didn't say anything but to press a fierce kiss to the top of her head.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter! Sorry!

**Mary POV**

Mary fought to wake up, knowing that if she'd just get through this wet cotton in her head and open her eyes, she'd be okay. Her heart was racing and she was aware that she was dreaming.

 

Blur racing toward her..

 

 _Screeeeech._ The protest of the car.

 

Tip. The completely wrong feeling of the vehicle tilting.

 

Dammit!

 

Then she felt the familiar feel of a light weight walking up her leg and then sitting on her chest before nonchalantly headbutting her and then purring like an offboard motor. Jack.

 

Finally, she was able to struggle awake before the dream pulled her back down. Jack was pleased and mewed at her before headbutting her and rubbing his face against her cheek. The ginger cat was the more affectionate of the two, his mother, Fluffy only showing affection when she wanted. Mary had always joked that Jack had been ruined by Otis, who had chosen Jack from his siblings as the one that would be “his”. It'd scared the crap out of her when he'd walked by her on the couch one day with the week old Jack in his mouth. Of course, right behind him had been Fluffy with one of the other kittens.

 

She let out a breath, focusing on Jack's loud purrs to calm herself and let the dream drift away and let the memory of the accident drift away. It would come back, but Dr. Ashley had taught her tricks to dealing with it. One of them had been concentrating on something that brought her comfort, like she was doing by scritching Jack's ears and watching him tilt his head back with eyes closed in happiness. She wondered if he'd sensed her distress or just decided then to get some love. The next loudest sound was Otis' snoring down by her feet.

 

Blinking, she turned her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 4:58am.

 

Fuck. She'd hoped that the anxiety medicine that she'd taken last night would have let her sleep a little more than just 6 or so hours. Dr. Ashley had encouraged an early night as she helped Scott with the dishes, explaining that the strain caused by an anxiety attack was best combated with a good night's rest. She'd been right about it being easier to talk in the kitchen as Lisa cooked with the “help” of her sons.

 

Turning her head the other way, Jack laying down and burying his face in her hair by her neck, she saw Chris still deeply asleep on his side facing her. His mouth slightly open, one hand resting just under his chin while the other was tucked under the pillow. They had gotten into the habit of leaving the lights in the bedroom on but dimmed so she wouldn't trip if she got up in the night. It had initially been so she would know where she was when she woke up.

 

Weeks later, she knew better. She was home. Home. It wasn't a strange place anymore. It was less memory and more familiarity. Reminders. And the man next to her was the man she loved.

 

She took a deep breath and let it out, watching that man sleep. She had no doubt that he'd laid there awake for a long time after the medication eased her into sleep, determined to be awake and ready if she had a bad dream or needed anything whatsoever. He'd refused to take a pill too, even with Dr. Ashley's suggestion that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

Carefully, she reached up with her right hand, running her fingers through Chris' hair, mussed by sleep and his own hands. She wondered if he knew just how much he ran his hands through his hair when he was anxious or that she noticed. It comforted him to have his hair played with, something she'd somehow knew to do by instinct when she'd first woken up that day in the hospital.

 

As much as she needed the rest, according to Dr. Ashley, she didn't want to go back to sleep. It was easier to keep the memory back when she was awake and could distract herself. She gently urged Jack off of her and sat up, breathing deep and giving her back time to wake up itself. In the last few weeks, it had gotten better and she wasn't limping anywhere near as much as she had been. She almost hadn't needed her cane at all the day before when she'd been at the University.

 

“Mmm. Mare? What's wrong?” Chris muttered, groaning as Jack quickly moved to get attention from him by rubbing his entire body against Chris's face. It wasn't fun to wake up to a noseful of fur. “Goddamnit Jack.” He nearly whined, pushing the cat away as Otis woke up and moved to get his tummy rubbed by whoever was willing.

 

She smiled while petting Otis, sleepy Chris was adorable. “Nothing's wrong, honey. It's fine. I just woke up, that's all.”

 

His eyes opened up and she waited while his brain processed what he woke up to. “It's early. What woke you?” He yawned, groaning and rolling his eyes as Jack attempted another attack run. “Fuck off Jack. Daddy's busy!” He had told her how the first time he'd been at her apartment, he'd been startled in the middle of the night by Jack doing the same thing he was now. It was their thing apparently.

 

She snickered, pulling the cat over to her which he had no problem with, flipping over to get a belly rub, Otis having jumped down and moved by the door in hopes of going out since that's what he associated with anyone waking up. If you were awake, so was his bladder. “Just a dream. I'm fine. I'm gonna take a shower, start the day. Go back to sleep. It's fine.”

 

“Who are you trying to convince, Sweet? Me or you?”

 

She sighed and let her head drop. She forgot how quick he was at picking up things like that. “Okay, how's this? I'm trying to make it fine by just starting the day rather than risk the dream coming back in my sleep where I can't distract myself. Better?”

 

“It's honest.” He stretched and propped his head up on his hand, the other running through his hair. “Do you want to go for a walk or something? Can I help?”

 

There was no need to fight the urge and she leaned over, giving him a soft kiss. His free hand moved to caress her jaw, gently holding her there a moment to extend the kiss. “No honey. The fact that you want to is a help. To be honest, I think some me time is best now. I'm just going to shower, eat something and maybe get some work done in the office. I can nap later if I get tired.” She stroked his cheek, giggling as he tilted his chin up and she playfully scritched his beard. “Go back to sleep. You need the rest.”

 

He sighed, his sleepy eyes studying her for a moment. “Okay. Yeah, that works. When I get up, we'll go for a swim? Maybe that will help too.”

 

“Sure. Sounds good.” She playfully pulled on his wrist and his head hit the pillow. “Go back to sleep!”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris wasn't sure when he dozed back off. He'd laid awake listening to Mary in the shower, part of his mind betraying him with the idea of just how he could really distract her from her dream in there. Now wasn't the time for that and besides, he wasn't sure if she was ready. He'd closed his eyes and opened them just the slightest bit to watch her quietly step into her walk in closet wrapped in a towel, closing the door but not shutting it behind her.

 

And again, his mind betrayed him. Or was it the fact that there had been a morning or two where Mary hadn't gotten very far in her morning routine thanks to him wanting to make the most of the full length mirror in there?

 

She'd come out dressed in jeans and the tank top Bob had sent her for the day she left the hospital. He wondered if she'd picked it out as a reminder that she was improving or just because it was funny. He couldn't help but notice that compared with how she'd looked the first time she'd worn it, it was like a whole other person. Thanks to their swims and walks, she'd gotten some color to her skin and the bruising was nearly all gone though there was a few stubborn yellowish spots on her left arm and shoulder. Others wouldn't notice but he knew her body pretty damn well, he noticed. Gone was the wrap around her arm only to be replaced with the thin lightweight brace that helped her to be able to use her left thumb.

 

She was wearing her favorite, the blue one with the Captain America shield on it, a surprise gift from Sam Jackson. He hadn't been able to come to Boston yet but had texted Mary a few times and texted Chris even more about how she was doing. They had both been surprised when the package arrived at the door that included 8 different designed braces. Thanks to Bob, Sam had been able to find out exactly what Mary used and decided it'd be nice to not have them be all black.

 

And Mary had been tickled to find one that just had to have “Bad Motherfucker” sewn along it in purple cursive no less, easily covered with an extra piece of fabric attached by Velcro.

 

Now it was later and he turned his head to see it was nearly 10:30. He must have been tired, like both his mother and Dr. Ashley had predicted he would be after the events last night. He was still glad he hadn't taken a pill. He wanted to have full control of himself so he could help Mary if she needed it.

 

Throwing off the light quilt, he went into the bathroom for some needed business and then just pulled on a pair of jeans figuring there was no point to showering or dressing very much if there was going to be a swim in the near future. He could hear the light sounds of orchestral music coming from their shared office when he got to the second floor which told him she was in there. Hopefully focusing on her work was helping with keeping the memory of the accident away.

 

Deciding it might be best to give her a little more solo time, he went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, his appetite having not been that great the night before. A smile took his face as he found a plate of oversized corn muffins covered with plastic wrap and a note in Mary's handwriting.

 

“ _ **For my hero.**_ ”

 

 _Fuck, I'm a damn lucky man._ He thought, his stomach growling in anticipation of a warm corn muffin slathered in butter. After this and quality time with his toothbrush, that woman was going to get a hell of a kiss.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter that decided to be written today...please comment. It majorly helps to know what you guys like and what you want to see! Thanks!

**Chris POV**

Chris let his mind drift as he did another lap in the pool, waiting for Mary to come out so they could do some of her water therapy before what would probably be a taxing day. It had been a couple days since she'd remembered the accident and had her panic attack on the side of the road. He preferred to try and think of it just as the day that she said I love you for the second first time.

 

She was doing better though he knew she wasn't sleeping as much as she probably could be or should be. Instead she was trying to focus on work as much as she could and on him. They'd spent a good portion of the day before working on the second scrapbook after the dealership brought her new car and the rental was taken back. He'd insisted on something with all the bells and whistles and every safety measure possible. Mary had insisted on something better for the environment, joking that Mark would never forgive them if she got a gas guzzler. So the perfect combination was found and a brand new Tesla Model S was brought to the house as a surprise to Mary who hadn't expected a car for at least another week.

 

But today was going to be another test for her, as much as he didn't like it. Touching the far end of the pool, he turned around and headed back to the shallow end, his body cutting through the water. Today was the sentencing hearing for the asshole who'd caused all of this, the asshole who was the cause of her panic attack. The Blur of her memory was actually a Daniel Quinn, a former business manager for a firm downtown that failed a few years ago thanks to his bad investments. According to what Chris' lawyer had told them, Quinn wasn't just an alcoholic, but he was a blackout alcoholic. And when he crashed into Mary's car and nearly killed her, that hadn't been a first for him either. Somehow, he'd managed to luck out and still have a license thanks to the lawyer he'd had at the time. But this time he wasn't getting away with shit. The prosecutor in charge of the case had really nailed him to the wall with every charge possible, the biggest being attempted vehicular manslaughter. And Quinn's lawyer had pretty much seen the light and advised his client to just plead guilty. With all the physical evidence and the witnesses involved, a trial would just be an embarrassing waste of time and probably have him put away for longer.

 

So Quinn had pled guilty and today was being sentenced by a judge. The prosecutor had requested that Mary be there, being that she was the victim of all this. The judge was more likely to not go at Quinn too gently if he saw the victim, it was a proven fact. Chris had been adamantly against it. He didn't want Mary anywhere near this animal, even if he hadn't purposely gone out to hurt her, it didn't matter. And jail was just too good for him and that was something that would just drive Chris over the edge. Mary would be effected for the rest of her life thanks to him and his punishment was free room and board for a few years?

 

He'd been treading water as he raged in his head and the sound of the sliding door made him turn his head and open his eyes. Out came Mary and her escort Otis, she would joke. A towel over her good arm, she made her way over to the pool, the only noise that of her flipflops. He took a deep breath, enjoying each day of the last couple weeks where they had started nearly each day with her water therapy. It made him feel helpful and more than that, it gave him a chance to be close to her in a near naked state, only swim trunks and a tankini between them.

 

He was only human, after all.

 

But with the thought of Quinn and the accident on his mind, he couldn't help but feel more angry at the sight of the way she put her hand to her back after putting down the towel on the chair. Her back had never been a problem before Quinn. Neither had her arm but now thanks to a stranger, she'd probably be in some degree of pain for the rest of her life. His eyes went to the small scar where her broken ribs and punctured lung had been repaired. That was still an issue, though a small one unless she was stressed or hurting. Then his eyes went to the small lump that was the port she was due to have removed in a couple days. She should have never had to have the same device her brother had, the same scar, just because one asshole chose to drink and drive.

 

Then there was her arm. She'd made such progress with it, working so hard to try and urge the thumb into working beyond a little wiggle and slightest lift. But there too she would be in pain for the rest of her life. No, not just from the damaged nerves caused by the severe lacerations from the glass and plastic that'd sliced into her arm that day. There was the emotional too. She was far from one to focus on appearance but the scars were a very sensitive thing for her. She still had to work on not flinching when he went to touch her uncovered arm and she rarely left it uncovered except when they were in bed. Even then, she kept her arm under the quilt or the sheet. He knew she thought he didn't notice.

 

What he hadn't noticed while he was lost in his anger was her slipping into the pool and making her way over to him. He managed not to jump as her small hands caressed his face and looked down to see her wide blue eyes looking up at him in concern.

 

“Stop. Stop. Come back to me, Chris. Please?”

 

He sighed, letting his eyes close as his arms wrapped around her. “I'm here.”

 

“You weren't. You were far off. Just be with me today, okay? Don't go there back there, don't let him try to take you from me again. Alright?”

 

He sucked in a breath, so focused on his own anger on her behalf that he hadn't thought about her point of view. Now that she remembered the accident, she thought of it in terms of how her last thought before unconsciousness had been of losing him and him losing her. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, leaning down and pressing his face into her neck. “I just love you so much, Mare. So much.”

 

She didn't resist when he moved his hands down and lifted so her legs were wrapped around him, something that wasn't easy for her given her back and hip. Her arms that were already around him tightened, one hand going into his wet hair and cupping the back of his head, holding him to her. His arms went back around her tight. “I know you do, sweetheart. I know. I love you too. Remember that. I love you twice because I remember how much you love me.”

 

He didn't want to cry so he didn't say anything, he just held her. Had he thought today was going to be stressful on her? Here she was being a rock for him.

 

That's how they worked.

 

After a few minutes of comfort, she spoke again. “Come on. Let's swim a bit and have some breakfast. Mom and Scott and the girls are going to be here soon to go downtown with us.”

 

He was glad that they'd both have the support of his family, of their family. Both Downey and Renner had offered to fly in to attend as well but Mary told him that she rather would have them come visit for a good reason, not a sentencing hearing.

 

“Alright baby. Let's do this.” He pulled back and gave her a kiss, one she returned with a teasing nip to his bottom lip. “Or do you want to do something else?” He teased, feeling the smile on his lips. He had to focus on the positives. He had her in his arms, her body wrapped around him. She loved him and she was there and she was safe. Positives.

 

“Behave, Mr. Evans.” She teased back with a raised eyebrow.

 

He did a dramatic sigh, helping her to bring her legs back down, consciously not showing that he noticed the slight wince in her eyes as she straightened her leg. Pool sex was not on the menu for a while. Besides, the first time they were together again would be slow and romantic. Not comfort sex in a pool before heading to a courtroom. “Alright, Dr. Baylor. If you insist.”

 

She gave him a smile and then a quirk of an eyebrow before pushing on his chest with both hands and then turning to begin her swim. “I do!”

 

He shook his head with a smile as he regained his footing and then pushed off the pool floor and swam after her. Some day, she'd be saying that in a beautiful white dress.

 

And that was a positive he was happy to focus on.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer. I am not a lawyer, nor do I live in Massachusetts. The closest I've been to a court room is watching Law and Order or CSI.....so I'm just asking for a little leeway in the more technical aspects of this chapter! Thanks! 
> 
> (BTW.....please check out my Captain America story, Small World After All, if you haven't already. It needs love too!)

**Mary POV**

Mary got out of the car, thankful Chris insisted on driving. She was just too shaky, too nervous to drive. She took a deep breath as he got out the other side, handing the keys to his brother in law Eric who'd beaten them there so he could park the car rather than making the walk from the parking lot. He was concerned with not doing anything that might raise her pain levels, her stress already doing enough.

 

Looking up at the courthouse, she focused on taking in the architecture as the car pulled away and Chris gently put his hand on her shoulder. “You doing okay?” He asked.

 

She nodded, turning and looking up at him. “I'm a little scared. I don't know why.”

 

“You don't need a reason, Sweet. Maybe it's more anxiety than fear? I mean, the asshole can't do this again and after today, hopefully never again to anyone else.”

 

“Yeah maybe.” She saw Lisa approaching with Chris' sisters and Scott as well as a few other unexpected attendees, namely Dr. Ashley, Dr. Johnston and Anita. “What, did you call in the 7th cavalry or something?”

 

He chuckled as he turned and saw the group. “If it was up to me, yes. But they'll do. Dad texted that he's already inside. Come on, let's get inside.”

 

Thankfully the Suffolk County Courthouse wasn't one that had a ton of steps in front so she hadn't needed to deal with that but still held on to Chris' arm just in case. As with many big government buildings, the insides were gleaming and clean. It made her think of the Capitol Building in Albany.

 

“There's my girl.”

 

Mary looked up to see Robert Evans, Chris' dad, get up from the bench he'd been sitting on and give her a big smile as he made his way over. “Hi Bob.”

 

His smile grew and she could see Chris in that smile. Of course, a good portion of Chris' smile was thanks to his dad, being a dentist and all. The man had been very gentle and sweet in checking out her teeth at the hospital when he visited when she expressed a concern that one or more might have been damaged and no one had noticed considering her other injuries. “Hello sweetheart.” He gave her a strong hug. “How are we?”

 

She nodded sheepishly. “Okay so far. More than a little nervous. Thank you for coming, you didn't need to.”

 

“Yeah I did. You really think just Scott and Eric are going to be able to hold back Chris if this numbskull says something stupid? You know he'd gladly knock this guy into next week if he had the chance.”

 

She gave him a smile. “Somehow I think we might need someone to help hold all of you back.”

 

“That's why I'm here, Professor!” Anita joked, making everyone laugh as she flexed.

 

“Umm, excuse me. I'm sorry. Umm, are you Mary Baylor?”

 

Mary turned to see a woman around Lisa's age with two young daughters, one a teenager, the other maybe 8. All three looked very nervous though the girls both had wide eyes at the sight of Chris. A fan encounter today? Why were they approaching her? “Yes, that's me. Can I help you?”

 

The mother swallowed and stepped forward a little, the younger daughter holding tight onto her mother's hand. “My name is Tara Quinn. My...my husband...”

 

“Your husband nearly killed her.” Chris interrrupted with a dangerously low tone. His brows had come together and a quick glance gave her a view of his jaw clenching. “There's no excuse you can give for what he's done...”

 

Mary put her hand on Chris' arm. “Honey, stop. Let her talk.” She looked to Lisa and Bob who urged their son back. He was still close enough to hear but Lisa was gently but firmly telling him that making a scene was not the way to help today. She turned back to Tara Quinn who looked on the verge of tears.

 

“Miss Baylor, I can't...I won't excuse what Danny did to you. I don't know why...that's not the man I married.” The woman let out a sob and then took a sucking breath. “I don't think I can ever...apologize for what he did. I wish there was a way I could....do something.”

 

Mary took a breath, feeling pity for the woman and her daughters, the younger who was now crying with her mother. There was a strong chance that this girl wouldn't have her father at home with her until she was out of college, if not longer. Had she ever known her father when he wasn't drinking? “Mrs Quinn, I don't want you to apologize. It's not your fault. It was an accident.” She looked to the younger daughter. “What's your name, sweetie?”

 

“Wendy.” The girl said, rubbing at her eye.

 

With a little bit of effort, Mary squatted down to be at the girl's level, feeling Anita's supportive hand by her shoulder telling her she'd have help getting back up. “How old are you Wendy?”

 

“I'm 7. Gonna be 8 soon.”

 

She gave the girl the best smile she could. “That's a big birthday. Do you understand why you are here with your mommy?”

 

“Daddy did a bad thing because he was drinking again. I hate when Daddy drinks.”

 

“That's right. You and I have something in common. My mom had a problem drinking too and that was very hard for my dad to deal with. Can you do me a great big favor?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“When you see your Daddy, tell him how much you love him. Okay? Just because your Daddy drinks, that doesn't make him bad.” She looked up to the older daughter who was right at the right age to be in the rebellious I hate parents stage. “That goes for you too. What's your name?” She started standing up and fought back the urge to groan as the pain shot down her leg, Anita thankfully being a great help.

 

“My name is Jessica. Is that true? About your mom?”

 

Mary nodded, breathing out through her nose at Anita's silent urging and mentally pushing the pain aside. “Yeah it is. I was your sister's age when she got behind the wheel of a car and well, that was it. She wasn't a bad person, she just didn't see that she had a problem. Hopefully your dad will get the help he needs.” She could hear a low growl coming from Chris followed by an oof. No doubt Lisa had elbowed him to make him stop. She knew he couldn't forgive the man but she was trying her best to.

 

“I don't get it. Shouldn't you hate him?”

 

Mary shook her head. “What would hating him get me? Am I angry? Yes I am. But I'm not going to focus on that. I'm still here, I'm getting better. Maybe this will be what helps your dad get better. What grade are you in?”

 

“I'm going into my junior year.”

 

“That's a tough year and you've got a bit of stress going on too. Listen, I'm going to give your mom my email okay? I'm a professor over at Boston University. I teach history. If you need help with your school stuff, especially your history, you can email me and I can try to help you.” She paused. “But don't look at me for math help, I keep forgetting what comes after 7.”

 

“8!” Wendy cried out with a giggle. “You can't forget 8!”

 

She pretended to feel silly to have “forgotten”. “That's right! See? Go to Wendy for math and me for history. Deal?”

 

“I still don't get why you'd want to help us.”

 

“Because I can. The accident didn't just happen to me and it didn't just happen to your dad. Okay?”

 

The girl nodded, her mother sniffling from where she stood. “Miss Baylor, I'm...I wish...”

 

“It's okay. It's going to be a difficult day, let's just try to make the best of it.”

 

**Chris POV**

Sitting in the courtroom, near the prosecutor's table, Chris was still in awe of what'd happened in the hallway with Quinn's family. He felt more than a little guilty at his initial reaction to Quinn's wife approaching Mary. He just felt so much anger that he'd lashed out. He'd apologized and that'd earned him a smile from Mary. She was right, it wasn't Quinn's family's fault. Of course he didn't agree with the idea of not hating the man. At least not today.

 

“All rise!” The baliff called out. “This court is now in order, the Honorable Timothy Dale presiding.”

 

Chris helped Mary stand up, wishing the courtroom had cushioned benches in the gallery as the judge came in, dressed in his black robes.

 

“You may be seated.” He took his own seat and looked at the papers before him for a moment. “We're here for a sentencing, Judy?” He spoke, looking over his wire-rimmed glasses at the prosecutor who was joined by his own lawyer.

 

“Yes your honor. Commonwealth vs. Daniel Quinn. The defendant has pleaded guilty on all charges but we request a Victim Impact statement allowance before your Honor gives sentence.”

 

The judge looked back up. “Victim Impact?” He looked into the courtroom and his eyes locked on Mary. No doubt the judge might have seen her face on social media or in the news. Maybe her picture was in the papers he had in front of him which his lawyer said would include a list of her injuries as well as pictures of the accident itself. “Miss...excuse me, Dr. Baylor?”

 

Mary swallowed and gave him a look of here it goes before going to stand up again, Chris simply putting his hand on her back to support her. “Yes, your Honor.”

 

“You wish to give a Victim Impact statement? You do understand that this could have been done in writing or via recording?”

 

“Yes, your Honor. I'd rather say my peace in person, if you'll allow it.”

 

The man smiled a little, no doubt liking her respectful tone. If Chris was in the man's shoes, he'd like the bravery she was showing even though from where he was, he could feel her trembling. “I can respect that, Dr. Baylor. More than that, I'd say you've earned it. Come forward.”

 

Chris gave her hand a squeeze as she moved by him, as did Scott and his father before she reached the aisle and was surprisingly helped to where she would speak by the baliff. She wasn't moving very quick and he could see she was hurting. His mom scooted down and took one of his hands with both of hers.

 

Mary took a breath and then looked at the defense table where Daniel Quinn sat in his rumpled suit. The patchy beginnings of a beard covered his face and there were bags big enough to hide a body in under his eyes. He looked miserable and Chris wondered if it was because he was going to prison or if it was because he couldn't have the drink he desperately wanted. He'd known a few alcoholics. The way the man kept twitching and scratching at himself told him this guy was going through some major DTs.

 

“I've been giving a lot of thought to what I would say here today. Part of me wants to take the time to rage against what happened to me. To demand that Mr Quinn be thrown in a cell and the key be tossed in the Mystic. But anger just leads to suffering in the long run.” She paused. “Mr Quinn, I don't hate you despite what you may think. What happened that morning when you hit my car wasn't planned. You didn't purposely try to hurt me. But by getting in your car that morning, by driving drunk, you ended up changing my entire life. I was just coming home from the grocery store and in just a few seconds I had to register what was about to happen, I thought I was dead. The accident robbed me of my memories. Not all of them and they are coming back but there will be some things that I will never remember. And that loss didn't just affect me but the people I love. Imagine the terror of getting the call that your girlfriend was in a horrible accident. Imagine waiting for hours to find out if she survived surgery. More...try imagining waking up in a hospital room and..” She paused he could tell she was getting emotional. “And not remembering nearly 2 years of your life.”

 

She paused again and took a breath to center herself. “Mr Quinn, I understand that you have a drinking problem. And believe me, it's not just your problem anymore. It's mine and it's been your family's too. My mother was a drinker and she did the same thing you did. She got behind the wheel, stumbling drunk one morning, the day after Christmas. She didn't hit anyone. No, she went off the road, down and embankment and into a tree at 50 miles an hour. Imagine, how your own little girl, who is the same age now that I was then, would have felt if something like that had happened to you.”

 

“I bring up your family because they were kind enough to speak to me outside the courtroom and try to apologize for your actions. And you know they can't because it's not their fault. You were the one who decided to drink and decided to drive. And now, your wife won't have her husband and your daughters won't have their father. I know what it's like to grow up without a parent because of alcohol, Mr. Quinn. Your drinking is going to affect them for the rest of their lives, just like it's going to affect me.” She took a deep breath and then looked back up. “My injuries will cause me pain for the rest of my life. But I'll get used to it, I'll adapt. My scars will remind me that I survived. But the pain you've inflicted on your beautiful family is the real crime. I hope you get the help you need and take full advantage of it. If not for yourself, do it for them.”

 

The courtroom was quiet and Chris stole a glance over to where Quinn sat, the man's head dropped down. A look behind him, showed his wife and daughters looking like they were barely holding on. Mary was right, Quinn's drinking was now their problem too.

 

“Dr Baylor, have you finished your statement?”

 

Mary turned to the judge, a soft sniffle escaping before she made herself stand up straighter. “Yes, your Honor. Thank you for the opportunity.”

 

“Since I have you here, before I render my decision, would you answer a few questions?”

 

A pause. “Of course. Do...do I need to be sworn in?”

 

The man smiled. “No, Dr. Baylor. I don't think that's necessary. This is for my own knowledge. You spoke of your injuries. For the record, could you list them for the court?”

 

She nodded and then realized she probably needed to say something for the stenographer. “Yes your honor. I had a concussion, severe lacerations to my left arm nearly severing my carpel nerve and causing permanent nerve damage and scarring. I had a dislocated shoulder and 2 of my disks were herniated, causing sciatic pain. I had two broken ribs which punctured my lung, collapsing it. And I guess you could consider my port part of it.” She gently tapped where the device was. “That is being removed in a couple days and I'll have a scar from that too.”

 

The judge nodded. “And your memory?”

 

“I woke in the hospital thinking it was January 2015, your honor. Thanks to a very patient boyfriend, Dr. Ashley and Dr. Johnston of Boston Medical and my boyfriend's friends and family, it's coming back.”

 

“Excellent. You may take your seat, Dr. Baylor. The Commonwealth thanks you for your time in giving your statement.”

 

“Thank you, your Honor.”

 

The courtroom was quiet as Mary made her way back, again being helped by the baliff. She was met with a hug from his father only to be passed to Scott who kissed her on the cheek, murmuring that she was so awesome and brave. When she got to him, he helped her to sit down before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest while his mother rubbed her back. She let go a little bit and he felt her shoulders slightly shake as she let out tears as quietly as she could.

 

“I am so fucking proud of you baby.” He murmured into her hair, holding her tight. “You did so well.”

 

“No, you can't punch him anyway.” She murmured back from against his chest.

 

He had to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out, his mother covering her mouth having heard it. That was his Mary. “Geez, take away all my fun.”

 

“Alright, I've made my decision. Mr. Quinn, please rise.”

 

Mary pulled back at the judge's serious tone, taking the offered tissue from his mother as Dr. Ashley gently patted her shoulder, telling her softly that she did very well.

 

“Mr. Quinn. Your case has been one I have been thinking on for weeks. Not only is it not your first run in with the law in terms of drinking and driving, it's not the first time you've caused injury to another because of said drinking and driving. I see several convictions for DUI and somehow you kept drinking and you kept driving. Dr. Baylor, your latest victim, brought the court's attention to your family. You have a wife and two young daughters. Do you understand how many people dream of having a family like yours and yet you all but threw yours away with your actions? Do you understand that you could have caused the death of another individual because of your addiction, Mr Quinn? Not just yourself but an innocent young college professor who didn't know you from Adam?”

 

“Oh shit, here it comes.” Scott murmured from Chris' other side.

 

“Mr. Quinn you've plead guilty to all charges, the most heinous being attempted vehicular manslaughter. It is the judgment of this court that you are hereby remanded to the Suffolk County Prison system to serve no less than 18 years. You hereby are permanently banned from driving or owning a motor vehicle in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. You are ordered to receive daily treatment for alcohol and drug abuse. Do not mistake this as a light sentence, Mr Quinn. One mistake, one mess up and your sentence will only get longer. Do you understand your sentence as I have pronounced it?”

 

Quinn was shaking and upset but managing not to cause a scene. “Yes, your honor. Thank....thank you for...thank you.” Apparently Quinn understood that he could have gotten a much tougher sentence.

 

**Mary POV**

Walking out of the courtroom, Mary listened to everyone talking around her but remained quiet. She was more than a little drained after her statement and the judges sentence. She felt the most sorry for Tara Quinn and her daughters. Daniel Quinn made his choices, like the judge had said. Poor little Wendy would be growing up pretty much without her dad. Poor kid.

 

“Mary, are you alright? Where is your pain right now?” Dr. Johnston moved to walk on her other side, her left, concern in his eyes.

 

Thinking about it, she shrugged. “Maybe a 5 or so. I'm okay.”

 

He studied her face for a moment before giving her a nod. “You have your medications with you?”

 

“I have them, Dr. Johnston.” Lisa spoke up, patting the bag that had a portable oxygen tank as well as her medications. She'd put herself in charge of carrying it from when they left the house so Chris could more easily focus on her.

 

“Good. You did great up there. It was very good to hear you speaking without having to pause much for breath. In a couple days, we'll see you back at the hospital to get that port out. You'll be in and out in just a day. Alright?”

 

She nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Honey, are you sure you're up to getting something to eat? You can be honest if you just want to go home.” Lisa asked as they got closer to the doors to leave.

 

“No, I want to go out. I'm tired but I'm also starving. And Chris promised seafood.”

 

He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. “That I did, Sweetness.”

 

They stepped outside and Mary almost fell backward at the small crowd of people that seemed to envelop them, shouting questions with an almost demanding tone. What the fuck?

 

“Hey hey guys. Come on. Take it down a notch.” Chris put on his conjoling interview tone. “We can answer a couple questions but you'll probably get better answers from the District Attorney.”

 

“Chris! How do you feel about the sentence? Was it harsh enough?”

 

“You know, I'm a little biased on that. I think the judge did what he felt was right and that's pretty much all I'll say.”

 

“Mary! Mary! How do you feel about the sentence?”

 

She tried to imagine she was just talking to students and not a faceful of news cameras. Was that one for CNN? “I think it was fair given Mr. Quinn's past problems with the law. The judge could have been much harsher but it honestly wouldn't have made anything better.”

 

“Mary, how are you feeling? Is it true you are returning to Boston College as a professor?”

 

“I'm feeling alright, thank you. It's a day by day thing. And yes, in a couple weeks I'll be back to teaching.”

 

“Chris! When are you going to go back to Hollywood and to the set? What's your next movie? Are you eager to go back to work yourself?”

 

“I'm not really worrying about that too much right now. Right now I'm happy to be home, to be in Boston with my family, with my lady. There will always be another movie but I'm focusing more now on taking care of those I love. Thanks guys.”

 

And with that, Chris stepped forward and the reporters parted like the Red Sea before moving to swarm around the District Attorney who before they were out of earshot asked them all to hold their questions, she had a prepared statement.

 

“Wow, you really controlled yourself back there.” Mary said quietly as Scott pulled her new car up to the curb, having taken the keys while they were leaving the courtroom.

 

“No reason to give those pricks what they want. I can behave myself.”

 

She giggled. “Yes you can. Good boy.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows before leaning down and giving her a kiss. “I'm a very good boy. Come on, let's go eat ourselves into a seafood related coma. Cool?”

 

“Very much.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longish chapter of many shortish scenes.....fair warning, remember the phrase, "The calm before the storm"....

**Mary POV**

Mary groaned happily, sitting back with a stomach full of lobster and shrimp. They'd gone back to the restaurant Chris had taken her to on their big date and the food was just as good as it had been then. They'd practically taken over half the patio with everyone that'd been at the courthouse as well as a few of Chris' friends and family who couldn't go.

 

She'd had messages from nearly all of Chris' costars over the last hour or two. She'd been right about seeing something with CNN on the side. They'd actually covered the sentencing for one of their entertainment shows and there was one of those artist renderings of them sitting in the courtroom and another of her giving her statement on the website already. It was more than a little weird to be sure. Robert had told her again and again how proud of her he was and Jeremy had praised her on not giving in to anger and focusing on the positive.

Distracted from her thoughts, she nearly jumped when Chris stood up and held up his wine glass that had only water with lime in it. Out of respect to her and considering they'd just come from a sentencing for a man who'd driven drunk, no one had ordered alcohol with their food. In fact, Scott had started a fruity drink war as to who could get the most outrageous looking nonalcoholic drink. He'd won, of course.

 

“Alright, alright. I want to propose a toast. To Mary.” He looked down at her with a smile on his face. “For being gracious and forgiving despite having every reason not to be. For being strong and never giving up. You call me your hero, well, Wonder Woman has nothing on you, Sweetness. To Mary!”

 

“To Mary!” The table intoned, all clinking glasses and grinning.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris didn't move to get out of the car after Mary drove it into the garage and put it in park next to his. As stressful as the day had been with the sentencing, he could see that it was closure she'd needed to move on. He was glad that she'd insisted on going out to eat instead of going straight home too. It was important that she saw all the support she had.

 

She turned off the car and looked at him, not moving to get out either. “It's hard to believe that barely 2 months ago, I couldn't figure out why Captain America was holding my hand in the hospital and here we are.”

 

He nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. “Yeah. Here we are. And it's barely 2 weeks until you go back to teaching. Do you feel ready?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I am. Teaching is what I do. Plus, if I go too long without making some entitled little prick fratboy shake in his loafers, I get antsy.”

 

Chris barked out a laugh before kissing her knuckles again. “Yeah you do.” He reached down and undid his seatbelt. “Come on, Tecumseh. Let's go inside before Otis tears a hole in the door.”

 

She giggled and undid her own seatbelt, getting out of the car. “You know that one reporter had a good question. I'm going back to work but what about you? When does Infinity Wars start?”

 

“I think November. They rescheduled a bit since we're going to be down in Georgia again. Apparently someone figured out that Atlanta is hot as fuck in the summer and maybe that's not the best environment when you have people in heavy ass costumes with no air flow.”

 

“Such a wimp. I love hot weather.”

 

He smirked, opening the door for her to find Otis doing his dance on the other side. “Yeah I know. I've seen you in the winter. Chris! I'm cold! It's so cold! Can I have your hoodie? Do you really need those pants? I'm so cold!!” He played it up, even doing a high falsetto.

 

“Shut up, I'm not that bad.” She smacked him in the stomach with her right hand. “Besides it's not my fault that you buy clothes that are small enough to fit me!”

 

He rolled his eyes. “A couple shirts fit you. Not all of it. You go ahead and try on some of my jeans. Just try them on.”

 

She raspberried him as she moved to let Otis outside and then followed him into the kitchen. “First of all, I have hips, so they wouldn't even get past my knees probably. Then there's the fact that your legs are nearly as long as my whole body so they'd just be trailing behind me.”

 

He laughed, the image in his head a perfect one. He tugged her over to him and kissed her with a smile on both their lips. “I love you.” He murmured, stroking her face.

 

“I love you too.” She replied. “And your non-existent hips.”

 

**Mary POV**

“Hey Mare, you good?”

 

Mary looked up to herself in the mirror, one that didn't fog despite hot showers and furrowed her brow. She'd just finished brushing her teeth and had been about to head out to her closet to get dressed when Chris called from the bedroom. “Yeah I'm good.”

 

“Ok, coming in!”

 

She rolled her eyes, chuckling as he came in with one hand over his eyes but the fingers parted. Dork. “I don't make the habit of just air drying you know.”

 

He let his hand drop and snapped his fingers in disappointment. “Damn. I gotta be quicker.”

 

She sighed, turning back to the mirror and trying to be nonchalant about making sure that the towel contraption she had on was secure and completely covered her. It was like a wrap dress made of terry cloth with spaghetti straps that fastened with velcro. It'd been a gift from Scarlett so she wouldn't have to try and deal with fighting with a regular towel with her bad hand. “Yeah yeah.”

 

A smirk graced his lips as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her neck. It seemed almost like instinct to tilt her head to give him a little more room and let her hand go up into his hair while her eyes closed. Did he know what he did to her? “Mmm. Still warm from the shower.” He murmured against her skin, giving it a lingering kiss before looking up and meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Are you ready for today?”

 

Today was the day she was getting the port above her left breast removed, Dr. Johnston able to move up the appointment for her. Just the other day had been everything with the sentencing. The port had been there long enough that there were days she forgot about it. Thankfully it was a quick in and out procedure and she'd only be lightly sedated. There would be no stay in the hospital but she'd probably end up sleeping for a bit when she got home. Lisa had already teased that she might as well forget about walking afterwards, Chris would insist on carrying her.

 

“Yeah. It's a standard procedure. It'll be fine. I just hope the stuff they give me doesn't knock me on my ass. I don't want to have that groggy hungover feeling tomorrow when I talk to those producers about the documentary.”

 

He nodded, his beard tickling her shoulder. “Even if it does, I'll be right here to take care of you and Anita said she'd probably stop by later to check up on you.”

 

She sighed and leaned back against him, resting her hands on his arms. “Honey, I'm gonna be fine. I'm not going to be staying overnight or anything. Stop worrying.” The way he was almost reassuring himself about having everything prepared told her he was worrying.

 

His eyes left hers and his arms tightened around her. “Can't help it. I know it's nothing major but I can't help thinking of the worst things. It took you so long to wake up after surgery before. What if that happens again? A reaction?”

 

She turned in his arms, careful that she didn't accidentally open the towel dress thing and took his face in her hands. “Chris, listen to me. I'm not being put under completely and if I was, they'd use something else. They have it in my records that I had that trouble with the anesthesia last time. I'm going to be fine. Your mom is meeting us there and she'll stay with you. I'm going to be in and out so fast, you won't be able to finish one of your huge coffee drinks.”

 

He sighed, closing his eyes as she stroked his beard with the thumb that actually worked and tried her best to at least wiggle the other one. He covered that hand with his own before ducking his head and pressing a kiss to her scar. She didn't have any more feeling than she had before but the gesture made her heart swell. “It's your fault for making me fall in love with you.”

 

She smiled and gently tugged him so she could give him a proper kiss, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tight. “That's my line.”

 

**Chris POV**

“Chris, sit down!”

 

He stopped his pacing and sighed, slumping into the seat next to his mother. Did they really have to make them wait in the same fucking waiting room that he'd sat in for over 8 hours back in June? It made his skin crawl remembering how hollow he'd felt, terrified that he was going to be told that they'd done all they could but they'd lost her. They'd lost Mary. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

“Honey, she's going to be fine. I bet you Dr. Johnston is going to be right out any minute.” She paused. “It's just this room getting to you. Try not to think about it so much.”

 

“I'm trying.” He was about to say something else when by some miracle, it was like Dr. Johnston had heard his mother's promise and appeared. He was dressed in fresh scrubs, a smile on his face. Before the man could even say hello, Chris was up and questioning. “Is she okay?”

 

“Son, she's fine. Everything went perfectly and we're just waiting till she's a little less groggy to have you take her home.” He gave Chris' mom a smile. “Hello Lisa.”

 

“Hello Dr. Johnston. Sorry about the rut my son has paced into the floor.”

 

The doctor chuckled. “Mary warned us it would happen. And it's understandable. I'm sorry they had you wait in this particular waiting room.”

 

Chris wasn't in the mood for small talk. All he wanted was to see with his own eyes that Mary was okay and the procedure had gone well. “Can I see her?”

 

Dr. Johnston nodded. “In a few minutes. We didn't completely sedate her, like we told you before but she did practically sleep through the entire procedure. We woke her up after we were done and the first thing she said was, 'I'm fine Chris.'”

 

He was such a fucking sap. Just that made him want to cry. It wasn't major surgery or anything but still, her first thought had been of him. He let himself slump into the chair next to his mother.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary opened her eyes, realizing she'd dozed off again. They might not have completely knocked her out but holy shit if she didn't feel like it. She blinked, realizing she was still in the recovery room. Turning her head, she saw Chris standing there, a smile growing on his face. “Hey baby.”

 

“Hi handsome.” She greeted back, her head feeling like it was full of cotton. “I dozed off. Did I worry you?”

 

“I was going to give it a few more minutes until I started to panic.” He teased. “Wanna get out of here and doze off at home?”

 

She smiled. “Definitely.”

 

He helped her to sit up and she felt a dull ache where the port had been, her hand going up to barely touch the bandaging on it. It was almost weird not to feel the small bump anymore. Then she realized that she was still dressed in just the hospital johnny and her underwear which thankfully they'd let her keep on. “Oh. I need to get changed. Can't go out like this.”

 

He nodded, keeping his hand on her arm since sitting up had been a little bit of a struggle. “Okay Sweet. We can do that. Want me to get Mom to help you? She's right outside.”

 

She blinked at him. As groggy as she was, she knew that part of him would be hurt if she said yes, even if he never admitted it. “No, you can help me. It's okay.”

 

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. It's not like....it's nothing you haven't seen before.”

 

He raised his eyebrow. “Are you teasing me?”

 

“Yup.” She yawned, unable to keep from doing so. “You have my clothes?”

 

To make it easier, she'd worn a button up shirt so she wouldn't have to raise her arm or put any strain on the couple stitches she'd added to her tally. To avoid having to deal with bending over, a simple long jersey skirt. The only potential issue that she was too tired to feel anxious about was the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra or a camisole or anything.

 

“Right here.” He grabbed the bag that'd been resting on the chair and brought it to the bed. “Do you want to do it yourself and I'll help if you need it?”

 

She knew he'd do all of it if she asked but he wanted to show that he wasn't babying her and knew she could do things on her own. “Yeah that'll work.”

 

She reached into the bag and grabbed the shirt, shaking it out. “Could you undo the ties on this thing?”

 

“Sure, Sweetness.” He moved around the bed and she felt his fingers almost fumble as he undid the hospital gown ties. Was he actually a little nervous? She remembered how Scott had been flabbergasted to know that they had yet to be intimate since the accident. Considering that they'd gotten together the same day they met, he was surprised that now she was pretty much as recovered as she was going to get, that things hadn't progressed.

 

To be honest, it wasn't like she wasn't attracted to Chris. She definitely was. And she loved him. But part of her was hesitant because she was still dealing with the scars. She had a feeling that as much as he might want to take that step, he was hesitant because he was afraid of hurting her. Or pushing her before she was ready.

 

Man, they were a matched pair.

 

His fingertips slid over her shoulder blades and up, gently pushing the gown for her and she let it fall down, using her right hand to pull it off and toss it to the chair, leaving her in just her underwear and Chris standing behind her. She didn't want to make things too awkward or weird so she just put her left arm through the one sleeve and Chris silently helped move the shirt so she could do the same with the right and then shrugged it up onto her shoulders.

 

She adjusted the shirt and tried to do the buttons, having gotten rather good at figuring out how to do them without having use of her left thumb. But the fact that she was so groggy was messing with her coordination and she blew air out her nose in frustration.

 

Chris moved around the bed and put his hands over hers. “Trust me?”

 

“Of course I do.” She said softly, very aware at her state of undress. “Thank you.”

 

He gave her a smile before deftly doing up her buttons, both of them holding their breath a little for the last couple. “Why do I feel like a 15 year old kid right now?”

 

She smiled. “You aren't the only one.”

 

He chuckled and stroked her hair. “When....when we're both ready. Right?”

 

“Yeah. We're just taking our time, the second time around.”

 

He nodded and moved his hands to her hips. “Let me lift you down. I have a feeling you are going to have the coordination of a drunken sailor.”

 

She sighed. “That's me on a normal day, but okay.” Besides, she liked the way his hands felt on her waist and the way he knew how to help her down without hurting her back or making things awkward. “Oooh, that floor is cold!”

 

“And you have sensitive feet.” He muttered, taking the skirt and dropping to a knee in front of her. “Lean back against the bed and lift one foot at a time. Don't try to bend over.”

 

“Okay.” She felt a little embarrassed in that her boyfriend had to help her get dressed but she was in the hospital, she had a reason. Soon enough, he was standing again and she was adjusting the skirt on her hips. “Thanks.”

 

“I prefer undressing you, to be honest but you're welcome.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Come on, take me home. Did they leave a wheelchair?” She knew from experience with both her brother and herself that hospitals rarely let you walk out under your own power.

 

“They did, but you don't need it.” And like that, Chris scooped her up in his arms.

 

The recovery room door opened and Lisa stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk that mirrored the one her son was famous for on her lips. “You couldn't even let her get out of the hospital first?” Then she looked to Mary. “I told you.”

 

“Yeah I know.” She grinned at the woman before reaching out and managing to grab the bag that still had her shoes in it. Chris had made the decision that she wasn't going to need those. “Let's go home.” She rested her head against his shoulder and he gently squeezed her in his grip before heading out the door his still grinning mother had left open for them.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist just as Mary was coming out of her walk in closet, dressed and ready for the day. The last couple days had been great and more than that, they'd been quiet. Sure there was a lot of coverage and shit online about the sentencing and everything but it hadn't lasted very long. There'd even been a brief thing about her being back in the hospital when she'd gotten her port out but that'd been dismissed near immediately. That is except the pictures of him carrying her out of the hospital. Those had gone viral and led to more than a little teasing from his Cast Family. He was proud at how well Mary ignored the media stuff, choosing instead to focus on spending time with him and preparing for classes.

 

The day before, she'd been on a conference call with various producers for her potential documentary series, still a little tired from the port removal but not so much that it gave her that hungover feeling. The producers happened to be the same that had worked on the new Cosmos with Neil DeGrasse Tyson. They seemed very interested in doing something similar to that series but with history. It'd been a long time since Ken Burns' Civil War and they agreed that it was time for a new kind of history documentary. Downey had set it up and Chris had sat in for moral support though he didn't say anything. It was important that she got to keep ownership of the whole thing, something Downey had emphasized before the actual meeting started. They would both be producers, putting their names behind it as well as the fact that one of the main focuses of the documentary would be Elijah Evans and by proxy, his wife, Amelia Downey Evans. The other focus would be General John Baylor, Mary's ancestor.

 

What he hadn't realized and Mary hadn't realized initially was that one of the producers she was speaking to was Seth MacFarlane from Family Guy. He'd barely been able to keep from snorting outloud when she held up a piece of paper with the words “I'M TALKING TO STEWIE!” on it.

 

There was still a ton of research and writing to be done but the ball was finally rolling on the project and he couldn't be happier for her. She'd been through too much in the last couple months to not have something like this work out. He could see how happy it made her to just be doing something normal, something that didn't focus on or draw attention to what had happened to her in June. To see her so focused on her research that he'd had to come back down to the office and threaten to throw her over his shoulder to get her to come to bed was a very good thing in his eyes. Things were finally going back to as normal as they got for the two of them.

 

“Sure you don't mind me going out with your mom today? You can come with us you know.”

 

He shook his head. “Nah. I honestly have been a lazy butt and need to get a real workout in if I want to start getting ready for the next movie. It's only August but November will be here before we know it and I look like shit.”

 

She gave him a pursed look with a raised brow. “Oh yeah totally. Absolutely horrible. Can barely stand to look at you honestly.”

 

He grinned, making his way over to her. He loved that she was as sarcastic as he could be at times. “It's all about the personality then?”

 

She dramatically sighed. “And even that's just barely.”

 

He rolled his eyes and smacked her on the ass. “Such a little minx. Come on now, what kind of hell are you and Mom gonna raise today while I'm cursing out my trainer?”

 

“I don't know yet. Actually there's a bookshop your mom says I love, which of course I can't remember, so we might go there. But I think we're going to do some shopping first, lunch, that kind of thing.” She looked to the phone she was holding in her left hand thanks to the brace. “Shit. I better go before she worries. Call me when you get out of the gym. You know, after you stop crying. You can join us.”

 

He shook his head. “Woman, I swear, you are not allowed to talk to Mackie anymore. He's a bad influence on you.”

 

“Please. Other way around, my love.” She gave him a wink and leaned up to give him a kiss. “Don't overdo it at the gym, okay?”

 

“Tell my trainer that.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight....here comes the storm!

**Mary POV**

“I liked that restaurant. Have I been there before?” Mary asked Lisa as she drove them to the bookstore that was reportedly a favorite of hers. Originally they'd planned to do their day trip in Mary's new car and have her drive to get her used to Boston again but thanks to Mary running a little late, Lisa had arrived at the house just as she was pulling out of the garage.

 

They'd done a bit of shopping, nothing major and had had lunch at a small bistro that had probably the best chicken caesar salad Mary had ever had in her life.

 

“I think we've been there before, once or twice. Don't worry, it's not a place we go to regularly.”

 

“Ohh ok. We really should though.” She shook her head as Lisa turned into the strip mall that had the bookstore, called I Love Books. “It's so awkward to have to ask other people whether or not I've been somewhere before or if I should have remembered something.”

 

“It's fine, honey. Actually, you are doing so well in terms of your memory. Chris told me that you've been remembering things without even realizing it.”

 

“Yeah. When I was at the University the other day. He came by to take me to lunch and one of the other professors stopped by. It's weird. I just remembered him. I didn't even think about it. It was just like, oh, there's Dr. Wallace.”

 

The elder woman pulled into a parking spot near the middle of the lot. Anita, Mary's physical therapist had told her she had to keep pushing herself in little ways. One of those was not parking as close as possible and using the opportunity to walk. “Well I'm still counting that as a win! Come on, you are going to fall in love with this store all over again.”

 

“I actually had a coupon in my planner back home. I brought it with me.” Mary said, carefully getting out of the car by keeping her legs together and turning rather than the way most people did, one leg at a time. “It's like Bath and Body Works. Buy 3 get 2 free?”

 

“Wow, that's a dangerous coupon in your hands. Speaking of Bath and Body Works, do you want to go there after?”

 

Mary was just about to answer when from behind them, a voice shouted. “Dr. Baylor? Dr. Baylor!”

 

Both Mary and Lisa turned to see two men and a woman coming over to them, looking like they'd won the lotto in finding them. It seemed strange to have someone recognize her in a small shopping center like this and something told her they weren't students of hers. “Yes?” She said trying not to sound as hesitant as she felt. Chris had warned her about how most anything could be put online, even a confused answer to a silly question. The less you gave them, the more they could use. And everyone could be a potential paparazzi even if they weren't doing it professionally.

 

“Hi, I'm Taylor. I'm a big fan of Chris' and of you and I was just wondering how you were doing with the accident and everything today?” The guy was in his early twenties, styled like a stereotypical hipster and had so many piercings Mary wondered if even he remembered how many there were.

 

She looked to Lisa who was much more experienced with this than she was and the elder woman looked a little confused too. What were they trying to get at? Were they looking for a certain kind of reaction? “I'm recovering well. I'm sorry, what do you mean, everything today?”

 

Taylor looked at the woman who'd been holding up her phone and recording. Maybe for the guy's blog? “You don't know? You didn't see the pictures?”

 

“What pictures?” Lisa spoke up, her brow furrowed like Chris' when he didn't like something. She stepped forward, closer to Mary in a protective fashion. “What are you talking about?”

 

“These, Mrs Evans.” The other guy fiddled with his tablet before turning it to where they could see it.

 

It showed the Perez Hilton website and more than one picture of Mary in a bathroom, taken using her reflection in the mirror as she washed up. It looked like the seafood place they had gone to after the sentencing for Daniel Quinn. She remembered how the bathroom was strangely lit. But it was more than just a stranger taking a picture of her in a public bathroom. She'd been washing up at the sink. And to do that, she'd had to take off her pressure sleeve with the glove attached. The top she'd been wearing had sleeves that only went to her elbow. She remembered that Chris' lawyer had told them the prosecutor wanted the judge to be able to see her brace when he made his decision. He'd wanted her to go without it for maximum effect but that wasn't going to happen for damn sure.

 

The pictures showed how damaged and scarred her arm was, one even showing how her thumb was curled in. The way the lighting was in the bathroom, her mauled limb was lit up like a Tarintino movie. Maybe Oliver Stone.

 

It just made it look that much worse, seeing it in a photo than seeing it when she showered or in the mirror at home. It was so stark, so bluntly awful in these pictures.

 

Before Mary could even say anything, she heard just the barest gasp from the woman next to her and she closed her eyes. Lisa hadn't seen her scars and hadn't asked to either. All the elder woman had cared about was that she was getting better. It was one of the things she appreciated most about Lisa. She turned her head and looked to see tears in the woman's eyes.

 

“Oh Mary, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know.”

 

Didn't know? How bad her arm was scarred or that someone had taken a picture?

 

“And I'm sorry, those aren't the only ones.” The kid tapped the screen and pictures came up that there was no way anyone could be prepared for.

 

Mary found herself looking at pictures of herself in the hospital, probably not even an hour after the accident. She was flat on an gurney, intubated and bloody. Her face was swollen and bruised above the spinal collar she had on, her arm wrapped and elevated.

 

“Oh jesus.” Lisa whispered, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

 

All she could think was, _All that blood was mine?_

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and heard the familiar click that a tablet made when it was closed. Taylor, whoever he was, had the same model she did. She knew that sound well. She took a deep breath and just focused on maintaining as she opened her eyes, knowing that right now wasn't the time to lose her cool. Just the same, she tugged down on the shirt she was wearing even though the brace she was wearing, the Black Widow one, covered the scarring.

 

“Dr. Baylor, can we get a response for our blog? We think it's wrong that someone took those pictures and the stuff that's being said. Perez is a virus.” Taylor stated, the girl still recording. Apparently she didn't see the irony in saying that while recording someone after surprising them with pictures like that.

 

She looked at him and knew that whatever she said was going to end up on the blog anyway. She couldn't think straight and hoped she'd be able to get away from these kids and that phone before she either threw up or started hyperventilating. She could feel the tingling in her scalp that warned of a panic attack. She kept her arms at her sides, hoping that would keep attention away from the trembling that'd begun. Her left was already aching from being held that way but she wasn't able to show just how badly she was beginning to react. Not when it would show up on the internet. “There's nothing to say. I...I need to go. Thanks.”

 

She turned and walked for a moment before Lisa rushed up next to her. Thankfully the kids were decent enough not to press the matter or follow. “Mary? Are you alright?”

 

Mary stopped and looked at Lisa who looked like she was barely holding on herself. Had she been there before they took her into surgery? Had Chris managed to tell her what he'd been brought in to see before they took her away? No wonder he'd had a massive anxiety attack himself. “No, I'm really not. I want to go home please. I....I'm tired.” And she was. Tired of having good days only to have shit like this happen. To be finally trying to move on from the accident just to have it thrust back in her face. But this was even worse because now everyone was going to see it. They were going to see just how bad the accident had been and they were going to see just how scarred it had left her.

 

So much for progress.

 

“Okay honey, we can do that.”

 

**Chris POV**

He rubbed the towel over his hair one more time before tossing it into the basket with other used towels, opening his locker again and pulling out his phone and seeing that he'd missed more calls than usual. His workout with his trainer Bryan hadn't gone any longer than normal and neither had his quick shower. Swiping the screen, he saw more than one call from his publicist Fiona, two from Downey and three from Scarlett. Just then, another call came in, another from Scarlett. What the hell was going on? He accepted the call.

 

“Oh my god, don't you answer your fucking phone anymore? Is Mary okay? Has she seen it yet?” The younger actress didn't even give him the chance to say hello.

 

“ Hello to you too. I was training with Bryan. Mary's out with Mom. What are you talking about? Seen what?”

 

“Oh god.” There was the sound of a sigh. “Some asshole took pictures of Mary's arm. Looks like it was in a bathroom or something and they sold it or gave it to Perez Hilton and probably TMZ. She doesn't have her glove thing on, she must have been washing her hands.” She paused and her voice got quiet. “Chrissy, the pictures show the scarring. All of it. Even zoomed in shots.”

 

He instantly felt like he'd been sucker punched. “Wait...what?”

 

“It gets worse. Someone....someone took pictures of Mary in the hospital. I guess in the ER? It was when she was intubated and still with a neck brace on.” She sniffled softly. “I...I'm sorry. I never imagined and then my assistant saw it and showed me and I instantly wanted to check on you guys. I figured maybe Fiona had seen it and warned you? Or someone called her for comment first?”

 

“No, I missed calls....I wondered why my phone blew up.” Now he knew why. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea that someone had taken pictures of her in the ER. How did they know who she was? And who the hell took pictures of someone in the bathroom? “Fiona and Downey called too. Where are the pictures? On TMZ?”

 

“Yeah I think so.”

 

He put the call on speaker and opened up his phone's browser and barely did the TMZ site come up then there they were, plain as day. Whoever had taken the pictures at the restaurant had a really good camera, it wasn't blurry or out of focus. Which meant that the person had purposely followed her into the bathroom in the hopes of getting a picture. It had been at their celebratory lunch after the sentencing. He remembered how the prosecutor had asked that she wear something to show the brace. In this picture each angry red line was visible and in one shot, her thumb curled into her palm was clearly visible. The contrast to her right arm and hand were rather shocking. At least it would be to someone other than him. It already had thousands of views and hundreds of comments.

 

He knew what the comments on something like that could be. He remembered what they were for the pictures that had been taken of Mary in the hospital when he was helping her walk. What they had been for the pictures of her demolished car. Or even just a few days ago when he carried her out of the hospital following the removal of her port.

 

He didn't want to but he had to scroll down and he nearly dropped the phone when he saw the pictures that had been taken on that horrible day. All that blood, her arm elevated, the bruising. Her sweet beautiful face just smashed, a tube shoved down her throat just to keep her breathing. Blood dried on her chin and neck from her split lip. Below them was the picture published weeks ago of the remains of the car.

 

He had to close the browser and then close his eyes for a minute, the world getting a bit tipsy. He felt nauseous and had to fight the urge to vomit. He had never wanted to remember that day, seeing her like that. To remember that overwhelming fear that the last time he would see her would be like that. And someone, someone had taken pictures and kept them. Kept them and waited.

 

And he knew there was a very strong chance Mary hadn't just seen the pictures but had read some of those comments that were no doubt vicious and cruel for no other reason than anonymity. There'd be supportive ones no doubt but they were mere bandaids to the horrible senseless attacks from the assholes of the world.

 

She'd probably seen just how awful the aftermath of the accident had been. When she'd been on the verge of death and the doctors weren't sure they'd be able to save her. When most of her blood had leaked out of her arm and all over her clothes, when her ribs had punctured her lung and they had to put a tube down her throat just to keep her breathing.

 

When the doctor had gently asked if there was a chance she was pregnant because they had to know if they needed to check for miscarriage hemorrhaging.

 

He didn't even think, his mind shut down and he just slammed his fist into the locker almost as hard as he could. “FUCK!”

 

“Chris! Chris, calm down! Getting upset, it's not going to help Mary! Chris?”

 

He could hear Scarlett pleading from the phone still in his hand, the other still fisted against the locker. “Tell me how I'm not supposed to be pissed right now.” He asked, taking the phone off of speaker and putting it to his ear, talking through his gritted teeth. “They are using her pain to get website traffic. To make money. Tell me how to not be upset right now.” It was taking everything in him not to punch the locker again or to burst into tears. What was this going to do to Mary?

 

“I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry but you can't be like that around her. It won't help her. You know that. You need to think about her right now. Be angry later.”

 

He sighed, knowing his old friend was right and closed his eyes, breathing out through his nose. He wasn't really one for having a bad temper, he was a slow burner he was told. But when he did get enraged, it was like Mount fucking St. Helens. “How do I help her? When she sees this, when someone shows it to her, fuck.” It was going to be like when she drove by where the accident had been but times a hundred. He pulled away from the locker, feeling a little satisfaction in the dent he'd left. It would probably hurt like a bitch later but right now, he didn't care.

 

“I don't know. I'm going to call Downey, see maybe if he can do anything maybe.” She paused. “I didn't....I knew it was bad but to see it...”

 

He clenched his hand back into a fist ignoring the split knuckle, his mind going back to Mary's own reaction to her arm and her fears over how he would react. Now thousands were reacting to it without her permission, without her being anywhere near prepared for it. “It's why she keeps it covered. She doesn't like looking at the scars either.”

 

“No, it's not that. I meant I didn't know just how bad her arm had been cut. I can't imagine what you went through, walking in and seeing her like that.” She let out a soft noise. “I should let you go. Please let me know how Mary is, okay? Tell her I'm thinking about her? If there's anything I can do?”

 

“Yeah, I'll let her know. I'm going to text her, see where they are.”

 

“Okay. I'll talk to you later.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

He put down the phone, feeling a stress headache forming behind his eyes. Why couldn't people just leave them alone? Wasn't it bad enough that some drunk fucker nearly killed her? But no, some greedy bitch had to go out of her way to take pictures of Mary's poor arm so she could make a few bucks? And then some sicko realized that the pictures they took of the accident victim were actually that of a celebrity's girlfriend? Those TMZ vultures had nothing else better to do but to use her to get attention?

 

He picked up the phone again and sat down on the bench, hitting the speed dial for Mary's phone. He didn't even know what he was going to say. He got her voice mail. He tried again and got the same thing. Maybe she had her ringer off. He tried text. It took three tries and a mental thanks to autocorrect because his fingers were shaking.

 

_Hey sweetness, you there?_

 

No reply. Not even an indicator that she at least read it.

 

He was starting to get a little worried. She was very good about responding, even mostly one handed. He tried again.

 

_Hey, where are you two?  
_

He sat there for five full minutes and got no response. It was his best effort at trying to remain calm and not fly off the handle. Part of it was his anger about the whole thing. The other part was his anxiety, whispering in his ear that the reason she wasn't replying was because she blamed him for those pictures and the attending comments. Then his phone went off and he saw it was a text from Downey. He sighed, wishing in that moment it was Mary rather than his distant cousin and friend.

 

Downey **: Scarlett just told me she got through to you. Is Mary okay?**

 

 _I don't know. I've tried calling her and texting her, she's not responding._ That alone was convincing him that she'd seen the pictures. Ever since everything, they'd both worked to make sure that they could easily contact the other when they were apart. Some people might see that as a bit codependent but after the accident, he was still initially hesitant to let her out of his sight.

 

Downey **: Shit. Me too and no response. Could she have her phone off?**

 

_She shouldn't. She doesn't like making me worry when we're not together. She must have seen the pictures or been told. Did you see them?_

 

Downey **: No. That's for Mary to show me if she wants. Fucking TMZ. They called for a comment and I hung up on them. You said she's with your mom?**

 

_Yeah. If they are driving, she won't answer._

 

Downey **: You should go home. That's where I'd bring her if I was with her and this shit dropped in my lap. You okay? Scarlett said it sounded like you punched something when you saw the pictures.**

 

_Punched a locker. I'm fine. Mary's the one I'm worried about._

 

Downey **: Go home, take care of Mary. I'll get to work on this. I'll let you know if I manage to get anywhere with it. No more locker punching.**

 

_Alright. Thanks cousin._

 

* * *

 

As he'd predicted, there was no response from his mother which made him think they were in the car. He hoped that had something to do with why Mary hadn't responded either. On the way home, he'd answered more than one call between attempts to get through to either his mother or Mary. One had been from TMZ who he'd rejected the call, another had been from his publicist who promised she was going to do her best to try and take care of it. Renner had called and so had Dr Ashley. Both normally calm people were very angry about the pictures and worried about Mary's reaction to it.

 

Pulling into their driveway, he breathed a sigh of relief to see his mother's sedan parked in the driveway. Okay, she was safe at home, that was a good thing. Potentially.

 

He was out of the car and in the house nearly before the garage door closed completely. “Mare? Mom?”

 

“I'm in here Chris.” His mother called out, diverting him to the kitchen. She was standing at the kitchen island, gripping a bottle of water in both hands.

 

“Mom?” He stopped short when he saw the expression on her face. Had she been crying? How long had she been home? When did they see the pictures? “Mom?”

 

She looked up at him and sniffled. “Oh honey, they just showed us the pictures and you had told me it was bad but I wasn't prepared...” She babbled, blinking furiously.

 

He stepped in and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. Part of him still found it strange that he was so much taller than his mom even though he had been since he was roughly 15. “It's okay Mom.”

 

“No, no it's really not. Oh Chris, the look on her face. Not just from the shock of seeing herself like that but from....from having her scars shown to everyone like that. She was so...ashamed.”

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “How did you see the pictures?”

 

“These kids came up to us. We were going to that little mall with the bookshop she likes. They wanted her reaction and we didn't know what they were talking about and then they showed us. They recorded us while they showed us. There was no way....you don't expect to see that! Our poor girl!”

 

He sighed and pulled away a little as his mother dabbed at her eyes. “Mom, where is Mary?”

 

“She went to the elevator when we got here. I think she went to your bedroom. It was almost 2 hours ago. I didn't want her to be alone so I've been here waiting for you.” She paused. “Chris, she didn't say a word after except to say she wanted to go home. And I could tell he was hurting when we got here. She was almost limping and hunched. Cradling her arm. What do we do?”

 

“I don't know Mom. Are you okay?” It made him think that the amount of stress was just overwhelming Mary and it was showing up physically. They'd been warned about that. It was something similar to PTSD. The pictures had triggered her and now her body was reacting in response to the emotional strain.

 

She sighed. “I'm more worried about your two right now.” She looked down and saw his hand before he could pull it away. “Christopher, what did you do?”

 

“Reacted. I'm fine.” He tugged his hand out of his mother's grasp. “Mom, I'm fine. Why don't you go home, I'm going....I'm gonna try to talk to Mary. Dr. Ashley called me, could you call her back, tell her what's going on? I don't know if maybe she'll be able to help or knows someone who can. Bob said he's going to try some stuff.”

 

She nodded. “Okay. Alright.” She took a breath as if to center herself. “Please, call me later? Anything I can do, I want to help.”

 

“I will, Mom.”

 

She hugged him tightly and he gave in to the comfort that only a mother's love could give. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

He quietly made his way into their bedroom and stood there for a moment to try and get a handle on the situation. She was curled up in the middle of their bed, turned away from him. On the nightstand, her efforts to get to her pain meds had left them scattered. Counting them, he was relieved to see that there wasn't a chance she'd taken too many accidentally. A mark on the wall near the bathroom door made him step to the side and see what looked like the remains of her phone. No doubt he hadn't been the only one trying to contact her. She was trying to retreat and no one would let her and she reacted in anger. It explained why she never responded to his texts or calls.

 

He couldn't blame her. He stepped over and cleaned up the scattered pills, finding a few that'd landed on the bed. Then he went over to where her phone had landed in pieces and picked that up too. The last thing either of them needed was a nasty cut on the foot from a sharp bit of plastic or the thin screen glass. Part of him was rather impressed at the effort she'd put into throwing the phone. The screen was shattered and there was no way this phone would be fixed. He threw away the tiny pieces and put the phone aside to deal with later.

 

He turned and looked back to her and could see that many tears had been shed, her face red and blotchy, her bad arm curled up tightly to her body. He let his head and shoulders drop and tried to focus on his breathing and the sound of her breathing. She didn't have her oxygen on so maybe she hadn't hyperventilated but it didn't mean it might not still happen. Just how much had she seen? How many comments had she read? How many assholes called her for comment even though he, his lawyer and Bob had done everything to make sure her number wasn't easily found? Her personal number wasn't even listed at the college and only a very few of her colleages had it.

 

He sighed. His brain was screaming at him in his helplessness and his hand had really started to ache from it's abrupt meeting with the locker. But none of that mattered now. Toeing off his shoes, he slowly and carefully got up onto the bed behind her, not wanting to disturb her but at the same time hoping that being wrapped around her would somehow help her.

 

**Mary POV**

She woke up a little, her eyes aching from so many tears shed. Her head felt heavy, like it was filled with wet cotton. Probably from the crying and the pain meds. She'd taken two of the stronger ones when normally just one would knock her on her ass. A look to the window told her it was evening, the city lights more visible than anything else with no lights on in the bedroom. She tried to figure out what woke her when she felt movement on the bed behind her and a hand stroking her hair.

 

Chris.

 

She didn't say anything or move. Better to let him think she was still asleep. How long had he been there? She'd been hurting so bad when they got back to the house that she'd taken two codeine. And then she'd made the mistake of going online and seeing just how viral the pictures of her mangled arm and that of her intubated self had become and the comments attached. She'd nearly broken the phone in her desperate attempt to shut it off, it repeatedly ringing and beeping at her with calls and text alerts. She probably had broken it when she threw it across the room. All she cared about was that she couldn't hear the beeps and alerts anymore.

 

The bed moved a little and she felt a soft kiss pressed to her cheek. “Nothing will ever change how much I love you.” He whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke before he got up and a light came on telling her he'd gone into their bathroom. A few moments later, she could hear the sink running. They'd gotten into the habit of not completely closing the door so they could hear each other.

 

She sniffled, sitting up and grimacing as she did, her whole body hurting, aching and stiff. How could that be true? Did he have any idea what people had been saying online? There was more than one person saying that staying with her might actually hurt his career, especially after he'd pretty much skipped all the promotion for the latest Captain America to stay by her side.

 

Hadn't he seen just how destroyed she was?

 

She wiped at her face, looking out onto the lights of Boston. It took a few minutes to get out of the bed, grabbing her cane and hobbling out on the strange shaped private gang plank deck that came off of the master bedroom. She felt incredibly stiff physically and raw emotionally. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, listening to the sound of the pool filter and the breeze. Just when she'd felt like things were coming together and she was truly recovering, this happened.

 

Dealing with the scars wasn't easy but Chris had helped so much that first day. And now, all she wanted to do was hide. From everyone. She didn't want to read the sarcastic cruel comments or hear the pity in people's voices. The pity in Lisa's eyes had made her just want to dig a hole right then and there. Would that be how people saw her? Something to be pitied or reviled? Did everyone just assume he was only with her now because he felt sorry for her?

 

Did he?

 

 

She jumped, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Chris come out, and she couldn't help but pull away from his intended embrace.

 

“Mare?”

 

She didn't say anything. She couldn't.

 

“Baby, please don't pull away from me. Let me help you.”

 

She swallowed, her right hand gripping at her left arm, holding it close to her body. No need to remind him just how much he couldn't help. “I don't think you can.” She whispered into the night.

 

He placed his hands on her shoulders then slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her until she was completely in his embrace. How could he even stand to touch her, the way she was now? The way her accident had affected his life?

 

“Mare, this doesn't change anything. It doesn't.”

 

“Easy enough to say.” She whispered. “Everything....has been different...since that day.” She pulled away from him even though she really just wanted to be held and comforted. A tear escaped from her aching eyes and she brushed it away. “I just....I can't.” She swallowed and moved to the side and limped past him into the bedroom and didn't look back to see if he was following. She took her cane and limped her way into the library down the hall, closing the door behind her and made her way to the small sofa, not bothering to turn on any lights.

 

She felt the teddy bear made of memory foam that Robert had given her behind her back and sighed. She turned to grab it rather than try to reach behind herself tucking it between her bad arm and her aching ribs. Her bad arm that was always going to be her bad arm. That was always going to be a reminder. Then she just stared off into the dark, trying not to focus on anything but not feeling.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chris POV**

Chris was doing all that he could not to full on panic. He hadn't known how Mary would react to everything but he hadn't expected her to pull away, to pull away from him. Was his worst fear true? Did she blame him? Did she look at him and think it was his fault that she was being exploited? He didn't want to believe that but she'd never pulled away from him like this before.

 

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out with fumbling hands to see it was Downey. Not surprising. He didn't know what else to do but answer. “Hello?”

 

“Christ kid, where the hell have you been? I thought I'd get an update hours ago. I called your mom and she told me what happened. Is Mary okay? Are you okay?”

 

He took a long shaky breath, leaning against the wall and sliding down. He'd been pacing in the bedroom for what felt like hours but he knew was only minutes. Should he have followed her? Was she wondering why he didn't? “Oh man, I don't know what okay is anymore.” He choked on his words and flexed his now swollen and bruised hand on purpose. He felt a need to be in some kind of pain. Pain to keep him from punching a wall with his other hand. Why did this have to happen now? Things were really coming together!

 

“Chris? Chris, I need you to listen to me. Okay?” Bob's voice was very serious and very calm. “Where is Mary?”

 

“She's....she's in the Memorial Library. She....she went in there and closed the door.”

 

“Okay. Did you get to talk to her? Is that where she was when you got home?”

 

He shook his head and then remembered Bob couldn't see him. “No...no she was asleep in the bedroom. She took a couple codeine. She broke her phone. She....she'd thrown it across the room and smashed it. I laid down with her....you know? I wanted to try and help her by being there.”

 

“Alright, that's good. That's good.”

 

“I thought it was. I got up to put cold water on my hand. It's kinda fucked up. It must have woken her up and when I came out she was outside on the gangplank thing.” He sighed. There was a proper term for the strange structure but both he and Mary got a kick out of calling it a gangplank. “She pulled away from me. I asked her to let me help her and she said she didn't think I could. I...I told her this bullshit...that this whatever this is doesn't change anything. It really doesn't!” He felt like he was unraveling, talking faster and faster. “She said everything...everything has been different since that day. And...and then she left and went into the library. Fuck!”

 

“Breathe cousin. Breathe. You can't help her if you hyperventilate.”

 

“Bob I don't know what to do! This is all my fault and I swear to god she has to hate me now. None of this would have happened...”

 

“Stop. Stop right there. This is not your fault Chris. It's not. You didn't take those pictures. You didn't cause the accident. You didn't show her the pictures either. Stop blaming yourself for things outside your control.”

 

Chris couldn't say anything for long moments. His throat was too tight. “Why won't....why won't she let me help her? This is tearing me apart.”

 

“I think Mary's dealing with this the only way she knows how. Our girl was alone for a very long time. And something tells me that she's blaming herself and worrying about you.” Bob spoke quietly and calmly, rather familiar with Chris' anxiety. Hell, he had fought his own. “Did she read the comments and garbage?”

 

Chris breathed and let his head fall back against the wall. “She must have. She threw the phone so hard it shattered.”

 

“I thought as much.” A pause. “Have you read them?”

 

“No. I know what they say.”

 

“Then you know there's more than one prick claiming Mary is ruining your career and the best thing you could do is leave her?”

 

Chris's eyes shot open not that he could see much in the dark bedroom. “The fuck? How the fuck could she ruin my career?”

 

“Doesn't matter. The fact is, I bet our girl has that little nugget floating in that gigantic brain of hers just like you had the guilt floating in yours.”

 

It broke Chris' heart to think that Mary was torturing herself over something that some internet troll said. Sometimes it was so hard to ignore their lies and crap. How could she ever hurt his career? Would anyone really want to see him in a movie, let alone a superhero movie if they knew that when his girlfriend was unconscious after a major accident, he went off to do interviews and dance on Ellen or something? She helped his career! She encouraged him and was very good at defending him against himself.

 

He sighed, his head aching from the stress. “What do I do?”

 

“Give her time. She's got to try and deal with this as best she can the only way she knows how. When she's ready, she'll come out. Have you talked to anyone else?”

 

“No, no I was focused on her. Should I call my lawyer?”

 

“Your mom took care of that. Give that Dr. Ashley lady a call though. She's expecting one tonight from one or both of you and your mom said she doesn't care if it's 3am when you call.”

 

Chris pushed himself up into standing, wincing at his aching hand. “Okay.”

 

“How bad is the hand? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

“It's just swollen and stuff. It'll be fine.” He moved to sit on the bed, facing the windows showing the lights of Boston. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again, feeling calmer knowing things were being taken care of. He was thankful to have such people in his life to counter the assholes of the world. “Should I look at this shit? The comments and articles? Is there anything we can do?”

 

“Don't worry about that cousin. Renner and I have it handled. You focus on our girl. Tell her The Family has her back and we love her.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Hey, we love you too, kid. Scarlett's losing her mind worrying about her Chrissy.”

 

Chris couldn't help but smile a little at the pet name given to him by his old friend. “I'll be fine. We both will. Somehow. Tell everyone thank you. And thank you, really. I just want this to end. I want the world to give Mary a chance to just live her life again. Let her fucking recover. How many times is this accident going to happen to her?”

 

Downey sighed across the line. “I don't know man. Don't focus on that. I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks man.”

 

“Hey, what else is family for?”

 

“True enough.”

 

* * *

 

After hanging up, he called his mother and ended up talking to nearly the whole family. Apparently his mother had called an Evans Family Meeting over the whole thing and had been on the verge of bringing the small army to the house to break down the door so they would know what was going on.

 

He told them briefly what was currently going on and to say that his family was both pissed and worried was putting it lightly. Mary would have joked that the family Irish was up even though his mom's side was Italian. His lawyer was looking into finding out who took the pictures in the first place. There was the potential for lawsuits because of the expectation of privacy Mary had had in the bathroom even if she wasn't in a stall and the ER pictures meant whoever took the pictures worked for Boston Memorial. He didn't want to go after the hospital that saved her life.

 

“Bro, you wouldn't be going after the hospital, I bet they would help try to figure out just who the fucker is. It makes them look bad to have that kind of sick fuck working for them.” Scott spoke up. “I bet they already are trying to figure it out.”

 

“Anita might know some people. Give Donald her number.”

 

“Done and done.”

 

“Son, is there anything we can do for the two of you?” His dad spoke up, his voice concerned. It really was a war meeting because although his parents' divorce had been amicable, it wasn't one of those weird divorces where they were still best friends. The fact his dad was there showed how concerned his parents both were. He was very thankful right then for their ability to push past their differences for their family. “Name it and we'll get it done.”

 

“I don't know Dad. Bob's got things going on that he wouldn't tell me about.” He took a breath. “Did you see the pictures?”

 

His father's delay in response was as good as a yes. “I did. I didn't want to but I wanted to know what we were up against.” He cleared his throat. “I'm so proud of you son, for managing yourself as well as you are. To see that image of her in the hospital...” He trailed off and Chris felt enormous love for his father in that moment. He loved Mary like another daughter and was helping his mom to rally the family wagons.

 

“Try to get some rest. How's your hand?” His mother spoke up after a moment. “And don't think we aren't going to talk about that at some point. Punching lockers like that's going to do anything productive!”

 

He rolled his eyes since his mother couldn't see him do it and sighed. “Mom, I wasn't thinking, okay? Can you blame me for reacting like that? It's better than having a panic attack in the fucking gym.”

 

“Chris, your mother is just worried about you.” His father interrupted with a tone he was familiar with as a child.

 

“Sorry. I just....I don't know.”

 

“It's alright baby boy. We'll figure this out. It's what families do.”

 

Chris felt himself smile a little, thankful yet again that he was lucky enough to have two families who loved both him and Mary. “I know. Thanks Mom.”

 

**Mary POV**

She woke up confused and stiff. It took her a moment to realize she was in the memorial library and another to remember why. It took long minutes to sit up from where she'd fallen asleep on the small sofa, her back and legs screaming at the awkward position they'd been stuck in. There were no clocks and she wasn't wearing a watch so she had no idea what time it was. A look to the window told her it was early but past dawn. She felt exhausted and knew what little sleep she managed hadn't been restful. It was like the first few days in the hospital where the pain and stiffness had made it so that the only rest she was capable of was thanks to the drugs.

 

She got up, hunched a bit from the position she'd put herself in and habbled her way over to the rolltop desk where her brother's urn was and put her hand on it. The sun shined on the metal of the urn and was warm on her hand. The one with the curled in thumb, the one that allowed her to understand more of what her brother had gone through before he'd lost his own arm thanks to the cancer. “Oh Eddie. What do I do?” She whispered. “I don't know what to do.”

 

Her eyes stung with new tears and the ache caused by ones from hours earlier. Was she ever going to be able to experience a day without the accident impacting it, no pun intended? Her body was never going to heal completely, that was just the reality of it. Not to mention the pain she'd always have in some form. She'd always be reminded of the accident that she wished she had no memory of. She'd be reminded everyday of all the things that she'd lost and had no idea she'd lost.

 

And Chris. Poor Chris. She'd been so focused on herself she'd pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help her. But what could he do? He couldn't take those pictures back. He couldn't heal her arm. She stepped back from the urn and took as deep breaths as she was able. He loved her, she knew that. But how much could anyone take, even for someone they loved before they had enough? How much could one man sacrifice, day after day?

 

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she decided that a trip to the bathroom and a few pain pills were in her future. After that, hopefully sleep that wouldn't leave her feeling worse. She opened the door to the library and gasped.

 

The last thing she expected to see was Chris sitting across from the door on the floor, one leg propped up, his arms crossed and his head back against the wall, eyes closed. How long had he been sitting there? His hair was mussed and she figured he'd been pulling at it. The beginnings of bags under his eyes told her it had been just as long a night for him. Was his nightmare of the accident being when he was brought into that emergency room and saw her all bloody and bruised? Instead of seeing a blur of a car coming toward him like she did, was it the smell of copper and antiseptic in the air and the sound of the machines beeping steadily?

 

Before she could say anything, he woke with a start and blinked a few times when he saw her. It had been a long strained night, his eyes were majorly bloodshot. “Baby? Mare, please, please just....don't go back in there okay? Okay? Please?” He held out his hands, his throat a little hoarse.

 

She blinked at him, feeling guilty for putting that plea in his voice and asked, “How...how long were you sitting there?”

 

“I don't know. What time is it?” He asked, grimacing as he moved to get up. “I can't feel my ass.”

 

“Were....were you there the...whole time?”

 

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Of course I was. You wanted alone time and I wanted to be nearby. You know, in case you needed me?” He took a hesitant step forward, grimacing as his body no doubt protested like hers for being put in such an uncomfortable position. “We...I want to talk but when you're ready. Okay?”

 

She nodded hesitantly, embarrassed about all but hiding in the library all night like a child. She was a grown adult woman and it wasn't like she had been hidden away from all things negative and hurtful in her life. It wasn't even the first time pictures had been put online of her since the accident that weren't exactly flattering. But seeing her bloody unconscious body in addition to having the entire world see her mutilated arm without any warning or even more, her permission, was too much.

 

“Want to get something to eat?”

 

Shrugging she couldn't keep eye contact. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed. This wonderful man didn't think anything of planting himself outside the door in case she needed him even after she brushed off his attempts to be loving and comforting. “I need to use...the bathroom. And...I could use a pill. Or three.”

 

“Okay sweet. Did you fall asleep on the couch?”

 

“Yeah. I think so. Kinda. My back woke me up.”

 

He nodded. “Do you want...can I help you to the bedroom?” He stumbled over his words. He probably didn't want to look like he was patronizing her but he knew that she was going to be hurting.

 

She reached out with her good arm and the relief in his eyes was obvious as he gave her his arm to wrap hers around.

 

It was then that she saw it.

 

“Oh my god.” She let go of his arm and grabbed for his other hand. It was bruised, cut and swollen. The second knuckle almost looked split. She remembered him going into the master bath the night before and the sink turning on so theoretically it was clean but it looked like hell. “What did you do?” She looked up at him, her heart pounding. “What did you do??” Was this self inflicted or had it been the result of an injury being inflicted? How blind was she that she hadn't seen this last night? Or had it happened after she pulled away from him?

 

He tried to pull his injured hand away but she wouldn't let go of it. “It's nothing. I'm fine.” But he wouldn't look at her and she knew it wasn't the truth.

 

“Don't lie to me!” She growled. “What happened? Tell me.”

 

“I lost my temper at the gym. I hit a locker. I'm fine.”

 

She closed her eyes, only momentarily feeling relief in that it hadn't been caused by her pulling away and hiding like a child the night before. He'd gone to work with his trainer when she'd gone out with his mother before that. That must have been when he found out about the pictures. And he'd been so angry he punched a locker. “This is all my fault.” She whispered, cradling his hand in both of hers, ignoring the pain from standing there after such a difficult night.

 

“No sweetness.” He touched her face with his free hand. “None of it is your fault. You didn't cause the accident or ask to be hurt. You didn't ask for assholes to try and take advantage of your pain.” He sighed and tried to pull his hand away again. “And you are smart enough not to take out anger on metal lockers.”

 

**Chris POV**

When she looked up at him, the pain, the emotional pain in her eyes made him feel like someone ripped his heart out. It was obvious she'd cried and he could see the potential for new tears.

 

“And you didn't ask for the woman that loves you to look like....” She paused and swallowed, trying to control herself. “The bride of Frankenstein!” A tear escaped and went down her cheek as her head dropped.

 

His heart soared and broke at the same time. Is that how she really saw herself after the accident? But even more, she'd just referred to herself as the woman who loves him. Present. Not past. Not before the accident. Not before the pictures. Now. She didn't hate him! He kicked himself for ever having any doubt in his girl.

 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, holding her face with both hands. “Baby you aren't the Bride of Frankenstein! You aren't!” He was trying not to cry himself, hating that she was in so much pain. “And I am the luckiest man on the planet to have you with me. To be the man that you love. That means so much to me, it's everything.”

 

She gasped out a little breath, another tear escaping and meeting his thumb. “It's everything to me too.” She whispered.

 

He didn't kiss her then as much as he wanted. Instead he moved forward and pressed his forehead to hers, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “ I love you so much. Please let me help you and be there for you for this. Please. It's killing me to have you hurting alone.”

 

She let out a sob. “I don't know what to do.”

 

He gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he dared without hurting her. “We'll figure it out together. That's what we do.” He stroked her hair as she nearly collapsed against him, letting out what she had held back when she was alone. “Whatever happens, we'll handle it together.”

 

* * *

 

Chris winced as Anita pressed an astringent pad to his abused knuckles. Mary had wanted to take him to the hospital, convinced he had broken something or gotten an infection. In the end, she'd compromised on calling her physical therapist who had previously been an ER nurse for 15 years. Apparently Anita had been heading to her car to come to the house to check up on them and especially to see how Mary was handling the stress physically when they called her.

 

“Suck it up, honeyboy. This is what happens when you lose your temper.” Anita said with a sigh. “You are damn lucky you didn't break anything. That I can tell with my superpowers that is. Tell me again why you won't go to the hospital like a normal person?”

 

“Because with what happened yesterday, the last thing he needs is to have someone.... recognize him and see that he punched something. Start rumors.” Mary filled in from her seat next to him, holding his other hand. Anita had made her take another her stronger pain pills after seeing her struggle to stand up and now she was a bit stoned.

 

To be honest, Chris had a feeling that was Anita's real goal. Something told him that the nurse had seen the pictures. More importantly, she had seen the comments. Chris had nearly put his other hand through the wall while he'd been seated on the floor outside the library and made the mistake of looking himself. It was clear who the fans were and who the trolls were. The people who'd thought nothing of surprising his mother and Mary with the pictures and then posted that reaction online made him want to smash his own phone.

 

“Well I say those people can go to hell. I'll give them a boost with my foot in their asses.” She opened a package of gauze and began expertly wrapping his hand. “You doing okay over there Professor?”

 

“Feeling a bit drugged. I'm good.” She looked at Chris' hand for long moments. He wondered how much of it was exhaustion and how much was the medication. “Can he have one of my pills?”

 

“Not the narcotics. But your ibuprofen should be fine.” She looked to Chris. “Make a fist.”

 

He did as best he could, feeling the pull of his knuckles protesting, the bones feeling achy and stiff and the mild swelling causing it not to be a complete fist. “How's that?”

 

“Sucks. But it's better than what it could be.”

 

“Thanks Anita, I appreciate it.”

 

“Thank me by nailing the assholes from TMZ or whoever.” She looked over to Mary who looked like she was dozing with her eyes half open. “Can you do that?”

 

He shrugged, sighing a little as Mary moved to rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes completely. Thank god for prescription narcotics. She could escape this whole thing a little. He wondered if that had been in her head the afternoon before when she'd first learned of the pictures. “I don't know. I hope so. We'll see. I know what I'd like to do.”

 

“I'm not going to bandage you up if you go all vigilante.” She paused and backtracked. “No, I would.” She got up and gently moved Mary who was half asleep to lay back against the couch and adjusted it so her legs were elevated. Mary protested a little but not very much. “Hush now. You need to rest your back. Come on.”

 

“Mmm. Okay.” Mary squirmed a little and sighed. “Thank you, 'nita.”

 

“Of course.” The older woman gently stroked Mary's temple almost like a mother would. She'd admitted that she felt a great deal of affection for Mary in the time she'd been her therapist. She was one of her few patients who actually did what she was told without issue. “Rest now.”

 

They were quiet, both wanting Mary to get the rest she desperately needed. “Would you talk to our lawyer? He needs to find out who could have taken those pictures. The ones in the ER. I figured you might know some people and everything.”

 

The woman nodded, not looking away from Mary for a long minute and then turning to him. “Of course I will. I'm ashamed that anyone at my hospital would do such a thing or allow it.” She shook her head.

 

He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Confused, he looked to see if it woke Mary but she was out like a light. He was pretty sure it wasn't his siblings or his parents, they all had keys and everything. “I swear to god, if this is a fucking reporter...” He got up and headed for the door.

 

Anita was right behind him. “You will just close the door then, honeyboy. Do not make me have to explain to Mary why you were arrested for assault.”

 

He steeled himself to do just that, to just close the door in the face of whatever reporter was stupid enough to come to his home. It wasn't until he got to the door and looked through the glass that his jaw dropped.

 

Definitely not a reporter.

 

He yanked the door open and then all but pulled the oldest of the men standing there into a bear hug.

 

“Hey kid, hey. It's alright.” Robert's voice was sounding a bit strangled from the suddeness of the hug. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I'm good now.” He cleared his throat and let his distant cousin go before sharing quick hugs with Renner, Sebastian and Mackie. “What....I didn't know you guys were coming or anything. Did you tell me? I didn't really sleep last night.”

 

“No brother. I was planning to come out when Bob called me and then these two rascals met us at the airport in NY and then we drove here. You really think any of us would just sit at home when you guys are going through this shit?” Renner explained. “Hi there. Sorry, we don't mean to be rude. You must be Anita. Mary and Chris rave about you.” He moved around Chris to where Anita was standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

 

“I'm good, it's good.” The woman said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. “It's nice to see the cavalry has arrived.”

 

Chris led the group into the house, gesturing for them to be quiet as he showed them that Mary was okay, just sleeping. In the few minutes that it took him to answer the door, both cats and Otis had taken over keeping an eye on her. Otis was curled to her side and both cats were resting on her lap. He brought them into the kitchen, rolling the sliding door most of the way but not completely so he'd be able to hear if Mary needed help. “It's really good to see you guys. I can't even tell you.”

 

“Can see it in your eyes, man.” Sebastian said, clapping him on the back. “How is she?”

 

He shrugged. “She's hurting. Physically and emotionally. I think it's the shock of it. The invasion of it mostly. You saw the pictures?”

 

All but Bob shook their heads in the affirmative.

 

“I want to smack those stupid kids that posted the reaction video. She handled herself so damn well but you could see the fight to control herself. At least we could.” Renner spoke up. “How's your mom?”

 

Chris sighed. “She's okay. I mean, she's upset because she's afraid she hurt Mary with her reaction. She just shut down after seeing the pictures.”

 

“I can't blame her.” Mackie spoke up, uncharacteristically quiet. “How are you doing? I'm not surprised you messed up your hand, seeing that ER picture. You okay?”

 

“I will be. I'm more worried about her right now. This has really put her recovery back.”

 

“It's only temporary, honeyboy.” Anita spoke up. “She's a strong girl, she'll bounce right back. She's got a ton of support and love coming her way. She'll be fine with time.”

 

“Speaking of support.” Bob pulled out his phone. “Let me show you what we did in NY before we got in the car. I think it's going to be a huge help.”

 

Chris moved around the table, thankful for friends who'd fly across the country just to support Mary and himself. He just hoped she would be up for company. He didn't know how she would feel about seeing anyone knowing that they'd seen the pictures. Both he and Anita had noticed how she was holding herself, the way she was holding her bad arm to her body. Protecting it. Hiding it.

 

He hoped what Bob was bringing up on his phone would help. They needed it.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**RDJ POV**

Robert had always enjoyed spending time with Evans, finding the younger man fun and surprising with some of his insights and ways of looking at things. It was ironic that he'd felt like an older brother to the kid only to find out thanks to Mary that they were actually distant cousins. It made his blood boil to see not only Chris but Mary going through more pain after everything they'd been through this summer.

 

He looked to Mary, asleep on the couch with her cat Jack on her lap and corgi Otis at her side while her other cat, Fluffy was currently purring her heart out on his lap, happy and content. There was no way he was going to let his family deal with this while he was on the other side of the country doing nothing. Why else have money if you couldn't use it to be there for those you cared about? He hadn't even needed to ask Renner if he wanted to come, the fellow actor had already been packing a bag.

 

What he hadn't expected was to find Stan and Mackie waiting for them at the airport. The Family had been very active in the wake of the pictures, doing whatever they could to try and help Chris and Mary in their time of need. To say the kid had been surprised when they'd shown up on his doorstep was an understatement. The fact that Robert was pretty sure he had a couple bruised ribs thanks to the strength of his cousin's hug just showed that their presence was needed.

 

They had planned ahead of time, depending on the situation when they arrived that Chris needed a distraction while Mary needed the support of a big brother. Given that he was only a few weeks older than what her own brother would be, he'd volunteered. The others had taken a protesting Chris out, potentially to play golf but more likely somewhere that he could express himself without worrying about Mary overhearing.

 

She'd slept through their arrival and Chris' departure which had included over a dozen demands that he be called the moment she woke up.

 

Robert gently stroked Mary's hair going from her eyebrows and across her forehead to the back and repeating it. It broke his heart to know his honorary little sister was being put in more pain just so someone could make a few bucks. He hoped this wouldn't keep her from her plan of returning to teaching or even doing the documentary that was quickly shaping up.

 

She stirred a little but he kept his motion, hoping it brought her some comfort because somehow, it made him feel better. It took a few minutes but her eyes slowly blinked open and looked at him in confusion. “I....it's weird. I almost...I thought it was Eddie, doing that. He...he used to stroke my hair when I was sick or upset...just like that.”

 

He gave her a soft smile. “What can I say? It's vintage April 1965. How are you kitten?”

 

She took a big breath and let it out, still sleepy. He could see in her eyes she was still feeling a little doped up. “Confused at the moment. When did you get here?”

 

“Just an hour or so ago. Don't worry. Dorito was kidnapped by the boys for a little. Get him out of the house and doing something to distract him. And give you a breather from his hovering. He's a hoverer.”

 

“Boys?”

 

“Yeah. Renner, Stan and Mackie. I think they went and picked up Scott for good measure.”

 

“Oh. I slept through all that?”

 

“It's the medicine, kitten. Chris said Anita made you take the stronger stuff for your back. Besides, you needed it. Come on, let's get some food in you. When was the last time you ate?”

 

He watched as she tried to figure it out. “Lunch yesterday maybe?”

 

“Food is most definitely the plan then.” He stood and helped her to get up, making sure she didn't try to rush herself on his account. “You good for the kitchen or do you want to eat in here?”

 

“I should walk. Just gimme a second....I'm a bit stiff.”

 

“Like I'm gonna judge? Please.” He held out his arm and wished right then he could cold cock the assholes who put her recovery back so far. Chris had been telling him about how much better she was getting to the point of not needing her cane. Now? It was almost like the last time he saw her in June.

 

Once they got into the kitchen, he helped her to sit while he raided the fridge. He brought out some chicken and potato salad. It helped to feel like he was doing something and he arranged both their plates, prattling on about the way that his Avri and Renner's Ava acted like little sisters and had insisted on both having the same Frozen dress. She wasn't very talkative but she wasn't silent as she quietly sipped the lemonade he poured for her while he made up the plates.

 

He put the bigger plate of food in front of her and stopped short at the look in her eye. “Did you see them? The pictures?” She almost looked scared to know, hesitant. Again, his heart broke that she was made to feel so sensitive about her appearance thanks to some online assholes who had nothing better than to make cruel remarks about the scars of someone who'd survived nearly being killed by a drunk driver.

 

He put down his own plate and sat down. It was something she wanted to go over now, alright then. “No, kitten.” The others had and just seeing their reactions had made him even more adamant on not looking. Both Renner and Anthony had been angry on Mary's behalf while Sebastian had been choked up, wishing he'd been there with Chris now that he knew what his friend had walked in to on that morning in the hospital.

 

She looked confused. “Why?”

 

“Because it should be your decision to show me your arm when you feel ready and if you want to. The other pictures I don't want to see. I don't want to think about how we almost lost you.” He reached forward and touched her right hand. He had a feeling his own reaction to those pictures would be something akin to Sebastian's. “I'd rather focus on the fact that you are right here, right now.”

 

She nodded and looked down, absently nibbling on her lip. “It's....it's horrible. I just...Chris says it isn't but it's bad.”

 

“Is that you talking or some asshole online? Dorito told me how you need a new phone after yesterday.”

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just...” A breath was forced out her nose. “It kept beeping and alerting and ringing and the pictures....they kept appearing. It's different. Seeing them from a different point of view. It's worse.”

 

“No apologies. I'd rather you smash a phone than hurt yourself.”

 

She sighed. “You saw Chris' hand huh?”

 

He nodded. “Takes quite a bit to get him that angry. Scared Scarlett pretty bad.” At her confused look, he continued. “She was the one who managed to get through to him finally and told him what was going on.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Come on, eat a little. Okay? It'll help get some of the groggy fuzzy stuff out of your head.” He pushed at her plate a little, hoping he could get her to eat something. He knew from experience that the kinds of medications she was on were not a good idea with an empty stomach.

 

She nodded and picked up her fork, noticeably keeping her left arm in her lap and out of sight even though she was wearing a brace that covered it. “Thank you. You didn't have to fly out here and all this.”

 

“Hey. Yes I did and I'd do it again. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't take care of my little sister?”

 

He was rewarded with a soft smile. “Love you too, Bobert.”

* * *

 

 

“I can handle taking a shower. I'm not that stoned. Well, not as much anyway.” Mary insisted as they made their way into the bedroom after their late lunch. He was happy she'd eaten at all but even more happy by the appetite she'd shown with just a touch of encouragement.

 

“And I know that you said the same thing the first night home and you fell in the bathroom.” Robert countered. “I'll stay out here and you can leave the door cracked.” He gave her hand a squeeze as she'd been using him to help support her walking. If she couldn't walk on her own, he sure as hell was going to stay nearby no matter what. “Please? For me?”

 

She sighed. “Alright. We have the seat in the shower and everything. I'll be out in a minute.”

 

“Take you time, kitten. Give it a chance to help relax you. Don't you have some relaxing body wash or something from that spa that you went to the other week?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. It's lavender and vanilla. Good idea.”

 

He gave her a grin. “I do have them on occasion.”

* * *

 

 

He hadn't been sitting out in the bedroom for very long when Mary's voice called from the bathroom. “Hey Bobert? Can you come here for a minute?” She was quick to add, “No I didn't fall, I'm fine.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went to the bathroom to find that she was just in her jeans and camisole and had taken off her brace. He took a breath, realizing that he was about to see her arm and it was very important that he not react. She was trusting him and he wasn't going to hurt her like that, no matter what. “What's up, buttercup?”

 

“I....I appreciate you not looking at the pictures. But...I can't hide this forever. So...I'm gonna show you. It's just....it's pretty bad and I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend that it isn't. Okay?”

 

He nodded, part of him loving that his honorary little sister knew him so well. He'd wager her actual brother Eddie would have been thinking along that same lines he had been.

 

She closed her eyes and took a breath before moving her left arm out and turning it so her palm was up, the thumb ever curled into it.

 

His first thought hadn't been of revulsion or horror. No, he'd just immediately wished that he hadn't talked Evans out of finding a way to beat the shit out of the drunk that did this to her. He'd had an idea of the damage but to actually see her arm marred by the angry marks that still managed to look deep and painful was another thing entirely. When she said that her arm always hurt, just how bad was she talking? And what about the injuries he couldn't see, like the nerve damage? Or was it worse than even that and she put on a brave face for Evans' sake?

 

“Show me the wiggle.” He said softly, hoping maybe if he could focus on the progress she'd made in moving her thumb, he could distract himself from his desperate need to hug the stuffings out of her.

 

She was confused for a second before she raised the arm more, using her right hand to support her elbow. “It's not much. I don't know how the medication will affect it.”

 

He was patient and forced a grin on his face as her thumb managed to wiggle just a bit and raise off her palm a few millimeters. “That's what I'm talking about! That's great!”

 

“Don't pretend the scars aren't there.” She said softly, letting her arm drop down. “I've tried and it doesn't help.”

 

He moved and put both his hands on her small shoulders. “I'm not pretending, kitten. But a scar isn't going to change anything for me. I still love my little sister and I'm still impressed by how well you are recovering.” He paused, trying to think of a different way to explain it. “I'm a recovering drug addict. Does that make you think of me differently?”

 

Her brow furrowed. “No, of course not. You went through a really rough few years and made it through. It made you stronger. You came back from it.”

 

“Exactly. And that's what these scars are going to do for you.” He boldly reached out and raised her arm, supporting it with one hand and putting his palm flat over the worst of the scarring, feeling the grooves and dips. “This does not define who you are. The scars only show you where you've been, what you've gone through already. They don't dictate where you are going, what you can still do.”

 

She blinked at him owlishly and swallowed. “I wish it was that easy.” She choked out.

 

“I wish it was too.” He gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. “It's not easy but you aren't alone. Let us help you, okay?”

 

She nodded silently against his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

**Chris POV**

“Mare? Baby, we're back!” Chris called out, surprised to find the living room empty. He knew they were still in the house from Bob keeping him updated via text but he was curious as to where they were. “Bob?”

 

“You sure that he didn't take her somewhere? A ride or something?” Scott spoke up.

 

Chris shook his head. “Otis would have been at the door otherwise.”

 

“I think I have an idea where they might be.” Renner spoke up. “What is one thing that always makes Mary more comfortable and relaxed than anything else?”

 

“Books.” The other four men responded in unison.

 

“Bob was the one who came up with the plan for our trip tomorrow.” Scott spoke up again. “Maybe he's having her show him her work on the stuff for our great grandfather?”

 

“Good idea. Let's head to the office.”

 

Chris led the way and felt relief flood his body to see Mary seated behind her desk with Bob, Fluffy sprawled on the desk nearby as they looked at something in a book that was illuminated by her desk lamp. “There you are.”

 

Mary looked up and gave him a smile. “Hi. I was wondering if you boys were going to need to be bailed out or something if you didn't come home sooner.” She got up with a little effort but not nearly as much as it had taken that morning and carefully moved around Bob who gave Chris a positive nod that she was indeed doing alright.

 

“There were a few close calls, Tootsie Pop. Just a few.” Renner said with a smile, looking relieved to see her awake and trying to do things normally. He moved and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. He gently touched her cheek with his knuckles. “You okay?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I will be.”

 

“Out of the way, old man! Stop hoggin' the sugar!” Anthony declared, pretending to shove Renner, who for his part dramatically threw himself to the office couch and pretended to be knocked out. He gave Mary a big hug and a kiss of his own. “How's my favorite Professor? Ready to scare the shit out of those little assholes?”

 

Chris could have floated through the ceiling, he was that happy when he heard Mary's soft giggle in response to his friend's question. Of course Mackie would just go for the comedic route.

 

“Oh I'm ready.” She assured him. “Thank you for taking Chris out. What did you all do?”

 

“Golf. But because numbskull here likes to punch lockers, it was putt putt.” Sebastian explained, making his own way over and giving her a strong hug and kiss.

 

“Aww man! Mary, do you remember playing putt putt with us in Atlanta?” Robert spoke up.

 

She paused, tilting her head in thought. “A course near set....they closed it down for the cast and crew?” Her brow furrowed. “You cheated!”

 

Robert tried to pretend to be shocked at the accusation but he was too distracted by being just as happy as the rest of them that she remembered it. It had been one of the best nights of the entire shoot. “I prefer to call it creative gameplay.”

 

She snorted. “Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!”

 

“What's wrong with pumpkins?”

 

“You are all insane, I swear. Stop corrupting the future mother of my children!” Scott declared, moving to hug Mary himself. “Hi love.”

 

She laughed. “And you are going to cause more headlines, making declarations like that.” She hugged him back before shaking her head.

 

“But it's funny.” He defended.

 

Chris watched all of this and was infinitely thankful for the path life had put him on that had landed so many wonderful people in his life and that his path had connected to Mary's. She seemed much better now and he had a feeling that Bob had a big hand in that. He just silently hugged her himself, cheering mentally when she gave him an extra squeeze around his middle as a signal that she was doing alright.

 

“Oh! Did you show her the thing yet?” Renner asked as they all took seats around the room.

 

Mary's eyebrow rose. “Do I want to know?”

 

“Yeah, you'll love it sweet.” Chris spoke up, digging out his phone and setting it up so she'd see the tweet and the video attached.

 

Her brows came together as she took the phone and set it down on the desk before pressing play, her mouth murmuring the hashtag in confusion. “#MeNotMyScar?”

 

He had been touched very much by the video that the guys had made in NY before coming to Boston in an effort to turn the release of the pictures into something potentially positive. In it, Robert did the talking with the others standing around him as he talked about the pictures being released and how it was sick that someone could make money off of someone else's pain. Even so, Mary wasn't the only one who had scars and he was calling for everyone to show their scars in solidarity. In other words, if there were thousands of pictures of scars, it'd take the attention off of Mary's. Not that it was said in the video but he knew that was the goal.

 

And there were already thousands of tweets with the hashtag. Some were small scars caused by pets or childhood accidents. More than one woman had posted pictures of their Cesarean scars. The best had been the celebrities who'd posted, including Harrison Ford with his infamous chin scar and Tiny Fey. Everyone in the Marvel Family had posted a picture as well. While they'd been out for putt putt, Seb had taken a picture of his own appendectomy scar, now small and faded from when he was little.

 

He watched as Mary watched the video and then silently paged through the tagged posts, occasionally making a noise of sympathy as there were quite a few that were scars of amputees from the armed services and even children and their scars.

 

She looked up with tears in her eyes but they weren't tears of pain but more of being sincerely touched by it all. “You....you did this for me?”

 

“Of course, Tootsie Pop.” Renner said softly. “We keep having to tell you, but you aren't alone. And while we all wanted to hunt down the assholes who hurt you, this seemed to be the more mature option.”

 

“That and they'd all end up being my bitches in prison.” Mackie said with a smirk before getting smacked upside the head by Sebastian. “What? You know it's true, Winter Weenie.”

 

Mary smiled despite the tears in her eyes. “You are all crazy, absolutely certifiable.” She sniffled and wiped at her eye. “And I love you all so much.”

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chris POV**

Chris woke up slowly, thankful to have slept in a bed and not sitting on the floor outside the library. He stretched and furrowed his brows when he realized he was alone in the bed. He opened his eyes and was about to call for Mary when he heard her giggle coming from her closet.

 

What the hell? Was he still dreaming?

 

He got out of bed and made his way over to her walk-in to find that Mary was being entertained by the comedy stylings of Mackie and Seb. Mackie was parading around with one of her dresses on thanks to the hanger around his neck while Seb pretended to be a disgusted photographer calling out silly poses. Chris could have lived the rest of his life without seeing Mackie attempting to twerk. Mary had covered her mouth with her right hand to stifle a snort, her left cradled in her lap.

 

And she didn't have it covered up with a shirt or a brace. There was no active hiding of her scar.

 

The night before had been a happy one, a welcome distraction from what the media was now calling “ScarGate”. The hashtag that the guys had created, #MeNotMyScar, had blown up and new pictures were being posted and it was being praised for being a positive message verses an attack against the paparazzi and tabloids. It definitely countered the negativity that had been posted the day the pictures were released. They had ordered in from a local Italian place that Mary loved and enough food had arrived to feed a small army. The guys had been amazing in keeping her distracted and goading her into eating more than he'd seen her eat in a while.

 

After dinner, they had been lounging in the living room when Renner had noticed Mary absently rubbing at her arm and moving it back and forth. Thanks to the nerve damage, it would stiffen up rather easily depending on how she held it or how much she used it. She'd explained it when the older man had asked if she was hurting and had dismissed it as she had a tendency to do. “I'm going to be in pain for the rest of my life, it's nothing. I'm fine.”

 

He'd seen Seb's jaw clench from the other couch just before he got up and moved over to Mary, tapping for Robert to move. He gently asked if he could give her a shoulder rub, that it might help a bit. He explained how the covering he'd worn for the Winter Soldier's metal arm was more than a little heavy and he'd discovered that a shoulder rub helped with the ache in his arm. “I bet having your shoulder dislocated like it was doesn't help at all, Sora.”

 

Chris had sat up a little to tell Sebastian it probably wasn't a good idea to save Mary from having to say no because of her issues with being touched anywhere near her left arm, but Renner had shook his head silently. And he'd been right, Mary had agreed with the warning that it had to be very gentle because the least little thing could “wake the trolls” as she called the more intense nerve pain.

 

He'd been so proud of her and thankful she was trying her best to move past her own aversion to how her arm was. He had been able to tell she wasn't entirely comfortable but she trusted Seb and knew he wouldn't hurt her. And now, she just sitting and laughing with friends, arm exposed. So much had changed thanks to the love of her “brothers”. “So do I even want to know what's going on or how much I slept through?”

 

She turned and gave him a grin that made his stomach jump. He'd feared after everything following the photos and hell, the various traumas of the summer, from the sentencing of Quinn to her remembering the accident itself, that a grin like that would be a long way off. “Hi honey. I woke up early and the boys were already up. I mentioned packing before breakfast and well, this happened.”

 

“Just be glad she doesn't keep any naughty stuff in here.” Seb spoke up with an evil look on his face.

 

“Sebastian!” She admonished, shaking her head but still smiling.

 

The packing was for the trip that Downey had thought up as a distraction from everything as well as a bit of a roadtrip before Mary started teaching again and free time was few and far between. The plan was to drive to Maine, Brunswick, specifically. It was her theory that Downey wanted to test that Elijah Evans was actually buried in the hometown of his childhood friend and fellow soldier, Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain. She hoped to find more information about the man there but was realistic that any major find might not happen.

 

He leaned against the door, amused. “And I managed to sleep through that?”

 

“Dude, you were out. I wanted to run out and get an airhorn to see how high we could get you to jump but Mary voted that down.” Mackie said with a wiggle of his brows before giving Mary a mock stern look. “Spoilsport.”

 

“Being startled awake is no fun for anyone. Behave Anthony.” She turned to Chris. “Come on, let's go actually have some breakfast.”

 

“Yes! Breakfast! Us old people would like to eat at some point today!”

 

They all turned to see Downey standing there with a grin and another of his vintage tshirt with Renner who still looked half asleep.

 

“I don't know who you are including, I'm young.” Renner said with a smirk, running his hand through his hair and managing to mess it up even more. “And why does Mackie have a dress on?”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary could honestly say she was feeling much better than she had this time two days ago. She still couldn't believe that Robert and Jeremy had flown across the country to support herself and Chris or that Sebastian and Anthony had thought nothing of coming to Boston to do the very same. She supposed one good thing that came from all of this was the hashtag. She was sad that there were so many scarred people out there but at the same time it was a good reminder that she wasn't the only one with a scar.

 

She looked down at it, having challenged herself when she woke up to only put on the brace if she absolutely needed it. Even Dr. Johnston and Anita had warned against wearing the brace all the time because it would cause her arm to atrophy. And she knew that from Eddie's experience too. He'd worn a brace thinking that the pain in his arm had been the onset of arthritis, not a tumor.

 

Sebastian had been in the middle of denying a story about a rather interesting night in New Orleans the year before at a convention they'd all gone to when Otis took off like a shot for the garage door. Then Mary realized she could hear the door closing. She assumed it was Scott who'd gone home the night before and was coming back for their little roadtrip.

 

She was right and she was wrong. It was Scott and it was also Lisa who looked a little hesitant as she fed Otis a treat that she kept in a bag in her purse whenever she came to visit. “Oh hello Otis. Did you miss grandma?” Mary could hear in the woman's voice something that sounded like nervousness.

 

Before she could say anything in greeting, Sebastian, Mackie and Renner had leaped out of their seats with a cry of “Mom!” and nearly tackled the older woman in a strange group hug. Chris smiled, shaking his head and oddly enough, Robert and Scott were doing the very same thing. A genetic trait?

 

“Oh! Boys, come on now!” Lisa could be heard from the middle of the huddle. “Must we always do this?”

 

“Yes!” They all intoned with a laugh before each took their turn giving her a hug and kiss.

 

“We don't get to see you that much, Momma. Can you blame us?” Jeremy explained, his arm around Lisa's shoulder as he led the way back into the living room.

 

“Hi Mom.” Mary said along with Chris before they both laughed a little. “Okay, now we're doing it. Great.”

 

Lisa blinked and bit her lip, getting a hug from Chris but keeping her eyes on Mary. “Hello Mary. How are you sweetheart?”

 

“I'm good. Better than I was.” She carefully got up, her back still aching a bit from the punishment she'd inflicted on it during her night in the library. “I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean to be rude to you like that. I was so childish. Can you forgive me?” She'd felt bad about how she hadn't said anything to the older woman after seeing the pictures besides requesting to go home.

 

Lisa sucked in a breath and looked a little choked up. “Oh. Oh honey, no. You weren't rude at all! You were in shock! I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't expect the pictures they showed us and I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to and...”

 

Mary carefully stepped to the woman who babbled much like her son did when he was anxious. “Mom. Stop. I'm not mad at you or anything. The scars are a bit much when you first see them. Chris told you how I reacted. I still have issues with them and I see them everyday. It's alright.”

 

Lisa managed something that sounded like an “Oh!” before she hugged Mary with a soft sob. And Chris wondered where he got his emotional side from?

 

She felt Chris put his hand on her shoulder before putting his arm around his mother from the other side. “Mom, it's okay. I told you she wasn't mad. It's okay.” Chris had told her how his mother was struggling with guilt at how she reacted to seeing the pictures and blamed herself for at least part of Mary's own reaction to it.

 

It took a few minutes for Lisa to calm herself but soon enough she was seated on the couch with Otis who was eying her purse with interest. There were more treats in there and he was going to do his best to get them.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn't like to go with us?” Mary asked the older woman who explained she would be babysitting Otis while they were gone and coming each day to check on the cats. “Maybe we should wait a day and see if Bob or the girls would like to go. I mean, it's their ancestry too.”

 

“No honey, but thank you. Bob has too many appointments to take off for Maine and the girls have the children. I'm sure they appreciate you thinking of them. Are you excited to see if your theory will pan out?”

 

Mary had explained her belief about where Elijah Evans was buried, showing Lisa on her tablet where the town was, including a picture of the rather plain gravestone for Chamberlain and his house in Brunswick. “I am and I'm not. I could be entirely wrong. I mean, he did live for years in Boston after the war. There are no graves for his own father or his elder son. I probably should be looking for Abraham's, he'd be easier to find.” The younger son of Elijah had been named for the slain president, his father having been at Ford's Theatre that night and a witness to Booth's horrible act.

“Mare, they died in battles. I doubt many bodies got sent back from Mexico then, right?” Chris added, always trying to reassure her when she doubted herself.

 

“True and the Lakota were more than a little inventive when it came to the mutilation of Custer's men.” At the confused look of a couple faces, she explained. “Many tribes believed that whatever happened to your body followed you to the afterlife. So if you slashed the arms of a dead enemy or took his fingers, he wouldn't be able to use a bow in the the afterlife. Gouge out the eyes, he's blind. Some of Custer's men, especially his brother Tom were barely identifiable when they were discovered days later. A combination of a very hot summer, the Natives and animals.”

 

Lisa shuddered. “How horrible!”

 

Mary shrugged. “The Lakota and Cheyenne warned Custer. His scouts warned him how big the camp was. Like worms in the grass, they said. Over 3000 braves alone though afterwards, every Native man would claim he was there and he was the one who killed Custer.”

 

“What'd they do to him?”

 

“Not much actually. He was killed by a shot to the chest though there are those who argue that the shot to his temple was the killing shot, others claim it was post mortem. For years there were claims he wasn't mutilated at all, probably out of respect for his wife Libbie who lived into the 1920s and was a driving force into creating his legend. In reality, he was stripped of the white buckskin uniform he'd been wearing. He'd had part of a finger removed and sewing awls were used on both his ears.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So he'd hear better in the afterlife. They'd told him not to break his peace pipe promise to not attack them again and he didn't listen.”

 

“Why didn't they go to town on him like the others?” Sebastian asked. “He was the leader so he should have gotten the worst of it.”

 

“You would think. According to legend, a warrior went to do just that and was stopped by a few woman who claimed Custer as family. Supposedly he'd had a love affair with a Cheyenne woman name Monaseeta or Meotzi and they'd had a child together. It's all oral tradition based on the words of one of her relatives. There's no concrete proof. Eddie believed Custer was impotent so it's not probable.”

 

“How would your brother have known Custer was impotent? Was he like a historical profiler or something? Criminal Minds, the Old West version?” Anthony quipped.

 

“Well Custer was considered to be a good looking man and it's very doubtful, based on his personality that he was a perfect angel before he married his wife. Sexually transmitted disease was rampant back then too and one of the “remedies” was mercury which also sterilizes.”

 

“Oh damn.”

 

“Well then. That's something I really needed to know.” Robert said with a cringe.

 

“History isn't always pretty, Bobert.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris leaned in the doorway of the office, watching Mary as she double checked that she had everything she needed for the roadtrip. It was a great idea to go though he was a little concerned about Mary being in a car that long. Downey had gone and rented a very nice large SUV so there'd be more room but just the same, he was going to insist on many stops so she could get out and stretch.

 

“You need to stop hovering. I'm doing okay.” She said without looking up, closing the flap on her old leather messenger bag. Who'd have thought over a year and a half ago when they met and he'd first hoisted that bag on his own shoulder that they'd be here of all places now?

 

“I hover because I love.” He defended, moving into the room and taking the bag against her weak protest. “No need to put strain on your back, Sweet. I put your meds, oxygen and suitcase in the SUV already. Downey and Scott are ready when you are.”

 

She nodded, taking on last look at her desk to double check herself. “It's too bad Seb, Anthony and Jeremy aren't coming.” The guys had left a little while earlier explaining that there would be enough potential attention with just Chris and Robert, they didn't need half the Avengers on the trip. Besides, Renner had explained, it was more of a family trip anyway.

 

To which Mary had simply said, “Your point? You boys are family too.”

 

That'd earned her three big hugs and kisses.

 

“It's better to keep it just the four of us, Mare. Maybe we can figure out a fun roadtrip when you have a break from school and we'll have them come out for it.”

 

“That sounds good.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, let's go. Even if my theory is a bust, we can still check out Chamberlain's house and the coast and Portland.”

 

“Let's not plan for it to be a bust. We can still do all that anyway.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Have I told you I love you today?”

 

“A couple times.” She gave him a smile. “Did you take one of my ibuprofen for your hand? How's it feeling?”

 

“Better. I changed the wrap while you were packing. The swelling is down.”

 

“Okay good.” She said with a sigh of relief. If he was a hoverer, she was a worrywart. Here she was with her medical issues and chronic pain and she was worried about his banged up knuckles. “Come on, let's go to Maine.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played around a bit with history here and there while making some things rather accurate. Obviously Elijah Evans never existed but Chamberlain was real and his house really is a museum. I've never been there and can't speak for it's lay out either. Remember....it's fan fiction, not fan non-fiction. That'd just be weird.
> 
> Please review!

**Chris POV**

Chris had to admit, the idea for a roadtrip was a good one. It was nice to get out of the city and just drive for a while. Instead of taking thruways and major roads, he'd programmed the GPS to take the more scenic route. He'd been to Maine before as a kid but it was like a whole new trip this way.

 

Looking in the rearview mirror, he caught Mary's eye and gave her a wink which he got a smile in reward. She'd insisted on sitting in the back because she had the shortest legs and Downey had insisted that he drive since he was more familiar with Boston traffic. It wasn't a wild crazy car, just normal conversation really. Downey and Scott were telling some of their favorite stories and it was really good to hear Mary laughing. He liked looking in the rearview and seeing her just enjoy the breeze from the open windows, not being a big fan of AC.

 

Just the same, he worried about her. The trauma of this summer was bad enough but the whole thing with the photos was just too much. He could see the ghost of it in her eyes, the haunted look. She was trying her best to deal with it but he'd seen Downey reach over and take her hand which meant she'd probably been sitting with her right hand over her arm, hiding the scar. And she probably hadn't even realized she was doing it, it was an instinct.

 

Dr. Ashley had told him on the phone not to worry so much that it would only make Mary either hide how she really felt so he wouldn't worry or make her angry that he was babying her. It was a very fine line. The psychologist emphasized what a great idea the twitter hashtag had been and had even added to it herself, posting a picture of her knee that she'd had surgery on years and years ago.

 

“Hey sweet, you okay back there? Wanna stop and walk around a bit?”

 

Mary looked up and caught his eye on the rearview. “I'm okay for a bit longer. These seats are really comfortable. Maybe when we stop for lunch.”

 

“Good idea. Do we want to eat before or after we get to Brunswick?”

 

“I vote before. That way we're not thinking about food when we're there as much.” Scott spoke up.

 

“That sounds good to me. Let's find a really great greasy spoon cafe where everyone speaks like their in a Stephen King book.” Downey said with a smirk. “Real Maine accents.”

 

“It's not another country, Bobert.” Mary said with a sigh but a smile on her lips.

 

“It's close enough.” Both Chris and Scott said together before bumping fists for the jinx.

 

**Mary POV**

Thanks to Scott's skill with Google, they managed to find a qualifying “greasy spoon” as requested by Robert just outside of Brunswick called “Paulie's”. They drove by it the first time and both she and Chris shared a look at the potential sketchiness of it. It was probably the only business around for a couple miles. Just a diner plopped in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. It almost made her think of some of the places in the Catskill Mountains she went to when she was a kid.

 

“It's got a great Yelp review. Just the one but it also doesn't have anything bad online about it.” Scott defended as they all got out of the car.

 

“Probably because you are just happy they didn't add you to the stew.” Chris quipped, helping her to stretch a little after being in the car for just a little too long. His hand was warm and comforting against her back as he gently helped her to bend back a little, then forward and then side to side. She'd stayed in the car when they'd pulled over to get a picture of Chris and Robert standing underneath the “Welcome to Maine” sign. She didn't want to overdo it getting in and out, in and out.

 

“Or the stew is that good!” Downey suggested. “Come on, let's see what they have. I hope they have some really good homemade potato salad or something. It's good weather for that.”

 

Mary smiled as they headed toward the diner door that had the obligatory “Open” sign along with hours and various stickers supporting the local FFA and school teams. Many were faded and dated, others half covered by newer stickers. “We did luck out with the weather.”

 

“Ugh. Are you guys really talking about the weather?” Scott groaned. “I hope I never get that old.”

 

She rolled her eyes as Downey gave a grinning Scott the finger and Chris pushed open the door, making the bell above it ring. “There you go, Bobert. Something every good diner should have.”

 

“Yeah. The bell for fresh meat.” Chris added as they looked around.

 

It was a standard diner that probably had a clone of itself in nearly every state. There was the counter that had plates of supposed freshly made cakes and other baked items under glass, the pile of generic coffee cups behind that with a coffeemaker that was probably around Robert's age. There was the window for the cook, the ancient looking register and tables spread throughout. It could probably hold about 50 or so people and at the moment only had a few, probably locals.

 

“Hi, welcome to Paulie's! Can I....oh shit.” The waitress who looked to be in her mid-20s but had an entire luggage set under her eyes nearly dropped the coffeepot in her hand at the sight of them.

 

“Probably shouldn't. Health code.” Scott said with a smirk. He was used to people recognizing his brother by now.

 

“Scott, stop.” Chris hissed. “Hi there. Could we get a booth?”

 

“Umm, yeah. Sure. Umm, are you...you're Chris Evans, arentcha? And you're RDJ?” The girl sounded nervous and a little embarrassed to be asking but it was more of the fact that if she didn't ask she'd be distracted with the what if of it.

 

“Yeah that's us.” Robert spoke up. “And you are?”

 

“Oh. Umm, I'm Janie.”

 

“Nice to meet you Janie.” He said with a smile that would set anyone at ease. Robert was very good at that. Mary knew from experience. She tried to remember the first time they met, Robert having told her about it when he came to visit her in the hospital the day before Chris' birthday. It had been a couple months after she and Chris had met and just before they had moved in together. It had been for some of the more technical aspects before filming began on Civil War in LA. Costume fittings, makeup tests, read through meetings etc. Chris had brought her so she could see some of the stuff that most people never got to and would never want to, in his words. She still couldn't remember it herself but apparently Robert had “had a sense” about her right away. Or so he said.

 

The girl smiled shyly and then seemed to remember what her job was, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry. Look at me, gapin'. You can sit wherever you want. I'm the only waitress here most times. I'll bring menus right over.”

 

“Thanks.” Chris gave her a smile and Mary had to fight back a giggle at the sweet look of just pure joy on Janie's face at having him smile at her. She had vague memories of when they first met and had no doubt she probably had a similar look on her face that day.

 

They were barely seated before Janie dashed over with the menus. “Can I ask what brings you out this way? We don't really get celebrities or really very many people who aren't local.” She paused. “I saw all about your accident, Dr. Baylor, ma'am. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that happened to you.”

 

Mary had to fight the wince at being called ma'am. Did she look old enough to be a ma'am? Scott was thankfully sitting on her right side, so when he snickered it was that much easier to punch him in the leg. “Please, it's just Mary. Thank you though, I appreciate the thought.”

 

“I don't know what people are thinking when they drink and drive! Honestly, I just don't! We get a fair bit of that around here and it's just stupid. I'm glad to see you are doing so well!”

 

She smiled. She liked this girl, friendly and honest. “I'm right there with you Janie. I guess some people just don't think the same way. I'm glad to be doing better too. It's a day by day thing. To answer your question from before, we're on a roadtrip to Brunswick. Doing a bit of family research for these three.”

 

At Janie's confused look, Chris spoke up. “Our great many times grandfather was best friends with Chamberlain during the Civil War. Turns out his wife was actually a Downey.”

 

Her eyes lit up and she did a little hop in place. “Oh! I know what you mean now! I remember it being all over the place when you found out, ayuh! That's so cool! Chamberlain's like, Maine's biggest celebrity next to Stephen King!”

 

Mary had to bite her lip at Robert's valiant effort to fight back his joy at hearing a genuine Maine “ayuh.” “That he was. I'm glad to see you know who he was.” She paused for breath, her ribs twinging a little. “As a history professor, it's frustrating how little people know about their history.”

 

“When you live this close to Brunswick, ya gotta know! Are you going to his house and stuff? It's a museum. It's actually kinda cool.”

 

“That's right where we're going.” Chris said with a smile.

 

“Well why don't I stop yammering and get you some food already. Geez, my dad would kill me if he heard me going on and on like this.” She pointed to the embroidered name on her shirt. “My dad's Paulie. Well, Paulie Jr. actually.” She shrugged, obviously feeling a little embarrassed that she was talking so much to them. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

They ordered their drinks and Janie took off like a shot to get them. Mary had a feeling they were probably going to get very good service and she already wanted to leave a generous tip.

 

“I like her.” Both Chris and Robert said together before bumping fists.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris stopped the car in front of the Chamberlain Museum and they all took a minute to look at it. It wasn't a huge mansion or a log cabin, just an average house though probably considered substantial back in the day. It was pretty well maintained, carefully painted with a well kept lawn and trees. He doubted that the two story house had an elevator and hoped that Mary would do alright with the stairs. He wasn't sure she'd even attempted the ones at home since everything with the pictures.

 

“Just think, Elijah and Amelia might have stood right on that sidewalk, talking to Chamberlain. Right, little sister? Maybe their sons played in this yard!”

 

Chris had to smile at Robert's genuine enthusiasm and encouraging tone for Mary. He couldn't ask for a better friend to turn out to be family.

 

“Potentially, yeah. Chamberlain's daughter Daisy was born the same year as Elijah's elder son. Come on, let's hope we aren't too late to get a good amount of time in the house. They might have limited hours or tours.”

 

He could tell from her tone that she was feeling antsy and was eager to explore the home of the infamous Civil War figure. The way he would get for Disney World or his gram would get for crafting fairs, Mary would get for historical sites. “Alright Mare. I'm sure they'd give us some extra time if we asked.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

He parked and helped Mary with her stretching while Scott grabbed the camera and Mary's old leather messenger bag with her notes. It also had some of her medications in it just in case. They didn't rush to the front door, taking in the feel of the house. He wondered about what Downey had said, wondering if he was right. In his mind's eye he could imagine a small gang of children trying to play war, recreating the adventures of their fathers.

 

“So come on, sister dear. Tell us about the house. I know you probably know all about it.” Scott encouraged.

 

“Well it's nearly 200 years old, built in 1824. Longfellow rented rooms here before Chamberlain rented the whole place. He was a professor at Bowdoin College, that's the school I pointed out.”

 

“Funny that he was a professor that lived so close to where he worked. Just like you, Sweet.” Chris spoke up.

 

“It is kind of ironic. He started renting it in 1856 which is when Elijah's son Christopher was born. He bought it three years later for $2100.”

 

“Wait, this whole house only cost $2100?” Scott said in disbelief.

 

“That's in 1859 dollars. It's roughly what Lincoln paid for the the home he had in Springfield before he became president.” She stopped and pointed to the roof with her left hand. Chris shared a look with his brother. They both noticed that is wasn't easy for her to raise her arm even shoulder level. How bad was she hurting that she wasn't saying? “See those red Maltese Crosses on the chimney? Those were the symbol of Chamberlain's 5th Corps when he became a brigadier.”

 

“Oh I see them. Cool!” Robert said, waving to Scott. “Get a picture, baby cousin!”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Don't call me that.”

 

“You are my cousin, you are the youngest of your siblings. Deal with it.”

 

Mary giggled and gave Chris's arm a squeeze as Scott took a few photos. “Come on boys, let's get inside.”

 

* * *

 

Chris heard Mary gasp and turned to see her with her nose practically up against the glass of a framed picture on the wall. They'd lucked out and were getting an extended tour of the entire house. He was pretty sure that Mary would want to come back the next day to check out more. The guide seemed to be baffled at having someone on the tour who probably knew more than he did. “Mare? What is it?”

 

“We found her! Oh my god, look!”

 

He shared a shrug with Scott before both he and Downey moved to see what Mary was looking at. It was like so many pictures he'd seen in the last near two years of knowing Mary. A black and white picture of two couples seating on the steps of the very house they were in, the men in uniforms and the women in uncomfortable looking dresses.

 

Then he realized what Mary was reacting to. It was a picture of Chamberlain with what he assumed was his wife Fanny and his own great grandfather and apparently, his great grandmother and Downey's great aunt, Amelia. Mary had only ever managed to find the one picture of Elijah and it was still very weird how much he took after his distant relative. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't track down a picture of Amelia. And here she was.

 

“Oh wow. Hey Aunt Amelia.” Downey said, putting his hand on Mary's shoulder. “Good eye kitten. Thankfully for her, I'm not a spitting image like Evans of, well, for me, Uncle Elijah.”

 

She nodded and Chris could see she was a little emotional in having found something like this after so much effort. “She's pretty. A natural pretty.”

 

“Wait, you recognize the other couple?” The tour guide asked, surprised. “That's a first.”

 

“That other couple is pretty much the whole reason for our trip!” Mary said excitedly, pointing to them. “Elijah Evans and his wife, Amelia Downey Evans. For these two, great great great great grandpa and grandma and for him, great great great uncle and aunt!”

 

The guide blinked. “I thought I saw something about that a while back. You guys are seriously related to each other?”

 

Robert nodded proudly. “Yep. We had no idea either until our resident genius here figured it out.”

 

“Didn't you ever notice that Elijah looked just like Captain America?” Scott quipped.

 

The guide shrugged. “I've seen everything in this house a million times.” Then he paused and his whole face lit up. “Oh we have something then I think only you guys would find interesting. Hang out here a sec, I'll be right back. I have to go into the storage room in the attic for a second.”

 

The guide, Dan, took off and Chris shrugged and turned back to where Mary was studying the picture closely. “I bet we could get a copy of that picture. Maybe he's going to get more or something. If there's one picture, there's bound to be more.”

 

“I can't believe we found her.” Mary breathed. “I hope there's more pictures or letters or something. I've found a few things but not very much. Whatever happened to most of your grandfather's papers, I can't figure out. They didn't stay with the family.”

 

“Maybe they have them here? If he's buried here, maybe he willed his stuff to a historical society. Who died first, him or Chamberlain?”

 

“Chamberlain was ten years older than Elijah and had been wounded much more gravely at Petersburg than Elijah had been at Fredricksburg but of the four here, he was the last. Elijah died in 1901 and Chamberlain made it to 1914.”

 

Just then Dan burst back into the room with a book in his now gloved hands along with another set of gloves. “Can you put these on? You need them to hold this.”

 

Mary looked at him confused, cocking her head to the side as she had a tendency to do when she was trying to figure something out. “What is it?”

 

“The journal of Elijah Evans. We have a couple boxes of his letters and effects. We've had grad students from Bowdoin scanning them and stuff for posterity. In case someone came along who wanted to use them as primary sources for a paper or something.”

 

Chris felt his own jaw drop. A journal? Boxes of letters? He looked to Mary who looked like she was going to fall over in shock and Robert was quick to put his hand to her back. “Why don't we find somewhere to sit down and look at this. Is there somewhere?”

 

“Yeah. Chamberlain's office is down the hall. You can sit at his desk.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary almost felt like she was floating and vibrating at the same time as they headed toward Chamberlain's grave in Pine Grove Cemetery, only a few miles from the museum. In the back of her head, a voice had to remind her that before the accident, she would have just walked the distance but now she couldn't do that, could she?

 

Almost verbally growling at that voice, she focused on the fact that she had an actual copy of Elijah Evans' journal which covered several decades including his life before, during and after the war. It was a gold mine of several volumes and she couldn't believe it had just been sitting in an attic without anyone making use of it. Maybe it lucked out that he'd been “outshined” by his best friend. She couldn't wait to go through the journal and the memory sticks of scanned letters and papers. Even if they didn't find Elijah's final resting place, they had his actual words.

 

“Are we anywhere near the grave?” Chris spoke up, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

“It should be a couple rows that way, according to the map here.” Robert said. The guide from the museum had been kind enough to print off a copy of the map for them, not as familiar with the layout of the graveyard as he was of the museum itself.

 

“I think I see it.” Mary spoke up, pointing to the plain granite stone. Despite all that he'd done in his life, Chamberlain's final resting place was not ornate or lavish in the least. Just a plain stone that said his name and 1828 – 1914. They stopped and Mary looked around. Next to Chamberlain was his wife Fanny who'd died in 1905 and a marker for the three children who hadn't made it through infancy. His other two children were buried elsewhere.

 

Nearby was a large oak and the setting sun cast changing shadows through the leaves. Looking to the row of stones that Chamberlain's grave was in front of, she couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Mare? Sweet, laughing in a cemetery is kind of creepy. What's going on?” Chris said hesitantly.

 

“Look.” She pointed to what had made her laugh and was barely able to stifle the snort she felt when all three men exclaimed holy shit in unison. She'd only laughed because it was just so ironic how everything was falling together so easily in this little Maine town. After everything of the last couple months with the accident and dealing with pictures and the internet and her health, today it was all coming together.

 

Almost directly behind Chamberlain's grave and to the left was a similar stone except for the shamrock etched into it. Under the shamrock was the name “Elijah Robert Evans, 1838-1901” beside it was a plain stone that read “Amelia Downey Evans, 1837-1880”. On the other side, a small stone that read “CR Evans, 1856-1876”

 

She stepped forward, not feeling very much pain in that moment and bent over to put her hand on the stone of the grave she'd doubted they would find. Not only had they found him, they'd found his wife and the marker for their son that they'd lost thanks to the Battle of the Little Bighorn. “Hello Captain Evans. We've been looking for you.” She was almost trembling with excitement which was kind of weird considering they were in a graveyard but for the historian that she was, today had been beyond amazing.

 

She felt Chris put his hand on her shoulder before covering her hand with his. “Hi Grandpa.”

 

Downey chuckled a little as he stepped over and silently touched Amelia's headstone as Scott touched Elijah's stone. “And you didn't think we'd find them, kitten.”

 

“I'm still in shock, believe me.” She looked to the marker for the young man that Chris inadvertently shared his name with. “I wonder if this was placed here for Amelia's sake. Someplace she could visit to try and deal with the loss. I doubt he was brought back if they were even able to identify him afterwards.”

 

“Maybe it's symbolic.” Scott spoke up. “I don't see a stone for Abraham. He wasn't buried here?”

 

She shook her head. “He was buried in Boston. I have a feeling that it had too many memories of Christopher and then when Amelia died, Elijah had to get away.”

 

“Should I take pictures?” Scott asked, gesturing to the camera slung around his neck. He'd been taking lots of pictures in the last few hours. “Is that wrong to do in a cemetery?”

 

“I don't think so. I think for the documentary, I'd want to come back here. I think it says something for their friendship that they were buried so close.” She stood there a minute. “This is so surreal.”

 

“I'm gonna guess we're going to want to at least spend another day here? Go back to the museum and dig through those boxes Dan mentioned?” Robert spoke up as Scott took several pictures.

 

“I'd like to. Where are we staying tonight anyway?”

 

“I have rooms reserved in Portland. No worries. Want to drive around here a bit before we head there? Get some dinner and stuff and come back here in the morning?”

 

Mary looked to Chris and Scott who both nodded. “Sounds good to me. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight! Imagine what we might find in that storage room!”

 

Chris chuckled and hugged her to him with one arm. “I'm going to bet you will drop like a rock the second your head touches the pillow. Come on, I really don't want to be in a cemetery after dark.”

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter as I try to figure out how the rest of this goes. I think I'm actually starting to contemplate an end to this one though I kinda want to keep going and have Mary do her documentary series. It's getting there that's the issue. Hope you guys like this and please review!

**Mary POV**

Mary woke up confused, not sure why she was awake and it took her a minute to remember where she was. It was a hotel room in Portland, Maine. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the curtains. Chris had been right about her crashing once she laid down, excitement of their discoveries be damned. What had woken her up?

 

“Nooo. Mary.”

 

She turned her head to see in the faint moonlight Chris with his brow furrowed, his hands fisting the blanket, his jaw clenched. He was breathing hard, almost gasping. Was he dreaming?

 

“Mary....Mare don't...stay. Stay...don't leave...please!”

 

Oh no. She felt her heart in her stomach. Most anyone else would have assumed he was having a bad dream about her breaking up with him or walking out. Then again, most people hadn't had the summer they had or experienced what Chris had walking into that hospital ER. She'd been afraid that eventually it was going to backlash, getting a reminder of how close to dying she'd been shoved in his face. The experience itself had caused him to have a nasty panic attack but what about a reminder of it? He'd been so focused the last couple days with worrying about her that now when things were more relaxed, that subconscious thread was being tugged on.

 

“Chris. Chris, it's okay. I'm right here.” She said softly, waiting to touch him because she didn't want to shock him awake. If anything, she wanted to just ease him back to regular sleep. Just make the nightmare go away without waking him. Then hopefully in the morning he wouldn't remember he'd had the dream at all.

 

“Mare...please. Please don't. Don't.” His voice was begging, almost a sob. What was going on in his mind? How much did he think about this or had he been thinking about it?

 

“Chris, I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm with you.” She spoke a little louder and took a breath before sitting up a little and putting her hand on his arm. “I'm right here.”

 

He jolted awake with a gasp but not a scream or anything, so that was good. He was still breathing hard and sat up a little. Blinking quickly, he looked around, no doubt doing what she had, figuring out where he was and what was going on. “Mare?”

 

“I'm right here honey.” She sat up and made sure he could see her. She reached out and touched his face, feeling that he was a little clammy from his dream. “It's okay. It was just a dream.”

 

He blinked owlishly at her. “I just...you were...” He swallowed, clenching his jaw as he looked like he was still trying to fight back the dream. “You were gone.”

 

“It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere.” She ran her hand through his hair. “Promise.”

 

He made a relieved noise before moving quickly and urging her back on the bed, his lips meeting hers as his arms wrapped around her. She kissed him back, her heart breaking that the dream had been that bad and now he was eager to confirm for himself that she was indeed there and safe. He moved over so he covered her but kept most of his weight off of her as he kissed her with everything he had, his one hand holding her face while the other roamed down her side and over her hip and back.

 

“I love you so much.” He gasped against her mouth before kissing his way along her jaw to her neck.

 

“I love you too.” She panted back, hoping he realized he was awake and not just dreaming. She'd rather have him in the moment than lost in his imagination or what he thought was his imagination.

 

His hand rested on her side, over where the doctors had gone in to repair her broken ribs. “I...I'm...am I hurting you?”

 

She shook her head. “I'm okay Chris.” She reached down and took his hand and moved it over her breast, closing her eyes at his touch, even through her tank top. It'd been a long time since they'd been together and in her memory, even longer. “I'm really okay.”

 

His mouth found hers again, his hand gently squeezing her breast as his hips instinctively moved against her and they both groaned at the feeling of his growing arousal. She tightened her arms around him as he pulled and tugged at her lips, all the while gently rocking against her. Was this going to happen? It would be ironic if their second first time was in a hotel room like the real first time had been.

 

Then he stopped. Not throwing himself off of her or anything but just slowing down to stopping though he didn't move off of her.

 

“Chris?”

 

He pulled his head back and she could just make out his features in the moonlight. “I...don't..” He sighed. “It shouldn't be like this. Not how I imagine it, anyway.”

 

“Tell me.” She encouraged, having to consciously keep from moving her hips to get him going again. He was right, it wasn't how she imagined their second first time either. Then again, their actual first time had been something she never could have imagined, given who he was and who she was.

 

He sighed and moved off her and rolled them onto their sides. “You should be romanced. Candles. A bed that's ours, not some random hotel room.” He touched her face, his eyes searching hers. “Don't be mad.”

 

She moved the scant few inches between them and kissed him softly. “I'm not mad sweetheart. Do you want to talk about your dream? Have you had it before?”

 

He sighed and she moved to rest on her back, tugging him so he rested his head on her chest. It brought back remembering how nervous she was that first night out of the hospital. She stroked his hair, running her nails over his scalp like she knew he liked and waited.

 

“I've had it a few times, that I can remember.” He nearly whispered into the room. “I'm in the waiting room with Mom and....and the doctor comes and he says I'm sorry, we lost her.”

 

She closed her eyes, giving the arm he had resting over her a squeeze with her weak left hand. She knew how close it had been, Dr. Johnston had told her. And the pictures taken by some sick stranger in the ER showed how bad it had been on the outside. Her scarred arm now was a permanent reminder. For him, he had to live with the memory of seeing her like that and then waiting hours to find out if she was going to make it. All that time no doubt spent unable to keep from imagining the worst.

 

He continued. “And then it starts again. And again. And all I can see is you...first on the gurney all bloody...” He sucked in his breath and she tightened her hand on his arm as best she could to ground him. “And....then....oh god.”

 

“In a casket?” She asked softly.

 

“Yes.” He barely whispered. “It's been months, why am I still dreaming it?”

 

She sighed, turning her head and kissing his hairline where his forehead began, letting her lips linger. “I dunno, love. The mind is a strange place. We both know that thanks to how my mind reacted to the accident. Maybe it's the strain of the whole thing and how things keep popping up? Like the pictures.”

 

He nodded slightly and she wondered if he was getting drowsy again. “Those damn pictures.”

 

“It's okay. We'll find out who took them. And neither of us ever have to look at them again.” She kept stroking his hair, hoping it was soothing him. “Go back to sleep. I'm right here and I'll keep the dream away.”

 

“How?”

 

She smiled into the darkness. “Sorry sir, that's classified.”

 

His arm pulled her tighter against him and he sighed, his warm breath washing over her skin. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too. Sleep.”

 

“Kay.”

* * *

 

Mary spared one more look at the still sleeping Chris before she opened the hotel door to find both Robert and Scott standing in the hallway. “He's still sleeping. Bad night.”

 

Scott's brow furrowed, making him look like his brother as they both looked in the room at the curled up figure under the bedcovers. “Nightmare?”

 

She nodded, hoping the dream would become less and less frequent as time went on. “Yeah. I think the pictures and stress triggered it.”

 

“Stress? What stress?” Robert said with dark sarcasm. “I swear to god if I get my hands on the dicks who took those pictures!”

 

She stuck her hand out and put it on his arm. “That doesn't help, Bobert. It won't make them go away.”

 

He clenched his jaw, putting his hand over hers. “I know. I just...I hate seeing you kids hurting.”

 

She gave him a weak smile. He wasn't the only one. “Me too. Why don't you guys go get something to eat and I'll text you when Chris wakes up. Okay? I just want to let him get as much good sleep as I can after last night.”

 

“What about you honey?” Scott asked with sweet tenderness. “I'm betting you didn't sleep after his nightmare.”

 

“I didn't but thanks to the last couple months, I've gotten pretty good at surviving on little sleep especially if my back is singing to me. I'll be fine. Go get something to eat, okay?”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris woke up slowly, feeling like someone had filled his head with wet cotton and then dumped a box of rocks on his head. He reached out for Mary and began to panic when he didn't feel her to his left.

 

“I'm right here, Chris. I'm just looking over research. I'm right here.”

 

Her voice broke through the bit of panic, banishing it as he opened his eyes. Squinting against the sunlight, he couldn't help but be struck dumb by how beautiful she looked in that moment, both framed and bathed in light, seated at the table of the hotel room with her laptop open and books and papers before her. Like it should be.

 

He sat up, his head protesting at the motion. “I should take a picture of you right now. You look like an angel.” He coughed to clear his throat. His voice had sounded like it belonged to someone who smoked a carton of cigarettes a day.

 

She gave him a soft smile. “Patron angel of history?”

 

“And meatballs from Boston.” He smiled then winced, a decent bolt of pain in his head. “Ugh my fucking head.”

 

“Headache?” She got up and went to her bag that held an emergency travel oxygen tank as well as all her medications. He watched as she managed to open the prescription bottle with much less awkwardness than she had a few weeks ago, having adapted to the limited use of her left hand. Holding the pilled in her closed hand, she used her right to open the fridge in the room and pull out a bottle of water. “Here. Ibuprofen and water. It'll help until you get some breakfast.”

 

“Thanks baby.” He took the pills and quickly washed them down with water. He hated how after a really bad nightmare he'd feel like he was hungover the next day. “Did you eat already?”

 

“No, I thought I'd wait till you woke up. I sent Scott and Robert to get themselves something. I wanted you to get more rest.”

 

He couldn't help but smile. “I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you.”

 

“It's a 2 way street, honeybuns. Besides, I should be able to pretend the Dr. in front of my name is more than just about history.” Then she pointed her finger at him, her left so the index wasn't quite as straight as it normally would have been. “And before you even think it, behave.”

 

“Aww. You're no fun.”

 

She gave him a half smile that thrilled him, every time she was happy, given the last few weeks was a great thing. “Go take a shower and I'll order some breakfast. I'll text the boys and see how they want to spend the day.”

 

He slid his legs out of the bed even though part of him wanted a lazy day. “Okay.” He stopped, holding himself up with his hands clenching the mattress on either side of his legs. “Listen, I'm sorry about last night.”

 

She gave him a curious look. “Why?”

 

“I just....I don't want you to think something silly like I didn't want to because of the accident or something.”

 

She got up from the chair, shuffling a little as she made her way over to him. She'd had to have been sitting there pouring over research for a while to stiffen up like that. “I don't think that honey. Maybe I would have a few weeks ago but not anymore.” She stood in front of him and he parted his legs, moving his hands to her hips and gently pulled her forward as she linked her hands behind his neck. “After a dream like that, it was instinct to crave physical confirmation that I was okay and to want more in something like celebration that it was just a dream. And I think it's sweet that you want to romance me. I like when you romance me.”

 

He smiled, hugging her since he was pretty sure someone's dog had shit in his mouth. There'd be no kissing until he got to know his toothbrush really fucking well. “Well that makes two of us.”

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter...sorry!

**Chris POV**

“I still can't believe you two haven't done it since fucking June!” Scott said throwing his hands up in the air before continuing. “Pun totally intended.”

 

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Man, not cool. It's not like she's exactly been in the best of health since June. And do I need to remind you that she barely remembered me for a few weeks there?”

 

His brother sighed too and shook his head. They'd left Downey with Mary at the Chamberlain house. He almost wondered if she even realized they left because he was pretty sure her head was somewhere in the mid-19th century. The curator of the house had given them, that is given Mary, full access to everything they had that had belonged to Elijah Evans and were probably going to need a new scanner and printer when they were done with everything. Hell, he'd help pay some of their bills for a few years just for how happy Mary was at everything she was learning and discovering about his great numerous times grandparents.

 

Using the excuse of getting something to eat and drink was pretty much just so he could talk to Scott about what had happened the night before. Of course, being Scott, it wasn't quite the serious heartfelt chat he'd wanted. One would think after a lifetime of knowing the guy, he would know that. Then again, it wasn't exactly a chat he'd want to have with his mom really.

 

“Okay, alright. I'm sorry. It's just, you two hooked up within hours of meeting each other and it's been what, 3 months since the accident and nothing?”

 

“It's been 9 weeks.” Chris said automatically. You didn't exactly lose track of time when something that major happened in your life.

 

“9 weeks.” His brother repeated silently taking the cup tray from him that held the drinks they'd set out to grab. “And that whole time you've been having this nightmare?” Now he was showing his concern. His listening hat was on.

 

“Not the whole time.” Chris mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets. He'd had it more times than he'd care to admit or would ever admit to Mary. “It's triggered, you know? When something happens.”

 

“Like when she remembered the accident?”

 

Chris sucked in a breath, remembering running across the street to where his mother was trying to comfort Mary, haphazardly parked on the side of the road, mere yards away where she'd been almost killed. How she'd begged him to forgive her, how she hadn't wanted to leave him and how he had been her very last thought. “Yeah.”

 

He'd been very thankful she'd taken some medication to sleep that night and had slept through him being startled awake and all but stumbling into the bathroom to be sick.

 

“I'm guessing Mary doesn't know exactly how many times you've had it?”

 

“No. She's had her own nightmares to deal with. Awake and asleep.”

 

“And you think the pictures online triggered it this time?”

 

“Had to be. Seeing her....like that again.” He shuddered, his mind flashing the image he'd never be able to forget but the world had seen fit to remind him of. He could see the machines that had surrounded her, the beeping and the hiss of the oxygen. There'd been so many tubes and even more blood. She was so small, how could there be that much blood?

 

“Hey. Bro. Come back okay? Mary's safe with Bob at the Chamberlain house. She's okay.”

 

Chris blinked and realized he'd almost stopped walking as his mind went down that terrible rabbit hole. Ironically it was like what Mary had done a few times when she was overwhelmed by the memories of the accident. Thankfully it hadn't happened recently. “Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Scott gave him a nod and they set off again, the Chamberlain house now in sight. “So you want to romance her like you didn't get the chance to the first time around?”

 

Chris shrugged sheepishly. It sounded stupid when someone else said it in broad daylight. “Yeah. I mean, it's like the first time again. She deserves the romance she didn't get the first time.”

 

“Bro, I think you've more than made up for that since you've been together.” He paused. “You still gonna propose?”

 

Chris nodded, thinking of the ring he had carefully hidden away back home in Boston. “Yeah. I'm thinking maybe Christmas. I dunno. Maybe earlier. I want to make sure she's ready for something like that.”

 

“What do you mean ready? Like making sure she'd say yes? Dude, she's gonna say yes.”

 

“I don't want her to think I'm doing it because I almost lost her.”

 

“You've had that ring forever, we can all attest to it. Hell, I was there when you bought it and that was before Christmas.”

 

He shrugged. He'd been insanely nervous about taking that step and actually buying the ring, not just thinking about it. But he'd been all but obsessed with the idea after Thanksgiving. He'd been watching football with pretty much all the men while Mary was in the kitchen with pretty much all the women cooking with a few exceptions here and there. He'd gone to get more drinks, the guys cheering the Patriots' latest touchdown so no one in the kitchen realized he was there.

 

He remembered it like it was yesterday, Mary bent over the pie that she was making with Gram, her brow furrowed in concentration with a streak of flour across her cheek. Gram was telling her just how to do the crust just right so the pie didn't pop in the oven and it looked like it was professionally made.

 

“You know he'll eat it even if it's not perfect, dear.” Gram had told her as she pointed out something Mary had missed.

 

“That's why it needs to be perfect. This is our first Thanksgiving together. I want it to be perfect.”

 

He couldn't explain why in that moment all he could think was, _There's the woman I'm going to marry._ It wasn't some chauvinistic thing about a woman in the kitchen or just the fact that she was going out of her way to make him his favorite pie in the perfect way. It was how she was adamant on making him happy and doing something she wasn't very confident in, namely cooking. The way she'd insisted on hosting Thanksgiving even though she'd never done anything even remotely close to it because it would fill the house with traditional memories.

 

After that, it was like the only thing he could think of. By the time Christmas was rolling around, he'd dragged Scott with him to a very discreet jeweler in LA while Mary was finishing up with finals and the fall semester at Boston University. Then it had been about waiting for the perfect time to pop the question. He had been planning to do it on his birthday as a kind of present to himself but then the accident happened and everything changed.

 

They were almost to the Chamberlain house so Chris stopped under the shade of a large oak and Scott did too, handing him back the cup holder. “Personally, I don't think you should overthink this. No matter when or how it happens, it'll be because you two love each other. I'm sure that's what she'd say too. Are you worried you'll hurt her? Is she still that delicate?”

 

“I am a little worried about that. I mean, her back mostly.” He groaned. “She'd kill me for talking about this with you.”

 

“Which is why I won't tell her, dumbass. Seriously though, don't think this is all on you. If she's rarin' to go, she'll let you know and you just go from there.”

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Rarin'? You're an idiot.”

 

“It runs in the family, brother mine.”

 

He shook his head and they headed off again. “Mary got you watching Sherlock again, didn't she?”

 

“Yep.”

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Mary POV**

“Pay up, big brother. I don't think she's moved one inch since we left.”

 

Mary looked up from the journal in front of her to see both Chris and Scott with smiles on their faces and Bob sitting nearby with another journal hiding a smirk behind his hand. Then she noticed Chris had a drink carrier in his hands. “When did you leave?”

 

Bob cackled his amusement, clapping his hands together as Chris shook his head. “A half hour ago Sweetness. It's okay, you were in the 19th century at the time.” He put the carrier down on a part of the table that the curator of the house had set up in the office that wasn't near any papers or books and dug out his wallet, handing a twenty to Scott. “How goes the research?”

 

She blinked, realizing that she really had been lost in the journals. There was just a bounty of information and she was shocked no one had ever tapped it before. From the few people she'd spoken to in the last couple days, including a fellow professor at the nearby Bowdoin College it was simply a matter of Elijah being in the shadow of his best friend. “It's going well. I feel like we struck historical gold and oil at the same time.” She looked at the journals, letters and the overheated scanner that was resting at the moment. As much as she had learned, it was like she'd just stuck her toe in the ocean. “I can't believe this has all just been sitting in an attic for this long.”

 

“Or it was just waiting for you to find it. Who better than the genius historian girlfriend of his grandson and the honorary sister of his nephew to appreciate it?” Robert spoke up, getting up and finding his drink. Somehow Mary knew it was an iced coffee with enough sugar in it to choke an elephant.

 

“Not to mention the granddaughter of a fellow general! Historical yatzee or something.” Chris said with a supportive nod. “Any mention of General Baylor yet?”

 

She shook her head. “I'm not even close to that yet. I'm still going over all the antebellum information. Amelia was very verbose. I guess that runs in the family, Bobert.”

 

The older man grinned. “I guess so. Now come on, let's go outside and have our drinks. Get some fresh air. We'll probably be able to use the scanner again after.”

 

Mary shrugged. She wouldn't mind a bit of fresh air. She'd had tunnel vision and felt a little guilty for it. It had to be boring for Robert, not to mention unusual, to be almost ignored. Not to mention being ignored for someone who'd been dead for well over 100 years. “Yeah okay. I'd like that. Maybe walk around a little?”

 

Before any of the three men could reply, she went to stand up. Now in the last couple months, she'd gotten used to getting up carefully and being mindful of how she moved. It didn't take much to learn how she could move and how she shouldn't.

 

But she'd just “gotten back” from the 19th century. She'd been seated in that chair, comfy as it was, for a few hours. In the same position.

 

Oh she wished she hadn't been so incredibly focused.

 

As carefully as she went to stand up, it was still too much for her back which was apparently very pissed off about her lack of movement. It felt as if there was a knob being tightened, straining all the strings that connected her back and her legs, restricting her ability to stand up straight and keeping her at a decent hunched position. More than that, it felt like someone had just stabbed her in the ass, in both cheeks, with sharp needles, causing pain to rocket through her hips and down her legs and radiate up to her still not 100% ribs.

 

“Shit!” She cried out, unable to keep in the cry of pain as she managed to keep from collapsing by using both her hands against the table, which her left hand and arm did not appreciate. Was there any part of her body that wasn't pissed today? “Motherfuck!”

 

“Mare!” Chris immediately moved to her left side while Scott moved to her right.

 

“I'm okay. I'm okay.” She gritted out, shutting her eyes and trying to focus on her breathing. “It's okay.” It honestly didn't feel anything close to it right then but the last thing she wanted to do was panic anyone.

 

“No it's not. Tell us what's going on so we can help you.” Scott said with unusual seriousness to his tone. “Bob, grab her bag with her meds?”

 

“No! No pills. I'm fine. The back is just angry. I shouldn't have sat still for so long.” She groaned as the bolts of pain continued down her legs. She couldn't rely on the pain medications all the time. Not with going back to teaching. “Oww.”

 

“Baby, we're gonna help you sit back down okay? Then we'll work on getting up again. I'm pulling the concerned boyfriend card, we're done here today. We can come back and finish up tomorrow or something.”

 

She opened her eyes and saw determination in the eyes of both the Evans boys as they worked together to help her sit back down without causing more pain. “Funny, I bet Elijah had the same look on his face up on Little Round Top.”

 

“What would that look be called, little sister? Not Blue Steel.” Robert playfully tapped his chin, no doubt trying to distract everyone. “I know! Union Steel!”

 

She snickered and shook her head, giving Scott's hand as strong a squeeze as she could with her left while doing the same to Chris' on the right. “That's perfect.” She took a deep breath and let her head rest against the high back of the chair. “Okay. Let's pack up and then we can work on not having that happen again.” She looked to Chris who looked very concerned. “I'm fine. Promise.”

 

“That's what you get for being so focused.” He said with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

Mary carefully eased herself down into the hot bubbling water and mentally thanked Chris for thinking to get a room that had it's own hot tub. The heat of the water and the massaging motion of the water jets felt fantastic and she was sure she'd be jello and able to sleep once she got out. She was more than a little embarrassed about getting so lost in the research that she didn't think about getting up and stretching like she'd been doing regularly while getting ready to go back to teaching. She hated making Chris worry.

 

Now it was a matter of doing everything she could to make it so her back would stop screaming at her. They hadn't been able to walk very much after leaving the Chamberlain house and after that it was just trying to not think about the pain shooting down her legs. Finally she'd given in to a double Evans puppy dog pout and took her muscle relaxers.

 

It just wasn't fair for them to team up on her like that. Or Robert to give them the idea in the first place.

 

Thankfully, she was able to take the weaker of the relaxers and was able to go to dinner with the guys rather than be a drooling mess in the hotel room. It was there that Robert told them he had to head back to Los Angeles for Marvel business, namely the preparation for the next movie. That had made Chris stiffen and Mary had realized that meant that before long he would have to go to LA too.

 

“Don't worry cousin. I'm going to see what I can work out to delay things as much as I can. But you know you do have to come back to work eventually.” Robert had said with a wave of his hand. “It's not like Mary can't handle herself, right sis?”

 

She'd taken the cue, namely that of encouraging Chris that it was okay for him to start getting back to work. She and Robert had talked about it back in Boston while the guys had been off playing putt putt. There was only so much Marvel and Disney could do to give Chris leeway. In the end though, hundreds of people and millions of dollars revolved around these movies. He had to go back.

 

“Yeah. It's not like I'm wheelchair bound or anything. And I wouldn't be alone and once I get settled in to work nothing says I couldn't fly out to wherever to spend the weekend or breaks.”

 

Chris's jaw had clenched and one look to Scott made his younger brother speak up and completely change the subject. Robert had given her a minute shake of the head and the whole thing had been dropped.

 

The bathroom door opened, bringing her back to the present and Chris walked in wearing just his boxers. “Mind some company?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not quite expecting the request. It wouldn't be her first time in a hot tub with Chris considering she'd made generous use of the one back home. But it would be the first time where she wasn't wearing a swim suit. She'd gotten in naked. “Umm, yeah. I think that'd be okay. I'm skinny dipping, fair warning.”

 

The night before had made her realize just how long it had been since she had Chris had been together. From everything she'd either been told or remembered on her own, it was an extremely unusual amount of time for them to be celibate around each other. It made sense in a way, considering they'd slept together within hours of meeting each other that they'd be rather physical. Now that she'd regained a decent amount of memory and had gained new memories, it was more a matter of both of them being ready, emotionally and physically.

 

The way he'd kissed her the night before had made her really ready, to be honest. Then again, she'd found herself sexually attracted to him from their “second first” kiss as Chris called that moment they shared in the doctor's office when her stitches had been taken out. Each of his kisses just made her want more not to mention the way he would just _look_ at her sometimes, like she was the answer to all his questions in life. More than anything, she wanted to show him in some way how much she loved him, not just how she remembered from before the accident but now. For everything he'd done for her for the last few months had made her fall even harder than she thought possible.

 

But there'd been the physical aspect to deal with. Dr. Johnston had obviously noticed something because he'd told her to be careful with any strenuous physical activity that could stress her back or even her arm and shoulder. She hadn't realized what he'd been alluding to at the time but then she'd figured it out and had probably blushed hard enough to look like a tomato. But she was feeling much better, today's little incident aside.

 

And with Chris wanting their second first time together to be romantic, she had the idea it was going to be incredibly slow, gentle and mindblowingly intense.

 

“Skinny dipping huh? Must be my lucky day. Mind if I bare my butt too?”

 

She giggled as he made a show of running his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, dramatically wiggling his eyebrows like a goof. “I'd like that. It's been too long since I've seen your sweet tiny butt.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “No more talking to Mackie for you.”

 

And like that, he dropped his boxers and moved to get in the hot tub.

 

All Mary could think was _how the hell could I forget THAT?_

 

As soon as Chris sat down, he scooted over to her and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “This is okay, right?”

 

“Uh huh.” She managed, hoping the heat of the water would hide the fact that she felt like nearly all her blood was in her face. How the hell had a simple college professor like her landed a man who looked like that naked? How had the cosmos not tilted on it's axis when they got together?

 

“Mare, breathe or your head is gonna pop off.” He teased. “Come on, you were ready to jump my bones last night, now you're all shy?”

 

“Shut up!” She groaned, splashing him with a bit of water. “Don't tease me.”

 

“Mmhmm, like you don't tease me all the time. Wearing those jeans that are probably illegal in a couple dozen states or wearing those camisole things that accentuate the girls so well?” He nuzzled her temple, one arm stretched out along the tub while his other hand traced absent lines on her other shoulder. “You don't even know what you do to me half the time.”

 

She was not having him talk to her that way with that tone while being totally naked next to him totally naked and her back telling her on no uncertain terms to forget about it. “Probably the same thing you do to me.” She managed, fighting to keep her hands to herself. “Chris...”

 

“I know baby. Your back is still pretty mad at you.” He gave her another kiss to the temple. “I wasn't planning on a hot tub rendezvous anyway. At least not tonight. Just some intimate cuddle time.”

 

“Okay. I can do that.” She relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder, very aware of feeling his naked hip and leg against hers. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Huh? I'm fine, Sweetness. What are you talking about?”

 

“When Robert brought up going back to work. You all but shut down. I thought maybe you were angry because I agreed with him.”

 

“No, no.” He squeezed her to him with his arm. “I'm not angry, especially at you.”

 

“Then what?”

 

He shrugged, stretching his legs and lifting one so his toes wiggled at the top of the water before submerging again. “I don't know. I just....I don't want to leave you. It doesn't feel right.”

 

“It's not the first time we've been apart. I wasn't there the whole time you were doing Civil War or when you were promoting it.”

 

He sighed. “You hadn't been in the accident then. I didn't almost lose you.”

 

“Chris...” She turned so she could look him in the eye and she could see the pain there. The fact that he still had nightmares about the whole thing was a testament to how much he'd been affected, just like her chronic pain and memory issues were her testament. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

He closed his eyes and took a breath. “And that morning you were just going to the store to get something for breakfast. It can happen so fast and we don't appreciate what we have until we nearly lose it.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I just don't know if I'm ready.”

 

“Robert said he'd work some mojo. Maybe he can work it so it'll be when I can go with you or something.” She touched his face, looking into those blue eyes that seemed like were looking into her soul every time. “I didn't say it would be easy for me to not have you home. But we can't stop living our lives because of the accident, right?”

 

He nodded and moved to wrap both his arms around her and she relaxed against him even though her mind was very aware of the naked factor. “Yeah. Let's not think about it right now.” He gave her a squeeze before talking again. “I was thinking that since Bob and Scott are skipping out tomorrow, do you want to just cruise around Maine a bit or go somewhere else? We still have some time before your first class.”

 

“Actually, I've been thinking maybe we could go to Gettysburg. It's been ages since I've gone and I can't remember if you've ever been.”

 

“I think we went once on a family vacation or something when I was a kid. Not that any of us knew about Elijah then. Do you think you'd be up for the drive? It'd be a decent couple hours.”

 

She thought about it. Riding in the car for a long period of time was hard enough but with her back currently very angry it might be worse. “Maybe if we make a few stops along the way? I'd really like to go.”

 

“Then we'll go. Let's spend tomorrow relaxing and taking in the touristy stuff around here and then we'll head out the next morning. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah it sounds great.” She mentally gritted her teeth as her back protested her movement but she did it anyway and leaned up to give Chris a kiss. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you sweetness. Want a back massage?”

 

“Nah. I'd rather just relax in the tub with you.” She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid that anything resembling a massage right now beyond what the water jets were doing might make things worse. That and she wasn't sure she could handle those hands touching her when they were both naked.

 

She was after all, only human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some back problems myself, hence the inspiration for this chapter. Don't let anyone tell you that sciatic pain from herniated disks is any kind of fun. Especially when you have a very physical job requiring bending and lifting and stuff.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter....I'm struggling a bit on this story and I apologize for the wait. I'm hoping I'll be inspired or manage to think up something new to do/have happen etc. Suggestions are more than welcome. 
> 
> Feedback definitely helps inspiration!

**Chris POV**

Chris stood to the side with Scott while he watched Robert go to give Mary a very gentle hug. She held up a hand and the look on her face alone probably told the older man on no uncertain terms to give her a real hug. Her words were simply that she wasn't made of glass. He couldn't help but smile at that and then the big hug Robert gave her, a happy grin on his face. He could tell she was hurting but the hug was more than worth it in her eyes.

 

“You gonna be okay, kitten?”

 

She looked up and Robert and nodded. “Yeah. I think so. Thank you for flying out and thinking to come up here. It's just what I needed. What we needed.” She sent a glance to Chris and he threw her a wink. She was right. Getting out of Boston and just doing something like they would have done before the accident was perfect.

 

“No need to thank me. I'm not going to just sit and watch when someone messes with my family, you know?”

 

That earned him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Love you too, big brother.”

 

“What about me?” Scott spoke up, knowing they needed to get going even though the flight was a private plane and would take off when they were ready.

 

“Ehh.” Mary held out her left hand and tipped it back and forth as if to say so-so. Today's brace was the Iron Man one that had a glow in the dark image of an arc reactor.

 

Scott stepped forward pointing at her and trying to look menacing but failing. “Don't think I won't spank you just because you're older.”

 

Mary laughed and shook her head. “And I'll tell Mom.”

 

All three men laughed at that and Scott pulled her, gently, from Robert and into a hug himself. “That's cheating.”

 

“Tomato, tomato.” She teased back. “Thanks for coming with us out here. Did you have fun?”

 

“Surprisingly yes. History was boring when I was in school but maybe it was the teachers I had. Maybe I should pick up a couple courses at Boston University? I heard they have hot history professors there.”

 

Mary rolled her eyes and despite his earlier “threat”, smacked him on the ass herself. “And don't think I wouldn't make you work for the grade just because I know you.”

 

“That I don't doubt, sister.” He gave her a kiss to the temple. “Bob and I better go. You guys have touristy stuff to do. Go find Stephen King or the world's biggest lobster. It is Maine after all.”

 

She nodded and Chris stepped up and shared a hug with his brother and then a hug and the traditional kiss to the cheek from Robert. “Thanks for this.” He said to the older man. “And the Twitter hashtag.”

 

Robert waved him off. “We had to do something. You'll keep us updated on if they find the assholes?”

 

Chris nodded, pulling Mary a little closer to him at the thought of finding the assholes who'd thought nothing of taking a picture in the bathroom or when she was almost dying in the ER back in June. “Have a safe trip back to LA. Feel free to throw Scott out if he gets annoying. With or without a parachute.”

 

That earned him the bird from his brother and a snort of laughter from Mary.

 

“Fuck you very much big brother.”

 

“Nah. Your mom would never speak to me again if I let anything happen to the baby cousin here.”

 

Scott groaned, the hand he'd used to flip Chris off now covering his face. “Don't call me that!”

 

“What? You are the youngest of your siblings and my distant cousin. It's cute!”

 

Mary laughed and shook her head. “Call us when you get there?”

 

“Sure thing kitten. Keep us updated on what you learn about Elijah and Amelia. Have fun at Gettysburg.”

 

**Mary POV**

They stayed to watch the private plane taxi before they headed out through the airport to where the car Robert had rented for the trip was. Mary gave Chris' hand a squeeze, feeling a little sad that Robert and Scott had left. It'd meant the world the way he and Jeremy had flown cross country to check up on them, not to mention how Sebastian and Anthony had been right there ready to drive to Boston too. The hashtag, #MeNotMyScar was still trending and beyond that there was just so much positive support. She'd read online that the Boston PD was actually getting involved and Chris' lawyer had called to let them know that the District Attorney was more than willing to go after whoever took the pictures.

 

“You okay, Sweetness?” Chris asked, looking down at her as the automatic doors whooshed open and the dry but hot Maine air hit them. It was still August after all.

“Yeah. Why do I feel like I've said I hate airports before?”

 

“Because you do. When you can't come with me somewhere you always take me to the airport. Usually with Mom. You don't like goodbyes.”

 

That was the truth. Her mind flashed back to that moment she wished she didn't remember of the accident and the horrible certainty of her own death she'd had. That had been horrible because there was no chance of saying goodbye. “No, no I don't.”

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hairline. “Come on, let's figure out what we want to do today. Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris turned his head at the sound of Mary's sniffle and saw that his girlfriend looked like she was on the verge of tears. He'd been happy that in the last few days she'd managed to move on or at least start moving on from the whole thing with the pictures of her scars and from the ER. He knew it still bothered her but she was doing her best to try and live her life without thinking about it. The day before had been great with a long time spend at the shore as well as going to the Wadsworth-Longfellow house. That'd been great because the tour guide had been a complete douche and Mary had destroyed him with her knowledge of history. He wished he could have recorded it.

 

But now she looked upset with the photocopied diary in her lap. What could be in his great grandfather's diary that could make her get emotional like that? “Baby, what's wrong?”

 

She cleared her throat and began to read. “July 3rd, 1876, My boy is dead. My darling son, my Christopher is dead. Lawrence was the one to come and break the news to Amelia and I this morning. He'd received a telegram from President Grant himself, who kindly did not want us to learn of the terrible news from the newspapers. There had been news of a battle in the west but I didn't dare to think the worst. My boy! I try to be strong but all I can think of is the terror my son must have been in those final moments. I want to blame the Indians who killed him but I cannot. Just like I cannot blame the Confederate who shot me that day near Marye's Heights. I can blame his commander. Custer, the fool! The President alluded to a report given by Custer's surviving junior officers. I do not remember the man Reno, but Benteen seems familiar to me. Custer, as he did in the war, charged blindly into danger. How many more families are learning of the loss of their sons, their fathers, their brothers today? And for what?”

 

She cleared her throat again and continued. “My boy! My heart is broken and I fear for Amelia and her health. The shock was too much for her and she collapsed. Fanny, bless her, has been sitting with her and trying to comfort her. Abraham has been visiting school friends for the day. How do I tell him that his brother is dead?”

 

Even Chris would admit, it was emotional. It was strange how thanks to Mary, Elijah actually felt like an honest relative, someone real despite the 100 or so years between them. He wondered how little Abraham, who would grow up and name his own son Christopher after his brother, reacted to the loss of his brother. Had he told his son stories? Chris tried to think of his grandfather who'd died when he was little and if he'd ever said anything about the lost relative they'd gotten their name from.

 

“Mare? When did Amelia die?”

 

She sniffled again, closing the diary and wiping at her eye. “1878. I think it was listed as being from undetermined causes but I think it was from a broken heart.”

 

He reached over and she put her left hand in his. “I can't blame her there.”

 

“Makes me think of my own grandparents, when they learned about the attack on Pearl Harbor and Uncle Eddie being on the Arizona.” She shook her head. “Daddy always said his mom wasn't the same after that.”

 

“Did she die of a broken heart?”

 

“No, childbirth. My uncle Jimmy was a late baby, she was nearing 40 when she had him which even today can be risky. My mom was 42 and she nearly stroked out.”

 

He nodded. “And it makes you think of Eddie too huh?”

 

“Yeah. Poor Abraham. Kid probably looked up to his brother a lot and then to get news that he was killed in Montana?”

 

He lifted her hand and kissed it. “But they are all going to live again thanks to you. What's that saying you like?”

 

“A person lives as long as the last person who remembers them.”

 

“Yeah. When everyone sees the documentary, they'll all know too.” Robert had been raving about how everything they had found at the Chamberlain house would just make Mary's documentary series that much better because now they could do stuff in Elijah's own words.

 

“I hope so. Is it weird I feel a little attached to them?”

 

“Nah. I mean, who else is going to understand them and the world they lived in than a historian?”

 

She gave his hand the best squeeze she could, given it was her weaker hand. That said, it was much stronger than it had been just weeks earlier. “You're right.”

 

He flashed her a grin. “Can I get a recording of that? For posterity?”

 

She rolled her eyes and laughed, looking back to the diary. A sign to the right of the road welcomed them to Pennsylvania.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter....the writer's block is still there and not being helped by my fixation on Supernatural lately. Been thinking about a story for that but since it's not homoerotica, I doubt anyone would read it. That said, this is a small chapter and hopefully not a sucky one. Thanks for reading!

 

 

**Chris POV**

Chris couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked hand in hand with Mary down one of the streets of Gettysburg. He was glad they'd left in the early morning from Portland since the drive had taken nearly six hours plus a little more for stretching breaks. He knew they'd made a great decision in coming here when Mary was actually recognized by a local student when they were having lunch at a little Irish style pub called Garry Owen's.

 

They had lucked out since they'd left Boston on the recognition factor, even with having Downey with them in Maine. Scott had joked it was just a matter of time before Beatlemania happened and they were mobbed. Thankfully he'd never really experienced that, even at premieres. He knew it was because the studios and whoever had good security but he liked to think that it had a little something to do with the fans being a bit more mature than that. Sure, he'd had a few burst into tears or shake like leaves when meeting him but he could sympathize with that. Hell, he'd blushed on national television talking about Tom Brady for pete's sake.

 

The girl who'd introduced herself as Charlie Dean, had been that kind of nervous meeting Mary. She'd even had a copy of Mary's first book, a biography of her great grandfather, General Baylor. He was proud of his girl though, she'd handled it like a pro. Apparently Charlie had gone into history because of Mary, attending one of her lectures while visiting her brother when he'd been a student back at SUNY Albany. She'd even contributed to Downey's hashtag on Twitter, showing them the scar on the back of her arm from where she'd fallen and scraped the hell out of herself on the stone steps outside a gift shop at the Antietam battlefield.

 

Chris had liked the girl, her enthusiasm and mostly the way she was bringing Mary out of the shell that she had developed in the last few weeks. She was doing so much better than she had been a few days ago but it was still an ongoing fight. He'd invited the girl to walk with them if she wanted and you'd have thought he'd handed her a golden ticket to the factory tour of Willie Wonka's.

 

It wasn't his first trip to a battlefield with Mary, she'd taken him to a few over the last year and a half. Now, since everything that'd happened that summer, he felt like he appreciated it a bit more. This truly was her passion as she explained the positioning of the armies and the various circumstances. He'd even managed to sneak a picture of Mary pointing off to Cemetery Hill and Charlie actually taking notes.

 

He'd been hesitant about actually going up Little Round Top considering Mary's back but the look on her face had told him on no uncertain terms that she was going. The hill that his ancestor had helped to defend wasn't quite as covered in trees as it had been depicted in the movie Gettysburg and the slope wasn't quite as steep. Just the same, he could tell it wasn't an easy climb for Mary and even Charlie had been concerned.

 

Once they got there though, it almost felt eerie. His great great grandfather might have stood right where he was or leaned against the boulder Mary had chosen to rest on. While the climb had been nothing to him and probably nothing to the tourists that had passed them or joined them, it was much different for the men of the 20th Maine and the other units who'd defended the extreme left of the Union line that day in July 1863.

 

“You have to consider the circumstances. We're all well hydrated.” Mary had explained, a tour group stopping and the guide being one to recognize them both and step to the side to allow a true expert to speak. “How many of you have bottles of purified water? Okay, nearly all of you. They didn't have that then, nevermind cold bottled water. Of course many of them had canteens but the water in those canteens? I doubt many of you would even consider drinking it. Remember, they didn't know about germs or anything of the sort. So you can imagine how many of them might have been feeling on a regular basis.”

 

He'd had to fight the smile on his face as more than one person took a thankful sip of their water.

 

“Most of us here are in good health and well rested. I'm going to guess most slept in a bed or in a comfortable sleeping bag, right? The 20th Maine marched over 16 miles to get here. Overnight. That's 16 miles in shoes that didn't have support or foam. 16 miles in ill fitting clothes, not to mention wool uniforms in July heat. Oh and don't forget their packs and rifles.”

 

“I'm exhausted just imagining that!” A woman wearing a Keep Calm and Carry On shirt joked.

 

“My point exactly.”

 

Mary had then explained just how important the spot where they were had been, adding in the reasoning for it, namely the actions of General Dan Sickles. Or as Mary called him, Dumbass Dan. Because he'd moved his men, he'd endangered the whole Union line. Of course he'd paid for it in a way, namely losing a limb but not his life. Charlie had piped up about Sickles' bit of fame before the war, being the first man acquitted of murder using the temporary insanity defense in the US and had beamed at the praise Mary had given her for the lesser known fact.

 

The group of tourists had been great and he shouldn't have been surprised. He'd wager nearly all of them were there because they wanted to be and had some interest in the Civil War. One woman, as the group had moved on had hugged Mary with tears in her eyes. Apparently she'd lost her son due to drunk driving a year earlier. “I'm really glad you made it. Thank you for sharing with us here.”

 

Mary had quietly thanked the woman and given condolences for her lost son, hugging her back with only her right arm, something Chris immediately noticed.

 

After the group left and Charlie had moved on with them, he'd joined Mary on the boulder, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing where her neck and shoulders met. “Hurting?”

 

“Yeah. My arm is screaming at the moment. I think I gestured too much or something. I'm fine.”

 

He didn't argue or push for her to take a pain pill that he had in the bag he'd carried with them. Instead he'd leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water, in the back of his mind thinking about how Elijah probably would have really enjoyed the clean water. He opened it for her and she murmured thanks before taking a long drink and passing it to him.

 

“Is it weird that being here is a little eerie to me now?” He asked after a few quiet moments. The way she'd described the fight had put images in his head that were hard to get rid of. How much blood had been on the ground here before that fight was over and was being walked over by tourists now?

 

“No, it's surreal to me too. Especially after reading about stuff form Elijah's own point of view.” She took a deep breath and relaxed back against him more. “He deserves to be remembered. Everything these men went through, that their families went through, people should appreciate it.”

 

“And you'll help them do that when you do the miniseries. Just do me a favor? Let's not have Downey dress up as Amelia.”

 

That earned him a giggle. One of the bigger ideas for the documentary was to have him play Elijah considering how much he was the spitting image of the man. Of course, he was a bit tall for the time but Mary had argued that if Hugh Jackman could play a character he was nearly a foot taller than in the Xman comics, he could play his own ancestor who was a few inches shorter.

 

“He's going to argue he has the legs for it.” She snickered.

 

“Not that anyone would see his legs with the outfits from back then!”

 

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Her voice broke him from his thoughts of the events earlier in the day and he looked down to see curiosity on her face. The pain, both physical and emotional was still there but it wasn't so obvious anymore. It helped that she was in her element and he knew her impromptu lecture had been a boost. “Just you. Today was a really good day. I'm glad we came here.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

 

She smiled up at him. “Me too. It was a good idea to get away. I almost feel normal. Almost.”

 

He grinned and hugged her to him briefly before they continued walking. “Well don't hope for completely normal. You are dating me after all.”

 

“Haha.” She gave his hand a squeeze. Her left was still bothering her but she'd put on her brace with the sling and that had helped a bit. He knew she was due for a therapy session with Anita when they got home. “Thank you for this. I feel so much better than I did a few days ago.”

 

“You and me both sweet.” He squeezed her hand back. And it was true. His world felt like it had been falling apart again a few days ago but together they were climbing out of that darkness and pain. She was here, she was safe and it had been a good good day. That's what was important.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....this is a REALLY tiny chapter but selective writer's block is a bitch and a half. Plus you can put a good deal of blame on Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins for distracting me and getting me addicted to Supernatural. And yes, I have a new Supernatural fic (Of The Many Paths, Mine Led To You) please check it out!
> 
> I haven't given up on this story....it's just struggling at the moment and fallen off the tracks! Thanks for reading!

**Mary POV**

Mary took a deep breath of the cooling Boston air as she took a leisurely walk around the neighborhood with Anita as a warm up for a much overdo physical therapy session. Getting away from Boston and just the whole situation with the internet was exactly what she'd needed to get out of her own head. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to thank all the people who'd gone out of their way in concern for her. From Bobert, Jeremy, Sebastian and Anthony showing up at their door, to the Twitter hashtag that had taken on a life of it's own, to Anita, Dr. Ashley, Chris' family and so many others. She was so thankful for Chris that it was something that didn't have words. Love just wasn't big or detailed or grand enough.

 

She was still overwhelmed by the trip to Maine and the treasure trove of information they'd discovered at the Chamberlain house. As a historian, it was the equivalent of finding the Ark for a religious scholar or a new dinosaur for a paleontologist. She still had a couple days before classes began and she had a feeling she would be busy trying to incorporate the new discovery into her lectures. As the journals of Sam Watkins and Elijah Hunt Rhodes had been for Ken Burns' Civil War, so would the letters and diaries of Elijah Evans and his wife be for her class.

 

“So how are we feeling since your little trip to Maine and Pennsylvania?” Anita asked as they made their way around the well to do neighborhood with no real rush. “Your man mentioned something about you climbing a hill and having to talk you out of a mile long walk across a battlefield?”

 

Mary sighed. “He's such a snitch. The hill wasn't a bad one. Little Round Top. Remember the big fight in the movie Gettysburg on the hill? There, but the real hill is nowhere near as steep. I was fine, I rested once we got up there.”

 

Anita pursed her lips, still not completely appeased. “And the battlefield?”

 

“Okay that might have been pushing it. It was where Pickett's charge was.” She looked at the woman's raised brow. “Come on, I didn't do it!”

 

The therapist kept the look before breaking into a laugh. “Alright, Professor, alright.” She shook her head. “How about in that head of yours? How are you feeling compared to when I last saw you?”

 

“Better.” Mary said, pushing away the anxiety that the pictures that had been released still brought up, albeit not as acute. “It still bugs me a lot, but there's nothing I can do about it.”

 

“True enough. They think they might have a chance to get the assholes who posted them though. That's a good thing.”

 

“Yeah it is. Especially if it keeps them from doing it to someone else.” She walked for a bit, taking a breath at a twinge in her hip. “I guess one thing is that it makes me realize just how lucky I am. The picture in the hospital, in the ER, that really was me.” Hooked up to machines just to keep her alive and here she was, walking around and not needing her oxygen even though Anita insisted on carrying the small portable just in case.

 

“Yeah, it really was Professor. Emphasis on the was. You have gone roughly a thousand miles since then in your recovery. Much much farther than most people would have in the same situation.”

 

“You mean not remembering nearly 2 years of their lives and having a sliced up arm?” She held up her left hand to stop Anita before she spoke. “It's okay. I'm okay with it now. I'm not planning on wearing sleeveless shirts everywhere I go but I'm not going to hide. And so what if I can't remember every moment of the last 2 years? I'll create new memories.”

 

“With that handsome man of yours, right?”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

The two women laughed as they crossed the quiet street on the return trip to the house. “Are you ready to go back to teaching? Only a few more days.”

 

Mary nodded. “I really am. I'm looking forward to it. I have so much to do to get ready for it but I'm excited. My classes are all at full capacity and that's exciting itself considering the history department doesn't get as much love these days.”

 

“Something tells me that has a lot to do with you.” And she was probably right. It wasn't exactly a secret what had happened to Mary that summer or who she was dating or that she was a professor at Boston University. If anything, she was looking forward to weeding out the ones who came only because of her fame by association and tragedy.

 

“I dunno. Maybe. I'm going to go shopping with Chris' mom and sisters tomorrow for clothes and stuff. I think his mom is still feeling bad about how she reacted when we got ambushed by those bloggers. She reacted better than a lot of people might have.” She paused, remembering weeks earlier when she got her first look at her own arm. “Hell, better than I did and it's my arm.”

 

“Lisa's a good lady and she loves you, so yeah, any chance she hurt you is going to be weighing on her. Going shopping is a good idea though, erase that last trip.” Anita nodded, almost to herself as the house came back into view. “Are you ready to get a good session in today?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

Mary laughed and shook her head. “Well, in that case, bring it!”

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I posted the beginning of a potential prequel to this, Our Story Begins.

**Lisa POV**

Lisa laughed, watching Mary roll her eyes at the ridiculous ideas that Carly and Shanna were coming up with for an outfit for the first day of classes. Anyone who said that Scott and Chris were the silly half of her children hadn't spent any time with her daughters. It was nice to hear Mary laugh, especially after everything with those pictures that'd been released. She wasn't sure if she could thank Bob and the other boys enough for coming out to see her like they did. She couldn't even contemplate how proud she was of Chris and how he handled the whole thing, nearly breaking his hand aside.

 

Watching Mary, she was very much looking forward to the day when her son was able to ask that particular question that he'd been planning to do months earlier on his own birthday. She'd been so excited, not just because her boy was finally settling down but because she adored Mary. Chris had done his share of dating and while many of the girls had been nice, they hadn't been ones who made her consider what the grandchildren would be like.

 

Mary however had been much different. Especially after she'd watched her interact with the children of the family at the first Thanksgiving she'd spent with them. Even the girls had seen it and Scott had teased his brother about having finally found the one.

 

And now, a year and some change later, her baby boy had made it through an incredibly difficult time with the woman that she knew for a fact loved him more than anything. It had broken her heart when the accident first happened and those terrifying hours waiting for news of her surgery. She'd pulled through that surgery miraculously only to have a bad reaction to her anesthesia and then finally woke up but with amnesia. The hits just kept on coming.

 

But in the end, it was almost like rewatching a favorite TV show or movie. Granted the circumstances were much different, but the little nuances were there. Chris' strength and patience had been a help to Mary who'd been under so much strain after the accident. Mary's own patience had shown as she struggled to try and deal everything she was learning about the life she didn't remember.

 

It would be Chris' impromptu surprise party in the hospital that would be the first big confirmation, at least to her, that with time, things would get back on track with the couple. She'd been so earnest about wanting to do something for Chris' birthday and something that would distract him from the accident and amnesia. Lisa had been more than happy to help and the resulting surprise to her son was something she'd always remember.

 

More than anything, it was gratifying to see Mary getting better and healing. Yes, she'd never be 100% again but it was much better than the alternative. Lisa strongly believed the accident had actually made her stronger in many ways. She'd recovered much better than Dr. Johnston or anyone else at the hospital had ever hoped, given how bad the accident was.

 

They just didn't know how stubborn her hopeful soon to be daughter in law actually was.

 

But here she was, shopping with the girls, preparing for the first day of classes at Boston University. Lisa smiled, things were good.

 

“Hey Mary, what about this one?”

 

“Oh my god, Shanna! Put that down! I'm teaching history, not trolling for Johns!”

 

She grinned. Yeah, things were looking pretty good.

 

 

**Chris POV**

“Oh my god, did you leave anything for anyone else?” Chris said in amazement as he opened up the trunk of Mary's car and saw all the bags. “This is what happens when you shop with those three.”

 

Mary shrugged. She looked exhausted but it was obvious she'd had such a good time with the girls and his mother. It'd almost felt normal to have her coming home after an epic shopping trip with them. Sure, there was the constant reminders of the accident like the way she would hold herself when her pain was making itself known or the way she unconsciously covered her left arm around strangers. But more than anything, he was finding it easier to focus on their future than the past. He'd never forget the accident but he'd use it to make sure he always appreciated the woman standing in front of him and make sure she knew how much he loved her everyday.

 

“Would it help if I said there's a few things in there for you? I might have tripped and gotten a few thank you gifts for Scott and Robert and the boys too.”

 

Chris smiled and pulled her to him for a hug. “I'm not surprised. Where's your pain at?”

 

“It's up there. I'm tired more than anything. I think walking Pickett's Charge at Gettysburg wouldn't have been as much of an endurance trial.”

 

He laughed. “Sounds about right for a shopping trip with those three. How about this, you go up and get comfortable in the bedroom and I'll bring the bags up and you can show me what you got from the comfort of the bed.”

 

She gave him a raised eyebrow, her hands now resting on his chest. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Evans?”

 

He grinned. “Always, Dr. Baylor, ma'am.”

 

“Good.” She gave his ass a goose and headed for the door without another word.

 

He chuckled and began grabbing up bags, absently challenging himself to trying to bring them all up at once. That was the woman he was going to marry someday and he couldn't be happier.

 

 

**Mary POV**

Mary dug through the bags until she found the one she was looking for. “Here, this is one of your presents.” She pulled out the box, hoping he would like what she'd agonized over picking out and then agonized over what to inscribe. “I hope you like it.”

 

“Sweetness, I'm sure I'll love it.” He took it from her hand, seated almost next to her on the only spot on the bed that wasn't covered in bags. Otis and the cats had managed to join them though it was hard to see where the pets were exactly. She could hear the cats purring, so that was something.

 

She watched as he undid the bow and opened it up to discover the watch that was inside with it's navy blue face and diamond chips. It wasn't something super expensive or fancy by Hollywood standards but both of his sisters and his mother emphasized that that wasn't really Chris' style. He might splurge a little here and there if something stood out to him, but something didn't have to be expensive for him to like it. “It's inscribed on the back.”

 

He carefully took it out of the box and turned it over to see the inscription, _Forever my hero_

 

“Oh Mare.” He murmured, looking at it for a long moment before looking up. “I love it.”

 

She smiled. “It's true. How many times have you saved me in just the last couple months?”

 

He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth, his free hand cradling her face. “As many times as you have saved me. I love you.”

 

She smiled. “I love you too.”

 

He put the watch on, moving his wrist one way and then another in admiration. “Awesome choice. It's what I would have totally picked out.”

 

“That's what your mom said when I asked her what she thought of it. I took forever trying to find something like it.”

 

“Yeah that sounds like you. Now come on, show me some of the stuff you got for you. Any chance of sexy undies for the first day of classes?”

 

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “You aren't the first one to ask me that today.”

 

He looked confused.“Who else asked?”

 

“The Clowns 3 as I've decided to name Jeremy, Anthony and Sebastian. Each one of them texted to ask how shopping was going and then asked me that.”

 

He shook his head with a smirk. “Assholes. How'd you respond?”

 

“Rude pictures. I think Anthony got a picture of a guy with a mangina from where his sweatpants had gotten all tucked up. Jeremy got one of a maintenance worker bending over and showing his very hairy ass and then Sebastian got a close up of a dog licking his ass.”

 

Chris nearly fell off the bed laughing, the cats scattering and Otis revealing his location by smacking his tail happily against a bag. If the humans were laughing, there was a chance of a belly rub with his doggy logic.

 

“And before you ask, I sent it on Snapchat and scribbled out any potential identifiers of the people. I wouldn't want them to go through what I did with that kind of shit.”

 

Chris nodded, wiping at his laugh tears. “How'd they react?”

 

“Anthony wanted me to ask the guy for his number, Jeremy wondered if the guy had ever had his asshair dreaded for convenience and Sebastian sent a picture of him making a horrified face.”

 

“Sounds about right.” He giggled.

 

They went through the bags pretty systematically after that, Chris approving of her choices though he was disappointed in the lack of sexy undies for the first day of classes. Soon enough, all the empty bags were crammed into the huge Macy's bag and the clothes had been placed in her closet to be hung up later along with the presents she had for the guys. Chris had chosen to put on one of the shirts she'd picked up for him, namely a minion dressed up as Captain America.

 

Now they both lay on the bed just relaxing, a snoring corgi at the foot of the bed with the cats.

 

“Are you nervous about the first day?” He asked into the quiet, having lulled her into a slight doze with the way he was stroking her back.

 

“A little.” She answered. “I still have a couple days to get the first few lectures ready. I'm more worried about my endurance. And maybe if any students might, you know, stare.”

 

He hugged her close. “The only reason they'd have to stare is because they'd walk into a lecture hall with a smoking hot genius professor who will scare the shit out of them and turn them on at the same time.”

 

She giggled against his chest. “That sounds physically painful and a little awkward.”

 

He chuckled. “It's true. I know that's how I'd react. I'd be like, I'm so going to fail but I really really want her to give me detention.”

 

“I'd give you lots of detention if college had that. Mr Evans, I've had enough. Head to my office, take off your shirt and start doing chin ups. You know where the bar is.”

 

“Yes Dr. Baylor.” He pretended to say in an over the top sexy voice which was actually just cute. He kissed the top of her head before he continued. “You really are worried about that though? The kids looking at you different?”

 

She shrugged. “A little. I mean, I'm sure most of them saw the pictures. It's the equivalent of rubber necking. I know I have to get used to it but it still makes me anxious.”

 

“I'm glad you told me.” He said, resuming his stroking of her back. “Are you going to have something to lean against maybe if your back and legs start bothering you?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, there's a table because I bring so many books. I'll still have my old messenger bag but your mom got me one of those bags with the pull out bar and wheels for the rest. Anita said that moving around and not staying behind the lectern will help and I can sit right on the table if I have to, it's low enough.”

 

“You'll bring your meds?”

 

“Yeah though I'd like to try and work on not needing them, especially when I'm working.”

 

“It's not like they make you loopy or anything. I mean, the super strong stuff would stay home because that knocks you on your sweet ass but the other stuff mellows you out more than anything.”

 

She laughed at the subtle compliment on her ass. “Yeah but I just don't like relying on them.”

 

“I bet you'll be so laser focused on the first day, you won't even notice any pain or anything. You'll be in the zone.”

 

“Hopefully.” There was no real way to know until she was in that lecture hall with the students.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Chris POV**

Chris woke confused at the sound of the alarm for a minute before he managed to remember rather sleepily that it was the first day of classes for Mary. He opened his eyes in time to see her sleepily turn off the incessant beeping, the readout telling him it was 7:30. “Babe, I thought your first class wasn't until 11?” He covered his mouth to fight back the yawn that insisted on following the one Mary had just had.

 

“Yeah but I'm having breakfast with my grad students at 9 so we can go over stuff. It's a big day and Dr. Johnston and Anita both said I should give myself a ton of time so I can rest as I need to and not rush.” She sat up slowly, Otis nonchalantly making his way over and plopping down for his morning belly rub. “Good morning to you too, Mr. Otis.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea. How many classes do you have today?”

 

“Three. There Will Be Blood: America Prior to Civil War, The American Civil War and then Reconstruction and the Gilded Age.”

 

“Wow. All spaced out?” He knew she had 4 classes total that semester, the fourth being only twice a week but twice as long, Literature and Culture of 19th Century America. He prided himself on knowing just as much about her work as she did about his, though he knew she had the much harder job.

 

She moved carefully as she had been taught to do since she'd have stiffened up during the night. She took a moment before standing, carefully stretching and bending as much as her body would allow her, all while carefully moving her left shoulder and left arm to loosen them up. He watched carefully as he always did to get his own sense of where her pain was at. “11, 2 and 4.”

 

“That's not too bad. You'll have some time to rest and relax a bit in between them. I'll take care of letting Otis out. Why don't you get in the shower and let the heat loosen up your muscles. Do you want to eat something now or just wait till you get with your students?”

 

“I should have a bagel. I might cheat and take the weaker of my relaxants just so I can move a little better. I guess that's a sign fall is coming, I feel stiffer in the morning. Dr. Johnston said that might happen.”

 

“And we'll deal with it too. Get in the shower and I'll take care of everything else.”

 

“Thank you honey. I appreciate it.”

 

**Mary POV**

“Okay, I'm gonna head to the University. Do I look okay?” She adjusted the strap of her messenger bag on her right shoulder and moved so Chris could see her from his seat on the living room sofa.

 

He looked up and a smile took his face. “You look beautiful as always, Sweetness. You have everything you need?”

 

She nodded. She'd been going over everything in her head over and over all morning. “I have the oxygen set up in my office at school just in case and I have my meds here. Most of the books I need are already there and I've been at the University enough that I know I won't get lost. It's just a matter of actually teaching now.”

 

He got up and walked over, gently urging her into a soft kiss. “I'm so proud of you right now, you know that right? You are kicking major ass and you haven't even gotten to the lecture hall yet. Those kids are in for it!”

 

She laughed, giving him a kiss back and then hugging him, taking the comfort she always did from his strong arms. “Thank you. I just want to have things go well without too many headaches. I'm glad we live so close so I don't have to deal with a long commute.”

 

“Me too. Still, hit me up with some texts and stuff, okay? Then I won't worry as much. And tonight, I'm making dinner and you can tell me everything.”

 

It still amazed her that she had such a man in her life, part of her still as shocked as she had been when she woke up in the hospital room to find him sitting next to her bed. She really couldn't ask for someone to be more supportive and encouraging than he was. “Thank you. It really helps, having you in my corner on this.” She rested her hands on his strong chest, looking up into his eyes and the way he was just so focused on her. “I don't think I've ever been this nervous about the first day of classes before. Was I nervous last year?”

 

His hands rested together on the small of her back and he shrugged. “You were a little anxious because you'd only ever taught in Albany before, but it wasn't anything major. It's understandable you'd be nervous this time around but you don't need to be. You're going to do absolutely great. I know it.”

 

She smiled and stood up on her tip toes, tugging on his shirt so he'd lean down and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

 

He smiled against her lips. “I love you too, Dr. Baylor.”

* * *

 

Breakfast with her grad students had gone very well. All three were brilliant historians in their own right and she saw them all going very far as long as they continued to work hard. Laurel, the rather tightly wound pixie that she'd met when she'd first come to the University with Chris oddly enough seemed to be the leader of the three. Dean was a tall former Marine with a specialty in military history. He was very soft spoken and had a gentle demeanor but at the same time was built like a brick shithouse. He'd been sweet enough to offer to be her escort on campus in case there was anyone dumb enough to want to take pictures. She'd thanked him but explained that if there was anyone taking pictures, one of her with a huge grad student as her personal security would get more attention than one of just her. Kelly was the opposite of Laurel, very relaxed but very quick, her area being that of women and minorities in America prior to the Civil Rights movement. Her focus was on recording and uploading the lectures and any materials to the class website.

 

All three knew about her still incomplete memory and were more than willing to help out during the classes that day as needed. She was very thankful she had them since each of her classes was due to have at least 200 students plus any overflow from students hoping to steal a spot from anyone who dropped. She was happy to know that her reputation as a hardass had been maintained at Boston University and it was far from unusual for her to have several students drop the class after the very first lecture.

 

Eddie would be proud.

 

Now she was just taking down a few notes and getting everything together before heading to the lecture hall for her very first class since the accident. It was strange how good it felt to be going back to teaching after everything that had happened that summer. There'd been too many times that she'd teetered on the edge of giving up from pain or frustration. But neither her own stubbornness nor Chris would let her and she was thankful.

 

A knock at the door made her look up and she saw a delivery man with a large bouquet of flowers in a vase. “Dr. Mary Baylor?”

 

“Yes.” She moved to get up and realized by her level of stiffness that she probably should have gotten up a little sooner considering she needed to leave for the lecture hall soon. Had Chris really sent her flowers for her first day? Was there any end to how great a guy he was?

 

“No need to get up, ma'am.” The delivery guy said with a sheepish smile and respectful tone. “I know about your accident and stuff. I can come to you.” He walked into the office with the flowers and she indicated where he could put them down. It was a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and daises with babies breath in a glass vase with a blue bow. “I think it's awesome you are back to work. My sister took one of your classes last year.”

 

“She did?” For a moment Mary almost asked the girl's name but realized that even if she heard it, it was more than likely she'd have no memory of her. That'd just be awkward.

 

“Yeah. She said she never hated and loved a class so much. She's actually thinking of switching majors.” He pulled out a small tablet. “Sign right here please.”

 

“Thank you, I'm glad she enjoyed the class. Tell her she's more than welcome to come by and I can try and turn her to the dark side. The history department needs all the minds we can get.”

 

He gave her a friendly smile. “I'll tell her. Thank you. Good luck with classes today.”

 

“Thank you! I appreciate it.”

 

He gave a wave and headed out, leaving her alone again. Now to see who the flowers were from.

 

She found and picked out the card that said Good Luck in silver embossed script and opened it to find a neatly written message inside. _“To our favorite honorary adopted sister on her big day. We are all so proud of you and wish we could be there to root you on and probably embarrass you. LOTS of love from your boys: Bobert, Jeremy, Mark, Seb, Anthony, Don, Hemsworth, Sam Tom and Paul.”_

 

“Oh you jerks!” She whispered to herself, feeling a little choked up at the gesture. She blinked away threatening tears and saw by the clock on her desk that she really had no time to take to call or text all of them at the moment. Instead, she tucked the card into her planner so the Good Luck was visible and added it to her bag before taking a breath and heading for the door.

 

Here went nothing and everything.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris sat in the back of the lecture hall, as incognito as he could but he'd still been recognized a few times. Thankfully it seemed a good portion of the students understood he was there to support Mary, not to draw attention and simply gave him a smile or said hi or waved. He was impressed with the turnout, the lecture hall packed to the point that students were lining the steps and standing in the back of the hall. He'd seen more than a few Captain America shirts and Avengers shirts but had been more happy to see several shirts that seemed to have been made by the school or someone local with #MeNotMyScar and #BostonUFamily in stylized font. Mary was going to love that.

 

The hush that went over the room as Mary entered from a doorway was almost eerie and he watched as she made her way carefully onto the dais, not looking at the hall yet as she set up her notes and conferred with Laurel who looked like she was going to explode from excitement of the packed lecture hall. He'd said it before and he'd say it again, he liked that girl.

 

Mary had finally turned to look at the group when a girl from somewhere in the middle yelled out, “O Captain, My Captain!” He knew now that it was more than just a bit from Dead Poets Society but was a reference to the mourning poem Walt Whitman had written in honor of Lincoln after his assassination. Something Mary no doubt would be very touched by since the study of the slain president had been one of her focuses.

 

Then another student called it out and another and soon enough, the lecture hall was giving Mary a standing ovation and cheering for her and she hadn't even done anything yet. He really hoped that her other grad student that he could see, Kelly, had managed to record that from where she had a camera set up to record the lecture. Laurel had both hands covering her mouth in awe at the whole thing.

 

Mary looked a little shocked and overwhelmed and he was so incredibly happy he'd decided to sneak in to see her first lecture so he could see that. He couldn't have arranged a more perfect moment if he tried and had had all of Hollywood backing him up.

 

It took a few minutes but the kids quieted down and then went silent when Mary raised her left hand, the thumb curled in. She wasn't wearing one of her braces and when she raised her arm, the sleeve of her light sweater that didn't quite reach her wrist moved up, exposing some of her scar.

 

And she wasn't flinching or hiding it. He had to cover his mouth with one hand to hide the grin he couldn't fight. Way to go Mare!

 

“Thank you. Thank you very much. And no, I'm not going to go any easier on any of you this semester for that. Nice try.” She gave them a wry smile and a wave of her finger before letting her arm drop down.

 

The class broke up laughing and more than a few whistles were let out. These kids were being really great and it was just what she needed for the nerves she'd told him about that morning.

 

“Welcome to There Will Be Blood: America Prior to the Civil War. My name is Dr. Mary Baylor, though I'm going to guess a few of you know me.” She moved out from behind the lectern and stood in the center of the small stage, looking up at her students. “Before we get started, I'm going to address the giant glitter covered elephant in the room. Back in June I was in a pretty horrible car accident that many of you saw pictures of online. I was struck by a drunk driver who is now in prison for nearly killing me. Yes, the accident caused me to have something called selective retrograde traumatic amnesia which means my brain went into safe mode pretty much. No, I didn't forget everything. As many of you know, the accident has left me partly disabled, mostly in my left arm where my carpel nerve was nearly severed and my back where I have herniated disks.” She paused and took a breath. “That said, I'm not letting it keep me down and I most certainly won't allow it to keep me from being the professor I've prided myself in being.” She paused. “Now for the part where I lay down the law.”

 

Chris watched transfixed as did many of the students around him as Mary gave a version of the speech she had given to every class she'd taught. It was strange how someone so small could be so fucking scary when she wanted to be. She emphasized why she was there and why the students were there, though that was really their choice. She wouldn't accept excuses and she listed off the various things she didn't give two shits about, including other classes, sports, parties or the status of the student. She was there to teach and they were there to learn. And the grade they would receive would be one dearly earned.

 

It took everything in him to not start cheering as she stared down the classroom of kids, some of which were in shock and others that he could see probably wouldn't be sticking with the class just from the look on their faces. He absolutely loved watching her in her element.

 

Still, he smiled, sitting back in his seat as Mary returned to the lectern and took a drink of water before going over the syllabus that she had projected on the good sized screen above the center of the stage. He knew he'd had nothing to worry about and the nerves she'd had were gone. This was her zone, where she was meant to be and she was going to be just fine.

 

He couldn't wait to send a copy of the recording of this class to everyone. He'd been getting texts all morning asking how she was doing and if there was anything they could do to help support her. Once they saw the video they would know Mary was going to be just fine.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Mary POV**

Mary thanked another student for their well wishes, more than one staying behind when the class ended to express themselves personally. That would have been hard to do in a room of well over 200 people not to mention that she would have nipped it in the bud. She'd been very touched by the declaration of Whitman's poem as well as the ovation but she was a teacher, not some kind of Oprah show pity case.

 

She turned to Kelly, Dean and Laurel, giving the three her plans for the next couple hours before the next class where only Kelly and Laurel would be in attendence.

 

“Dr. Baylor, no one else is scheduled to use this lecture hall except you today and the doors get locked for the times after classes and before. You have a key.” Dean explained. “You could leave the books you need for the next two classes and then only have to carry the others. Or you can leave them all and I'll get them at the end of the day so you don't have to carry them at all.”

 

Dean was almost her age and she could see the Marines had done well, or his mother had, in encouraging him to be a gentleman as well as to help those who needed it. “Thanks Dean, I'll be okay just carrying a few. I can't baby myself too much.”

 

“Are you sure your okay with walking around campus alone? I still don't like it, some of these kids are assholes.”

 

“That's why she has me, man.”

 

Mary smirked and shook her head at the sound of a very familiar voice from behind her. She knew he would sneak into her class because he hadn't said a single word about attending to begin with. If he thought she hadn't seen him sitting toward the back with that goofy happy smile on his face, he had to be mental. She let out a dramatic sigh and let her shoulders drop. “Mr. Evans, we are going to have to do something about you attending my classes without being an official student you know.”

 

She turned to find him grinning, almost bouncing on his feet. Nearby stood a happy looking Dr. Ashley and Anita. Strangely, she hadn't seen either of them but then again, she hadn't expected their attendence. “I can't help it, Dr. Baylor, ma'am. I'm hot for teacher.”

 

She snorted before turning her head to her three grad students. “You guys can go. If you could leave a USB with the lecture video on it in my office, I'd appreciate it Kelly.” The girl nodded and the three headed for the door before she turned back to Chris who promptly pulled her into a big hug. She felt like she'd just won the big game or performed the big song in a musical, the anxiety of the morning gone. She'd been anxious she wouldn't be able to be the professor she had been but it was easier than she thought to get back into the groove. “Looks like I remember how to teach.”

 

“Hell yeah you do.” Anita spoke up. “Come on, honeyboy. Stop hoggin' the professor.”

 

Chris laughed, reluctantly letting Mary go just so Anita could pull her into a big hug, swaying her back and forth. “You did SO well, Professor! I swear a few of those frat boys were shaking in their shoes. I'm so proud!”

 

Mary laughed, hugging the other woman back with affection. It meant a lot to have Anita there considering how much she'd done to get her to be able to teach again. “I hope so. Not doing my job if I don't scare those entitled punks. Thanks for coming. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for both of you or Dr. Johnson.”

 

“Girl, do you really think I'm not going to want to see one of my best patients at her big debut back at work? The fact that you are here right now and not in a recovery center or sitting like a rock at home is a big deal! And that was all YOU. I just helped guide you. I can't make you get better or want to get better.”

 

“I agree with Anita. Your recovery has been nothing short of amazing. I'm happy to have played a part in helping you get here.” Miss Ashley spoke up, the normally button down psychologist wearing jeans and a Boston University hoodie.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Ashley.” Mary said with a smile, hugging the woman who always had the pleasant scent of lemons about her. “I'll admit I was really nervous but I guess it worked out.”

 

“Worked out? Sweet, did you see that ovation?”

 

“I almost cried when they did Whitman's O Captain, My Captain like in Dead Poet's Society. So touching!” Dr. Ashley spoke up. “I saw one of your grad students behind a camera, do you record your lessons?”

 

Mary nodded. “Points for recognizing it as Whitman's. You wouldn't believe the number of people who think it was made up for the movie. Yeah, I have my lectures recorded and put them online so my students who have a hard time writing everything down in class can watch it again or listen to it and fix their notes and stuff.”

 

“Well I'm hoping they recorded that ovation and your I Don't Care speech. Downey will shit when he sees it.” Chris said proudly.

 

“That's always been my goal, to get a grown man to lose control of his bowels.” She joked, all three laughing. “Robert and the others sent me flowers, I got them just before I left my office. It's a huge bouquet.”

 

“Yeah I know. He must have texted me a dozen times to see if you got it.”

 

She turned and grabbed the card that had come with the flowers, handing it to Chris. “He and the others will be happy to know I carried that with me like a good luck charm.”

 

Chris smiled as he read it before handing it to Dr. Ashley and Anita. “We should take a picture of the flowers and the card and post it on Twitter. Do a triumphant post for doing your first successful class. That way they all see it and people who were wondering about you getting back to work can suck an egg!”

 

Mary shook her head, nodding as Anita handed the card back to her and she placed it back where it had been before busying herself with gathering the few things she wouldn't need for her next class and putting them in either her messenger bag or the small bag on wheels that Lisa had gotten her for the heavier items. “It still amazes me that anyone would really care. Do you want to put the Me Not My Scar hashtag on it?”

 

“YES!” Chris crowed, nonchalantly grabbing both bags before she could even make the attempt. Lisa and Dean's mother must have taught the same lessons to their sons. “That's perfect, Sweet. There are good people out there too who were rooting for you. I bet this will be the first time that you post a video of your lecture and it ends up going viral.”

 

“Okay, let's not get too crazy.” She laughed, loving Chris for his exhuberance. She looked to the two women who looked so happy just watching them interact. “I have some time before my next lecture. Anyone want to get some coffee? There's a nice cafe not far from here.”

 

“I could go for some coffee and your legs and back would do good with some stretching after standing so long.” Anita said with a nod. “Where is your pain?”

 

Mary paused and then answered honestly. “Maybe a 5. It's not bad. I thought it would be, given that I don't normally stand in one spot for long periods.”

 

“You did real well not standing just behind that podium, Professor. I saw you lean against that table and stretch your legs and do your arm stretches too. You got this. I've had other patients who can't seem to figure out that recovery doesn't mean you stop taking care of yourself.”

 

“Did you have any memories triggered at all today?” Dr. Ashley asked as they followed her to the sidedoor she used to enter the lecture hall.

 

Mary shook her head. “No. I was kind of hoping for a few but nothing clicked.” She turned to look at the older woman. “Is that bad? I mean, are we getting to that point where I've remembered whatever I'm going to remember and the rest is lost?” Chris put his hand on her shoulder, opening the door out onto the quad with his other hand, the two older women stepping out before she followed with him right behind her. The triggered memories had been happening less and less. She'd remembered a fair bit but she still felt like there was so much missing.

 

“I wouldn't be concerned. Some memories are more stubborn than others or require a very specific trigger to surface. I doubt the memories have been lost. Your amnesia was very specific and I would wager that the hard drive of your brain has forgotten very much, especially if it was important enough to lock away in those few seconds before the accident occurred. Focus on living your life now, not worrying about remembering the past.”

 

Mary nodded, Chris gently squeezing her shoulder in support. “But I'm a history professor, that's kind of my job.”

 

Chris snorted in unison with Anita and that got them all laughing as they headed toward the coffee shop.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was surprised when the garage door opened and revealed Mary's car inside. Sure, she'd only had the one class today but she'd also had that department meeting and had warned she might be home late. Maybe she lucked out and it ended early or was cancelled. He'd almost hoped that for most of his day with Scott since she'd been so exhausted the night before.

 

He pulled in next to her car, turned off the car and got out. He was sure Mary was in her office working even though it was Friday and started thinking about what he might make for dinner or if he'd be able to convince her to let him take her out. She deserved a relaxing night out after her triumphant return to teaching.

 

It was when he walked into the house that he discovered that he'd assumed wrong. He could smell what he thought maybe was burgers and could hear music playing. Maybe Mary had decided to take a break? He absently pet Otis who'd barreled out of the kitchen to greet him before he made his way to where Mary had to be.

 

What he saw surprised the hell out of him.

 

The table was set, neatly and simply for two. Mary was indeed making burgers and it looked like she'd dug out their blender and some large glasses for what he guessed was going to be an attempt at milkshakes. What really stopped him short was what she was wearing. It was the burgundy tank and cardigan combination from the first time they met and possibly the same pair of jeans. Her hair was shorter than it had been then but it immediately made the memory of that amazing day flash through his mind.

 

She turned and gave him a brilliant smile that even a year and a half later made his stomach flip. “Hi cutie. I was hoping you'd be home soon. Dinner's almost ready.”

 

“Mare, sweet, what is all this?”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“It looks like....like you're recreating the first day we met. The first meal we had together. Is that the same top?”

 

She grinned. “It's exactly what it looks like. I saw this thing on Pinterest, the idea for a date where you recreate the first. What do you think?”

 

“I love it Sweet. I really do. Can I help?”

 

“Well since there's no creepy guy to rescue me from thankfully, you could make the milkshakes if you want. The burgers are near done and so are the fries.”

 

“Consider it done.” He grinned, heading for the fridge to grab the ingredients. He stopped and leaned in to press a kiss to her neck, giddy at the shiver it caused. “I love this idea.” He murmured, giving her side a squeeze with his hand before continuing to the fridge.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary was so happy her plan was going so well. The look on Chris' face when he came home and saw her in the same outfit she'd worn when they first met was classic. It'd been fun to try and make the meal as closely as they could to what they'd had at The Grill. She'd felt so good the last couple days since getting back to work, she wanted to share it with Chris.

 

After dinner, they'd decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to continue with the recreation since that's what they'd done the first time around. Things were so different from when she first woke up and had been so very confused as to why he was in her hospital room calling her baby. Now it was a simple comfort to be able to walk down the street, the beginning of the fall crunching under her feet and her fingers entwined with Chris' just like the first time.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking down at her.

 

“I'm good. I'm really good. The last couple days have been more than I ever hoped. I'm really glad I decided to go back to work.”

 

“That's great, Mare. It was just another step towards things going back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets for us. How's your pain?”

 

“Managable. I was really tired yesterday but that was the first day and I had three classes and the stress of worrying about it all. Today was a lot easier. Anita's going to see me on Tuesday after my class to do some therapy since it's getting a bit cool for the pool and all. We're going to use the indoor pool at the University.”

 

“That's good.” He raised their entwined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers. “Thank you for this. It was a really nice surprise.”

 

She gave him a smile. “I'm glad you like it, but it's not over. You need to walk me back to the house, you know, just in case that creep is around.”

 

He raised a brow and then the corner of his mouth lifted. “Maybe right to your room, just for appearances?”

 

“That's probably a good idea.”

 

“Safety first.” He teased, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris took a breath as he closed the bedroom door, still facing it. Mary must have been planning this from the very start because their bedroom was lit with candles in glass votives, giving it a very romantic glow. Sure, that hadn't been there the first time but he'd mentioned wanting to romance her when they'd been in Maine so that's what she was doing.

 

Mary was just romancing him.

 

He turned to see that it was almost a case of deja-vu as he watched her first kick off her shoes and then move to take off the cardigan. The difference now being that she didn't quite have the complete ease of movement thanks to her back and shoulder. Her skin was smooth and creamy, not the mottled bruising it had been mere weeks earlier. And just like he had on that evening back in March of last year, he desperately wanted to touch her.

 

He had to hide a smile as she pretended, a little dramatically, to have the sweater catch on her jeans even though it hadn't. His little minx. Little had he known how much he'd owe to that burgundy sweater when it had actually gotten caught in her hotel room.

 

He stepped over and pretended to fix it but focused more on the big moment, that being when he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't quite shiver like she had that first time, then it had been because it had really been a very intimate touch for two people who'd just met. Instead, her eyes closed and she let out a pleased sigh.

 

He let his hand run down her arm that had once been smooth and unblemished but now was heavily scarred and had valleys and dips to correspond with it. He didn't care. It was Mary, it was her skin. He gently gripped her wrist, urging her to turn around. Just like the first time, he was struck by the blue of her eyes and the shape of her lips as she looked up at him.

 

This was really going to happen.

 

He raised his hand to her cheek and his heart pounded as she took a step forward, closing the tiny bit of space that'd been between them. He didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking so he hoped she could read the question in his eyes. Was she sure?

 

He hadn't needed the hope, of course she was able to read his eyes and she gave the smallest of nods.

 

That was all he needed and he leaned down and kissed her, his entire being in such joy that he had her in his life, that he hadn't lost her and she loved him this much to want to recreate the first time they made love for the second first time. Her hands rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tight.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary was very glad that she'd decided on her little seduction to happen on a Friday because there was going to be no way in hell she was going very far from this bed tomorrow. Making love to Chris for the first time again had been more than she'd imagined and while she had a feeling her back was working on a formal protest that would arrive tomorrow, she didn't care. Her body knew his and he knew her and it was like music.

 

“Come 'ere.” He murmured after a few moments of them both recovering their breath and normal heartbeat. He gently pulled her into his arms, making use of his feet to bring up the light comforter she'd folded down on the end of the bed to cover their cooling bodies. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly and slowly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She murmured back. “I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Wow.”

 

“I'm not. That was perfect. It's just what we both needed.” His voice was soft and intimate as his thumb gently stroked her bottom lip, his eyes searching her face. “Did it trigger any memories?”

 

“Not specifics. It just, it sounds dumb.”

 

“Hey, no it doesn't. You can tell me anything. What is it?”

 

She closed her eyes before opening them again, finding his completely focused on her like she'd seen so often. One thing could never be said for Chris Evans and that would be that he was a distracted lover. Once he loved someone, he focused on it so intently. How did she ever get so lucky to have him? “It felt like coming home. Like the most comforting, familiar and safe I've ever felt. Like being in a dark room and finding the lightswitch after searching for it. You know it's there but all you feel is wall?”

 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again before resting his forehead against hers. “So you're saying I flip your switch?”

 

She snorted and smacked him, making him laugh. “Chris!”

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chris POV**

At first, he wasn't entirely sure what woke him until it happened again with an accompanying grunt. Opening his eyes, Chris saw that Mary was trying and failing to sit up, nearly panting with the effort. She'd put on his tshirt from yesterday at some point during the night and was swimming in it almost as she tried to simply sit up.

 

“Babe? What's wrong?”

 

She slumped back against the pillows, her eyes scrunched up as she let a breath out through her nose. He recognized it as one of the techniques Anita had taught her for a focus point against pain. “It's okay, I'm fine. Just wanted to go to the bathroom. My back however is lodging a protest.”

 

He sat up, feeling guilty that it was so easy for him. Was it his fault her back was acting up so much after last night? They hadn't done anything acrobatic or complicated, it'd probably been the slowest most sensual night he'd ever experienced. It was eerily like their first time together again except instead of learning each others bodies for the first time, they were exploring just how much Mary's body could handle.

 

Somehow that had made it all the more intense.

 

“Okay. Just what kind of protest is it?”

 

“Pretty sure CNN is going to be covering it. Maybe MSNBC too. They might have to call in riot police though, it's getting rowdy.” She groaned, trying again to sit up. “I think I'm gonna need a pill or three before I can actually get up.”

 

“Lemme grab them.” He said, getting out of the bed in just his boxers and heading over to the dresser where the collection of medications was. Thankfully Mary hadn't needed the stronger stuff in a while, not since everything with the photos that'd been released on the internet and before that only sparingly. Just the same, he felt guilty that he'd played a part in creating that need now. “Do you want both pain and relaxant?”

 

“Yeah but not the strongest ones. If it doesn't improve I'll go up but I don't want to start there.”

 

“Ok Sweetness.” He felt like a pharmacist in how he knew the relative strengths and kinds of pills just from the way they looked. The last few months had taught him quite a bit in terms of medical knowledge. He grabbed a bottle of water that'd been unopened on the nightstand and took a seat at Mary's hip, closing his fingers around the pills while opening the water for her. He'd wager that it wasn't just her back bothering her from the way she'd tried sitting up only bracing herself with her right arm.

 

“Chris.” She reached out with her left hand and he could feel a slight tremor in it as she rested it on his leg. “Honey, stop thinking that you hurt me. You didn't hurt me.”

 

“Then why are you hurting so much? You haven't hurt this bad in a long time.” He asked, knowing she wouldn't want him to feel bad. He winced himself as he helped her to sit up just enough so she could take the pills and drink a good amount of the water. “We weren't....you know....swinging from the ceilings or anything.”

 

She let out a little chuckle. “That just puts so many wrong images in my head.” She tapped his leg with her fingertips. “Get back in bed, come on.”

 

Normally he would have just climbed over her but he didn't want to risk jostling her so he went around to his side and got back in. With a little more effort and help from him, she was sitting up more and turned to face him. “You didn't hurt me. I don't know how to explain it without sounding awkward.”

 

“Somehow I think we're past that.”

 

She laughed. “Yeah. It's just that I haven't exactly had my legs open like that or used my hips in such a way in a while.” She hid her face in her hands, giggling. “Oh my god that does sounds awful.”

 

He couldn't help but laugh too. “It does but I think I get it.”

 

“But I would do it again. And again just the same.” She gave him a sly look. “Don't want to get out of practice you know”

 

He grinned and moved in to kiss her, careful not to get too enthusiastic. “It really was fantastic. I missed you. Missed us.”

 

“Me too.” She stroked his face with her hand, her blue eyes searching his face. “Is it always like that with us? So intense?”

 

“I don't want to say no but last night was much more intense than I've ever experienced. Like that tantric stuff.” He moved to nuzzle her neck, smiling as her hand found it's way to the back of his head, her fingers playing with his hair. “Still sorry you are hurting now though.”

 

“It's okay. It will be anyway. Gives us an excuse to have a lazy day in bed. Didn't we do that the first time around?”

 

He grinned and sat back a little. “I wouldn't describe it as lazy. I remember being quite busy most of the time.”

 

“Crocheting?”

 

“Needlepoint actually.”

 

They both laughed and shared a kiss.

 

“Can you help me to the bathroom? I actually do really need to pee.” She said with a blush.

 

“Maybe a good hot shower will help?” He suggested, getting out of the bed and moving to her side.

 

“Not like the one we had the first time around. Not this morning at least.”

 

He laughed, fondly remembering christening that bathroom in more than one way that weekend. “I promise I'll behave myself.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary woke from the doze she'd fallen into thanks to the effects of both her medication and the nice hot shower Chris had suggested. She felt a bit guilty getting right back into bed after but with the way she was feeling, doing much else wasn't really an option. She turned her head toward the door and saw Chris coming in with a tray of what looked like breakfast and was quick to close her eyes again. She figured he wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

 

“Mare? Babe, you asleep?” He spoke softly. If she had been, it was soft enough that it wouldn't have woken her from a deep sleep.

 

“Hmm? No, just dozing.” She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. “Spoiling me again?”

 

“Considering how you went out of your way to spoil me last night by recreating our first date, I think it's required.” He teased. “Besides, I like doing it.”

 

“I know you do. Thank you.” She sat up a bit more, thankful that it wasn't quite as hard as it had been when she first woke up and let him put the tray over her lap. “I hope you are going to help me eat some of this!” Chris had a tendency to overdo it a bit when he cooked thanks to his own appetite. His eyes were bigger than most everyone's stomach.

 

“I could be persuaded to.” He said moving around to join her on the bed. “Where's your pain at?”

 

“It's much better. More than usual but they called off the riot police and CNN is just rehashing what they already covered.”

 

He snorted. “Have I mentioned I love you today?”

 

“Not in words, but you have.” She said with a smile, meeting him in a soft kiss. For Chris, love seemed to be part of everything he did for her or in relation to her. The night before had been more than she could have hoped for. She'd been nervous because she didn't really have concrete memories of their sex life and she wasn't sure what her body would be able to do or handle compared to that. She'd never been a gymnast and hadn't been particularly active before meeting Chris but from what she'd learned that had changed the day they met.

 

He'd been so gentle to the point of driving her insane with kisses and teasing touches. She was pretty sure his hands and lips needed to be registered as weapons of mass destruction for what he had been able to do to her with them. She knew he was incredibly romantic but the night before he had really shown it in the way he held her and looked at her. There was such reverence and worship in his eyes and in his touch, she'd been overwhelmed that it was all directed to her. The way he'd whispered and moaned her name, the way he'd shown such restraint while giving all of himself to her had been so much more than she could have ever imagined.

 

“Non verbal communication is awesome.” He teased, sneaking in a nibble to her ear and making her laugh. “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

“Yeah. Why don't we watch Prince of Thieves?” It seemed only right considering it had been a movie they'd watched that weekend when they first got together. An experience that'd been memorable enough and meaningful enough that they'd made the song from the 25 year old film their song.

 

His eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her with a bit more insistence than before. “Love you.”

 

“Love you back.”

 

 

**Chris POV**

The lazy day in bed had been exactly what Mary had needed and by the next day she was feeling better enough that instead of breakfast in bed they made their way across town to have a Sunday morning breakfast with his family at his Mom's house. Chris couldn't have felt much happier than he did sitting in that kitchen watching Mary with little Emma on her lap, the infant content to rest against her chest and observe the adults and children around her.

 

“I can't even tell you just how proud of you I am, Mary! I saw your lectures online and you did so well! And Chris said you'd been nervous about your first day back!” His mom enthused, refilling Mary's orange juice.

 

“Thanks Mom. I was nervous but it kind of just went away once I was there and doing it. I mean, I've been teaching for almost 15 years now. I guess it was more anxiety over what I could handle physically and how the kids would react to me.”

 

“Did you really think they would react badly?” Carly asked, sighing as more sausages were added to her plate by her husband. As much as Chris tried to encourage Mary to eat more, so did his mother to everyone she met but especially her own children and their spouses. Thankfully somehow they'd all developed pretty fast metabolisms. Eric however hadn't and would wait until Mom was looking in another direction and off load his food to Carly.

 

“I don't know. I mean, I'd like to think that they'd be more mature than that but who knows if any of them were those trolls commenting on the pictures that were posted?”

 

“I doubt any of those...people...would be in college, sis.” Scott spoke up, managing to censor himself so he wouldn't curse in front of any of the kids. “I don't even know how they figure out how to get online.”

 

“Somehow they do.” She said with a shrug. “There were a few nasty comments posted on the videos of my lectures already. Thankfully for me, Boston University has a zero tolerance policy about stuff like that. They deleted them and blocked the IP addresses.”

 

“I heard that your lectures nearly went viral online. Did someone post just a clip from your very first class when they did the O Captain thing?” His mom asked. “I don't know how you didn't cry when they did that! I got choked up, I thought it was very touching.”

 

“Believe me, the temptation was there. I didn't expect anything like it.” She gently shifted Emma on her lap so she could move her back a little, shaking her head to Chris when he silently gestured that he could take their goddaughter for a while. “I nearly cried before the lecture, Robert and the others had flowers sent to me for good luck and they arrived just before I left for the lecture hall.”

 

“I saw the picture you posted online with the Me Not My Scar hashtag. I liked what he said on Twitter too, about you being stronger than anyone he's ever met?”

 

“Yeah. So many people posted such nice things. It's kinda funny because in my head I'm like, I'm not doing anything that amazing, just teaching like I always have.”

 

Chris shook his head as half his family spoke up at once to deny that she was doing anything less than fantastic. The amount of support had been overwhelming online and it was still pouring in. Several celebrities had reposted or commented on Bob's post that included the clip that his mom mentioned, many of whom had had their own medical crises, like Gloria Estefan.

 

Mary'd been shocked when she'd gotten an actual email via Chris' manager from Mark Hamill himself, congratulating her on her progress and hopes for her continued healing. He'd nearly forgotten that the actor known as Luke Skywalker and the voice of the Joker had himself almost been killed in a car accident right around the time Mary had been born and shortly before his own birth. The actor had been very kind in his praise and joked that he planned on auditing the course but he'd find a way to get his kids to do the actual coursework.

 

“Considering where you were just a couple months ago honey, it's more than amazing.” His mom said quietly, gently putting her hand on Mary's shoulder and kissing the top of her head before hugging her with one arm.

 

“Thanks Mom. I need to remember that.”

 

Chris was thankful he had his phone out and quick took a picture of the scene, Mary with a drowsy infant in her lap being hugged by his mom. He was quick to hide the phone when Mary looked back up. Maybe he'd add it to the scrapbook she'd given him for his birthday and see how long it took her to notice it.

 

Watching her then with his family, their shared goddaughter in her lap so content his mind wandered to how she'd really gone out of her way to romance him just like she'd gone out of her way to do some kind of celebration for his birthday. He was still amazed by the surprise party she'd worked to arrange with the help of the hospital, his mom and Robert. It'd been barely a week after her accident and her memory had been a huge gaping hole then when it came to him. But she'd wanted to do something to make him happy, even then.

 

And in less than 4 weeks was her own birthday.

 

His mind went to the antique ring that was carefully hidden in the house where she wouldn't be able to get to it or even think to look. He let out a breath and nodded to himself. That ring was going to be coming out of hiding and her birthday was going to be the perfect time for his own chance to do something big to make both of them very happy.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the biggest chapter but it does set some stuff up. I'm trying my best to either blast though my writer's block or find a ladder big enough to get over it.
> 
> So what kind of presents should Mary get for her birthday? I'm curious to see what you all think would be a great present...not just from Chris either. What do you want to see happen before her birthday?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Mary sighed content as she turned off her car, the garage door closing behind her. She'd finished her 5th day of classes and things were really going well. Her body was adapting better than she'd thought it would and the students were actually not the horrors she feared they might be. Why she ever thought she'd just have class after class of the trolls from the internet, she didn't know. It must have been just have been negative assumptions after everything that had happened that summer.

 

Going back to work was probably the smartest thing she could have done to help further her recovery from the accident. It helped her remember that even with the accident, she was the same person and could do many of the same things, including teach. Getting back into a routine was a huge help and being able to do things on her own was strangely very empowering. She hadn't realized that while she didn't want other people to pity her or treat her differently, she'd been doing it to herself and that had come to a very quick and abrupt end.

 

Undoing her seatbelt and grabbing her bag, she got out of the car and headed for the door where she could already hear Otis doing his little tap dance of joy. She opened the door to find him wagging his little stub of a tail, his eyes bright with happiness. She carefully kneeled and gave him a good petting and kisses. “Yes Otis. Mommy missed you too.” She murmured, always loving how the little dog made her feel like a celebrity in how happy he always was to see her.

 

Getting up, she realized that although Chris' car was in the garage, he had yet to show himself. He'd been very good about letting her do her own thing and not babying her, but it didn't mean he didn't stop by to take her out to lunch on Monday or that he didn't have dinner almost ready by the time she came home Tuesday. He was so good to her, she was very lucky to have him.

 

She made her way carefully up the stairs instead of cheating and using the elevator. Her back didn't like it but it only minimally protested which was good. As long as she didn't try to do anything stupid, like take the steps two at a time or try any kind of running, she was fine. Making it to the second floor, she could hear the faint sound of Chris' voice coming from their shared office.

 

As she got closer to the office, it was obvious that Chris was NOT a happy camper. His voice sounded strained and not the normal relaxed and humorous tone it usually was. It was clear to her that whoever he was talking to was frustrating him and he was trying his best not to get angry. His sentences were short and stilted without his usual elaboration and near babbling that he did when he was relaxed and happy. Was it his lawyer? Had they given up on trying to find whoever took the pictures of her in the ER? Who could it be that would make Chris sound like that?

 

“Fiona, I understand how contracts work. I understand we start filming again in November. I just don't understand what the fuck they need me for in LA for so long.” A pause and then a sigh that was nearly a huff. “I know. I know. It's just that Mary just started back at work and..” A pause. “I know, Fiona. I know they've bent over backwards for me this summer. And surprise, the movie did great in the box office without me to promote it.” Another pause and the sound of Chris forcing air out his nose like a bull.

 

Mary decided to make her presence known and pushed the door open the rest of the way, making Chris jump and put his hand to his chest. She mouthed the word sorry and gestured for him to keep going with his call while she made her way over to her desk, unpacking her bag as he silently paced back and forth. She could see him clenching his jaw and flexing his free hand in and out of a fist. He was not happy in the least and she had a good idea why.

 

He had to go back to work, there was no more rescheduling or wiggle room. More than that, it would require him to leave her in Boston while he went across the country to do it.

 

“Okay. Alright. Let me get back to you. Mary just got home from work. I'll call you back later. Yeah. Thanks.”

 

When he ended the call, he threw the phone to the sofa and groaned, running both his hands through his hair. “Sometimes I really fucking hate Hollywood and studios and all the bullshit.”

 

“I'm guessing they need you back to work soon?”

 

He dropped his arms and sighed his eyes still closed. “Yeah. They want me in LA on Monday so we can go over scheduling and costuming and shit. Physical training, a bunch of stuff.”

 

“Wow, Monday? Talk about short notice.” Her mind whirled. That wasn't even a week away. She knew this day was coming but she'd kind of hoped for a bit more notice to prepare. She wasn't incapable of taking care of herself but she also hadn't been completely on her own really since she woke up in the hospital. Especially in the house. She and Chris had only spent two nights apart since the accident and they'd only been a few miles apart. This would be a continent without him being able to just come home when he wanted.

 

“Not really, I've been doing my best to put if off as much as I could. Now it's kinda do or die.” He sighed and made his way over to her desk and nonchalantly pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. “I know you can handle things by yourself but I still don't want to go.”

 

She hugged him back, closing her eyes at the simple pleasure of his strong arms, his cologne and whatever you called the scent that was just Chris. “I know you don't sweetheart but maybe it'd be a good thing. You've been so focused on me the last couple months, I think you are way overdue for pure Chris time.” She needed to focus on making him feel better and definitely not say anything about her own minor apprehensions of him being away. Neither of them had a choice.

 

“I prefer Mary-Chris time.” He countered, not letting go of her.

 

“Me too but I think it'll be good for you. Get out of Boston, get to just focus on you for a bit. I'm not going anywhere and it's not forever. How long do they need you out there for?”

 

“At least 2 weeks if not longer. And then in November it's off to Atlanta to start filming until probably just before Christmas.” He sighed dramatically and let go of her just to take a seat on her desk. He clasped his hands together and shrugged. “I know I'm being ridiculous.”

 

She took a seat in her chair, her back thanking her and she regarded the man in front of her. She knew he still loved making movies and making movies with that particular group of people. But he was just as traumatized by the accident as she was and here he was not being the choice to go back to work like she had. No, he had to go because of his contract with Marvel and Disney. She knew part of him really wanted to get back to work, he was just afraid of leaving her like she was uncomfortable with him being gone.

 

“You aren't. I get it. I'm not particularly wild about kicking around this house by myself when I'm not at work or having the bed all to myself.” She decided to admit. The day they started not being honest with each other was the day things started to go wrong. She wouldn't let that happen. “But we have to get back to our lives, both of us. The last thing you should do is live your life based on what happened in June. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah it does.” He looked up, his eyes showing just how completely unenthusiastic he was about the whole thing. “Tell me about your day. Was it a good one?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty decent. It's good to get back into the swing of things. Today was the last day for students to drop or add a class so I'll find out how many of the little shits I scared off tomorrow.”

 

Chris laughed, his eyes brightening a bit. “Any estimates?”

 

“Well there are a few empty seats in the room now. You saw on the first day how crowded it was. That was pretty much all the classes. Now everyone has a seat and there a few extras. So I think easily 20 or so per class?”

 

“That's awesome. Weeding out the weak.”

 

“Ha. I'm the Leonidas of Boston University.”

 

He chuckled. “This is the American Civil War!!” He intoned before standing back up to pretend to kick an imaginary person into a pit. “I like it.”

 

She couldn't help the smile on her face at his antics. “It has it's perks.”

 

“You hungry? We can go out or make something here if you want.”

 

“Let's stay home tonight. I have some stuff to work on.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I gotta start reading over the script and stuff. Wanna order pizza?”

 

“Now that's a silly question.”

 

He grinned. “Very true.”

 

 

Chris stood in the bathroom, staring at the sink in front of him, not looking at his reflection. The last couple days had gone much too fast for his taste. Now it was the ass crack of dawn on Monday morning and he was pretty much set to go. He'd scheduled an early morning flight rather than leave on Sunday like he normally would have just to have that much more time with Mary.

 

He had to stop being so ridiculous about this. She was fine. She was going to be fine. It wasn't like she was going to be utterly alone. Everyone in the family already promised they'd keep an eye out for her and even Dr. Ashley and Anita had made sure to let him know that they'd be right there as well. He guessed everyone was pretty quick to realize how difficult this particular seperation was going to be for them.

 

For him.

But Mary was right. He needed this. He needed to get back to work, get things back to normal. Mary would be alright here by herself. They'd figured out that between his schedule and hers that her birthday was probably going to end up best celebrated in LA. That of course had him immediately put into motion the plan for her actual birthday. He just needed to figure out what would be more special, having it at the Chateau Marmont where they first met or at The Grill where they'd spent those first hours falling in love with each other.

 

Mary must have been thinking something similar when she asked if maybe they could spend a night at the Marmont, specifically the room she'd had for the convention to see if it would bring back any memories. He'd kissed her breathless for that.

 

But right now, all he could think about was that he had to leave her and he wasn't going to have her wrapped up in his arms again for at least 2 weeks.

 

He pushed off from the counter and took a deep breath before he headed for the door and turned off the light. The morning was just dawning and Mary was still asleep pretty soundly, turned toward where he had been, unable to sleep. His mind just wouldn't turn off. He'd sleep on the plane.

 

He walked over and sat down on the bed, wishing he could just get back under the covers and wrap Mary up in his arms. He reached out and gently touched her face, so thankful to have a moment like this after everything they'd been through. She was here and she was safe. He had to focus on that.

 

“Mmm, Chris?”

 

“Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

 

“You heading out?” She yawned sleepily, her eyes blinking at him in the faint morning light.

 

“Yeah baby, I am. I'll text you when I get there, okay?”

 

“You better.” She grabbed at his arm and he helped her to sit up so she could hug him. “We can do this.”

 

He sighed and hugged her back as tight as he dared, pressing his face into her hair and breathing deep. “Yeah, we can. It's just for a couple weeks, that's all.” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

 

“I know. And I love you twice.”

 

He smiled at her way of almost celebrating the second chance they got and the fact that the accident gave her a chance to fall in love with him all over again. As bad as all of that had been, they'd still clicked. And they both knew better than most to never take anything for granted, even the simple act of falling in love. “I know. Go back to sleep, Sweet. You want to be rested to terrorize your students.”

 

He helped her ease back down on the bed and all but tucked her in. “They make it so easy too, that's the best part.”

 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, her eyes already closed. “I'll talk to you soon.”

 

“Mmm. Okay. Have a good flight and stuff.”

 

He didn't reply knowing that she was all but asleep already. After a year and a half, he was pretty damned good at knowing when Mary was really deeply asleep and when she wasn't.

 

He got up and headed to the door, watching as Otis moved to lay by Mary's hip while both cats joined her from wherever they'd been observing in the still mostly dark room, each taking an opposite side to curl up on. He might not be there but it looked like Mary wouldn't exactly be waking up alone anytime soon.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, looking at the screen. It was Scott.

 

**Dude, if you wanna make this flight, get a move on. She'll be FINE! It's too early for me to be loitering in your driveway. Let's go, you owe me coffee for this and not cheap shit either.**

 

He rolled his eyes and took one last glimpse at Mary before he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. He only had a one bag since he had a bunch of stuff at the LA house anyway. Why bother packing a bunch of stuff he didn't really need?

 

Besides, all he cared about now was trying to get back into the groove of work and planning Mary's birthday. The next couple weeks would suck but he was working for that glorious weekend. His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and wrapped around the small box that had been hidden away the last few weeks. This right here was the only real thing he needed for his trip.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult at first and then it was like an avalanche! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This one is for Bellenoir and all her support. Lin, you rock the block!

**Mary POV**

She woke slowly but not thanks to an alarm, at least a traditional one. Jack had decided she'd slept enough and was currently purring his fool ginger kitty head off while headbutting her affectionately for emphasis. “Jack, leave grandma alone.” She whined under her breath though she couldn't help but smile. She reached up with her left hand, wincing a bit at a slight protest her arm and shoulder gave her and gave him a pet.

 

That just revved him up more. His purring got louder and he collapsed on her chest, pressing his head up under her chin in happiness, his nose nice and cold wherever he pressed it in his own form of kisses. This gained the attention of Otis who'd been laying to her side and he took the chance to show his affection with generous licks to her forehead.

 

“Ugh! Otis! No baths please!” She giggled, pushing the corgi away enough so he'd stop licking her but not enough that she couldn't give him some affection, namely ear scratches. Deciding to test a theory, she simply said, “Fluffy?”

 

And her theory proved right as Jack's mother all but made a dramatic entrance, stepping over her son without any care in the world to get her own attention. Mary laughed and gave the mother cat a kiss to her head, her own purrs just as loud as her son's.

 

She wondered, were they this affectionate because she was the only person in the house or did they somehow know that Chris would be gone and she needed them?

 

A turn of her head gave her a view of the the alarm clock with the oversized screen, the time shown as 9:34am. She couldn't help the smile since her alarm was set for 9:45. Jack had gotten back to somehow knowing when she had to be awake and choosing to wake her roughly 10 minutes before that. He'd started doing it as a kitten and while the summer had probably thrown him off, he was back to his usual tricks.

 

This wasn't the first time she'd woken up in the bed alone but this time she knew Chris wasn't in the office or in the bathroom or down in the kitchen making some breakfast. No, this time he was probably very close to arriving in Los Angeles if she calculated it correctly. At the very least, he'd have landed by the time she arrived at the University.

 

She took a deep breath and urged the animals to give her some room as she began the ritual of slowly sitting up and gauging where her pain was. She felt a bit stiff but getting up now wasn't anywhere remotely close to as difficult as it had been a few months ago. Now it was more about stiffening up during the night or sleeping wrong, not stabbing pain just for foolishly trying to move. That was mostly for her back. Her arm always hurt. Always. She took another deep breath, wincing as she rubbed at it with her right hand. The scar tissue had begun to slowly fade in color, though it's presence would never leave. She could feel the grooves and bumps and sadly they were familiar to her now.

 

She carefully stretched, first one way and then the other before she moved to slide her legs out of the bed and then to bring herself to standing. The floor was warm and she was very thankful that this house had heated floors. It was still September but it was also Boston, the chill was there already. She made her way over to the bathroom, knowing Chris would have let Otis out and probably had already fed the pets before he left. She'd still let the dog out and check their bowls but at least it wasn't a huge priority for the moment. Otis had already happily burrowed into the spot where she'd been and was getting an impromptu ear exam from Jack.

 

Shaking her head, she opened the bathroom door and blinked in confusion when she saw there was something on the mirror. Stepping closer, she saw it was a post-it note. In Chris' somewhat messy print it read: _Already missing you. Hope you have a great day. Love you. -C_

 

“Yeah. I miss you too.” She murmured, leaving the note right where it was. She'd put it in the scrapbook later. She sighed, acutely aware in that moment of how quiet the house was. She'd been in this house alone before, she knew that. She and Chris had successfully worked at both their careers, often hundreds of miles apart before.

 

The only difference was that she didn't remember those times very easily and she hadn't had the accident then.

 

Groaning at how she was still focusing on what she shouldn't, she turned on the shower and let it steam up a bit. She adjusted it before stepping in, figuring she shouldn't start the day with third degree burns from just how hot the water could get in this house.

 

* * *

 

Mary checked herself for the third time, making sure she had everything. She had her messenger bag with the graded short answer quizzes from two of her four classes as well as the term paper proposals from the other two. Keys were in her hand for both house and car. Animals were taken care of and she planned to come right home after classes to let Otis out though she had a feeling she'd come home to let him out anyway between classes. She had her meds, though she was getting better at not needing them. Her cellphone was charged and in the side pocket of the bag. Okay, that should be everything.

 

The sound of the cover of “I Need A Hero” used for Shrek 2 coming from her phone nearly made her shriek in surprise at the suddenness of it. Managing to get the phone out without dropping it, the time alone would have told her who the caller was if the ringtone or the picture on the screen didn't give it away.

 

Chris.

 

She swiped the screen to accept the call. “Hey honey, I figured you were landing soon.”

 

“Hey sweetness. I landed about 20 minutes ago and just got in the car with Renner.” He explained.

 

In the background she could hear Jeremy say, “Hey sexy! Miss you!”

 

She laughed, the older actor always able to make her smile though if she was to be honest, most of the Avengers family was pretty good at that. She was thankful they were part of Chris' life and they had become part of hers. “Tell him I miss him too. I'll give him a big kiss when I come out for my birthday.”

 

“I will and no you won't!” Chris joked, his voice moving from the phone as he told Jeremy what she said.

 

Again in the background she could hear Jeremy, “Just wait till he isn't looking, Tootsie Pop! I can't wait!”

 

Chris sighed though she had a feeling he was smiling just the same. “I probably would have called 10 minutes ago since I didn't really have any luggage but the fuckin' paparazzi were lying in wait.”

 

“How'd they know when you were landing or that you were even coming?” Her brow furrowed. The whole business with paparazzi confused her and scared her a bit, hearing more than one horror story from the Avengers family and from Chris. Now even regular people were acting like paparazzi with their cell phones and anything was up for grabs.

 

“Someone on the plane might have texted them. Someone from the airline. Someone from the studio. They always know.”

 

“Were they jerks?”

 

“Nah. Not this time. I guess I should have expected it considering how long it's been since I've been out here or been around any kind of press. Remember how Downey said it would be a story that I was going back to work and you were back home?”

 

“Yeah I remember. He told me to keep my eyes open here that someone might take pictures to do one of those stupid US Weekly magazine articles about love on the rocks or something. Like one instance where you aren't smiling is evidence that you are miserable.”

 

“Here's hoping they just leave us alone or do something positive at least.” He paused and then continued. “Sorry, Renner brought me coffee and I needed a sip. How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm okay. Jack woke me up and I got lovings from the kids to start my day. Thank you for the note in the bathroom, it was sweet.”

 

“Well I was thinking about going all the way and doing it with a lipstick or something but I figured it wouldn't be as romantic when you needed to clean the mirror after.”

 

She laughed just like she could hear Jeremy snickering in the background, closing the door to the garage behind her and unlocking her car. “Thank you for that too then.” She got in and took a second to relax just like Anita taught her to do in the mornings when her body was still waking up. “What's going on today for you?”

 

“We're heading right to the studio actually. Some kind of brunch meeting crap. I don't even know but if there is food, I'm good. I'm starving.”

 

“I'm guessing you slept on the plane and missed the meal service?”

 

She felt a smile take her own lips at the sound of his soft chuckle. “You know me so well, Sweetness. Are you heading to campus?”

 

“Yeah, just got in the car.”

 

“Okay, I'll let you go and I'll text you from the meeting if I get bored or something entertaining happens.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Say hi to everyone for me.”

 

“I will. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mary had just begun to pack up to head home when there was a knock at her office door. She looked up to see Scott leaning against the door with a playful smile on his face. “I really gotta talk to the security about letting the riff-raff in here.”

 

He grinned. “I know right? How goes it, love of my life?”

 

“Pretty good. I had a good day. I was actually packing up to head home. Otis is probably pacing at the door waiting for me. I was gonna head home during lunch but then Dr. Brown wanted to have lunch to talk about how I'm doing and well, never got to leave.”

 

“What if I told you that Otis has already been out and both he and the cats have full bowls of water and food?” He stepped into the office and nonchalantly laid down on her small couch, his feet hanging way over.

 

“I'd say, what do you want Scott?”

 

He grinned. “That's my girl. Actually, I was thinking that since my brother is off playing superhero in California that you and I could go out for dinner. It's been ages since I've had you to myself.”

 

She couldn't help but smile a little. There was no way to deny that both Evans brothers had her wrapped around their fingers. “I wouldn't mind getting something to eat. What are you in the mood for?”

 

“That's up to you. I'm a gentleman.”

 

“And you are one of the most indecisive people on the planet.”

 

He groaned. “Fuck, I was hoping that particular memory wouldn't come back. Anyways, what do you want to eat?”

 

“Would you mind seafood?”

 

“That sounds great.” He effortlessly got off the couch and took a couple steps over to her desk to take her bag without saying a word about it or giving her a chance to carry it for herself. Sadly she was just jealous of how easily and quickly he was able to move. “Plus I took an Uber here, so you were driving anyway.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

* * *

 

Mary sat the car looking at the store that she was currently sitting in the parking lot of for the last 10 minutes. The last time she'd been in any grocery store, let alone this particular Trader Joe's or hell, the parking lot, had been the day of her accident. The last time she walked without pain, the last time anyone saw her before her arm got sliced to hell, the last time she had 100% of her memory had been here.

 

For some reason she was contemplating just heading home and using one of the local services that brought your groceries to you.

 

Since the accident, Chris' mom had pretty much done their groceries for them not that there'd been much to do. When she'd stocked up the house while Mary had been in the hospital, she really had stocked the house. Months later they were still doing pretty well on supplies. But there were a few little things that she wanted and well, Chris wasn't here to dissuade her or talk her into letting his mom get it while she was doing her own shopping. He'd been gone four days now and with only one class on Thursdays, she'd had some time to kill.

 

She guessed that the feeling of trepidation she had about going in there for the first time since June was something she shared with Chris.

 

But no, she wasn't going to give in to that feeling. She was a grown woman and she could do her own shopping dammit. She got out of the car and locked it, taking a deep breath of the early fall weather before she headed for the doors. The store had nothing to do with the accident and this was just another step to moving on from it.

 

The doors slid open and she took a breath, smelling that familiar amalgamation of smells that seemed to go with all supermarkets, varying from here to there. She stepped over and grabbed a small shopping cart, thankful for the ones that were meant for light shopping so she wouldn't have to carry one on her arm and headed in.

 

Within about 20 minutes, she'd realized she was probably grabbing a bit more than she planned but gave herself a pass. She hadn't been shopping for four months, she was due a little splurge.

 

A tug on her shirt made her look away from the soup selection and down to see a towheaded boy, around 4 or 5 looking up at her. “Why does your arm look like that?”

 

That made her mentally stop short and actually look at her left arm. The store was well heated and she'd taken off the light jacket she'd been wearing and hadn't even thought about the fact that her arm would be uncovered. Part of her was amazed at that progress while another part of her was screaming to cover it up and mortified that anyone who'd passed her in the aisles had seen her scars so blatantly.

 

Her mind flashed back to one of the first times her brother ventured out after his amputation and a kid, ironically another little boy had asked him why he didn't have an arm.

 

If Eddie could be brave and answer the child's questions, so could she.

 

As if it was a repeat of the incident with Eddie, the child's mother instantly came over, pulling the kid back a bit. “Cooper! That's not something you ask people!” Her face was red with embarrassment. “I'm so sorry, he doesn't understand.”

 

Mary nodded. “It's okay, he can't learn without asking questions. It's fine.” With a little effort, she squatted down to be at Cooper's height. “I was in a car accident a few months ago and my arm got hurt pretty bad. But it's better now.” Part of her grimaced that what she held in front of her, resting on her knees was actually better that what it had been.

 

“Can I...can I touch it? Does it hurt?”

 

His mother hissed under her breath. “Cooper!”

 

Mary looked up at the woman who was still bright red. “It's okay.” She looked back to Cooper and decided that being 100% honest would probably confuse the boy more than anything. “You can touch, it's okay. It doesn't hurt.”

 

His tiny hand reached out and traced the grooves and lines. She almost felt sad that she couldn't feel the boy's tiny fingertips right then. “Did it hurt?”

 

“When it first happened, yeah. But I'm okay now.”

 

“I'm glad.” And with no more adieu, Cooper hugged her around the neck.

 

To say it didn't make her choke up would be an understatement. She wished she could hug him back with both arms but if she wanted to keep her balance, she had to keep her hold on the cart handle and use her left arm. “Me too.”

 

Cooper's mom hand her phone out and took a picture, a smile on her face though her eyes were wet. She wasn't embarrassed anymore but probably proud of her son for being so kind to a stranger who'd gone through something traumatic. “I won't share it, I just want it for myself.”

 

Mary nodded as Cooper pulled back. “Thanks sweetie. You be good for your mommy, okay?”

 

Cooper nodded very serious. “I will.”

 

With a little effort, though she felt she was getting very good at hiding just how much effort, she stood back up and Cooper's mom showed her the picture. It was actually very sweet. “That is cute. You can share it or whatever if you want.” She'd appreciated the woman offering not to post it instead of secretly taking a picture like the assholes just a month earlier.

 

“Really? I mean, I know who you are. It took me a minute but umm, yeah. We have all of your boyfriend's movies and stuff.” And no doubt to keep Cooper from losing his mind, she mouthed the words, he loves Captain America.

 

“Thank you. If you do Twitter, tag him or Robert in it, they'll see it and get a real kick out of it.” That was vague enough to keep Cooper from connecting the dots hopefully.

 

The woman nodded. “I'm Lin by the way. I'm sorry you went through this but you are really such an inspiration, the way you keep fighting.” She smiled bashfully. “I'm sorry, I'm babbling.”

 

“Hi Lin. That's very sweet of you. It's one of those one day at a time things.”

 

“Well we'll let you go, I'm sure you have plans and all. It was nice to meet you and thanks for being so understanding about his questions.”

 

Mary shook her head. “It wasn't a problem. I'll see you around, okay big man?”

 

Cooper nodded with a grin. “Okay!”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris looked up from where he'd been watching the sun go down when he heard the sound of a text alert from his phone. As much as he hated being away from Mary, it was strangely refreshing to get back to work and to see everyone preparing for the next couple movies. Picking up the phone, he saw it was a message from Robert.

 

**Cuz, check your Twitter. You got tagged in a picture I think you'll want to see. :-)**

 

Going against his better judgment, Chris went to the Twitter app and almost immediately saw the picture. A little boy was giving a hug to a woman he knew very well as she held on to a grocery cart with one hand, her other hand, thumb curled in, resting on the boy's back, a smile on her face.

 

Strangely, his first thought was, _What the hell is Mary doing in a grocery store?_

 

Scrolling down, he saw that the woman who posted the original had made a short video and had tagged him, explaining the story behind the picture. Apparently her son Cooper had seen Mary's arm and had simply thought nothing of going and asking her why it looked like that. But Mary had graciously answered his question and was then surprised by the hug he gave her. Lin, the boy's mother, even admitted that Cooper was a big fan of Captain America and still had no idea that he'd been hugging essentially Captain America's girlfriend.

 

He couldn't help but smile at the story. How silly had he been to be worried about Mary being in Boston without him when stuff like this happened?

 

He was calling Mary even before he realized he was doing it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi baby.” He greeted, wincing as he'd forgotten the time difference. “Did I wake you? I forgot about the time difference.”

 

“I'm fine, just watching TV before I go to bed. How are you?”

 

“Good, I was watching the sunset. I saw a picture of you just now on Twitter. Some guy named Cooper is trying to move in on my girl?”

 

She laughed and it made him smile. He was so proud of her for handling having a small child ask about her arm and even more, having had it uncovered publicly at all so the boy could even see it to begin with. “Yeah, he's really cute too. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

 

“Well his mom looks totally hot, so I have options.”

 

She snorted. “I should have seen that coming.” She paused. “You aren't mad are you? That I was there?”

 

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him and then answered. “No, I'm not mad. I was kinda silly, keeping you from doing grocery shopping like I was. Did you like doing it again?”

 

“Actually, I really did. I just wanted to get a couple things and I ended up filling up the cart. Granted one of those little carts but still. It made me feel normal again, like going back to work did. I think I needed it. Running into Cooper and Lin was just a fluke thing. I didn't even realize my arm was exposed.”

 

“I noticed that. Good job sweetheart. I told you that you'd get used to the scars. It's like night and day from when you first got the bandages off and even then it wasn't that bad. I mean, you know, compared to what it could have been.”

 

“Yeah I know.” She said softly. “Eddie had a kid ask him about his arm when we were in a store too once. I kinda took from his playbook of just answering the questions instead of freaking out about someone noticing.”

 

“Eddie would be real proud of you, Sweetness, just like I am. You better print out that picture and add it to the scrapbook.”

 

“I will. Can you do something for Cooper like a video saying hi or sending them merch or something? Maybe something for his mom? They were both really nice and everything.”

 

“You read my mind. Lemme get with Bob, we'll figure something out to do for the little guy and his mom.”

 

Mary answered with a yawn before excusing herself. “Sorry, I had a therapy session with Anita before class today and then I spent an hour shopping and everything. I'm exhausted and it's barely 10.”

 

“Go to bed. You don't want to be too tired to terrorize the students tomorrow, do you?”

 

She chuckled. “Sound reasoning. I'll talk to you in the morning or something?”

 

“Of course.” He paused. “Hey, I really am proud of you and I love you.”

 

“Thanks. I love you twice.”

 

“Get some sleep baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” He could hear another yawn being fought off. “G'night.”

 

“Night.”

 

He swiped to end the call and sat back, the sun pretty much set and now it was that twilight time where it wasn't day or night. He missed Mary like hell but it helped so much to know she was doing so well. Just the same, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. Little more than a week and he'd be able to do just that.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a baby chapter but it's something. I've been so focused on of all things, COLORING, that I haven't really been inspired to write much. Sorry it's so short but I'm hopeful since I was able to write at all. Thanks for reading and be sure to check out the prequel to this story, Our Story Begins, if you haven't already.

**Chris POV**

He couldn't help bouncing a bit on his feet as the private plane taxied into the private hangar. Part of him wondered how difficult it must be to do that but then again, if someone could fly a plane, he guessed they knew how to maneuver it on the ground too. How ironic it must be to be a pilot but a bad driver.

 

“Try not to crush the girl when she gets off the plane, okay? This is supposed to be a good weekend, not one where she ends up in the hospital with cracked ribs from you.”

 

He sighed, looking down at Scarlett who had an amused twist to her lips as she leaned against one of the cars, her arms crossed. With Mary on the flight was also his parents and his siblings as well as Anita and Dr. Ashley. He'd invited Dr. Johnston but being a surgeon didn't give him much time off. He knew Mary would want the two women who'd helped her so much in her recovery at her birthday and he thought it would be nice if they saw something positive from all their work, namely what he had planned for Saturday night.

 

“Yeah I know. It's just felt like forever since I've seen her. We haven't been apart like this since before.”

 

“I know Chrissy. I do. That's why we all worked to try and put all this prep stuff off as much as we could for you. But now she's here and you guys are going to have such a great weekend together and it's going to be a birthday she'll never forget.” She paused. “How'd she manage to get a four day weekend anyway? I thought schools didn't close or whatever for Columbus Day anymore?”

 

“They don't. But with me being here and everything, Mary wanted to try and make the most of flying out here for her birthday. The students apparently were very enthusiastic until they found out that they weren't exactly getting completely off from work. They have short essays and something for their midterm papers to get done by Wednesday.”

 

Mary had pulled a bit of a prank on her students, making them vote on which they would rather have, a Friday off or a Monday. The votes were tallied and it was a near split. So, Mary decided to be the swing vote even though she'd already planned for both days. He'd seen the video of it thanks to her graduate student Kelly. The part that'd made him laugh his ass off was the shock on the kids faces when she said, “Ah fuck it, let's do both.” There'd been near silence from the first class and she'd given them a Cheshire worthy grin before she said, “Welcome to democracy in action, kiddies. Wear a helmet.”

 

“Good for her. She deserves to give herself some time off. You said how much she's been working lately between teaching and the stuff on your ancestor. How's that documentary series thing going?”

 

“It's coming along. I think MacFarlane and someone else who I can't remember from Fox wanted to meet with her this weekend. Maybe Monday. And then she's been getting offers from a few journals and stuff to do papers on the research she's been doing not to mention the books they want her to review and everything. Seems like a fucking ton of work but she's always done that kind of stuff.”

 

Scarlett nodded. “I remember how your rental house in Atlanta looked like a college exploded in it. I think it just seems like a ton because of everything this summer.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. I'm really proud of her. So fucking proud. I don't know if I could just, go right back to everything after everything she's been through.”

 

Her small hand came to rest on his shoulder as they both heard the various sounds that led to the plane door opening and the stairs coming down before locking safely. A stewardess took the spot by the door and waited a moment to nod to someone he couldn't see. “You've been through everything too, honey. And you came back to work. I'm willing to bet Mary's just as proud of you.”

 

He grinned, waving to Anita as she made her way down the stairs first, probably to help Mary who'd be a little stiff after such a long flight to be going down stairs along with whatever plane travel could mean for someone with her kind of chronic pain. Did changes in air pressure affect herniated disks or nerve damage? Was the change in pressure from plane travel different or the same as the barometric stuff in the weather? Something told him he'd be spending some time on Google later. He'd done a ton of reading in the last few months so he could help her as best he could. “Yeah, she is. One of the many reasons I love her.”

 

“Well then, lover boy. Go get her.” Scarlett teased, giving his shoulder a squeeze before giving him a gentle push as they watched Mary, with Scott's help and Anita's watchful eye descend the few steps from the plane.

 

He could tell she was hurting a bit but she still had a smile on her face as he made his way over. Once she was on solid ground, Scott moved with Anita to give him room and it only took him a few seconds to cover the remaining distance and easily pick her up in his arms. He was careful of her back as both her arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly twirled her around, conscious of Scarlett's words about not crushing her in his eagerness and utter joy at having her in his arms again.

 

Her giggle made him want to shout and sing and just collapse in happiness at having her with him again. They'd both managed the last couple weeks apart but there was nothing quite like being together again. He almost wanted to put her down and drop to his knee right then and there in the hangar, he was that happy. But no, no. There was a plan and he was going to follow that plan.

 

“Hi there handsome.” She greeted, almost into his neck. “I missed you too.”

 

“Oh man, I'm on fucking cloud 9, Sweetness. So good to be holding you again.” He gave her one last measured squeeze, careful not to hurt her before he put her back on her feet and they separated, just barely. A soft, family friendly kiss was shared though the promise of much more was evident on both their parts. “Did you get more sexy while I've been here? I think you have.”

 

She rolled her eyes though there was a grin on her lips. “Ugh. That's an awful pick up line. What, did Scott give you that one?”

 

“HEY! My pick up lines are fucking flawless!” Scott protested, the pair turning to see him with his arm around Scarlett. “Don't even try to put that shit on me.”

 

Chris laughed before pressing a kiss to Mary's forehead and moving to give his little brother a hug while Scarlett moved to greet Mary. “I'm a big brother, shit rolls downhill, didn't you know?” He hugged the man without the restraint he'd shown for Mary. “Thanks for taking care of my lady, man.”

 

“Dude, not even an option not to.”

 

“And what are we, leftovers?”

 

Chris looked to where his mom, sisters and his dad were standing near the steps with Anita who had a huge grin on her face, as did Dr. Ashley. “Sorry Mom.” He apologized sheepishly. “You know how I get.”

 

He made his way over and hugged everyone, including Anita and Dr. Ashley, leaving his mom for last. “I know how you get and seeing you that happy makes me happy, baby boy.” His mom murmured into his ear after he made her shriek a little by picking her up off her feet with his hug.

 

 

**Mary POV**

Mary couldn't seem to stop grinning as she watched Chris going down the line of people who'd made the trip out to California with her, going so far as to pick his mother up off her feet and make her squeal in surprise. She wondered if Lisa was remembering how she'd been able to do that to Chris when he was a kid. How times change.

 

“How are you feeling?” Scarlett asked from her side, having come with Chris to pick everyone up giving the size of their party.

 

“I'm okay. A little achy and stiff but I had Anita with me in case I had any major issues. We did some stretching stuff throughout the flight and I took my mildest relaxant when I felt real stiffness showing up so I'm okay. Thanks for coming out for us.”

 

“I haven't seen you since June, no thanks needed. Believe me, everyone wanted to come pick you guys up. But we worked it out so Chris and I could get the evening off. I'm sorry he's gotta do some work while you're here.”

 

Mary nodded, knowing that while she was effectively on a vacation, Chris still had work to do. There was a great deal of catching up that had to be done after everything being put off for so long. “Yeah I know. It's okay. I wouldn't mind getting to see some of the stuff around here with his work. I'm really hopeful that I'll get some memory triggers this weekend. Plus while I'm here I'm probably going to meet with a few people for the documentary series.”

 

“Chris was mentioning that. Don't forget if you need a woman for a part, I volunteer!”

 

Mary laughed. At this rate, half of the talent used for the documentary would be Marvel related. “Good thing since I have more than a few ideas for you.”

 

Scarlett grinned. “Yep, same old Mary. Are you hungry? I can never eat very much on planes, never have.”

 

“I am actually. I worked a good portion of the flight, just to keep myself busy.”

 

“Food it is then.”

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a baby chapter but hey, less than 2 weeks from the last update...go me! Figured I should publish this before I over edit and overthink it. Feel free to send ideas for what you want to see happen in terms of Mary exploring California/Los Angeles on her birthday weekend. Let me know if I'm not including things you'd like to see! I love feedback! Thanks for reading!

**Mary POV**

Mary felt exhausted, but in a good way. It wasn't because of pain or overdoing it with her back. No, this exhaustion was from fun and excitement. She'd attempted to nap on the flight from Boston to California but it'd been a futile effort. She felt like a teenager in how the anticipation of seeing Chris in person was making her feel.

 

Once they landed, they'd gone right to where most everyone had been working on the script in a big room with several tables arranged in a square. Infinity Wars was going to be a huge 2 part film and it was overwhelming at how many actors she recognized in the room. Even stranger was that apparently she knew most of them, or had known them before the accident.

 

Sam Jackson had a grin on his face when he barked at Robert to sit his punk ass down and let someone else get some loving from her for once. That'd gotten everyone laughing. As tough as some of the characters Sam played could be, in real life, he was like many of the Marvel cast, a complete softy.

 

Jeremy had been next, working in concert with Sebastian at pretending to distract Chris so he could get the big kiss she'd promised him a few weeks earlier. Chris had gone along with it and Mary thought she was going to need her oxygen from laughing after Jeremy made a show of gently tipping her backwards, cautious of her back before raspberrying her neck.

 

She'd gotten so many hugs in quick succession that it had made her head spin. Everyone was so friendly and supportive and eager to see how she was doing. The funny thing was how Dr. Ashley and Anita were reacting to seeing so many actors they knew in person. The best was how they had both full on blushed when Tom Hiddleston had greeted them each with a brush of his lips to their knuckles and a heartfelt thanks from the entire Marvel family for their part in helping “our Mary” recover from the accident.

 

That had earned him a kiss on the cheek from Mary, resulting in a full on grin and another hug from Tom.

 

Dinner had been a huge buffet affair and with so many people in the room, it was amazing that there had somehow been food left over. Chris had all but threatened to tie her to a chair, insisting that she sit and rest while he grabbed a plate for her. It'd given her a chance to sit and talk with Scarlett and Colbie who were both interested in seeing the progress she'd made in being able to move her left thumb. It was still a very minuscule movement but it was better than nothing. Robert had stopped by to see it as well and gave her an emphatic kiss to the side of her head and declared, “That's my girl!”

 

“You look like you are going to fall asleep before we get in the door.” Chris spoke up, stealing her from her thoughts as she'd absently watched the views of Hollywood go by. It seemed vaguely familiar and from what she understood, while she hadn't spent a huge amount of time in Chris' home in the Hollywood Hills, she wasn't a stranger to it either.

 

“I might be able to make it in the door. You have to remember I went right from classes to the airport, it's been a long day.” She reached out with her aching left arm and made her best effort at gripping his hand resting on the gearshift. “But a very good day. It was fantastic to see everyone.”

 

He grinned, briefly turning his head to her before looking back to the road. Somewhere in the back of her head she remembered something about there being coy dogs in the area that had the bad habit of walking out into the street. “Everyone was so happy to see you. That's all I've heard the last two weeks. When is Mary coming out? Where's Mary?”

 

“Are you sure that wasn't you?”

 

He chuckled. “Ok, it was half me and half them. I'm still in shock you canceled two days of class for this trip.”

 

“I figured this birthday is important to really celebrate.”

 

Chris lifted their joined hands and kissed hers without saying a word. It was the truth. Thanks to the accident, this birthday almost didn't happen. She could have died but she didn't and that was something to celebrate.

 

“What's on the agenda for tomorrow?”

 

“Well I do have to work and stuff but I figure you can spend time checking that out if you want, hanging out with me and whoever is there. I'm sure more than one person will kidnap you for lunch or a drive or shopping. Hopefully we'll be able to get a lot done and maybe take the rest of the day off.”

 

She nodded, looking forward to hopefully triggering some memories but even more being able to support Chris' work like he'd supported hers. “And Saturday?” Saturday was her actual birthday so she was intrigued to find out just what was going to happen. When your boyfriend was one of the biggest stars in Hollywood and most of his costars were just as big and thought of you as family, anything was possible.

 

“Oh don't you worry about Saturday. We're going to have so much fun. And yes, before you ask, we will be spending tomorrow night at the Marmont and that's where your big birthday dinner is going to be. Other than that, I'm not saying a word.”

 

She shook her head with a smile at how happy and determined Chris was being about the simple act of celebrating her birthday. He had to be at the same mindset she was. The birthday that almost didn't happen had to be celebrated all the more.

 

They pulled into a home that was probably considered quaint by Hollywood standards but impressive by most everyone elses. Unlike their home in Boston, this house was much more spread out and looked to only be two floors though Mary was pretty sure the basement was a finished one like back in Boston. There was nothing ostentatious as they went up the short driveway and parked outside of the garage. There were security lights that lined both the driveway and the walk way to the front door and she could see a Buddha statue that'd been carefully placed nearby.

 

Chris turned off the car and looked to her. “What do you think? Does it feel familiar?”

 

She concentrated on looking around and letting the memories, if any, come to her rather than force them. “The Buddha.” She paused. “Did I get that for you?”

 

Ships could have been launched and governments toppled from the grin that Chris gave to her in response. “Yes you did baby. For my birthday last year.” He leaned in and gave her a slow promising kiss. She had a feeling that the thrill his kisses gave her would never really fade, it was part of being in love. “It reminds me that no matter what frustrations I get out here, I have you waiting for me.”

 

She gave him a kiss back for that.

 

“Come on, lets get inside and relax. There's a jacuzzi out back, just like at home. Want to take a soak?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” She teased, unhooking her seatbelt and getting out of the SUV, careful since it was pretty high up. “Do I usually use a carabiner to get out of this car or did I just say fuck it and jump?”

 

“Parachute usually.” He quipped back. “Don't worry about your bags, I'll get it later. Come on, I'll get the water going and then give you a quick tour before we get in. And yes, it's blocked from view of the neighbors so you can totally take advantage of me like I know you want to.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “So presumptive, Mr. Evans.”

 

“Just hopeful, Dr. Baylor, ma'am.” He said with a grin, wrapping his arm around her as they headed for the front door. “Why do you think everyone is staying at a hotel?”

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...here it is..a chapter finally after over two months! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Chris POV**

Chris had just gotten back to the house and wasn't surprised to find that Mary wasn't back yet. He'd been right about her being stolen away for lunch and shopping by pretty much all the ladies. Despite that, she'd spent the morning very attentively getting a refresher on what his work was like. One would have thought she was at a history seminar, she'd even taken a few notes. He could understand it though. Once her documentary series went into production, the more she knew, the more control she would have.

 

Cracking his neck, he headed to the bedroom. They were going to be spending the night at the Marmont, given that her birthday was tomorrow and he had the whole day planned. The whole day would be great but he was mostly focused on what was going to happen after dinner, namely having to do with a ring that his brother had at the moment so Mary didn't accidentally come across it. He wasn't nervous, strangely enough, just really eager to finally be able to ask her the question he'd been wanting to ask her for the longest time now.

 

He wasn't really going to pack much of anything and he didn't think she'd need to pack much either. Everyone was going to meet them at the Marmont tomorrow night where he had a large room reserved and everything prepared for dinner and the big event after.

 

“Our boy is gonna get married!” Downey had been teasing the day before when he'd been checking his phone constantly for the time till the plane arrived. “I can't believe it!”

 

“Neither can I.” Renner had added. “You do realize that she's way WAY out of your league, right?”

 

All teasing aside, everyone who knew about what he had planned was very supportive, especially Downey and Renner who he'd talked to about it just after he'd bought the ring months ago. They'd both been touched that since he couldn't exactly go to her brother for “permission” he'd simply talked to them instead. They had threatened him accordingly, probably like her brother would have.

 

The sound of a car in the driveway made him go to the window to see Mary getting out of Scarlett's car with his Mom and then go to the trunk were they started pulling out what looked like groceries? Not exactly the kind of shopping he'd expected them to do. He headed out of the bedroom and to the front door where Mary was assuring both his mother and Downey's wife Susan that she was more than capable of carrying a few bags of groceries.

 

”Are you sure Mare? I mean, you are getting older.” He teased from the doorway before heading down the walk to the car.

 

“Stuff it with walnuts, pretty boy! These are groceries for you. I'll just take them back to Boston if you keep it up!”

 

He chuckled, holding up his hands in capitulation. “Just teasing, sweetness. You do realize you are supposed to be doing fun birthday shopping and we're staying at the Marmont tonight?”

 

“We did do fun birthday shopping. And then I wanted to do grocery shopping since all you have in the house is your muscle milk stuff and ketchup packets.”

 

He shrugged, grabbing as many bags as he could. Just how much had they bought? “I'm not exactly here at the house much when it's just me. Tell 'em Scar.”

 

Scarlett shrugged, grabbing some bags he recognized from Rodeo Drive boutiques. “It's true. One of us usually take him home to feed him, like a stray dog.”

 

The other three women giggled and he just rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Really.”

 

“A cute stray dog?”

 

**Mary POV**

“Mr. Evans, Dr. Baylor, welcome to the Marmont.” A very serious looking young man who could have been a runway model greeted them as they walked into the lobby of the hotel that was effectively a castle of sorts overlooking Sunset Boulevard. Mary was still trying to figure out how she'd managed to talk herself into the spending the amount of money it cost to stay here, even with what the University had budgeted her for accommodations for the conference. “Will you be dining this evening in The Restaurant or having room service?”

 

Chris looked down to her and she shrugged. She was a tiny bit completely out of her element. “We haven't decided yet, thank you.”

 

“I see that you reserved one of our single bedrooms, the Marmont would like to upgrade you to one of our Junior suites in celebration of Dr. Baylor's most happy birthday.”

 

That took Mary by surprise. They knew about her birthday?

 

“It's up to you Mare. I got the room you had when you were here when we met.”

 

“Oh. Umm, thank you but part of the reason for the stay is to try and help my memory issues. To kick start them with what should be familiar surroundings? Thank you though, it's very nice of the hotel to want to do that.” She could feel her cheeks warming. How was it that she was able to go shopping with Scarlett Johannesen but somehow got anxious talking to a hotel steward?

 

“Certainly, Dr. Baylor.” He paused. “Would you care to be shown to your room?”

 

“Actually, I know the way. It's a whole thing.” Chris said with a smile before handing the guy a fifty dollar bill. “Thanks just the same.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Evans.” The guy smoothly took the tip with a gracious smile. “Please call if you find yourselves needing anything at all. My name is Simon and I am your personal concierge for your stay with us. I am on call 24 hours a day for your convenience.”

 

“Thank you Simon.” Mary said, always appreciating good customer service but this was a bit more than she'd expected. She had a feeling that the general story of how she and Chris met, which was public knowledge thanks to a few interviews he'd done, had been good for the hotel's reputation.

 

Simon stepped aside and Chris gave him a nod before giving Mary's hand a squeeze and leading the way to the elevators. She tried to concentrate on not concentrating, on simply relaxing and letting any potential memories surface naturally. She squeezed Chris' hand back, looking up at him while they waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

“You ok, Sweetness?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Just trying to figure out how I was able to swing a room here, even with what Suny gave me for the conference. Or how I talked myself into actually doing it.”

 

He chuckled. “I think you made use of one of those travel websites to save a little. Just the same, it was a pretty pricey upgrade.” He lifted their linked hands and pressed his lips to her fingers. “I'm glad you made it though.” The doors dinged open and they stepped in to the empty car where Chris nodded to the buttons for the various floors. “Want to try and see if you remember?”

 

Mary took a breath and stepped to the buttons, still holding Chris' hand as she would have been that evening. She didn't have to have the memory itself to know that she'd probably been nervous as hell, to have someone like Chris holding her hand, let alone willing to accompany her to her hotel room to prevent any creeps from trying to take advantage. She raised her free hand, her left and tried to ignore that when she had done this originally, her thumb hadn't been curled in and her arm wasn't so scarred.

 

She pushed the button for the 5th floor and then looked to Chris for confirmation.

 

The kiss he gave her as the doors closed told her she'd gotten it right.

 

“That's my girl.” He murmured, a smile against her lips.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris relaxed against the pillows of the bed, rather pleased with how things were going so far. Mary had remembered the floor and had remembered the general direction of the room. When they got inside, she'd quietly taken everything in and then walked over by the small table where he'd gone ahead and tried to recreate how it had looked that evening, even going so far as to get the same books she'd had.

 

“This, this is how it was.” She picked up one of the books about female soldiers in the war called “They Fought Like Demons”. “This is one of the books I had. How did you remember?”

 

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “I spent a good amount of time in this room that weekend. I might have snooped a little at the stuff that was in plain view. I wanted to get a better sense of you. Of your work.”

 

“Because I already had that sense of you thanks to your movies.”

 

“That's right, Sweet.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Are you remembering?”

 

Returning to the room where they'd shared so many firsts was probably one of the best ideas he'd ever had. She'd remembered quite a bit and he hadn't been able to help himself and they'd fallen into bed much like and yet very much differently from that first evening. There was still that instinctual attraction between them but now they knew each other so much better, even with her memory issues. Hell, he would argue that they were stronger than ever together since the accident. She'd fought so hard to remember him and their life together. She'd trusted him even though she had no memory of their relationship. He knew that trust was something he'd never forget.

 

Now they lay there on the bed much like they had before, again watching Robin Hood Prince of Thieves after a rather unhealthy dinner with all the cholesterol and heart stopping food that they'd had the first go round.

 

They did have to replace the calories they had burned together after all.

 

Looking over at her as the Sheriff of Nottingham attacked the camp in Sherwood Forest with Celts and fire, he found himself thinking for probably the thousandth time that she was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her in his shirt all those months ago. Sure, her hair was shorter now and the accident had left physical reminders but that didn't change those eyes or that smile that formed as she looked away from the screen and to him.

 

“What?”

 

“Have I told you I love you today?”

 

Her smile grew and she leaned over to meet him in a kiss. “Keep it up, Mr. Evans and I might just dance with you when this movie ends. You know, if it still plays that song at the end and everything.”

 

He loved when she teased him, especially since the accident. Each time her humor showed, it was a reminder to him of how strong she was and how well she was coping. Unlike their first stay here, she couldn't really climb on the bed but instead had to sit and then turn with her legs together, otherwise her back and hips would protest. Laying on her left side was a brief thing thanks to her shoulder, ribs and arm. Even the way they made love post accident had changed into something much slower but somehow much more intense. He had to admit, he kind of loved it because it felt so much more intimate.

 

“And maybe spend the day with me tomorrow? I thought we could go around the city, do whatever you want.”

 

“That sounds great. Could we go to that restaurant, the one we had our first lunch together in?”

 

He grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss. “Reading my mind Sweet.”

 

**Mary POV**

“Okay so I need you to be very gentle when you see the cake. I did the writing on it and I'm far from a professional. Look at my regular handwriting, right?”

 

Mary shook her head as a member of the waitstaff opened the door to the private room that had been reserved for her birthday dinner. They'd spent the day touring the city, much like they had that first weekend they spent together. The main difference now being that she had to rest a bit more and she was actually recognized by a few people herself thanks to the media attention she'd gained from the accident. “I'm sure it's perfect, Chris.” She looked to the rather extensive table of extended adoptive family, friends and then Chris' family. They were lucky the Marmont could handle something this big. Funny that before she met Chris, she probably would have spent her birthday grading or maybe just going out to dinner alone. This was the complete opposite of that. She had a small convention going on here.

 

“Are you sure we can't sing to you, Tootsie Pop? We've been practicing our harmonies and everything!” Jeremy teased.

 

“No, no. Please. I'm sure you all could sing very well but I've always hated people singing to me ever since kindergarten. One of my earliest memories is crying when my class sang to me for my 5th birthday. That's 32 years ago and still makes me cringe. But I appreciate it.”

 

Chris stood up and made his way over to where the server was just about to light the fancy looking candles that were just visible on the very large cake. It was all but displayed on an elaborate platter that was deep seated, no doubt to keep the cake secure while making it look that much more fancy. “Hey wait a second for her to see the top before you light it, okay?”

 

The server nodded, putting away the lighter and continuing to wheel the cake over to where Mary sat at the head of the table. Chris moved quick to stand at her side but on the opposite side from where the cake was being wheeled to. Of course, his mom and about a dozen other people had already started taking pictures and Scott seemed to be video taping it. Apparently she wasn't the only one who understood the importance of this birthday and how it almost hadn't happened at all.

 

“Ok Mare. Take a look and tell me what you think?”

 

She gave him a smile, knowing no matter what the top of the cake looked like, she was going to love it. The amount of effort he'd put into this weekend and celebrating her birthday plus the fact that she was thankful just to be able to have this birthday to celebrate all but dictated it. “I'm sure I'll love it.” She stood and turned to look at the cake, expecting at the very least a rudimentary but potentially decent effort at writing Happy Birthday Mary on the top. She already had a mental image of Chris going through bag after bag of icing and watching Youtube videos on repeat in his effort to get it perfect.

 

What was there was absolutely not what she expected and not even close to reading Happy birthday Mary.

 

Instead, in near calligraphy, the top of the cake read out _Mary, will you marry me?_

 

She gasped instinctively, not even contemplating being asked that very specific question. She turned to find that Chris had used the distraction of her looking at the cake to move her chair and to take a knee in the traditional proposal position. “Chris?”

 

“Mare, I've been thinking about what I wanted to say today for a very long time. Turns out, there is too much to say to express just how much I love you. The luckiest day of my life was when I saw you on that patio reading and the best thing I've ever done in my life was coming back in hopes of seeing you again. I've always thought love at first sight was romantic but I never thought it would happen to me. I'm not a perfect man but I promise I will do my best to be the man you need me to be for the rest of our lives. No matter what's happened, happy or sad, we've faced it together and I can't think of a better way to face the future than with the strongest, most beautiful and intelligent women I know. I love you so much, love just isn't enough to express it.” Chris's voice wavered a bit and she could see him getting emotional. “Mary, will you be my wife?”

 

Tears had started streaming down her face when he'd said that the luckiest day of his life had been meeting her and she'd started nodding yes before he even got the word “will” out. “Yes. Yes!”

 

Thankfully for them both, between her lack of height and his generous amount of it, it wasn't a far distance for her to throw herself into his arms with a sob, his arms locking around her tightly, his face pressed into her neck as the room exploded in applause and cheering.

 

Mary didn't pay attention to that, only to the man that was clinging to her as much as she was clinging to him. They were going to get married!! She pulled back just enough to find that a few tears had escaped Chris' eyes and they pressed their foreheads together, giggling a little as they both moved to gently wipe away each other's tears. “I love you Mare.”

 

“I love you twice.” She managed to whisper back before they kissed gently and with restraint given the rather large and captive audience that'd been watching.

 

“Let's do this right. Ok?” He helped her into her chair and reached for her left hand. She couldn't help but notice his hands were shaking a bit but he had a death grip on the piece of sparking jewelry in his fingers. “Can you space them?”

 

It took a little effort, given that her left was her bad hand and she was a bit in shock, though thankfully a happy kind of shock. The ring slid on easily and comfortably. It was perfectly sized.

 

The moment it was on, Robert, in a booming voice announced to the room, “Ladies and Gentleman and Scott, I present to you, the future Mr. and Dr. Evans!”

 

Everyone cheered for them again and they couldn't help but kiss again.

 

Pulling back, Mary looked down at the hand Chris still held in his, able to feel the ring mostly as a weight and not as she would if she didn't have the nerve damage from the accident. It was perfect and not a huge over the top rock or anything gaudy. The center diamond was surrounded by almost a halo of smaller diamonds. It almost had an antique look to it.

 

“It's Victorian style. I wanted it to be like something from the period of history you study, the time period that had you finding my ancestor and being related to Downey. Do you like it?”

 

She smiled at him, touching his face with her right hand. “I love it. Thank you for wanting to connect it to my work and your family too.” She shook her head. “You tricked me with the cake thing!”

 

He flat out grinned. “It was that or the present that was just a bunch of boxes for you to open until you looked up. I thought this would be easier.”

 

After that they were inundated with hugs, kisses and well wishes from just about everyone in the room. Most amusing was Anita, who was a tough as nails therapist but was so happy for them she couldn't even talk but instead had hugged Chris so hard he'd almost turned purple. Of course the Marvel guys made a point of threatening Chris with bodily harm if he ever made her unhappy while Scarlett simply declared that while he was going to marry Mary, he would always be her “Chrissy”.

 

“Now you two need to pick a date! That won't be very easy between filming and school, will it?” Dr. Ashley asked, her cheeks still pink from the happy tears she'd shed for them. Both she and Anita had expressed the joy in seeing a patient moving on to find true happiness in their life and pride in helping that happen in some small way.

 

Mary looked to Chris. “I'll be honest, I don't have any idea about wedding stuff. I was the little girl sitting in the library reading about battles and ancient times while the others were planning their dream wedding. I think we might be in trouble!”

 

Before Chris could speak, Robert did. “I have a solution. Why not do it here? Not in this room but I don't see any reason why you couldn't get married maybe tomorrow. LA is the best place to be for a last second event and you have most of the heavy hitters sitting in this room. Hey, Simon, would the Marmont back us up?”

 

Simon, their personal concierge, stepped forward from where he'd been seated to the side in case he was needed along with a few assistants he had given the number of Hollywood A-listers in the room and Chris' surprise. No doubt he'd helped make it happen. “Mr. Downey, the Marmont would be more than happy to provide anything and everything needed. I'm afraid though that if you decide to do a wedding by tomorrow, it would be difficult to find an appropriate officiate to do the ceremony.”

Downey held up his hand in a stop motion and shook his head. “No worries there my man. I might have accidentally tripped and gotten myself ordained just for this.”

 

“You did? Me too!” Jeremy added with a laugh. “Like a year ago!”

 

“Motherfucker, I thought I was the only one who thought ahead like that!” Sam Jackson spoke up with a pleased grin on his face, making everyone break up laughing.

 

Mary blinked in shock. “Wait, you all knew?”

 

“Kitten, who do you think Dorito came to for permission?” Robert said with a grin.

 

She looked to Chris who looked a bit bashful. “Just how long have you wanted to propose?”

 

“I can tell you that. Since last Thanksgiving. You owe me brunch for all the rings he had me help him look at by the way, soon to be official sister.” Scott spoke up. “So come on, gonna do it?”

 

Mary looked back to Chris who was looking at her. “I'm not really a huge event or huge event planning kind of person. That kind of thing makes my head spin. And most everyone we'd want to have there is here, right?”

 

“And we can call back to Boston and get a few others on red eyes if they want to come. Dr. Ashley, could you see if Dr. Johnston could?”

 

“I'm already texting him, Chris.” The older woman held out her phone as evidence.

 

He looked back to her. “I've been wanting to marry you forever, why wait any longer?” He looked to the group who looked more than ready to burst into action, more than one phone out and texts going out. “Would we be able to do it by tomorrow night maybe?”

 

“Done and done, cousin. So, yes? Wedding tomorrow?”

 

Mary swallowed and took Chris's hand in her right, giving it a squeeze. This was insane. But somehow, it was perfect and made sense. “Yes. We'll do it tomorrow.”

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I have not updated this in FOREVER. I am so sorry but like the fictional Mary, this Mary knows nothing about weddings, nevermind the preparation for a last minute next day wedding. This isn't the wedding, this is the prep for it. The wedding, if I can manage to tie up Inspiration with duct tape and threaten with a blow torch will be the next chapter. Big thanks to Lin for helping me figure out alot of the wedding stuff!
> 
> Sorry about the delay but here's a new chapter!

**Mary POV**

“Okay, now we're gonna give you two a little private time but the girls and I are going to come get Mary before midnight. We don't want the bad luck of the groom seeing the bride on the wedding day!” Lisa gushed as she and Scott walked with the pair back to the room that Mary was even more thankful she'd splurged on all those months ago. “Oh! My baby is getting married!” She clapped her hands together excitedly and nearly squealed with joy.

 

“Ma!” Scott declared in an over exaggerated Boston accent. “I'm the baby.”

 

“Your brother and sisters and you are all my babies, always.” Lisa amended, patting her youngest child on the cheek. “Mary, we'll start working on getting some things for you to look at, dresses and cakes and things, alright?”

 

Mary nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed at the whole thing. Once they'd decided that they were going to do the wedding almost immediately, nearly everyone at the party had gone into happy crisis mode. Phones were out and assistants and friends were being called. It felt like all of Hollywood or all of Los Angeles was being roped in to helping. “Okay. I don't know anything about this stuff.”

 

“That's why we're here, sister.” Scott grinned. “Bro, the boys and I will do our part too, no worries.”

 

“Considering who the boys are, I'm definitely worried.”

 

It took a few minutes for Scott to drag Lisa away and soon enough, Mary found herself facing Chris in the hotel room where they had shared their first kiss as well as the first place they'd made love. Now, they were engaged and due to get married within 24 hours.

 

“So, you liked the cake then?”

 

She busted out laughing and Chris pulled her into his arms with a great big grin on his lips, holding her close. “Yeah it was pretty good. A little more practice and I think you might have a decent second career as a decorator.”

 

He looked down at her with a soft fond look, his expression that of a man who was over the moon happy. “We're getting married.”

 

“Yeah we are. You really asked Robert and the boys for permission?”

 

He nodded, leading her over to the bed and sitting down with her. “I figured, they are your honorary brothers and well if your dad and brother didn't approve they would have shot me in the ass with lightning by now or something.”

 

Mary giggled. It was very sweet that he would go through the effort that most other men wouldn't have even thought of doing. “His little sister is going to marry Captain America, I think Eddie is probably doing little angel backflips right now.”

 

“And his little sister actually managed to leave Robert Downey Jr. speechless, I bet he's impressed by that too.”

 

What Chris was referring to was that in the flurry of mad planning and calls, Mary had pulled him aside and told him of an idea she had to which he agreed and then they'd gotten the room to quiet down so she could speak. She thanked everyone for her birthday and in advance for the next 24 hours before she specifically addressed Robert.

 

“Bobert, I know you got ordained for us but there's actually something else I'd like you to do, if you don't mind and all.”

 

“Name it and it'll be done, kitten.”

 

“Well, hear me out. I think it's more than just irony that your birthday was only a couple weeks from my brother's. I know you are technically Chris' cousin but I'd really like it if you would be the one to give me away. To stand in for my dad and Eddie. Would you?”

 

Robert had actually gotten a little choked up, his wife Susan beaming as she gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze as he cleared his throat and nodded. “Of course. Absolutely. Yes.”

 

Chris grinned. “I'm so glad everyone had their phones out to get pictures of that hug he gave you. Definitely going in the wedding album.” He paused. “Be honest with me, are you okay with doing everything so fast? We can still wait and plan things out if you want. I know this is a bit overwhelming and that's even from my perspective.”

 

She shook her head and looked down at their hands, her left seeming to stand out now thanks to the addition of the ring more than the way her hand was disabled or the scars leading to it. “You did surprise me, I'll be honest. I had no clue. But the way we met, everything we've been through and survived, why wait? I want this.” She paused, looking up at him. “Besides, you'll never have an excuse to forget our anniversary.”

 

Chris laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss, a smile on his lips. “That's very true baby.” He pulled back, his eyes absently flitting over her face like he was trying to remember that exact moment. “Do you want to figure out some stuff together before they come to get you and stuff or do you want to try and rest? I don't think there's going to be much sleeping for either of us tonight.”

 

“I'm okay. Maybe we could figure out colors or something? Kind of cake? I honestly have no idea how to do any of this. It's been forever since I've been to a wedding. Right?”

 

He nodded. “We haven't been to one since we've been together so yeah, it's been a while. Now I'm kind of thankful I had to suffer through my sisters' weddings. Wait, lemme get a pad so we can write stuff down.”

 

They spent the next hour making lists with Mary doing the actual writing thanks to Chris' notorious chicken scratch with the occasional text or call from the “teams” of friends and family helping them. For a cake, they didn't want anything too elaborate though Mary put her foot down about having any kind of fruit filling in the cake itself while Chris wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any Funniest Home Video potential cake disasters with something too tall or strangely situated. They decided on blue for the accent color rather easily and most of the other details were things that either Team Bride or Team Groom were already working on.

 

“I can't believe your mom called the University president to invite him.” Mary said shaking her head as she rested back against the pillows of the bed at Chris' insistence while he paced around the room. They'd been figuring out a list of people who weren't already in LA to contact only to find nearly all had been contacted by Chris' mom with the assistance of Dr. Ashley. Mary had been very happy when she learned that all three of her grad students would be flying out with Dr. Brown to join them for the wedding.

 

“There is no limit to what my mom is willing to do when there's a wedding involved. Just be thankful you weren't around for my sisters' weddings. There's bridezilla and then there's mother of the bridezilla.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted them and Chris moved to open the door only to be nearly bowled over by the aforementioned mother of the bridezilla, both his sisters, Scarlett, Susan, Anita and Dr. Ashley. “Team Bride, well most of us anyway, here to steal Mary away before midnight!” Susan declared.

 

Mary looked to her tablet that they'd been using to look at pictures. “It's barely 11.”

 

“We got a lot of planning to do girly.” Scarlett spoke up. “Vera Wang is on her way and about three other designers. We gotta get that wedding dress started now if we're going to have it ready in a day. Nevermind everything else.” She matter of fact headed over to the bed and took Mary by the hands to help her up. “This time tomorrow, you'll be married. We have work to do.”

 

“Yes we do. So you ladies need to amscray so we can get it done.” They turned to see that a good number of Team Groom had arrived. “Team Groom is here! Boom!” Anthony declared with a melodramatic leap into the room.

 

“Okay kids, from here on you only talk on the phone for luck.” Scott spoke up. “The Marmont gave us two wedding suites to get ready in so let's get out of here and get this party started!”

 

Mary looked to Chris and took a deep breath. “Okay, here we go.”

 

“Next time I see you, oh man, I can't wait.” He grinned, leaning in to give her a kiss. “Make sure you listen to your body if you need to rest or anything, okay? I love you so much.”

 

“I love you twice.” She replied giving him another kiss. “You boys better not get him arrested or I will personally kick your asses.”

 

Sebastian grinned, having plopped down on the bed. “Promise?” He questioned with a playful leer.

 

For that, he got a smack upside the head from the groom to be.

 

* * *

 

Mary looked at herself in the trio of mirrors set up by the designers who'd arrived to help. Apparently when you got a call from Scarlett Johannesen about an emergency wedding dress, you dropped everything. Mary was far from knowing anything about designer fashion or the people who created them but she recognized the name Vera Wang and knew it was a very big deal for the older woman to come on a moment's notice to design a wedding dress. She had only smiled and waved to her assistants who immediately began unpacking bags of dresses and various other things needed. “It is a most welcome surprise to be asked to be part of something so wonderful. All I ask is that you be honest about what you do and do not like and we shall handle the rest.”

 

“I think this is the one.” She said, carefully turning with Anita holding her one hand to look at it from behind and then back again. Even four months later, her balance could sometimes be a tricky thing. Who would have thought that she would be here now when she woke up in that hospital room or even when she left campus to come out to LA for her birthday? “What to you all think?”

 

“I think it's beautiful Mary.” Dr. Ashley said, encouragement in her voice. The bridesmaids' dresses and that of the matron of honor had already been picked out so now the bigger concern was the wedding dress itself as everyone's measurements were taken. “But it's your wedding. How does it make you feel?”

 

“A little bit like a princess.” The dress wasn't a full on ball gown or anything very elaborate. It was very quickly decided that to prevent any potential issues with tripping that her dress wouldn't be a long one and this one only went to just about her knees. It was semi-backless and off the shoulder just barely but had lace half sleeves that stopped at just above her elbow. It needed to be adjusted to fit her personally but it was perfect.

 

But then her eyes kept getting drawn to her arm and the way her scars stood out against her skin and in contrast to the dress that probably better suited for a model or an actress, not a college professor. “Mary, what is it?”

 

She looked to the reflection of Scarlett who'd actually been working with Jeremy, who'd been poached from Team Groom for his makeup experience, on colors. “I dunno. Would we be able to do makeup to cover up my scars maybe? I don't want to go Victorian with full sleeves or anything.”

 

Scarlett's eyes moved to Jeremy who got up and walked over to where she was standing on a slightly raised portable platform so the designers could pin the dress and such for later. He gently took her bad arm in his hands and looked at it before looking up to her with sad eyes. “Tootsie Pop, we could do that. I don't have the skill but I have a buddy or two who would. But do you really want to?”

 

She sighed, looking to Anita and Dr. Ashley. Both women were very familiar with her fight to deal with her scars. Sometimes she didn't care and then there were days that she was very sensitive about them. Apparently tonight was a sensitive night. “I don't know. I just know they stand out. Not exactly something you want to see in happy wedding pictures.”

 

“Do you really think anyone is going to focus on your scars when looking at those pictures, Professor? Hell no. They are going to be looking at a beautiful couple in love. A couple that fought through hell to get to their wedding day.” Anita said confidently. “Am I right?”

 

“It's up to Mary.” Jeremy said before looking back to her. “Whatever you say goes, darlin' but I'm with Miss Anita here. These are battlescars you shouldn't hide. Not ever. They only give you more power and power is sexy.”

 

She looked to the others in the room, including Miss Wang who gave her a gentle smile and a nod of agreement. “Ok, no covering them up. Miss Wang, will you be able to alter this dress in time? It's less than a day notice, that can't be an easy thing.”

 

“My dear, someday you will have to come to a runway show and see the chaos and last minute alterations done there. This will be easy as pie. Don't you worry.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris looked at himself in the tux with the dark blue vest with Downey right at his side, a critical look in his eye as he took in the same reflection, an assistant for Vera Wang helping out while his boss and her other assistants were working on Mary's wedding dress. It was so weird how excited the thought of Mary being fitted for a wedding dress made him and he was curious as hell as to what he would see the next day when Downey walked her down the aisle. Of course, she could wear a burlap sack that had BRIDE written across it in Sharpie and he'd think it was the most beautiful thing ever.

 

He was such a sap.

 

“What?” He said finally when Downey didn't say anything.

 

“I just can't believe she said yes.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes as his distant cousin was quick to dance away before he could be smacked.

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

Chris turned. “DAD!”

 

His dad grinned the Evans grin, fist bumping Downey as he got up from the couch where he'd been looking at the menu options that the Marmont had for the wedding dinner. The cake had been finalized pretty quickly thanks to the two teams narrowing it down to about 6 choices and then both he and Mary managing to choose the same one when presented with those choices.

 

“Just teasing you son.” He nodded at him in the mirror. “This has been a long time coming. I'm very proud of you Chris, I really am. I don't know if I told you that after everything the last few months. Not too many guys who'd be as strong or supportive as you have been for Mary. We might tease you but she is just as lucky to have you as you are to have her.”

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

“I wouldn't go that far.” Scott called from the other side of the room where he was being fitted for his own tux as best man.

 

“Shut up Scott!” Both father and son replied.

 

“Hey cuz, did you two decide on what you wanted to do for wedding vows? Go traditional or write your own? I thought you did pretty good with the proposal, so I'm asking.” Robert spoke up, taking his own seat on the couch.

 

“We're writing our own. We've never really been that traditional when you think about it and after everything in the last couple months, I don't think the standard in sickness and in health stuff really says enough.” Chris said honestly.

 

“That makes sense son.” His dad said with a nod as an assistant began measuring him. “I still can't believe we're doing this so quickly. Your mother must be beside herself without all the time she had for your sisters when they got married.”

 

“Thank christ. Dad, I still have nightmares from all that.” Scott declared, moving aside so his father could take his spot for fitting.

 

There was the sound of voices outside and they all turned as the door opened to reveal Sebastian with Anthony along with Dr. Johnston and Dr. Brown from Boston University as well as Dean, one of her grad students. “Did someone call a doctor? We got two at the airport. We had a coupon!”

 

Chris rolled his eyes at Anthony's joke and stepped over to greet the men who'd been more than willing to take the last minute flight for the unexpected event. “Dr. Johnston, Dr. Brown, Dean, it's really great to see you. How was your flight? Mary's gonna be so happy to have you here.”

 

“Chris, please. Call me Sidney. I think after all this time, Dr. Johnston is a bit too formal.” The surgeon said with a happy smile, shaking his hand and clapping him on the upper arm. “I'm very happy to be here myself. Not that often I get invited to the weddings of my patients.”

 

“You totally should. You saved our girl's life, that's a permanent party invite in my eyes.” Downey spoke up, making his way over. “Nice to see you again gentlemen.” He shook the hands of both the doctor and the PhD before turning to Dean who looked completely in shock. “Hey man, nice to meet you. Mary's grad student Dean right?”

 

“Umm, yes sir, Mr. Downey, sir.”

 

Downey grinned. “Relax kid. Nobody calls me Mr. Downey. Now do we tux you up or did you bring a suit?”

 

“I, umm, I brought my dress uniform. I was a Marine, sir.”

 

“Ooh! Military! I like! Come on kid, you can help me man the peanut gallery and we'll make fun of Evans together, alright?” He put his arm around Dean, not an easy task since the grad student was a bit taller than even Hemsworth but he managed it just the same.

 

**Mary POV**

Mary looked up to see the door open and Hayley walk in with Kelly and Laurel who looked all but terrified. She'd just gotten back into her regular clothing but decided that shoes with a carpet that felt this good against her feet was just a crime. “Hey! You made it!” She paused. “Laurel, breathe honey.”

 

“I...I just...”

 

“She might have gotten a little overwhelmed by our welcoming committee.” Kelly spoke up with an amused twist to her lips. “She's actually not as red anymore. I thought she was going to pass out when Sebastian hugged her.”

 

“She was a rather fantastic shade of red.” Hayley spoke up with a smile.

 

Mary fought back the smile as Hayley waved her cell phone, having no doubt taken photos. “He's an evil evil man. I'm so glad to see you both and have you be apart of this.”

 

“I'm flattered you wanted us, I mean, we're your grad students!”

 

“And you've been a great help to me getting back to the swing of things after the accident. We'll get you both fitted and then you get to help figure some wedding stuff out with us.”

 

“Fitted?” Kelly asked as they followed Mary toward the mirrors that were set up.

 

“For your bridesmaids dresses, my dear. Hello, my name is Vera.”

 

Kelly's eyes got wide and apparently she knew more than Mary had about fashion and designers. “Holy crap you are Vera Wang. Oh my god.”

 

“Bridesmaids?” Laurel squeaked.

 

“Yes, bridesmaids. Along with Scarlett and Anita.” Mary said, resting her good hand on the girl's arm and waving to Scarlett who was still encamped on the couch, this time with Lisa going over books of flowers.

 

“Breathe little girl, I'm not on duty here!” Anita said with a grin, wrapping her arm around Laurel's shoulders. “Come on, let's get this party started!”

 

**Chris POV**

“Ok lovebirds! I need you both to stand with your backs against the door and holding hands but make sure you don't sneak a peak at each other! We're going to take a few pictures of you separated like this before we do more pre-wedding pictures!” The photographer, a friend of Sam's commanded as he set everything up.

 

“Hey baby, you doing okay with the girls?” Chris leaned against his side of the door, his hand immediately finding Mary's and sighing happily to be touching her.

 

“I'm okay. You boys haven't ruined Dean, have you? Laurel is still in fits over Sebastian.”

 

Chris laughed, having seen Hayley's pictures of the girl's reaction to Seb's warm welcome at the airport. “Downey is working on him, I won't make any promises. Hey, you know what this makes me think of? The whole back to back but not looking at each other thing?”

 

“The end of Raiders of the Lost Ark?”

 

“Fuck I love you so much.”

 

Mary laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “I love you too. I hate being apart from you today though. The whole point of me coming out was to be with you.”

 

“I know, Sweetness. It's driving me crazy too.” Plus the fact that he knew that she was there in her wedding dress and he wasn't allowed to look at her because of some stupid tradition. But soon enough he would see her walking down that aisle. It was finally going to happen and he couldn't be happier.

 

“Ok lovebirds! Let's focus!” The photographer called out.

 

“Just a few more hours, right?” Mary murmured as the photographer called out how he wanted them to pose for the first picture.

 

“Just a few more. We can make it.” He sighed, squeezing her hand.

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks...the moment you've been waiting for!

**Chris POV**

Chris took a deep cleansing breath as the music started meaning that Mary would soon make her appearance and their wedding would officially begin. He was glad the Marmont was known for it's dedication to privacy because a good portion of the people attending had a fair number of red carpets under their belt. He nodded a smile to Jessica Alba, sitting in the audience on the groom side with her daughter in her lap after she gave him a wink. “You really think I'm going to miss out on my movie brother's wedding?”

 

On the bride's side was a surprise guest he hadn't thought would come but he had to try. Mary's friend Beth from Suny Albany had all but cut off contact from her after she agreed to move to Boston to live with him. He knew it had something to do with Mary being all that Beth had left of Mary's brother, the two having a special unrequited relationship of sorts before he came down with the cancer and passed. He remembered how heartbroken and hurt Mary was when it happened followed by her anger that her longtime friend couldn't just be happy for her. After the accident, she'd been sad when he had to remind her of what happened but had had so much on her plate regarding her injuries and memory issues it kind of got pushed to the side. He remembered being so angry when Beth didn't respond to his repeated messages after Mary's accident and that alone had nearly made him not try to contact her for the wedding. But surprisingly, she agreed to come out on a red eye.

 

He pushed away the thoughts of how hurt Mary had been at Beth's whatever and chose to focus on the fact that she was there now and she'd apologized more than once not even 20 minutes ago before taking her seat on the bride's side. She was here now, hoping that would be enough to earn some forgiveness from an old friend that she'd taken out her own issues on.

 

This day had been so long in coming and he was so thankful that it was here despite those terrible days in June when he feared Mary would never leave Boston Memorial. It was a little different than he expected considering they had barely been engaged a full day but that didn't matter. Their relationship had never gone the traditional route to begin with.

 

The procession began with the wedding party, Scott of course saying something horrible to Dr. Ashley who was pink and shaking her head with a smile as they led the way. After that came the ring bearer, his nephew Miles who had a very serious face as he walked down the aisle with the pillow holding the wedding rings. Then came the flower girls, Renner's daughter Ava and Downey's daughter Avri, aka the Doublemint Twins. They were having a bit more fun with their duties and made a point of stopping by him, tugging on his hand and giving him kisses on the cheeks.

 

Many pictures that would no doubt find their way to the internet were taken of that.

 

The music they picked out via text began and there was a gasp that was near physical and seem to roll over the room as Mary came into sight of those in the back. The hall she would be walking out of with Downey was angled so he wouldn't see her until she got right to the doorway.

 

And then there she was. The deep cleansing breath as well as the rest of the oxygen in the room seemed to vanish when he finally saw her. Now he understood the true meaning of the term tunnel vision. He wasn't even sure there were words to describe how she looked. The dress was very understated but flattering, nothing huge and ostentatious. It accentuated her figure without overdoing it without needing to be gaudy with lace or crystals or a huge train. He found himself feeling so proud of her because she hadn't covered her scars, something Renner had messaged him about and something he'd wondered about. How could anyone notice her scars in that moment anyway?

 

Her hair, shorter than it was when he first met her but longer now since the accident was carefully curled around her shoulders that were bare. Her makeup was tastefully done by Renner in that he went for the natural look and not the heavy caked look too many women in Los Angeles seemed to favor.

 

Downey was grinning like she was his natural born sister as he walked her down the aisle, her left hand resting on his forearm with his right resting over it. Chris was thankful then too for having a friend, a cousin, however distant, like Downey. Somewhere he hoped Mary's father and brother were seeing her in this moment and had grins like the man that was giving her away for them.

 

He swallowed, his mind flashing a million memories of the last year and a half of their relationship. Of seeing her out on the Terrace, not far from where they were at that very moment and the way she'd taken his breath away that day too. Of how easily they got along that first day they met including ending up in her hotel room. He remembered watching her lecture for the first time, the first time he told her he loved her. The shock on her face when he asked her to live with him in Boston and how there was a professorship at Boston University if she wanted it. Moving into the house and their first Thanksgiving where he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

And now, here she was, walking down the aisle toward him on their wedding day. His mind traitorously reminded him of the worst days, of getting that call about the accident and seeing her on that gurney. The wait, that horrible long seemingly endless wait while she was in surgery. Then the confusing and frustrating wait for her to wake up only to discover she couldn't remember him.

 

His throat tightened and he swallowed, pushing those thoughts away. That ring hadn't stayed in his pocket like he'd feared. She hadn't pushed him away and while her memory hadn't come back completely, it had come back where it mattered. She was his beautiful strong brilliant girl and she was about to become his wife.

 

Finally.

 

**Mary POV**

“Okay kitten, you....”

 

Mary looked up from where she'd been smoothing out the dress with her good hand to see Robert standing in the doorway in his tux with his mouth open. Most everyone else had headed out already to where the ceremony would be. She'd assured them she would be fine waiting for Robert on her own. She'd hadn't had a moment alone since this whole thing began and the few minutes she'd gotten had been very nice and quiet. “Bobert? Did someone hit your off button?”

 

“Oh kiddo. Look at you!” His hands went to his mouth as he took a few steps into the room. “Oh man, Evans is gonna pass out when he sees you!” He grinned, his eyes crinkling as he took her hands in his, gentle as always and assisted her in doing a little turn around so he could see all of the dress.

 

It wasn't until she was facing him again that she realized he had tears in his eyes. “What's wrong?” She asked confused.

 

“Nothing's wrong, kitten. I'm just feeling very sappy at the moment. Just so happy to see you like this right now, overjoyed really. We almost didn't get here, it's kinda hitting me at the moment.”

 

“Almost doesn't count, that's what my great grandfather almost said from all the near misses he had during the war. I think it counts for car accidents too.”

 

“It really does.” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead. “Oh before I forget, I have something you need before we go out there. You were waiting on something new and blue?”

 

Mary nodded. As the tradition was for a bride to have something old, new, borrowed and blue, she was only halfway there. For old and borrowed, she had a hair clip that Lisa had given her that she'd worn on her wedding day that had been in her family for several generations and had been worn by not only herself but both her daughters on their wedding days. “Should I be afraid?”

 

Robert laughed before bringing out a flat jewelry box from his suit pocket. “Not today. This was something I'd actually had made for today, well for your wedding day, good thing for me that Evans came to me and Renner for permission and I got the wheels turning.”

 

He opened the box to reveal a necklace with what looked like a delicate bluish pendant on an even more delicate silver chain. It wasn't till she looked closer that she realized just what the pendant was. “Is that an arc reactor?”

 

“That's my little sister. I figured, it's something that's related to me but is something that Eddie, your actual big brother would have picked out if he was here. And he is here, you know that right? Your dad too.”

 

She looked up to see Robert with eyes that were so earnest it was like a live action Disney character. “Don't make me cry, you'll ruin my makeup.” She gave him a smile. “I know they are here. And I think Eddie would agree with me when I say, you are my big brother, blood or not. Thank you for everything, really.”

 

Robert smiled before gently pulling her into a big hug that she went to willingly. “Now it's my turn to ask that you not make me ruin my makeup.”

 

She laughed against his chest before he let go and she turned around, using her right hand to hold up her hair. As happy as the day was, the excitement did have her pain levels up a bit and she was feeling stiffer than normal because she refused to take anything stronger than over the counters for it. She'd frustrated both Anita and Lisa in her argument that she was not going to be drugged or stoned for her wedding day. She might be hurting but at least she would remember it.

 

She was done with forgetting things.  
  


He put the necklace on her and they both went to a nearby mirror to check it out. It was perfect. Chris would have fits when he realized what the pendant was. “This is perfect. I love it.”

 

“You're still okay with everything happening so fast?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She took a deep breath. “It's kind of how Chris and I tend to do things, right from the first day we met.”

 

“Is everyone ready? The wedding party and the flower girls are just about done.” Simon, the concierge poked his head in. “Should we start the music?”

 

Mary took another deep breath and took Robert's offered arm. “Yes, we're ready.”

 

Neither she or Chris had wanted the traditional wedding march music, finding it to be much too dour and more than that boring. So instead, the music from the ceremony at the end of Star Wars played, sounding more robust and celebratory than the usual. Robert snorted as they made their way down the hallway that lead to where the wedding ceremony would take place. “Only you two would go with this for your wedding. Love it.”

 

She gave his arm a weak squeeze with her bad hand as a reply, her heart in her throat as they got to the doorway that would finally reveal her to Chris. It had been one of the selling points of using this particular hall and apparently, most everyone had gained a view of her except for her intended until now.

 

And now, she could see him. Standing at what would be an altar in a church in his tuxedo with Scott at his side, Dr Ashley standing across from them in her matron of honor dress and was that Stan fucking Lee?

 

They'd gotten Stan Lee to officiate the wedding?

 

Now she was convinced she would actually hear Eddie cheering, he would have been that excited.

 

She pushed that aside and focused on the man that this particular walk was about. The one who'd been so incredibly strong and supportive through the worst period of her life. He'd never given up on her, not for a second. She was convinced to this day that she wouldn't have recovered even half as well if it hadn't been for Chris. Part of her still wondered, even as she approached him in her wedding dress to become his wife how the hell she'd managed to have someone like him fall in love with her.

 

He looked like a model in his tux, his eyes wide as his focus was completely on her. What was he thinking right in that moment? She knew that for her, the memory of waking up in that hospital bed had been on particular heavy rotation in her head. She'd been so confused as to why a big Hollywood actor had been holding her hand and calling her baby. She remembered how somehow, despite the shock and fear of realizing she had amnesia and had been severely injured, Chris had been able to calm her down. And that despite her situation, when he'd gotten upset, her instinct was to take care of him and comfort him.

 

She wished she remembered everything about their relationship before the accident but she knew that she was very lucky in what she did remember, like the first time he told her he loved her or laying curled up on the sofa together on New Years Day last year and watching the snow fall. She was lucky to be right there at all after the accident and to be in one piece, even with scars, chronic pain and memory issues. She was getting married to the man who didn't care about any of that, the man who'd seen her as gorgeous the first time he saw her and had come back because he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was marrying the man who didn't give a shit about internet trolls or critics when her scars had been revealed to the world against her will.

 

She was marrying the man who she could see now was doing his very damnest to not start crying and that in itself choked her up. He felt so deeply and it was one of his best qualities.

 

“Don't cry, cousin. You'll get all that pancake makeup running.” Robert teased softly as he officially gave her to Chris who took her hands with his own shaking ones. “Love you guys.”

 

“Love you too.” They both murmured in unison before looking at each other with smiles.

 

“You look....I can't even think of the words. I love you so much.” He murmured to her as Robert stepped aside to take his seat ironically on the bride side of the guests, next to Dr. Johnson and Dr. Brown and her grad students.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They looked to Stan Lee who was patiently waiting for them with his usual friendly smile, dressed in a snazzy suit and tie, one of which just happened to have Captain America's shield on it. He gave them a nod and a wink toward Mary before he began speaking.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was so thankful that there was more than one person recording the wedding because he couldn't tell you word one of what Stan Lee was saying, though apparently it had some humor from the moments of laughter from the guests. He was too focused on Mary and trying to think of just how he could put into words everything he felt for his vows. That and not babble on for an hour and start crying in the process.

 

Then he heard the words he'd been waiting for.

 

“Now we come to the portion of this tale where our hero and heroine exchange their vows. Chris, would you like to start?”

 

Chris took a deep breath before he began to speak, choosing not to write down his vows but to just speak from the heart. He knew if he wrote it down, he'd fumble trying to read it and everyone would see his hands shaking. “Mary, I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of this moment, of having you standing there about to become my wife. I've never been a big believer in fate until I met you and everything started just to click into place. And I don't think I've ever been as terrified in my life as I was when I nearly lost you back in June. You've been so strong and never lost who you are despite everything. You didn't remember me but you still trusted me right from the start and you immediately worried after me even though you were the one in the hospital bed.”

 

He sniffled, remembering the way she'd tugged on his shirt with her one free hand and had awkwardly hugged and comforted him that day. He'd been so exhausted and worn out emotionally and there she was, not even awake for more than a couple hours at that point if that and she was comforting him.

 

Her hands squeezed his and he took another breath. “They always say in sickness and in health in the vows and that doesn't even begin to touch what we've been through in the last couple months. I vow to you that I will always be at your side no matter what because I know you'll be at mine. I will always defend you, even from yourself because I know you'll do the very same for me. I will do my very best to make you happy for all of your days because you put joy in my heart every time you smile. The road may be smooth or it may get bumpy but no matter what, I will be on that road with you to my dying day and beyond. I love you so much and I can't wait to start my life as your husband.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary was amazed she wasn't bawling at the moment with her heart feeling so incredibly full of love for the man in front of her and the words she just knew came right from his heart. Stan commended him on his vows before turning to her. “And you, Mary?”

 

“Chris, I never thought I would get married. I was too focused on my career and then by some twist of fate there was a historian's convention and I got picked to go. For the rest of my life, I will always be thankful that I decided not to pinch pennies for that trip. Because I decided to treat myself and you decided the very same, we ended up meeting in a way that is almost like it came straight out of a romantic comedy. I wish I could say I remember every single moment but what I do know is every moment from when I woke up in my hospital bed with a very handsome actor holding my hand. I know that I am incredibly lucky to have met you and to have you in my life. You say I'm strong but you have always been there for me when I faltered, never giving up even when so many people might have thrown in the towel. You've given me so much in terms of love and support, sharing your world and crazy friends with me while being so eager to learn about my world that was so opposite.”

 

She paused, much like he had and took a second before speaking again. “Chris, I can't promise I'll be the perfect wife but I can promise that I'll be the very best wife I can. Whether we're on the same coast or not, I will always be there for you, no matter what. The accident will always be a part of our lives but I choose to focus on the fact that it gave me the chance to do what few people get to do and that is fall in love with you all over again. I'm incredibly lucky to be able to say I love you. Twice.”

 

Chris was blinking quite a bit and she could see him clenching his jaw, he was really trying not to cry but thankfully wasn't squeezing her hands, especially her bad one in his efforts.

 

“That was beautiful. May I have the rings?” Stan asked after a moment, giving them both a chance to get under control.

 

Little Miles, Chris' nephew stepped up with the rings sitting on a satin pillow. His face was so serious that it was almost funny and Mary struggled not to laugh. Stan then handed the more delicate band, one that matched her engagement ring to Chris.

 

“Mary, do you, take Christopher Robert Evans to be your husband?”

Chris was focused on her, his blue eyes bright. “I do.” He carefully slid the ring on. She couldn't quite feel it thanks to the nerve damage but like the engagement ring, she could feel the weight or pressure of it on her finger. For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming and hoped as much as she'd hoped for anything that she wasn't.

 

“Chris, do you take Mary Elizabeth Baylor to be your wife?”

 

Stan handed her the other ring, careful to place it in the palm of her left, above her curled in thumb so that her right could do the more difficult, at least for someone with one with nerve damage, task of picking up the small piece of jewelry without dropping it.

 

“Yes, I do.” She took the ring with the fingers of her right hand and carefully slid it on his finger, part of her letting out a sigh at just how right that moment felt.

 

“Now by the power and great responsibility given to me not by a radioactive spider but by the state of California and the county of Los Angeles, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Stan said with an impish smile, unable to keep from being a lighthearted comic book man. “You may kiss your bride!”

 

Impish smiles seemed to be on the menu as one took Chris's lips before he leaned in to kiss her, his one arm wrapping around her waist while the other caressed her face.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, heroes and villains, I present to you, Mr and Dr. Evans! Excelsior!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! Now I need to hear from YOU! Do we stop here (maybe one more tie up chapter) and potentially start a new story (not that I have anything planned) OR do we just keep going?


End file.
